Mala Suerte
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Tenten siempre se había sentido con mala suerte, no tenía pasado ni una linea familiar, sus compañeros de equipo no la creían lo suficientemente fuerte y el amor sólo lo obtenía en sus sueños...o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, cuando ni siquiera sabes quién eres en realidad eso puede ser lo único con lo que cuentas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, yo andaba un poco desaparecida jeje por motivos personales, pero ya estoy de regreso y con una nueva historia, 100% NejiTenten, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kashimoto. Se prohíbe el plagio de la historia que si me pertenece junto con los personajes inventados en esta.

* * *

La zambullida llegó de la nada, estar ahí era como si de golpe opusiera resistencia, como si toda la fuerza con la que fue impulsada se hubiera detenido en instantes, sin poder moverse su vista se nublaba, se veía una mancha borrosa delante de ella de color marrón rojizo, era sangre que salía de su boca, trató de mover sus brazos pero al igual que sus piernas estaban llenas de dolor y no podrían reaccionar para salir de ahí, parecía su fin, pero escuchó una zambullida igual a la suya y fue así como vio a una figura borrosa que se hacía cada vez más clara, logró ver sus ojos de color perla.

"Neji…" susurró mentalmente al reconocerlo, mientras él extendía su mano lo más que podía, al parecer era inalcanzable para él, con su rostro cubierto de desesperación abrió su boca soltando burbujas de aire para formular un grito que parecía ser distinguido como su nombre, en un esfuerzo desesperado su brazo se movió y lo extendió hacia él con la esperanza de que la alcanzara sin embargo…

El sonido del despertador sonó anunciando la hora de levantarse, por inercia abrió completamente los ojos exasperada totalmente y como pudo apagó el espantoso ruido del aparato con un manotazo, se estiró como era costumbre y después suspiró agarrándose la cabeza de manera preocupada por lo que acababa de soñar, había sido tan real cada sensación, cada movimiento, cada detalle era incrementado al máximo como si ella hubiera en realidad estado ahí.

"…Me estoy volviendo loca…" de nuevo trato de creérselo ella misma, lo mismo que hace varias noches con diferentes sueños pero tan reales que se podían sentir y tocar, y de nuevo aparecía él, siempre en todos esos sueños extraños gritando su nombre con tanta desesperación en su rostro, como nunca lo había visto jamás y claro que nunca vería esa expresión en cara de Neji Hyuga, por que todo era parte de una mezcla extraña de un tonto sueño y sentimientos ocultos hacia el Hyuga por parte de ella.

Se levantó para arreglarse y asistir a su entrenamiento diario, una vez lista salió de su departamento para dirigirse al campo enseguida vio a Lee entrenando sólo, llevaba su típico traje verdoso con su chaqueta Jounin en sus piernas tenia atadas lo que parecían ser pesas, Lee y sus exageraciones jamás cambiarían ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

—Llegas tarde—escuchó una voz proveniente debajo de un árbol, Neji se encontraba recargado en el con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, siempre en la misma posición, en varias ocasiones ella se preguntó en qué pensaba tanto, sin embargo nunca pudo leer ese libro siempre estaba cerrado aún para alguien tan cercano a él como lo era ella como compañera de equipo.

—Lo siento, hubieras iniciado sin mi— abrió sus ojos color perla cuando dejó de recargarse en aquel árbol y camino hacia ella, llevaba su uniforme ninja.

—Y arriesgarme a que Lee me metieran en sus excentricidades, no gracias—la miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se colocaba en una distancia considerable de la castaña.

—Lo sé, bien empecemos—dijo ella con un tono entusiasmado.

—¿No te vas a cambiar?—decía el chico alzando una ceja mientras observaba de pies a cabeza, no iba con su típico traje ninja si no con un short negro y una camisa rosa con mangas largas que caían como una cascada tapando sus brazos, desde que se convirtió en Jounin siempre llevaba blusas holgadas cubriendo sus brazos.

—No, así entrenare hoy—dijo ignorándolo y sacando de su maleta de entrenamiento un pergamino, lo desenrollo, suspiro cansada y rápidamente con cierta ligereza invocó una lanza de madera con un pico de metal con una pluma roja adornándola, se puso en posición de ataque frente a él.

—Cuando quieras—le dirigió una mirada retadora y una sonrisa mostrando seguridad en sí misma.

Como respuesta inmediata él activo su Byakugan y atacó primero con varias palmadas en frente a lo que ella esquivo dos o tres veces, la ultima logró darle en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, después de unos segundos tenía que contraatacar y así lo hizo oponiendo su lanza se acercó con esa intención de atacar con la parte de metal, él la esquivo con maestría, apareciendo de un momento a otro detrás de Tenten dispuesto a sorprenderla con un ataque a lo que ella respondió de inmediato, ajustó la parte de madera de la lanza para esquivar el ataque y dio resultado, dos saltos hacia atrás evitándolo se lanzo de nuevo en contra, pero Neji con un solo movimiento partió el arma en dos golpeándola ligeramente, la chica apartándose tiró la lanza ya inservible a un lado y lo observo a él directamente, su mirada lo delataba, estaba deduciendo todos los movimientos que ella haría enseguida y como evitarlos para luego vencerla, pero ella ya sabía esas manías de tener todo planeado a la perfección, sonrió de lado confiada.

De su manga sacó un pergamino y saltó sobre él enviándole una lluvia de armas, vio como la miraba de manera neutra mientras se preparó para el movimiento que siempre hacia cuando ella hacia ese ataque pero se equivocó cuando las armas cayeron al rededor de él sin intención de herirlo formaron un circulo, observó con atención cada uno de los puntos que ella marcó buscando un patrón de ataque segundos después miro a su compañera que ya no estaba suspendida sólo quedaba el pergamino que por la gravedad empezaba a caer.

"Maldición... una distracción..." pero cuando pensó en ello ya era demasiado tarde, la chica ya se encontraba detrás con un bastón negro con intención de golpearlo, él perdió la inestabilidad cuando esquivó el golpe pero luego la recuperó irritado por el descuido y atacó para quitarle el bastón de las manos y ganar de una vez por todas, todo quedó en un sólo movimiento en el que la castaña estaba a su merced y la atacaba bruscamente mientras ella sólo se defendía con aquel bastón de los ataques, hasta que un movimiento en falso el chico logró su cometido, el bastón salió volando y ella se detuvo en seco ante el último ataque el Hyuga, un punto exacto en el corazón marcado por la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha se había detenido justo antes de tocarlo por completo, los dos respiraban de manera agitada por el cansancio.

—¿Me mataras Neji? — ella lo miro divertida aún respirando de manera agitada.

—No, pero si fuera un enemigo no vivirías para preguntar, tomatelo más en serio—respondió de manera seca.

—Si fueras mi enemigo, no te hubiera dado la oportunidad de matarme.

Bajó su brazo y relajó las venas de sus ojos tranquilizando su mirada mientras Tenten se relajaba la respiración agitada.

—Cuida más tu frente—ya no la miraba se limitó a retroceder dándole la espalda a la castaña esta sonrió aprovechando el momento.

—Y tu cuida más las distracciones—ella soltó una risa juguetona, sabiendo que lo molestaría con aquel comentario.

—Deja de jugar—dijo con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió burlándose de nuevo, sabía que había logrado irritarlo y le divertía haciéndolo.

Un dolor agudo la invadió haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y ella cayera al piso doblándose de este, tomo su mano y la colocó donde provenía ese dolor su hombro derecho, sin embargo su cabeza también dolía.

El gemido de dolor que ella soltó al caer al suelo hizo que Neji volteara alarmándose rápidamente se acerco y se coloco frente a ella.

—¿Qué tienes?—pregunto extrañado ante aquello tan repentino, inmediatamente notó que ella tomaba su brazo con aflicción así que lo siguiente fue averiguar lo que le pasaba en el, así que tomo su brazo y remango la camisa, se sorprendió de encontrar un tatuaje en el, negro totalmente, un círculo con inscripciones chinas y en el centro lo que parecía una flor de loto.

—¿Qué...que es esto?—dijo como un susurro.

Segundos después el dolor terminó dejándola agitada y cansada cuando observo su manga remangada y su compañero observando con atención lo que había descubierto, apartó rápidamente su brazo cubriendo con su manga de nuevo, cuando observo a Neji de nuevo él solo la miró interrogándola.

—¡Hey! ¿Están bien?—Lee se acercaba corriendo alarmado, ellos lo miraron con atención seguramente los había visto desde lejos– Tenten, ¿estás bien? vi que te lastimaste.

—Sí… estoy bien, me lastime un poco en el entrenamiento—la castaña le enseño una sonrisa para no preocuparle, el dolor se había ido pero tenía un problema, cierta persona había visto lo que ocurrió en realidad y esa persona como ya lo había imaginado desde un principio la miro enojado, ella le devolvió la mirada suplicante mientras esperaba él que le siguiera la corriente. Ella vio como el chico se levantó y no dijo nada salvo un…

—Fue mi culpa—y ayudo a que ella se levantara extendiendo su mano, no sin antes voltearla a ver amenazante, la chica sabia que esto no se quedaría así sabía perfectamente que él buscaría respuestas sobre lo que acababa de ver, lo peor de todo ni ella misma las tenia.

—Yo... debería de ser menos descuidada—dijo dirigiéndose a Lee quien la veía de manera preocupada.

—¡Bien entonces!, ya que terminamos el entrenamiento, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?

—No se Lee... estoy un poco cansada... —necesitaba ir a casa lo más pronto posible.

—¡Vamos Tenten!, por los viejos tiempos ahora Neji es un Anbu, tu maestra en la academia y yo un Jouninasí que no nos veremos muy seguido de no ser por los entrenamientos, vamos en memoria de Gai-sensei.

—Está bien... —Lee siempre la convencía de una u otra forma, Gai-sensei había muerto en una misión lo menos que ellos podían hacer era permanecer juntos aunque fuera en los entrenamientos recurrentes.

—¿Tú qué dices Neji?

—Si ella va yo voy... —la miro directamente los ojos como si decidiera jugar con ella, Tenten sabía que definitivamente él no se iría sin respuestas la seguiría incluso si se fuera a su departamento en ese preciso momento, preferiría evitarlo por eso acepto la invitación de Lee.

—¡Yosh! ¡Ya está hecho! —respondió el chico con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba.

Durante el camino y la cena todo era normal Lee hablando de más Tenten escuchando y riéndose de lo que decía, provocaciones de Lee hacia Neji sobre vencerlo mientras él lo ignoraba, cada quién contó como le iba en su nueva ocupación, la chica trataba de evitar que Neji tenía la vista clavada en ella durante toda la cena mirándola de manera seria, varias ocasiones su ojos se encontraron pero ella prefirió no sostener la mirada ya que la ponía nerviosa.

Después de haber comido lo suficiente los tres se retiraron, el camino de regreso Tenten se reía de las ocurrencias de Lee y Neji como siempre permanecía callado.

—¡Ya es hora de que descanse!—Lee se estiraba mientras se despedía—descansen chicos.

Después se retiro dejándolos solos a los dos, después de un silencio incomodo ella trato de evitar cualquier malentendido.

—Buenas noches Neji—mencionó con la intención de despedirse.

—Te acompañare a tu departamento si no te importa—dijo girando hacia su dirección.

—No es necesario, gracias

—Yo creo que si—la miro seriamente mientras la chica suspiro, el ya había decidido no había que pelear por lo contrario.

Caminaron hacia el departamento de Tenten en silencio ella estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en el incidente de aquella tarde, se detuvieron en la entrada mientras ella suspiraba irritada.

—Neji, lo que viste... simplemente es una marca de nacimiento, eso es todo —tenía que buscar una excusa muy buena para que el Hyuga quitara el dedo del renglón.

—Estas mintiendo—respondió rápidamente frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, Tenten suspiro, él nunca se equivocaba.

—En todo caso, siento sonar grosera pero esto no es de tu incumbencia, buenas noches—ella quería evitarlo cuanto más rápido mejor, no quería dar explicaciones que él no entendería, así que abrió su departamento, él permanecía en silencio, era perfecto lo había logrado el Hyuga se iría sin insistir.

Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pero algo se lo impidió, la mano de él sostenía la puerta evitando que se cerrara y como tenía mucho más fuerza abrió completamente la puerta entrando y cerrándola detrás de él

—¿Qué crees que haces? —lo miro enojada pidiendo una explicación a la intromisión a su hogar.

—Muéstramelo—ordenó ignorando la pregunta

—No, sólo es un tatuaje no hagas escándalo por algo tan simple como eso—Tenten cruzó los brazos molesta tratando de abrir la puerta de nuevo pero el chico se puso frente a ella cuando se encaminaba sin dejarla pasar.

—Algo tan simple como un tatuaje me arruino la infancia—sus facciones se enduracieron al mencionar aquello, Neji no lo mencionaba, no seguido ni con alguien que no tuviera confianza—antes no lo tenias

—No es lo mismo Neji—dijo avergonzada por comparar el tema—no puedes saber si lo tenía antes no es de tu incumbencia—ella observo como la mirada del Hyuga se dirigía a su hombro derecho.

—Bueno en eso no puedo estar seguro, muéstramelo—le ordeno de nuevo esta vez acortando la distancia entre los dos.

—No—la chica retrocedió entrecerrando los ojos por el enojo ante la provocación de Neji.

—Entonces tendrás que detenerme—dijo finalmente acercándose lo que ella había retrocedido hasta aprisionarla en la entrada de su departamento.

—No te atrevas—dijo mientras trataba de apartarse rápidamente pero él iba en serio, le tomo por la muñeca derecha y ella trato de defenderse con su otra mano pero él fue más rápido y tomo su muñeca izquierda también.

—¡No! déjame en paz— forcejó pero él hizo caso omiso y la aprisionó en una pared, ella quiso darle una patada en la entre pierna para detenerlo pero el chico la previno apretando sus pies contra los suyos

—¡Basta!— grito de nuevo enojada y avergonzada por no poder liberarse, el chico tomo ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra remango la camisa, Tenten dejo de forzar al comprender que era inútil lo que hiciera, no podía librarse, él lo noto así que dejo de someter sus pies separándose de ella y cuando remango completamente la camisa por segunda vez ahí estaba el tatuaje que vio hace unas horas.

—¿Qué significa?—Neji lo miro de manera detallada y luego a ella pidiendo una respuesta

— Nada... es una marca de nacimiento ya te lo dije—bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Las marcas de nacimiento no duelen—recalco aun enojado mirándola directamente—no tenias esto cuando estabas en la academia.

—Yo...no sé que ha sido eso—suspiro mirándolo a Neji decidiendo que le diría la verdad—… en un entrenamiento hace meses lo note…

Con curiosidad, él pasó sus dedos por las escrituras del tatuaje e hizo a Tenten sentir como si el roce de su piel con la suya quemara, ella lo miro con atención los segundo que pasaron fueron eternos para la chica, él tenia la mirada totalmente puesta en aquella marca de la misma manera en la cual analizaba todo antes de actuar.

—Neji...

—Dime lo que es—exigió mientras disminuía la pequeña distancia entre ellos al mirarla seriamente, la chica se puso nerviosa, la cara de Neji estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella esperando una respuesta.

—Sal de mi departamento— era suficiente de todo eso, quería que la dejara en paz, su cabeza le dolía.

—No hasta que me des una respuesta.

—Ya te la di, no sé lo que es…—la voz de la chica se apago poco a poco aun con vergüenza de la cercanía.

—¿Y que paso con el dolor?

— ¡No lo sé!, no sé lo que me paso simplemente apareció de la nada, me debí de haber mareado en el entrenamiento o algo parecido, quiero descansar estaré bien en la mañana.

Sin estar totalmente convencido de aquella respuesta, se separó de ella dándole espacio, Tenten suspiro aliviada, él se dirigió a la puerta la abrió cuando se disponía a marcharse se detuvo antes de salir.

—Que pases buenas noches—dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Tenten se quedó en el mismo lugar con la mirada sombría se recargó en la pared y deslizó hasta sentarse en el piso, era la verdad lo que le había dicho a Neji, no sabía nada de esa marca y ese era el problema, desde que apareció no le había dicho a nadie y decidió ignorarla aunque la tenia presente todos los días poco a poco lo dejo pasar, tomó sus rodillas abrazándose a su misma, tenía miedo, ella sabía tanto como Neji que el dolor de hoy no fue para nada normal.

* * *

¿Y bien?, ¿que les pareció?, ¿quieren que la continúe publicando? Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta historia será sobre el pasado de Tenten, quise escribir un poco de esto por que se me ocurrió una idea loca acerca de esto, espero que se animen a seguirla, dejen un comentario si quieren que la continúe y si es así no tardaré en publicar el siguiente capitulo.

Los veo pronto, gracias por leer:3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¿cómo estan? Ando un poco ocupada con la uni:( pero aquí les traigo la continuación de ésta historia recién creada, me alegra que hayan querido que la siguiera publicando, espero que les guste el camino hacia donde llevo la trama, sé que es un poco misterioso al principio pero esa es la idea, sin embargo no tardaré muchos capítulos en revelar algunas cosas:3

Sin más por el momento espero que disfruten el capítulo:3

* * *

Tenten caminaba por las calles de Konoha con un poco de cansancio hacia la torre de la Hokage, había tenido otra vez el mismo sueño en el que ella se volvía inalcanzable para Neji Hyuga, esta vez había sido una caída libre, de nuevo viendo como él se desesperaba por agarrarla para evitar su caída, sin embargo en el momento en que casi la alcanza todo se vuelve oscuro al final siempre despierta con la respiración acelerada a mitad de la noche, de ahí no vuelve a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, así ha sido una y otra vez noche tras noche, no tenía ni idea de que significaba que Neji estuviera todas las noches presente en sus sueños, planeo en decirle a Lee pero seguramente le diría que es normal soñar con _esa_ persona cuando se está enamorada de ella, lo que al principio pensó pero luego de que se volvieron más recurrentes cada noche tuvo un vago pensamiento de que tal vez no era por estar enamorada del Hyuga.

"Sólo es un sueño" se repitió a si misma mientras subía las escaleras de la torre de la Hokage, pensó por segundos en decirle a Neji pero sería muy ofensivo para él y se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos de inmediato y tal vez la humillaría en ese mismo instante, así que decidió quedárselo para sí misma, salvo que se lo dijo a su mejor amiga sólo que omitiendo la identidad del chico.

Le había dicho que sólo era un sueño y que a veces también soñaba cosas extrañas con Naruto con quién ahora tenía una relación más cercana, después Tenten ya no siguió molestando a Hinata por miedo a verse muy tediosa con el tema.

Sus nudillos tocaron la puerta de madera que se abrió dando paso a la imagen de Tsunade-sama, Lee y Neji que ya se encontraban como siempre más puntuales de lo que ella es.

—¡Vaya al fin!—Tsunade la miró con un poco de molestia tomando unos papeles del escritorio la castaña entró agitada cerrando la puerta y se posicionó al lado de Neji, quién sin inmutarse mantenía mirada neutra hacia lo que pasaba—muy bien equipo ya que están todos juntos les hablaré de la misión, como ya saben la relación entre el país del rayo y Konoha no está del todo unida, sin embargo el país del fuego quiere que se realice una alianza en ambas partes y ambos líderes hemos aceptado tener paz entre nosotros, por eso se ha dado a cabo una ceremonia de paz que dará lugar en la aldea bajo la Luna ubicada entre los dos países, nos visitarán el señor feudal y su hija, cuando vengan quiero que los escolten, inmediatamente la hija de señor feudal tendrá que regresar a la aldea y quiero que la escolten junto con el pergamino que llevará con ella el cual es una arma especial que ha tenido Konoha desde hace años y debe ser transferida como símbolo de paz, Lee se encargará del señor feudal hasta que partan de la aldea después servirás como escolta del viaje, mientras que Neji de la escolta de su hija así como de ser el líder y Tenten ya que eres experta en armas se te encargara la custodia de esta.

— Si— respondió Tenten.

—Algo más, en la custodia de la chica y el pergamino deben protegerlo con su vida, si cae en manos equivocadas sería peligroso, es un arma antigua de uno de los clanes más antiguos que ha existido ya desaparecido y creemos que están detrás de este así como de la princesa, así que tengan cuidado, se enviará un equipo de refuerzo si llegan a tener complicaciones, Kiba, Hinata y Shino, es todo cuento con ustedes.

—Hai, Tsunade- sama, cuenta con nosotros en todo momento—dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa y con el pulgar en alto.

— ¿Por qué no manda un equipo de elite o un escuadrón Anbu si es tan importante ese pergamino? —Neji intervino de manera seria, siempre observando detalles así es como lo veía Tenten, pero estaba en lo correcto, si el pergamino era tan peligroso, ¿por qué enviarlos a ellos?

—Neji tiene razón ¿por qué nosotros? —preguntó la castaña apoyando la duda, era raro que los juntaran al equipo en misiones como esas.

—El señor feudal quiere establecer relación con Konoha, así que pidió específicamente un Hyuga para establecer relaciones entre estos, bien saben que si el cliente especifica algo no estamos para cuestionarlo.

—Entiendo— asintió Neji con seriedad de nuevo.

—Llegaran en una hora y se les dará la escolta, esperen en la entrada de la aldea.

— Si—respondieron los tres en unisonoro, se retiraron denla oficina del Hokage para alistar todo.

Tenten se dirigió a su departamento para poder recoger un poco de sus armas, minutos después el timbre sonó y ella abrió la puerta.

— Neji... ¿qué haces aquí?—sorprendida miro los ojos de perla que la miraban con seriedad.

— Vine a ver si estas en condiciones, como líder del equipo no puedo poner en riesgo la misión, si un miembro esta en mal estado lo reportaré la Hokage.

Así era el directo al grano, sin titubear, no importaba si hería los sentimientos de los demás, jamás se preocupaba por alguien o al menos no lo demostraba, así era él y ella lo sabía de sobra.

—Estoy bien—con una leve sonrisa, ocultando que tenía ganas de llorar, siempre era lo mismo, él no la creía competente para las misiones, incluso él pensaba que sólo era un estorbo en ellas— arreglo mis cosas, estaré ahí en una hora puntual, no te fallaré.

—¿Puedo pasar? — la pregunta la tomó sorprendida, jamás había estado en su departamento antes hasta un par de noches atrás, ni él mismo se había interesado en entrar hasta ese momento, a lo que la castaña se pregunto el porqué.

—Ammm... si pasa...— se hizo hacia atrás permitiéndole el paso, el chico pasó de largo y ella cerró la puerta aún desconcertada—puedes sentarte—dijo señalando una pequeña sala de estar—emmm... ¿quieres un poco de té?

—Si estaría bien— pero no de sentó, lo que puso más nerviosa a Tenten fue directo a un buro con pocos retratos entre ellos el del equipo Gai.

— Bien iré a servirlo— sin más se dirigió a la cocina.

El Hyuga seguía viendo las fotografías y una de ellas le llamo la atención era una pequeña Tenten junto a una mujer de cabellos morados y traje Anbu, la reconoció, la había visto tenía acceso a los registros de todos los miembros y a ella la conocía, pero jamás se imagino que ella conociera a la castaña.

Reflexionó durante toda la noche sobre la extraña marca de su compañera, le preocupaba por que jamás hablo de ella con el equipo, quizá Gai-sensei supiera algo pero ya era tarde como para preguntarle ya que él había muerto y eso lo indagaba aún más, en realidad no sabía nada sobre Tenten. Recorrió los ojos hasta que se encontró con una máscara Anbu, con forma de un oso observó otra vez el retrato, seguramente era de aquella mujer.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba la castaña y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró, una alacena abierta y a la chica tratando de alcanzar lo que por su estatura no podía, estiraba los pies lo más que podía y su cuerpo también, tanto que su camiseta se empezaba a levantar mostrando todo su cadera.

"Estúpida lata de té" bufó molesta en sus pensamientos al no poder alcanzarla, sin aviso previo sintió que una sombra más alta que ella la tapaba con todo el cuerpo y una mano alcanzaba la lata con facilidad, sorprendida se dio la vuelta y quedó de cara en cara con Neji, que bajo poco a poco la lata así como también ella su brazo.

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, tenerlo tan cerca, la miraba directamente a los ojos sin inmutar su cara neutra, sentía su respiración al par con la de ella sólo que más tranquila.

—Me hubieras pedido ayuda—dijo aún sin separarse, colocando la lata en el mueble donde estaban recargados ambos y a la vez puso sus dos manos en ambos extremos del cuerpo de ella rodeándola, la tenia aprisionada contra el mueble sin escapatoria y ella se sentía diminuta ante él.

Ella seguía atenta totalmente a aquellos ojos de perla que la miraban directamente, le costó creer que esto era real y que no era una más de sus fantasías de chica enamorada, sin embargo él había hablado y ella tenía que responder pero se quedó viéndolo directo a los ojos no podía apartar la mirada, tartamudeo.

—Yo... yo...

Una sonrisa burlona a medias apareció en el Hyuga dejándola a ella desconcertada y entonces él hablo.

—Considera esto como una venganza por haberme sorprendido con tu pequeña distracción—hizo una pausa y se separó un poco de ella— no me gusta que me sorprendan.

Ella seguía desconcertada, hasta que lo supo, él estaba jugando con ella como siempre lo hacían burlándose uno del otro para molestarse, se vengaba de la forma que él sólo sabía, haciéndola sentir nerviosa e insegura, ella odiaba sentirse así y él lo sabía, se tranquilizó un poco y cerró los ojos aliviada.

"El sólo está jugando, Tenten tranquilízate nada de esto es real, sólo es cuestión de su orgullo nada mas." pensó suspirando dentro de sí relajándose.

—¿Se hirió tu orgullo Hyuga? — preguntó burlona parecía más confiada pero por dentro se moría poco a poco de vergüenza por estar tan cerca.

La sonrisa burlona de él desapareció y regresó su típica mirada de hielo, en eso retiró las manos y dejó de aprisionarla, se volteó de espaldas y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de comedor de la cocina, la chica suspiro aliviada por ya no estar arrinconada tomó el té y empezó a prepararlo.

—¿Quién es la chica Anbu?— preguntó el chico de repente dejándola desconcertada de nuevo, su mirada se oscureció un poco, sabia de quién le preguntaba, era más que obvio que había visto las fotos en la sala.

Se dirigió a la mesa con una tasa y una tetera humeante, le sirvió el té que humeaba de caliente, y dijo con una sonrisa en lo que el tomaba un sorbo de té sin chistar.

—¿La de las fotos? —respondió sin interés.

—Sí, nunca antes hablaste de que conocías a un Anbu

—Bueno técnicamente si conozco a uno, es del clan Hyuga pero no te pongas celoso—dijo riendo de nuevo sirviendo un poco de té para ella.

—Deja de bromear Tenten—le miró irritado.

—Se llamaba Reira, ella me crió desde que llegue a la aldea de la hoja—mencionó mientras jugaba con una cuchara meneando su taza de té.

—¿Llegaste?—Neji alzó una ceja mirándola con curiosidad.

— Así es ella me crió cuando mis padres murieron, no sé si lo sabías pero yo nací a las afueras de Konoha, una aldea cerca de aquí… mis padres eran ninjas y cuando murieron en una misión el tercer Hokage ordenó que me trajeran aquí, al parecer estaba herida cuando lo hicieron desperté en hospital de Konoha—ella bajo la mirada con nostalgia pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, no tenía idea de porqué contaba algo tan personal, seguramente al chico no le importaba del todo.

Neji siempre se cuestionó porque su compañera siempre llevaba las noticias malas de esa manera, con una sonrisa en su rostro, fue igual cuando Gai-sensei murió, Lee lloró a mares e incluso a él le dolió demasiado aquella perdida, pero en cuanto a Tenten, no derramó ninguna lágrima sólo dijo lo heroico que había sido su sensei y que siempre lo recordaríamos y seguido de eso siempre había una sonrisa.

—Nunca hablaste de eso…— dijo seriamente sin verla a los ojos, como desinteresado en el tema.

—Nunca me preguntaron sobre eso—su sonrisa regresó a ser la misma de siempre— bien entonces considérate afortunado, eres la primera persona a quién se lo digo.

Ella se levantó después de haber tomado de un sorbo la taza de té.

—Estoy bien ¿lo ves?, ahora iré a arreglar las cosas para la misión así que... si quieres quedarte aquí no hay...

—Me voy—interrumpiéndola a secas se paró y dejó la taza de té en el fregadero luego se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina sin voltear a verla— gracias por el té, no llegues tarde, es una misión no un paseo.

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose la trajo de nuevo a su soledad.

De nuevo ahí estaba, la actitud irritante hacia ella, pero era sincero y frio, eso le gustaba a ella, de alguna manera eso era la mejor compañía que podría tener y la única en la que confiaba tener a parte de Lee. Ellos dos eran dos polos totalmente opuestos, sin embargo siempre había surgido sentimientos hacia ese cubo de hielo por muy grosero que él la tratara descubrió que lo quería aún con lo arrogante que era, por más que se advirtiera siempre a si misma que saldría lastimada, tanto como compañero incluso como algo más si tenía suerte, pero quién era ella para hablar de suerte, jamás la había tenido, sin padres, sin hermanos, vivía sola en estos momentos, siempre se imaginó el regresar a casa con una familia esperándola con la cena, pero cuando abría la puerta al regresar de un día largo no había tal cosa, no olía a comida casera, ni tampoco había sonrisas cálidas que la recibieran, incluso el vago recuerdo de Reira le era nulo. Dejo caer su cuerpo teniendo apoyada la espalda en el mueble de la cocina, se abrazó los pies y posó su cabeza en las rodillas, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

" Sacó sus pergaminos y miró al enemigo al lanzarlos pero no sirvió de nada, la golpearon y el impulso la llevó a un intenso dolor en su espalda a causa del golpe, la figura de su atacante de hacia presente cada vez más cerca de ella, sin embargo cuando ella creyó ver la silueta de un hombre vió algo deformado y más grande que ella, la tomó del pie y sus manos se sentían afiladas hiriéndola por completo, apretando cada vez más el pie hasta incluso romperlo, quiso gritar pero no podía, la levantó en los aires y lo vio, era una figura deforme entre las sombras alguien lo golpeo haciendo que ella fuese lanzada de nuevo hacia el acantilado apenas pudo sostenerse de una piedra para no caer, se encontraba a punto de hacerlo, una sombra se asomó por el y expendió mano para que pudiera ayudarla a subir.

"Neji…"

Ahí se encontraba estirando su mano para que llegara a ella y había algo en su rostro algo que ella no pudo entender que viniera de aquella persona.

"Desesperación" pensó secamente, aunque eso era casi imposible.

"¡Toma mi mano! ¡Ahora!" le gritó, se escuchaba sumamente preocupado.

Ella reaccionó y con su mano libre trató de alcanzar la mano y por un momento lo lograba, pero la piedra donde se sostenía es agrieto poco a poco hasta romperse. De los labios del chico salió un "no"

Vio como caía lentamente, lo único que alcanzó a ver más allá de su mano alcanzando al chico, fue el rostro de este y sus labios gritando con desesperación su nombre"

Despertó exasperada, su espalda estaba recargada de nuevo en aquel mueble, su respiración todavía agitada y sin darse cuenta su mano se mantenía extendida delante de ella como si tratara de alcanzar algo, la bajo y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Me quede dormida— miró un reloj para darse cuenta de la hora— ¡maldición se me hace tarde!

Se paró exasperada y corrió a recoger sus cosas y salió agitada hacia la entrada de la aldea. Definitivamente tenía que apresurarse o Neji la mataría.

* * *

Leidy RC: Hola chica! gracias por ser el primer comentario de esta historia, como siempre estas atenta de historias NejiTen, te adoro, gracias por esperar la continuación de mis fics con tanta paciencia estoy haciendo lo posible para no tardar tanto en publicarlas, como siempre es un gusto verte comentando en una de ellas, tienes mucha razón Tenten es un personaje sin pasado y lo podemos moldear a nuestra manera con nuestras ideas locas, en este caso yo quiero hacerlo intrigante muajaja haré sufrir un poquito o tal vez no, eso si habrá Nejiten asegurado tal vez con algunas trabas terceras por ahí... Jaja ya no te cuento más para que lo sigas leyendo:3 con un capítulo más tal vez y deduzcas algunas cosas espero que te guste, cuidate, saludos:3

Vistoria: me alegra bastante verte comentando en el inicio de esta historia, eso me hace pensar que tuve un buen inicio:3, todos necesitamos un poco de NejiTen en nuestras vidas aunque estemos super ocupadas, yo lo hago cuando tengo un ratito libre, yo también tenia sin leer NejiTen hasta hoy, vere si se me ocurre una actividad para el foro pero necesito carburar un poco primeroxD jajaja, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la parte de la pelea me concentré en hacerlo lo más real posible de a como se pudiera imaginar y según como tu dices lo logré eso me motiva muchísimo ya que estoy tratando de mejorar mi descripción de acciones, ya verás que esta historia tendrá algunas escenas de peleas espero hacerlas bien:3 gracias por el consejo de ortografía, trato de no tener errores lo mejor que pueda, gracias por tu comentario espero que te siga gustando la trama conforme avanza:3 cuidate, saludos.

Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar:)

RipperRose: Hola, gracias por leer espero que te guste la continuación, espero verte de nuevo por aqui leyendo:3

Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido y me ayuda a seguir continuando con esta historia:)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, yo estoy de "vacaciones" bueno se supone por que me dejaron tarea eso no es justo:'( pero bueno lo importante aquí es que estoy actualizado el siguiente capítulo de esta intrigante historia, espero que la estén disfrutando, no se desesperen por la actitud de Neji esto es un NejiTen después de todo y luego tendrá sentido su actitud lo prometo:3

Nota: apartir de este capítulo aparecerán personajes de mi autoría que ayudarán al desarrollo de la historia.

Sin más por el momento a leer:3

* * *

Lo largo de su vestido no apartaba la mirada de la castaña de su rostro, parecía que se podría romper en cualquier momento si se le tocaban con algo de brusquedad tal y como una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello era lo que más llamaba la atención, era completamente blanco y largo, la castaña juraría que si se le soltara de todos los prendedores brillantes que lo sostenían en un peinado tan ordenado, su cabello fácilmente llegaría hasta más abajo de su cadera.

Los detalles de la tela eran finos, un kimono caro y perfecto.

 _"Qué suerte ser ella, es perfecta"-_ pensó Tenten mientras se sentía avergonzada de sólo ver la ropa de aquella chica y compararla con su uniforme ninja, hizo un puchero.

Ella jamás podría vestir así, no era una de sus prioridades, pero tampoco quedaba descartado el hecho de ser la hija de un señor feudal, tener historia, tener una…

 _"Familia"_ la palabra atravesó su mente como miles de agujas lanzadas hacia su propio corazón.

Claro lo que la hacía tener suerte no era simplemente vestir con ropas caras, ni ser la hija de alguien importante, lo que hacía que Tenten considerara que fuera la chica más suertuda de todas era que tenía una familia, lo cual no era algo que pudieras comprar con dinero.

—Concéntrate—una simple palabra le saco de sus pensamientos, una seca y fría palabra con igual sentimiento que encontrar tierra en el suelo, igual que la persona de la que venía. Tenía que soportarlo por el resto de la misión, el cubo de hielo que tenía a su lado izquierdo quién no dejo de verla con molestia por a ver llegado tarde, en resumen unos segundos antes de que los invitados salieran del carruaje.

—¡Dios, qué bello es Konoha!— decía la recién llegada, después de que ella bajara de aquel carruaje, le siguió un hombre con una estatura baja pero vestido de la misma tela fina que la de la chica.

—Mmm he visto cosas mejores—decía con un aire de superioridad, tenía arrugas en toda la cara la cual parecía cómo si estuviera irritado.

—Wooo— exclamó la joven chica dirigiéndose a los 3 ninjas— ¡Ustedes deben ser nuestras escoltas! ¡Maravilloso! Soy Sakuri y él es mi padre Tensei, ¡Gracias por recibirnos!

— ¡Basta Sakuri!—la chica dejó a un lado su sonrisa y observó a su padre—ya saben quiénes somos, no hagas presentaciones innecesarias, compórtate.

—Si padre—respondió con un tono más tranquilo que el anterior.

—Por favor discúlpenla, ella se deja llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos.

—No se preocupe—respondió Tenten con una sonrisa y una expresión de incomodidad.

—Bien, ahora que ha quedado claro el malentendido, llévenos a nuestras responsabilidades ahora— dijo colocando sus dos manos en su espalda mientras que su mirada era seria y se volvió interesado hacia cierto punto alzando una ceja—eres del clan Hyuga, bien al menos la Hokage cumplió a medias lo que me prometió.

"A medias" pensó Tenten en esa parte de lo dicho, sin embargo estaba a punto de preguntar por eso, pero Neji hablo primero.

—Tsunade-sama, nos pidió escoltarlo y después a su hija de regreso a su aldea, eso es lo que haremos, ni más ni menos de lo que se nos ordeno.

—Así es, pero para que las relaciones de la aldea se establezcan pedí un miembro importante del clan Hyuga, sin embargo veo que tengo ante mí a un partidario de la rama secundaria, alguien incapaz de realizar la misión, que insulto hacia lo que acordamos—cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

Neji apretó los puños, la castaña sólo observo la reacción del chico, viendo como él aguardaba tratando de tener un poco de paciencia por la misión pero ella no lo soporto más.

—Usted no tiene por qué hablar así de él, yo…— reclamo levantando el voz con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero qué insolencia! —fue interrumpida por el señor feudal quién le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Si me permite Tensei-sama—esta vez fue Lee el que hablo con una gran sonrisa—sin ofender al interrumpir, disculpe a mi compañera lo que trata de decir es que Neji es lo bastante capaz de realizar la misión, para mostrarle lo que digo caminaré apoyándome en las manos hasta Tsunade-sama que personalmente resolverá cualquier duda, en nombre de nuestro maestro fallecido le aseguramos que protegeremos a su hija a cualquier costo.

—Tssk, bien jovencito haré exactamente lo que dijiste, hablaré con Tsunade de esto. Iré a hora mismo, Sakuri—dijo con voz severa, alertando a la chica—quédate cerca y compórtate, regresaras a la aldea en una hora, bien ¿quién de ustedes se encargara de llevarme hasta Tsunade?

—Yosh, ese soy yo—dijo Lee con entusiasmo—sígame por favor.

Ambos caminaron hacia la torre del Hokage, Tenten sólo los observo por un previo momento cuando Lee se paró de manos y empezó a caminar así, ella lo imaginó extralimitándose a sí mismo, sin embargo defendió a su compañero, lo cual ella no fue capaz de hacer, sólo dijo palabras equivocadas que hicieron enojar más.

—Lo siento—cuando ella volteó vio a la chica de pelo blanco inclinada totalmente, en frente de Neji, quién la veía con rostro inexpresivo, aunque ella notó que sus labios se separaban levemente con impresión de sorpresa—les pido que nos perdonen, por favor no tome represarías contra la relación de la aldea.

—Emm…princesa no tiene porque…—decía la castaña con las dos manos levantadas tratando de tranquilizarla—estoy segura de que fue un mal entendido, ¿verdad Neji?

—Mmmh—él asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar—hay que movernos.

Ni una palabra más en todo el camino de ida hacia los aposentos de la princesa donde aguardaron a que ella se estableciera en aquella habitación esperando afuera.

Nerviosa, tomaba sus dos manos y jugueteaba con sus dedos, pensando en lo que había ocurrido he incomoda con el silencio entre su compañero y ella. Había hablado sin pensarlo al querer defender a su compañero pero sólo lo empeoró, seguramente él estaría enojado con ella.

—Tenten— la interrumpió de manera brusca, ella lo volteo a ver.

—¿Si? —una voz débil salió temiendo lo peor.

—Pusiste en riesgo la misión—cerró los ojos, estaba irritado y molesto después de lo que paso.

—Yo… solo… trataba de ayudar…—bajo su mirada apenada.

—La próxima vez ayuda recordando tu lugar como ninja—dijo fríamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Yo… lo siento…— tenía el humor por los suelos se sentía arrepentida.

—Si no fuera por Lee abrías causado un problema a Tsunade-sama, si no es que ya lo causaste.

-…-

-…-

Silencio completo, ella quería desaparecer, realmente estaba enojado y todo por su cumpla. Sin embargo ella quería decir lo que sentía en ese momento así que lo hizo, o casi lo hizo.

—Te ofendió… yo… solo quería defenderte…—levanto un poco su tono de voz y encaró a su al chico a su lado.

—No necesito que me defiendas, se cuidarme solo—dijo el ojiperla después de un suspiro molesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?— levantó un poco más la voz.

—No hables de lo que no te incumbe— abrió los ojos pero no la miró.

—Pero… somos un equipo… tenemos que defendernos y…

—Madura… los asuntos de los demás no son de tu incumbencia, seamos o no compañeros no estás al nivel para meterte en mis problemas.

Golpe bajo, abrió los ojos a la realidad, así era el sincero y frio, así era ella infantil y intuitiva.

Tenía razón, quién era ella para meterse en los problemas de los demás que debían ser más grandes que los de ella. Él tenia al clan y sus problemas con la rama secundaria, él también había sufrido pero mucho más que ella al perder a su padre y no poder hacer nada, él tenia una familia, un apellido, un lugar al cual regresar y sentirse recibido, por otro lado ella no, sus problemas eran menores al no contar con nada de eso, no era nada para nadie, ni era un hogar para nadie.

—Disculpa no volverá a pasar me concentrare en la misión.

Después de unas horas la princesa salió ya arreglada su estancia, ellos dos no volvieron a cruzar una palabra desde su pequeña discusión, más bien Tenten lo evitaba a todo costo. Llegaron a la torre del Hokage donde Lee se encontraba con el señor feudal y la Hokage le hizo entrega a Tenten un pergamino dorado, se notaba lo fino que era lo debía proteger con su vida. El señor feudal pidió disculpa sobre su comportamiento y la castaña se vio obligada a responder por el suyo disculpándose, después de un rato partieron hacia la aldea bajo la Luna.

Fue un camino incomodo para Tenten quién iba en medio detrás de la princesa, Lee estaba adelante con ella por si alguien hiciera ataque frontal él sería capaz de enfrentarlo y atrás de la chica casi pisándole los talones se encontraba el Hyuga con el Byakugan activado inspeccionando el perímetro.

Segundos después volvió a escuchar la risa de la princesa, una risa delicada al igual que ella misma, sólo que de lo que se reía a Tenten se le hacia lo más sencillo del mundo, claro que el repertorio de Lee en cuanto a chistes estaba muy gastado así que ya no le hacía gracia después de escucharlos más de dos veces.

Llevaban tiempo platicando y la castaña eso le dio un poco de envidia ya que ella quería alguien con quién hablar de igual manera y ¿que tenia? la única persona con la que podría conversar estaba haciéndolo con otra persona e interrumpirlos sería muy incomodo y un cubo de hielo pisándole los talones, la única conversación posible con el Hyuga traería consigo un regaño recordándole que aquello era una misión o simples monosílabos.

Suspiro agotada de no haber hablado con alguien en más de una hora, la misión se le hacía eterna, cada paso que daba era cada vez más lento, volvió a suspirar y a la vez se pregunto otra vez a qué hora descansarían y la respuesta llegó de repente cómo si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

—Acamparemos aquí—la voz de neji le llamó la atención a los tres—debe de estar cansada.

— Emmm si un poco— la princesa se dio cuenta de que se refería a ella respondió un poco avergonzada.

—Bien, Lee arma las tiendas, iré por agua, Tenten la leña.

Ella hizo un puchero al saber que caminaría más para conseguirla.

Y así los tres se separaron, Tenten echo un vistazo a tras a ver cómo Lee seguía hablando con la princesa mientras desempacaba todo y volteó en dirección contraria a ella y se veía a penas la figura de Neji atravesando el bosque, una ventisca de viento ligera llegó y empezó a caminar abrazándose a sí misma a causa del fresco aire, definitivamente esta misión le daba un mal presentimiento.

Encontró unas pequeñas leñas a pocos metros de donde se encontraba el campamento, la única luz que la iluminaba era la de la luna, estaba llena, le pareció lo más bonito que había visto en algún tiempo, una rama partiéndose se escuchó en su soledad, volteó hacia atrás con un Kunai en la mano lista para atacar, lamentó no contar con alguna técnica como el Byakugan, todo estaba oscuro a penas podía distinguir mas allá de ciertos arboles.

"Debió de haber sido mi imaginación"

Sintió un ardor desde su hombro donde tenía el tatuaje que había dolido hace algunos días cuando estaba entrenando, el ardor no era tan fuerte era soportable pero eso no fue lo que más le preocupo era el porqué en ese momento y porqué a ella.

No sabía nada de esa marca, simplemente apareció sin más, nunca le dijo a nadie, siempre usaba ropas holgadas par ocultarlo pero Neji lo había visto ya no era un secreto, debía saber más de él y cuando regresara a Konoha lo investigaría en los registros de la aldea en busca de respuestas.

Sonriendo tomo un poco de leña y caminó de regreso al campamento donde ya se encontraba Neji juntos unos baldes de agua y ayudando a Lee a levantar la tienda, la princesa estaba sentada en un tronco mientras miraba a Lee con una expresión infantil y divertida, Neji se acercó a ella y le quitó la leña antes de que la castaña pudiera objetar algo.

—Tardaste mucho—ella podría jurar que su tono de voz tenía una leve diferencia, si podría imaginárselo se escucharía como alguien ligeramente preocupado.

Pero, ¿a quién engaña?, ¿cuántas veces había hecho volar su imaginación hacia algo que no era por tal de hacer crecer su enamoramiento de alguna manera?

Por favor era Neji Hyuga nunca se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera sí mismo, una misión o su prima Hinata, de ahí en fuera nadie era partidario para que el genio se preocupara, de ahí en fuera todos podrían cuidarse solos o simplemente eran débiles.

Suspiro, ya era hora de que debía de dejar de ilusionarse con él, era algo simplemente inalcanzable para ella.

* * *

Aterrizó en una rama cercana, el viento soltaba una suave brisa, sus cabellos negros se alborotaban con ella, estaba armado y se prepararía para atacar en cualquier momento si fuera necesario, llevaba un traje oscuro al igual que sus ojos y ninguna arma visible alrededor de su cuerpo.

Su rama fue invadía por su compañero que lucía con un mismo atuendo oscuro como él, una sonrisa retorcida se mostro en el recién llegado.

—Solo con tus pensamientos ¿Ryu?—un tono burlón acompañado con la sonrisa que no desaparecía.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?— sin mirarlo exigía un reporte.

—Bien, bien parece que te diviertes mucho estando solo ¿no es así?

—...—no lo miro, solo esperaba una respuesta coherente.

—Está bien ya entendí... ammm son tres la mayor amenaza es un Hyuga, casi me detecta pero escape antes de que me viera, un chico raro con mallones verdes que no parece ser fuerte aunque no hay que subestimar ¿no es así?

—No subestimes a Konoha—su acompañante rió un poco y extendió las manos en forma de inocencia.

—Así es, después de todo ocultan la Kengura.

— ¿Qué hay del tercero? —pregunto con curiosidad, no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

—Ah sí, es una mujer... estuvo sola por unos momentos podría a verla atacado en un instante si no estuviera bajo tus ordenes pacifistas—bufo molesto.

—Bien— de manera cortante analizaba la situación,.

—Otra cosa… al parecer ella la oculta.

—Dile a Tsuki que se prepare, atacaremos.

—No te gusta perder el tiempo como siempre— una sonrisa divertida se mostro en el rostro de su compañero, dicho eso desapareció dejándolo de nuevo solo después bajo de la rama y desapareció en la oscuridad.

* * *

Cierta castaña sentada frente a la fogata abrazando sus piernas, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, disfrutaba aquellas noches, su humor estaba por los suelos pero podía disfrutar su momento de descanso. A su lado se encontraba Lee y Neji había ido a dar vueltas al perímetro, así que Lee y ella cuidaban de la princesa que se encontraba en su tienda descansando.

—Hey bella flor, pareces distraída desde que iniciamos la misión—le dedicó una sonrisa animada—¡Vamos no dejes que la llama de tu juventud se apague!

Le sonrió, él sabía como levantarle en animo o al menos lo intentaba.

—Gracias Lee— Respondió mirando cálidamente a la fogata.

—Vamos, caminemos hacia el atardecer con nuestra llama de la juventud encendida— se levantó triunfal poniendo un pulgar frente y una enorme sonrisa.

— Emmm… es de noche Lee—le dirigió una mirada incomoda ante una imagen exagerada de lo que significaba aquellas palabras, Lee siempre exagerando las cosas.

—¡Oh dios! un error fatal, bien entonces haré quinientas abdominales para compensártelo.

— No hace falta Lee…—dijo riéndose al ver a su compañero ya en la posición necesaria para realizar ese ejercicio.

—Ustedes dos ya dejen de jugar—la voz de Neji los tomó por sorpresa a los dos.

—Neji…—de la boca de ella salió su nombre de manera inconsciente por el susto que les había pegado a ambos.

— Cambio de turno, estoy cansando, parece despejado, la princesa está descansando ¿no es así?

La castaña lo miró a Lee quién le devolvió la mirada, una sonrisa de parte de la chica apareció.

—Si como ordenaste— respondió Tenten casi de inmediato.

—En ese caso, ve a dar una vuelta alrededor Lee, para asegurarnos de que no hay peligro.

—Si—contestó Lee de una manera más seria que antes pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro observo a Tenten y después de unos segundos apartó la mirada, sin decir nada la chica observo como su compañero de mallas verdes se alejaba de ellos.

—Oye déjame ver el arma, hay algo que quiero revisar—dijo el Hyuga extendiendo una mano hacia ella, la chica sacó el pergamino y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Claro—la castaña saco de su bolsillo un pergamino— ¿ves? está sano y salvo.

—No lo dude ni un momento—Neji le soltó una sonrisa a medias, tomando el pergamino, al levantarlo de la mano de la chica este pensó que se soltaría dejándolo libre sin embargo ella lo apretó mas, en ese preciso momento el pergamino se desenrollo a causa de Tenten quién se impulso para atrás sosteniendo una esquina con su mano derecha y con la izquierda las paso por debajo de ese abriendo todos sus dedos para invocar una nube de humo y consecutivamente muchas Kunai que salieron disparadas sin rumbo fijo sólo para llamar la atención.

—¡Ahora Lee! — gritó la Konochi tomando algunas kunai y lanzándolas desde una distancia ya alejada del Hyuga que seguía distraído sin saber lo que pasaba.

— ¡Remolino de la hoja! — entre los arbustos salió el ninja rápidamente dándole una patada al chico, este salió volando hacia atrás y estrellando en el árbol más cercano liberando un estruendo, haciendo que la princesa saliera a investigar de que se trataba dejándola atemorizada al no entender nada.

—¿Pero qué?... ¡Hyuga-san!— la princesa gritó preocupada al verlo tendido en el suelo por el golpe, quiso acercarse a prestar ayuda pero una mano extendida le impidió el paso.

—No se acerque princesa, es peligros—dijo Lee poniéndose al lado de ella con la intención de protegerla a toda costa—es un impostor.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo?, ¿Por qué me atacaron?— preguntaba Neji exasperado y molesto, inmediatamente algo le hizo callar un Kunai le paso justo al lado de su mejilla clavándose en el árbol detrás de él.

—Ya basta, termina con el Justu de transformación de una vez—la castaña sostenía en cada mano tres kunai en cada mano y en posición de ataque.

Después de un rostro de sorpresa una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Neji volviéndolo irreconocible, segundos después una nube de humo lo cubrió y cuando se despejó se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta alta y alborotada que caía como cascada, un flequillo cubriendo un poco de su rostro de cada lado de su perfil, seguía sonriendo divertida.

—Qué interesante habilidad tienes ahí, invocación de armas... ¿así es como proteges la Kengura?

—¿Dónde está Neji? —preguntó una Tenten enojada.

—Probablemente ocupado, vendrá en unos segundos más si no es que muere primero—dijo mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

* * *

Esquivó el ataque de manera sencilla, un montón de kunais lo atacaron de repente, una figura se posó enfrente de él para luego soltar más armas al azar que esquivo, frente suyo un chico de cabellos negros corto y mirada desafiante, su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, desde hace rato activo el Byakugan y fue ahí donde lo descubrió sin embargo parecía no tener el objetivo de esconderse si no de atacar sin más, lo que le vino a la mente inmediatamente fue el campamento y un ataque sorpresa y estuvo en lo cierto ya que se escuchó un estruendo de alguien chocando contra un árbol, lo habían distraído en cuestión de segundos para poder atacar a sus espaldas y obtener el pergamino, volteó fijando su habilidad hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros divisó a un enemigo y a la castaña combatiendo mientras Lee protegía a la princesa. Volvió la vista a su enemigo pero este ya no se encontraba.

—Maldición— sólo era parte de una distracción para alejarlo a él del campamento, sin darse cuenta el chico se le había adelantado a su objetivo real, las cosas iban mal debía apresurarse.

Una segunda persona se cruzó en su camino, sin ser detectada por su habilidad, un ninja con una sonrisa retorcida y marcas en todo el cuerpo terminando en sus manos con una pequeña desviación, el chico se dio cuenta de que no eran sólo de decoración, al igual que el otro ninja por aquellos tatuajes transitaba un flujo de chakra sorprendente.

— Pero que tenemos aquí, me temo que no pasarás, tus compañeros se defenderán solos, o tal vez mueran.

—Tkss— que se pusieran en su camino lo molestaba más de la cuenta, atacó con su ya conocida posición del Juken estaba seguro de que podía tapar los flujos de chakra que corrían por el cuerpo del enemigo, trato de tocarlo con las ocho trigramas pero el enemigo era demasiado rápido lo esquivo con facilidad y cuando Neji lo notó estaba en sus espaldas riéndose con él.

— Así que esa es la velocidad de un Hyuga, estoy decepcionado, deja que te demuestre una verdadera velocidad.

Neji no supo cuando pero pasó de estar en su vista a otro lugar en milésimas de segundo y notó que por el cuerpo del enemigo fluía chakra por las marcas y estas se iluminaban de un color rojizo y de su brazo salía una daga del mismo color, su sonrisa se extendió.

—Juguemos— después lo atacó de manera rápida ni él puedo ver cuándo levantó su arma pero logró herirlo rasgando una manga de su brazo derecho sufrió una rasgadura en su piel que sangro, pero no le importo siguió atacando pero ninguno de sus golpes le dio, el enemigo tomo distancia.

—¿Esto es lo que tienes? … qué aburrido— mencionó haciendo un gesto de un bostezo falso.

Una explosión sonó de una parte del bosque, lo supo de inmediato era el campamento donde se encontraban sus compañeros y esa había sido una explosión ocasionada por Tenten.

—Fiuu, que gran alboroto arman por ahí, que tal si nos unimos a la fiesta, después de todo aquella Konochi trae la atracción principal.

"Maldición" bufó en su mente molesto, sabían que Tenten tenía el arma, tenía que apresurarse a llegar a ella para ayudarla.

Su enemigo se movió aún con las marcas llenas de flujo de chakra se posicionó en una rama mirándolo divertido.

—¿Te preocupa que sabemos tu secretito de donde esconden la Kengura?— sonrió aún más— Ryu-sama se ocupara de eso, tal vez te guste el espectáculo, después de todo "Él" no conoce los limites para herir a alguien cuando quiere conseguir lo que busca.

Apretó los puños aún y endureció la mirada, más tenía que acabar con el ninja que tenía el frente rápido, si no Tenten saldría hería y él nunca se lo perdonaría por ponerla en tal riesgo al hacerle cuidar su pergamino. No podía poner en riesgo la misión, tenía que apresurarse y llegar, saltó para golpear al enemigo en algún punto con el objetivo de bloquear el chakra pero de un minuto a otro desapareció de su vista sin dejar rastro aterrizó en la rama pero algo lo golpeo de un lado, una patada, sin embargo a donde miro no había nadie en frente de él, una voz hablo de la nada.

— Luces fuera— por más que Neji quiso localizar en donde estaba el chico no pudo hasta que una patada que lo saco de equilibro sintiendo como su espalda daba con la unión de la rama y el árbol— ¿Ah? ¿No me ves?, jaja entonces te daré una pista.

Sintió una patada más y esta vez lo tiro del árbol pero alcanzó a caer en sus pies barriendo un poco el suelo, molesto volvió a ver a su alrededor y nada. Apretó los puños en lo único que podría pensar era en el campamento y que debía de darse prisa. Y fue cuando pensó las posibilidades de resolver el problema ante sus ojos, relajó las venas de sus ojos y desactivó el Byakugan y ahí estaba el ninja enemigo parado en la misma rama de donde lo había derribado.

— Vaya que eres lento en darte cuenta— así es como lo pensó Neji el ninja de alguna manera desactivó su flujo de chakra completamente dejándolo invisible ante su Byakugan la duda era como podía hacer tal cosa, él jamás había visto esa habilidad antes, pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta aún podía ganar y llegar al campamento lo antes posible— parece que estas desesperado por unirte a la fiesta.

Después dio un salto y se fue con dirección hacia el campamento con intención de que el ojiperla lo siguiera, tenía que detenerlo, pero cuando activo su Byakugan volvió a desaparecer de su vista así que lo dejo desactivado y lo persiguió.

* * *

Una explosión sonó al ser lanzada por Tenten pero no dio resultado, la chica de cabellos negros lo esquivo con gran facilidad, dos nubes de humo se hicieron presentes en cada una de las manos con marcas de la pelinegra, de nuevo cambió de arma esta vez eran unos guantes con garras y así atacó a la castaña, sin embargo no era demasiado rápida, ella logró esquivarla lo más que pudo y cuando la alcanzó rápidamente invocó una Katana que sonó a choque con las garras de la chica. Se separaron rápidamente al quedar empatadas con las dos armas que cada una tenía.

— Vaya eres realmente rápida invocando armas— sonrió un poco, pero Tenten no lo vio como una sonrisa amenazante, sino más bien nostálgica, ella sonrió al pensar que le sería fácil, le calculaba a la chica enfrente de ella un poco menor para ser alguien peligroso, algo le molesto de momento un ardor de parte de su brazo derecho proveniente de la extraña marca.

"Ahora no" pensó distrayéndose un poco, volvió a su pelea en unos segundos, sonrió, podía con eso, terminar la misión era su prioridad.

— Tú también eres buena invocando armas— mencionó Tenten en respuesta, tal vez podía razonar con ella y dar fin a esa pelea, pero la reacción que esperaba departe de la pelinegra no fue la adecuada, su rostro se lleno de odio.

— No te burles de mi— gritó más y tiró sus garras que desaparecieron en una nube de humo y después en sus manos aparecieron una cuchillas en curvadas que cubrían todo su brazo inmediatamente atacó, la castaña evadió varios de sus ataques pero unos segundos después ya no pudo hacerlo y su Katana salió volando de un golpe, la castaña se quedó atónita, no había ni tiempo para sacar otra arma recibiría un golpe directo de las cuchillas y lo esperó pero no llego ya que frente a ella apareció algo verde que apenas pudo distinguir cuando se había posicionado en frente protegiéndola.

Era Lee que lanzó una patada y la chica de cabellos negros salió impulsada por el golpe pero no choco contra nada logró estabilizarse con una expresión sorprendida de la velocidad del ataque.

— Lee…— susurro ella quién había terminado de caer y ahora se sostenía con sus manos antes de dejar caer su espalda contra el suelo. La bestia verde de Konoha se encontraba en frente de ella con la pierna aún estirada de la patada que acababa de salvarla, la bajo poco después.

—Yo me encargare de ella Tenten, ocúpate de proteger a la princesa— un tono serio poco visto en Lee estando enfrente de ella sin embargo la estaba subestimando.

—De ninguna manera Lee, soy suficiente para ella, déjame ayudarte por lo menos— protestó de inmediato, estaba harta de que la trataran como la chica del equipo que era débil, estaba cansada de que Neji no la reconociera como alguien que se vale por sí misma, quería que él y Lee la notasen como lo que es y no alguien a quién defender cuando este en problemas.

— Admiro que tu llama este encendida fuertemente bella flor, pero déjame encargarme de esto ¿quieres? — la volteo a ver con una sonrisa y con el pulgar arriba dándole a entender que confiaba en ella no le quedaba más que regresar esa confianza.

— Si— respondió animada y se levantó dirigiéndose donde se encontraba la princesa escondida entre un tronco— Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?

— Sí, gracias a Lee-san y a ti— asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la situación.

—Tenemos que movernos princesa, ahora seguramente hay mas enemigos cerca, debemos llevarla a un lugar seguro— la princesa asintió con la cabeza dejándose guiar por Tenten.

Inmediatamente en ese segundo sintió la presencia de un nuevo enemigo se puso a la princesa detrás suyo en posición de ataque y observó a un chico parado en la rama de un árbol para después aterrizar colocándose frente a ella y le clavo la mirada negra como sus cabellos, Tenten pudo notar como su cuerpo se llenaba de marcas extrañas sin secuencia cada una separada por la otra, símbolos diferentes que a Tenten le dieron en ese preciso momento tanta curiosidad como su propia marca en su brazo derecho que aún ardía un poco bajo la piel de su ropa.

—¡Ryu-sama!— la chica de cabellos negros sonaba emocionada, sin embargo el chico recién llegado no respondió siguió con la mirada clavada en Tenten, sin embargo no era una mirada desafiante que cualquier enemigo le dedicaría, era más bien una mirada de sorpresa y la seguía mirando con sus ojos abiertos de incredibilidad y sus labios ligeramente separados sin inmutarse del lugar. Algo más le robo a Tenten por completo su atención, el susurro de un nombre que venía a continuación.

— Hanako…— susurro con un tono incrédulo, la imagen de la sonrisa de una niña cuyos flecos cubrían sus ojos achocolatados apareció, un sol resplandeciente en un día de primavera mientras sonreía juntaba sus manos con un ramo de flores en ellas segundos después para luego llamarlo por su nombre.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Los dejé con muchas preguntas? Bien por que eso es lo que busco en este y en el próximo capítulo que actualizare pronto no se preocupen, cualquier comentario oQuiénica constructiva es bienvenida.

¿Quién creen que sea Hanako?¿Les agradaron los nuevos personajes?¿Cómo creen que terminará esta misión?

Jaja estoy muy preguntona pero me gustaría saber que suposiciones tienen acerca del misterio de esta historia, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, no olviden comentar eso me ayuda a seguir con la historia:3 nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuidense mucho:)

Leidy Rc: como siempre es un gusto verte comentando, me alegra que esta historia te atraiga a saber más de ella, como bien dices será un poco misterioso pero no tardaré mucho en aclarar algunas cosas, haré la relación de estos dos desde "cero" no te desvías mucho de la idea de que habrá un tercero por ahí que interfiera pero tal vez no es como lo imaginas, con este capítulo tal vez te des una idea de lo que trato de hacer con la trama, si no en el siguiente capítulo se verá más claro, eso si todo tiene que ver desde la Anbu que estuvo con Tenten hasta la marca extraña y también los sellos, creo que tal vez yo no me di a entender pero el anbu que conoce Tenten hace referencia a un chiste de parte de ella ya que como mencioné en el primer capítulo Neji es un Anbu, asi que técnicamente le dice que si conoce a uno y es él, lo siento si no me di a entender jjiji pero me alegra mucho que prestes atención a esos pequeños detalles y te lo agradezco me diste una idea muajaja ya luego a ver si la desarrollo bien, la preocupación de Neji tampoco pasa por alto y como bien lo deduces como pequeños detalles, se preocupa a su manera por ahora, la misión aquí la tienes y el próximo capítulo esperalo que no tardaré mucho en actualizarlo, como siempre es un placer contestarte Leidy espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como yo disfruto el publicarlo y leer tus comentarios:3 cuidate mucho:3

Vistoria: hola:3 me dieron ganas de seguir esta historia veamos como se desarrolla, espero que bien jaja te pido paciencia si tal vez el Neji de mi historia te saca de tus casillas un rato pero lo hice así por una razón, este es un NejiTen aunque no lo parezca desde el principio decidí iniciar una relación desde "cero", sin embargo también tuve que hacer que Tenten estuviera tirandl baba por nuestro Hyuga pero eso también servira para el desarrollo de la historia, espero que te animes a leerlo hasta ese punto, no te preocupes me pondre romántica y también dramática pero sin perder el hilo de la historia que es el pasado de Tenten, espero que puedas disfrutar este capítulo de igual manera que los dos primero, te mando saludos gracias por tus comentarios y observaciones me emocionan mucho y me inspiran, cuidate:3


	4. Chapter 4

—Hanako... —susurro llamando la atención de Tenten, se dirigía a ella aún con la mirada clavada y la expresión incrédula, Tenten creyó de inmediato que se trataba de una distracción así que desvió la mirada hacia otra parte para ver que Lee peleaba con la otra chica y vio a la princesa detrás de ella.

—Princesa escóndase en un lugar seguro, me encargare de esto—la chica salió corriendo y se escondió entre unos árboles y Tenten se puso en posición de defensa invocando un bastón negro y lo colocó señalando con la punta al enemigo en posición de ataque.

Ella esperó a que el chico de cabellos negros atacará, sin embargo, no lo hizo se quedó en la misma posición sorprendido y en lugar de eso susurro de nuevo aquel nombre extraño esta vez con un tono de voz más seguro.

—Hanako — si él no atacaba Tenten lo haría antes de que lo lamentara, y así fue como tomó el bastón y saltó por arriba para terminar con un golpe pero este nunca llegó, en vez de eso observó cómo una mano detenía el impacto, su enemigo le miró de forma curiosa y después tomó el bastón con más fuerza quitándoselo y lo aventó hacia un lado, Tenten quedó indefensa muy cerca del enemigo retrocedió sin dejar de estar a la defensiva.

—¿Hanako? detente, no te haré daño… soy yo Ryu— una sonrisa de entusiasmo apareció en su rostro, Tenten no veía ni la mínima intención de que la atacara, estaba claro para ella que él la estaba confundiendo con otra persona, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Lo siento pero no me llamó de esa manera, mi nombre es Tenten.

La mirada del chico se mostró seria pero seguía con su mirada clavada de nuevo en la chica.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Hanako, soy Ryu ¿no me recuerdas?— su tono se encontraba un poco más desesperado sin creer lo que ella le decía ni siquiera un poco.

En ese momento antes de que Tenten pudiera responder, una sombra salió disparada desde el bosque y chocó contra unos árboles detrás de Tenten, ella miró horrorizada, cuando la nube de tierra dada por el impacto se dispersó, se encontraba un Neji malherido con cortaduras en todo el cuerpo y un gesto de dolor provocado por el impacto.

—¡Neji!—gritó y se acercó corriendo hacia el Hyuga que trató de ponerse de pie pero fue en vano, al ver la reacción de la castaña el chico de tatuajes abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Neji... —decía un Lee sorprendido volteando a ver como su compañera corría para ayudar.

—¡No te distraigas!—recibió un rasgadura del metal de un arma que apenas pudo evitar con un movimiento rápido, debía concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente, sabía que Tenten y Neji se las arreglarían solos, volvió a soltar una patada tras golpe volviendo a su pelea.

—Neji-san— la princesa salía sorprendida de su escondite y socorrió a Tenten quien se encontraba ya tratando de atender las heridas de Hyuga.

El chico de cabellos negros seguía con la vista clavada en la escena mientras su compañero aparecía al lado de él con una gran sonrisa.

—Pensé que ya habías terminado con esto, Ryu—suspiró su compañero, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

Observó de reojo a su compañero recién llegado era posible ver que también tenía heridas como su oponente en sus puntos de chakra pero no superficiales.

—Vaya que si me dio pelea—dijo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho tomándolo por el codo con la otra mano—pero no fue suficiente, ¿ya tienes el arma?

—No... —clavó la vista otra vez en la chica castaña que socorrió ya al herido con un poco de chakra curativo en las manos.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué has estado haciendo? hasta Tsuki tiene trabajo que hacer, pero eso le pasa por ser descuidada— dijo mirando a su compañera quien esquivaba con dificultad una patada—buena práctica para su Taijutsu y yo ya terminé el mío al parecer.

—Natsune, esa chica de Konoha… es...Hanako...—la sonrisa de su compañero pelirrojo cambió a una expresión de asombro.

—¿Pero qué…— una sonrisa incrédula apareció—debes estar bromeando Ryu…

—La quise querer entrar en razón, que me reconociera pero me dijo que tenía otro nombre.

—Vale, pensé que ya había quedado claro en otras ocasiones, despierta ya Ryu, es porque no es ella— frunciendo el ceño molesto mientras Ryu no quitaba la mirada del punto donde se encontraba la castaña.

—Es diferente a otras ocasiones, necesito unos minutos a solas para razonar con ella es todo, puedo comprobarlo—mencionó con un tono de decisión, Natsune sabía perfectamente que Ryu no quitaría el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente, suspiró antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Bien pero si sales herido y la misión no se completa te terminaré de matar yo—sonrió de nuevo divertido—si en realidad piensas que es ella… supongo que te dan celos aquella escena, que divertida es tu expresión.

—Silencio... —su mirada se volvió seria a ver a la chica de nuevo, sus puños se apretaron poco a poco.

Mientras tanto Tenten sanaba a Neji con un poco de su chacra, Hinata le había enseñado un poco de sanación por si lo necesitaba como en ese momento, casi lo creía imposible ver a Neji lastimado de esa manera, él abrió los ojos observándola, frunció el ceño de inmediato y tratándose de poner de pie interrumpiendo a la chica.

—No, espera Neji—dijo sumamente preocupada.

—Suficiente Tenten—respondió enojado—deberías estar cumpliendo con tu deber y llevarte el pergamino y a la princesa de aquí.

—No, estas mal herido yo... —ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su orgullo jamás dejaría que ella lo terminara de curar como era debido así que se apresuró a curar más de sus heridas, sin embargo la mano de Neji la tomó por una de sus muñecas con una fuerza que la lastimaba.

—Déjame y sal de aquí es una orden—la miraba de la manera más enojada posible, relajó su muñeca y la soltó, Tenten bajo su mirada entendiendo

 _"No permitiré que te lastimen, Tenten… ni a ti ni a nadie en esta misión"_ —pensó Neji sin decirlo en voz alta apretando los puños.

Neji se levantó con dificultad la castaña había tratado sus heridas más graves, podría dar batalla de nuevo gracias a eso.

—Princesa debemos irnos—dijo Tenten ya levantada la chica de cabellos blancos asintió asustada, la castaña volvió a ver a Neji quien ya no la veía a ella sino a su enemigo, tampoco le dijo nada, pero él a ella sí.

—Tenten...gracias... —sin inmutarse a mirarla se ponía en posición de ataque y activaba su Byakugan de nuevo ella sonrió era la primera vez que Neji le agradece sobre algo, un rubor en sus mejillas se encendió si más se volteó para que él no lo notara.

Una risa sonó interrumpiendo el momento, llamando la atención de ambos, especialmente de Neji.

— ¿Así que... todavía puedes ponerte de pie? —Natsune les dedicó una gran sonrisa y Neji vio como activaba de nuevo su flujo de chakra otra vez de sus tatuajes rápidamente Neji atacó sin perder el tiempo pero su enemigo lo esquivó y se situó en la rama de un árbol

—Vaya ya te pusiste serio, impresionante—levantó su mano que de ella salía de nuevo la daga roja—debiste de haberte quedado tranquilo en el suelo.

Natsune se abalanzó hacia el Hyuga pero éste esquivó todos sus movimientos como antes y detuvo una patada con su brazo derecho, Natsune sonrió.

—Luces fuera—de un momento a otro Neji ya no veía ni un rastro de su chacra—se acabó.

Justo cuando pensó en haberle dado otro golpe triunfante sintió como era empujado de la nada con un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Juken! —Natsune fue derribado al suelo miro a Neji después de levantarse con dificultad, y notó que el Hyuga tenía desactivado el Byakugan.

—Vaya, tan rápido desactivaste tu habilidad al ver el punto exacto donde pagarías, veremos cuantas veces puedes hacerlo antes de que yo me mueva alterando tu puntería y te golpee.

Mientras sacaba su daga y activaba de nuevo su chacra atacó de nuevo al Hyuga.

Tenten tomó rápidamente dirección al bosque, pero antes de abandonar el área donde se encontraba Neji y Lee peleando, un Kunai se clavó frente a ella pero no era un Kunai cualquiera, tenía un papel atado con inscripciones que apenas alcanzó a reconocer.

—Princesa corra, pónganse a salvo la alcanzaré en unos momentos—mencionó mientras la miraba con una ligera sonrisa para no preocuparla.

La princesa hizo lo que Tenten le ordenó y corrió a las profundidades del bosque, la castaña volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con Ryu quién la miraba seriamente esta vez tenía tres Kunais más en las manos, este saltó y se dispuso a lanzarlas, Tenten entendió la situación y debía defenderse del ataque y sacó un pergamino que evitaría que las armas la hirieron, espero pero el ataque nunca llegó directo a ella en lugar de eso las tres Kunais se situaron en diferentes puntos alrededor de ella y su atacante, los observó con atención y llegó a la conclusión de que si fuera papel bomba ya hubiesen explotado pero no lo era, así debía actuar rápido pero algo la inmovilizó su enemigo quien hizo un movimiento de manos formando un Jutsu tomándola por sorpresa, en ese instante algo la rodeo y no sólo a ella al enemigo en sí mismo formando un cuadro alrededor de ellos se formaron unas paredes que estaban conectadas sin ninguna salida.

—¿Qué rayos...?—Tenten quedó sorprendida de aquella barrera que parecía ser del mismo chakra del enemigo observó atentamente cómo quedaba ella y el chico se tatuajes aislados del resto.

—Hanako, basta—el chico le dirigió una mirada seria a la chica—tienes que tranquilizarte y darme el pergamino.

—No me llames así—reclamó la castaña, me estas confundiendo con alguien más mi nombre es Ten...

—No lo es—frunció el ceño acercándose un poco a la chica—no sé por qué no recuerdas pero soy yo, Ryu—mostrando un tono más desesperado, al ver que la chica retrocedió un poco— muestrame tu hombro derecho tienes un tatuaje, ¿no es así?

—No... —Tenten mintió, ¿cómo era que él sabía sobre eso de ella?, pensó que lo más probable es que la hubieran vigilado desde el principio, pensó que se trataba de una distracción solamente para quitarle el pergamino el cual debía proteger con su vida ya que sus dos compañeros lo hacían también, invocó una Katana y se puso en modo de ataque.

—¡Déjame salir de aquí!—tenía que alcanzar a la princesa y cumplir con su misión, en estos momentos recae todo en ella.

El chico no dijo nada sólo se acercó a Tenten quien miraba nerviosa, mientras lo hacía se detuvo a unos escasos pasos de ella quien seguía empuñando la espada hacia él, lo único que los separaba era la distancia de la Katana que tenía Tenten en las manos.

—¡No te acerques!— su voz sonaba temblorosa sus manos que trataba de mantener firme, era más alto que ella y lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa era la forma en la que la miraba con unos ojos de un negro profundo, como si no decidiera hacerle daño, como si quisiera protegerla hasta de ella misma.

Fuera de la barrera Neji vio como Tenten era encerrada en aquellos muros de chakra con aquel ninja.

—Maldición— masculló observando de nuevo a Tenten que invoca una Katana pero su enemigo no se movió para atacar y eso era lo que él consideraba más peligroso.

Una sombra posándose detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin embargo esquivó el ataque y retrocedió quedando frente a frente con su rival.

—Oye que grosero de tu parte no poner atención a nuestra pelea—una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se mostró— ¿Dime en qué pensabas?

—...—El Hyuga sólo observó sin responder a sus provocaciones, estaba seguro que el enemigo buscaba tener algo de tiempo en su poder.

—¿Ves?, me encanta este tipo de comunicación contigo—observó su palma y la daga que salía de ella, miro a Neji de nuevo de reojo entrecerrando los ojos y riendo ligeramente— tan... unilateral.

—¿Qué aldea los mandó?— preguntó Neji de manera seria, quizá algo podía sacar de información sobre lo que pasaba.

—Vaya, ya hablaste, vamos progresando aunque son preguntas innecesarias de responder, buen intento para sacar información—suspiró el pelirojo de aburrimiento.

—...—lo miró seriamente cuando se encontró con el enemigo notó que no tenían ninguna banda ninja que mostrará de qué aldea venían, pero le llamó la atención los tatuajes que tenía cada uno de ellos, y así analizó como el patrón que se repetía los relacionaban entre sí sin embargo no era suficiente información para sacar conclusiones.

—Sé lo que piensas, y es tan divertido que estés preocupado por la chica de tu aldea— su mirada se volvió más sigilosa observando cada movimiento del Hyuga—aunque tal vez no de tu aldea para ser precisos.

Un ataque rápido de parte de Neji, hizo que él chico pelirojo se moviera de su lugar y retrocediera.

—Vaya que eres grosero, interrumpiendo a las personas cuando hablan, ¿qué nadie te enseño modales? —negó la cabeza en desaprobación burlándose.

—Tenten es de Konoha— respondió fríamente al notar el comentario referente a su compañera y amiga.

—¿Ah?, así la llaman de esa manera, que nombre tan tonto que bien que no sea su nombre real— el Hyuga lo miró con curiosidad hacia lo que había dicho hace unos segundo—así que tengo tu completa atención, ¿no es así?

—Habla ya... —enojado apretó los puños y marcó más la venas alrededor de sus ojos que activaban su habilidad ocular.

—¿Sabes qué?, ya me canse de hablar contigo, estaba mejor cuando yo hablaba solamente.

Su Byakugan estaba activado por esa razón no alcanzó a ver cuando el chico desapareció de su vista y para cuando desactivó su habilidad Natsune se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de él amenazando en golpearlo sin embargo Neji lo esquivó con dificultad sin embargo este ya le había dado una patada tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Sabes?, no es momento de descubrir cosas que no sabias, ustedes dos parecen muy cercanos por lo que vi cuando ella trató de salvarte, eso puso a Ryu mas celoso y enojado, suerte tienes de no luchar con él.

Neji se incorporó en modo de ataque, activó su Byakugan de nuevo pero no centro la vista en su enemigo si no en su compañera Tenten quién apuntaba a cierto chico con una Katana, apretó los puños por inercia.

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —preguntó enojado, se le agotaba la paciencia, observó como poco a poco que su enemigo sonrió.

—¿Qué sabes "tú" de ella? — lo volvió a atacar, esta vez extendió su mano, activando un sello en ella y justo después salieron pequeñas agujas disparadas hacia Neji, rápidamente el Hyuga hizo un movimiento dando vueltas sobre su propio eje usando su defensa absoluta, todas las agujas fueron evadidas por él y ya encontraban en el suelo, a excepción de una que estaba clavada en su hombro izquierdo, la tomó y la quitó rápidamente con una mueca de dolor, el enemigo siguió atacando de la misma manera con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

Los brazos de Tenten temblaban encontrándose atónita ante lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico había tomado la punta de su Katana y la había apartado hacia un lado haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se tranquilizara, eso la puso más nerviosa, pero no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos del más profundo negro, incluso cuando hablo.

—Escucha Hanako, debes tranquilizarte no sé qué es lo que pasa, al parecer no recuerdas nada, tu memoria esta...

—¡Cállate!, ¡Deja de llamarme así!, no soy esa persona de la que hablas— asustada apuntó más la Katana que él había apartado y la puso en el cuello del chico—¡Déjame salir de aquí o te rebanaré la cabeza!

Ella no supo cuando pero él se acercó rápidamente a ella y la castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él había tomado con una mano la empuñadura y con otra mano sus manos que la sostenían, aún sintiendo el contacto suave de su piel contra la suya se quedó paralizada, solo podía seguir viendo hipnotizada aquel negro profundo de sus ojos.

—Confía en mi Hanako... —la voz del atacante resonó por su cabeza repitiéndose en un eco, una voz que se le hacía familiar, la voz de un niño pero no podía recordarlo, su recuerdo sus palabras estaban borrosas y con partes negras, con el eco y esas imágenes le vino un dolor de cabeza agudo, soltó finalmente la Katana, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y tomando sus dos manos y las colocó en su cabeza, quería apaciguar el eco que seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte junto con el dolor.

Finalmente gritó sin aguantar el dolor, Ryu la observó preocupado, arrojando la Katana hacia un lado y arrodillándose junto a ella

—¡Hanako!, ¿estás bien?, Hanako—cuanto más la llamaba por su nombre en ella se creaba más ecos haciendo que le doliera más la cabeza cómo si ella misma tratara de recordar algo que realmente no podía, algo se lo impedía, algo que al impedírselo la lastimaba, todo era negro y borroso sin ninguna parte lucida, tal y como partes de una película destrozada, escuchaba voces y gritos con el nombre que le había otorgado el enemigo para confundirla.

Neji y Lee escucharon el grito de Tenten y se alarmaron.

— Lee, ¿ya acabaste? —un alarmado y molesto Neji lo cuestionaba mirándolo de reojo, viendo a su compañero tratándose de defender de su enemiga.

—Lo siento Neji algo estoy ocupado—mencionó mientras esquivaba una patada y lanzando otra.

—Maldición— masculló Neji y activo más su Byagukan observando a su compañera que se arrodillaba y tomaba su cabeza entre manos y por si fuera poco el chico de tatuajes se arrodillaba frente a ella mientras parecía preocupado, algo no andaba bien, debía darse prisa.

Y fue como algo le llamó la atención, el chico que tenía como enemigo, Natsune no ponía atención en lo más mínimo, observaba sorprendido hacia donde la castaña estaba arrodillada, fue la oportunidad perfecta para Neji, rápidamente paso a su lado y descargo flujo de chakra aventándolo hacia el lado contrario sin que Natsune pudiera defenderse, segundos después se dirigió a la barrera donde se encontraba encerrada Tenten y trató de destruirla pero estaba sellada con algo más fuerte que sus descargas de chakra, ningún ataque servía, fue entonces cuando hizo una mueca de molestia.

—¡Tenten! — un grito de enojo la sacó del dolor de cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miro hacia un lado al ver de dónde provenía la voz logro diferenciar al chico fuera de la barrera—maldición, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

—Ne...ji—así es, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se lo preguntó a si misma entrando en razón, debía de cumplir con su misión de una vez por todas, la habían distraído y ella había caído, volteo hacia enfrente con la intención de sacar un pergamino contra el enemigo pero algo la dejo atónita de nuevo, el chico de cabellos negros se encontraba frente a ella con una posición ninja en sus manos, su mirada oscura la atrapo por completo, la miraba a ella pero la castaña podía alcanzar a ver un poco de vacío en sus ojos, parecía una persona totalmente diferente que cuando la confundió con alguien más engañándola.

—Jutsu sello del sueño eterno—pronunció suavemente en ese momento Tenten se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos le pesaron poco a poco y su cuerpo también se relajo volviéndose de igual manera difícil de resistirse y fue así como de un momento a otro se desmayó completamente y antes de tocar el piso el chico evitó que cayera—no te perderé de nuevo...

Se levantó dejando a la chica en el suelo con delicadeza sin dejar de verla, en ese momento desactivó la barrera y como lo había previsto cierto Hyuga corría para atacarlo, levantó su brazo derecho hacia Neji, en la palma tenía una inscripción como en todo su cuerpo, extendió su mano.

—Me estorbas, basura... —una cantidad grande de agujas surgieron de la palma de su mano sin darle tiempo a Neji de que se defendiera siquiera, lo derribó en cuestión de segundos, toda su ropa y su cuerpo quedaron rasgados con múltiples heridas superficiales algunas se enterraron profundamente en las partes de su cuerpo como piernas y brazos, cayó al suelo malherido fue entonces cuando Lee lo socorrió ignorando su pelea, Neji encontraba demasiado herido, trató de levantarse de nuevo pero el dolor de las múltiples heridas profundas lo derribó en el suelo otra vez con un gesto de dolor.

—¡Neji! — gritó alarmado Lee llegando a donde se encontraba su compañero herido.

Mientras tanto Ryu levantaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos, la cabeza de la chica, que se encontraba desmayada, se acomodaba en el pecho de aquel chico mientras él la miraba sin ninguna emoción, su miraba parecía que miraba a un objeto preciado en sus manos al fin.

—Hey, ustedes dos—dejo de mirar por unos segundos a la castaña para hablar con un tono neutro— si ya terminaron de jugar, nos vamos.

—Onii-chan, la princesa está en el bosque escondida— decía la chica de cabellos negros quien guardaba la ultima arma que uso en combate.

—Dije que nos vamos Tsuki— respondió sin mirarla y después observó a Natsune que se encontraba derribado en el suelo— deja de hacerte el muerto idiota y levántate de una vez.

—Si, Si Ryu-sama—contestó con una voz burlona una gran sonrisa apareció en el chico mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo—buena pelea chico Hyuga.

Neji miraba atónito su ataque no había funcionado, el pelirojo sólo había fingido que si lo había hecho, hizo una mueca de molestia, si tan sólo pudiese levantarse.

—Lee… no dejes que se la lleven— refiriéndose a su compañera desmayada, la bestia verde de Konoha se levantó y apretó los puños, señaló hacia Ryu.

—¡Suelta mi compañera ahora mismo! —dijo con decisión.

— Vaya, tenemos otro héroe Ryu-sama, hey onee-chan, ¿no deberías de haber acabado con ese idiota por ti sola? —Natsune pasó caminando despreocupadamente y se detuvo al lado de Ryu.

—Deja de molestar Natsune—la chica se quedó enfrente a Lee quién tomaba posición de ataque y liberaba la primera puerta de loto volviéndose más ágil.

—Loto primario—patada tras patada la chica se defendía, así habían pasado su pelea, ella de defendía mientras él la trataba de golpear, ella era tan rápida como su loto primario.

—Acabemos de una vez con esto—la chica sonrió y pateo a Lee de una manera impresionantemente rápida, lo aventó hacia atrás, extendió su mano hacia arriba aún sonriendo—Justu ataúd de la muerte

Atrás de Lee apareció un símbolo en el suelo y después un ataúd de tortura invocado apareció abierto, Lee estaba realmente sorprendido del ataque de su enemigo trató de alejarse de caer en la trampa pero tan rápido como razonó unas bandas lo sujetaron de las manos, pies y cadera arrastrándolo hacia el ataúd, Lee había caído en su trampa y cuando su espalda chocó con las púas de metal Neji vio como la puerta se cerró y no se oyó un ruido en absoluto.

—¡Lee! — gritó Neji al ver a su compañero quedar encerrado en el aparato de tortura.

—Todo listo Ryu-sama—declaró orgullosa.

—Bien, vamos ya—Ryu ordenó sin decir más los tres desaparecieron y Tenten con ellos.

Neji había perdido mucha sangre y empezó a perder el conocimiento, sólo vio a la princesa saliendo detrás de un árbol, y por un segundo su cabeza jugó con él y creyó ver a cierta castaña corriendo hacia él, divisó de nuevo a la princesa, no vio lo que realmente quería ver.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, ¿cómo están?, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, cada vez más intriga y cada vez más cerca de explicar todo lo que está pasando en esta loca historia mía y también un poco más cerca del NejiTen, sé que no empecé con la relación totalmente formada, pero esa era la idea la quería desarrollar desde un principio, así que no se desesperen tendrán un NejiTen lo más rápido de lo que se lo esperan solo les pido paciencia.

Sin más por el momento a leer:3

* * *

— ¡Neji-nissan! —Hinata salió alarmada entre los árboles del bosque y corrió hasta su primo e inmediatamente empezó quitar las agujas enterradas y con cada una de estas iba acompañada de una expresión de dolor departe de Neji que estaba inconsciente.

Shino apareció segundos después con Kiba montado en Akamaru y se detuvieron ante la cámara de tortura con una expresión incrédula, una chica llorando desconsolada al lado de esta.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? — Kiba preguntó en un susurro mientras se le helaba la sangre con sólo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin comprender nada.

—¡Lee-san! —los tres ninjas recién llegados centraron su atención a una sola persona— ¡Él está encerrado aquí! ¡Por favor ayúdenlo! —un grito de desesperación por parte de la chica de vestidos finos.

—¿Qué… es lo que dices? — Kiba fue el primero en acercarse y toco el artefacto de tortura con una palma— Lee, ¿me escuchas? soy yo Kiba.

No recibió respuesta alguna y eso lo preocupo era una mala señal, apretó los dientes ligeramente.

—¡Tienen que sacarlo! ¡Debe de estar herido!— las lágrimas de la princesa salían mientras esta miraba hacia el suelo.

—Parece que sólo que puede abrir por dentro— Shino se acercó a la cerradura pero todo estaba sellado completamente— está diseñada para que no se escuche nada del interior— extendió su mano en dirección a esta y salieron insectos de su manga que se adentraron por las orillas del aparato de tortura.

Mientras Shino hacia su trabajo Kiba observo a su alrededor y vio a Neji con heridas graves y Hinata ya trabajaba sanándolo, se acerco a ella.

—Hinata, ¿Qué tan grave es?—preguntó seriamente, Akamaru se posó a su lado.

—T-tiene heridas p-profundas, p-perdió mucha sangre, a-apenas llegamos a-a tiempo— miro preocupada a su primo aumentando el flujo de chacra curativo en sus manos, las heridas superficiales empezaban a sanar, sin embargo Hinata sabía que necesitaba un tratamiento más fuerte.

—¿Quién diablos les hizo esto? —Kiba contenía su enojo al encontrar aquel escenario del que él se tenía que hacer cargo como líder de su equipo, Lee y Neji son de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea, alguien con suficiente fuerza como para dejarlos heridos de gravedad ni siquiera su equipo seria rival para ese enemigo, observo de nuevo el perímetro sin encontrar rastros de una tercera persona que faltaba.

—Termine—Shino llamó su completa atención, al voltearse hacia su compañero se escucho el abrir de una cerradura la puerta— ayúdame

La cámara de tortura era pesada, la puerta se abría de manera lenta, poco a poco cedió con la fuerza de los dos chicos y fue a la mitad cuando el cuerpo de Lee cayó al suelo inerte.

—¡Lee! — Kiba grito y observo tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo de agujas pero no parecían tan graves como las de Neji.

—¡Dios mío!— la chica de cabellos blancos corrió en su auxilio.

Lee se movió tratándose de levantarse sin éxito alguno, Kiba suspiro de alivio al descubrir que estaba consciente, la princesa lo cogió de la mano derramando más lágrimas.

—Lee-san…—la chica se llevo la mano del ninja oprimiéndola contra su pecho.

—Prin..cesa Sakuri…—el chico demostró una sonrisa débil mostrando alivio por un momento con la intención de calmar a la chica— es bueno saber que está a salvo, no debe preocuparse por mi.

—Lee, ¿qué sucedió? —Pregunto Kiba interrumpiendo el momento— ¿y dónde está Tenten?

Lee abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo, no respondió solo bajo la mirada apretó los dientes con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y entrecerró los ojos.

—a Tenten-san...se la llevaron— dijo la chica de cabellos blancos con los ojos llorosos— todo es mi culpa...

La chica sollozo de nuevo mientras Kiba miraba atónito lo que estaba pasando, definitivamente eso lo alteraba, un prodigio del clan Hyuga herido a gravedad y el secuestro de una compañera no era nada normal, ni siquiera un poco.

—Maldición… esto no me huele nada bien, Hinata, Shino tenemos que llevarlos a Konoha, Tsunade-sama sabrá qué hacer—ordeno el Inuzuka y fue así como cargaron el cuerpo de Neji a la espalda de Akamaru y a Lee lo llevo Shino en su espalda, Hinata cuidaba de la princesa, LA Hyuga volteo hacia atrás, le preocupaba su mejor amiga, pero no podían hacer otra cosa que ir a Konoha en estos momentos.

* * *

—Hanako...

Una voz de un niño sonaba con la suave brisa del campo, todo se sentía real miro a sus pies los cuales estaban descalzos sintiendo la hierba mojada bajo sus pies.

—Hanako...

Esta vez era la voz de una niña, busco al rededor y los diviso lo que eran sombras un niño con una sonrisa tomado de la mano de una chica más pequeña que él, ella no sonreía.

—¡Hanako date prisa!—grito el niño con una mano para que formara eco su voz.

—¿Hanako…?—susurro y luego miro sus manos, todo se sentía tan real, de repente sintió un calor a sus pies, poco a poco vio como el pasto en sus pies se incendiaba pero lo curioso era que no la quemaba, y cuando se dio cuenta volvió la mirada hacia el niño que seguía extendiendo la mano, sin embargo el paisaje había cambiado para convertirse en un pastizal el llamas y quiso correr para proteger a los niños por instinto y por más que corrió seguían a la misma distancia, la última imagen fue ella estirando su mano y todo se consumió en las llamas.

Despertó de un salto con la respiración agitada y los ojos bien abiertos, observo que la rodeaban una sabanas de color café como si la hubieran arropado por un segundo pensó estar en su habitación, sin embargo en segundos desconoció por completo donde se encontraba, un dolor de cabeza la invadió y recordó poco a poco todo, el ataque sorpresa, Lee y Neji peleando, la princesa y el arma, pero si eso había sucedido, ¿Que había pasado después?, lo recordó en cuestión de segundos, un movimiento de manos y todo se volvió oscuro con un simple susurro.

"Hanako"

La habían secuestrado, traía sus ropas puestas todavía, echó un vistazo a su pantalón para encontrar que todos sus pergaminos ya no estaban, palpo cada una de las bolsas y nada. Observo detenidamente la habitación, no había otra salida más que la puerta la cual estaba cubierta por una cortina. Se levanto y busco cualquier indicio de su pergaminos o del arma que tenia que cuidar con su vida, la imagen de Neji herido invadió su cabeza, estaba preocupada a sabiendas que Neji y su orgullo no dejaría jamás que se llevaran a un miembro de su equipo sin dar pelea primero, podría estar herido de gravedad y no solo el también Lee y la princesa, entendió rápidamente que la misión dependía de recuperar el arma y regresar a Konoha lo más rápido posible de donde quiera que se encontrara.

Busco y nada ni una sola arma y entonces lo recordó en sus ropas escondía un Kunai de emergencia, reviso en su tobillo y ahí estaba, era más pequeño que los demás pero en manos de una maestra de armas seria lo suficiente para protegerse.

—Oh cielos…

Un suspiro de incredibilidad la tomo por sorpresa a sus espaldas, rápidamente escondió la única arma que tenia, debía tener cuidado, cuando se volteo observo en la entrada de la habitación a una chica de cabellos negros que la observaba con sorpresa y algo de nostalgia, ella llevaba una bandeja en sus manos donde se veía algo de pan y un vaso con un liquido blanco como la leche, Tenten analizó la situación y lo recordó que la chica era la que los había engañado aquella noche su atuendo lucia diferente era un poco menos elaborado simplemente era una kimono de un color gris neutral.

En segundos Tenten decidió no esperar más y apartó a la chica para poder salir por la puerta se encontró con la luz del sol, dedujo que era de mañana aunque no reconocía aquel lugar pero parecía ser una aldea pequeña solo que se veía desierta, las casas estaban descuidadas y destruidas, decidió correr lo más pronto posible, estuviese donde estuviese debía buscar la manera de recuperar el pergamino y salir de ahí.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?—una sombra se postró en frente de ella enseguida la reconoció y se detuvo en seco, tenía la misma sonrisa retorcida que cuando peleaba con Neji, supo sus intenciones en ese instante, saco el kunai y lo mostro, no sería suficiente y ella lo sabía, si pudo herir a Neji gravemente en cuestión de segundos de seguro a ella le iría peor.

—¿Porque me trajeron aquí? —alzo la voz segura de sí misma aunque se estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro.

El chico la miro con curiosidad dejando a tras la sonrisa, la examinó de pies a cabeza, con una expresión enojada y desinteresada.

—¿Qué…? creí que te habíamos quitado todas las armas, que lista eres— enseguida el chico no se encontraba enfrente si no atrás de ella—pero no tanto diría yo…

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del movimiento del enemigo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el chico la pateo suavemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tirándola al suelo, Tenten lo observo aún la miraba con algo de enojo.

—Chez... no eres más que una impostora—dicho esto todos los tatuajes que él tenia se iluminaron de lo que Tenten dedujo que era chackra era la primera vez en su vida que veía tal cosa, el chacra era invisible e incluso los flujos sólo que podían ver con alguna habilidad ocular o que fuera muy fuerte y notable como Naruto, de su mano salió una daga del mismo color del chrakra, la castaña lo miro con temor mientras él le seguía mirando con odio, aterrada se veía a ella misma sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

—¡Natsune basta, es suficiente!—un grito enojado se oyó detrás del chico, él cual ni volteo sólo pareció más enojado aun apretando los puños y ocultando la daga en su mano de nuevo—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡La estas asustando!

—Estoy haciendo lo que debimos a ver hecho desde un principio como lo prometimos, matarla a ella y a todos esos ninjas de Konoha— Tenten se dio cuenta del odio en sus palabras, un resentimiento inexplicable, miro a los recién llegados la chica de cabellos negros se encontraba con una mirada preocupada y al ninja que ella había enfrentado, quién la había dejado inconsciente para secuestrarla.

—¡Eres un idiota!, matar a tu propia sangre no es parte de todo esto.

Natsune se acercó enojado a Ryu y lo tomó por el cuello de su ropa.

—¡Despierta de una vez Ryu! ¡Ella no es Hanako! —levantó un poco más la voz y apretando más el agarre—Está muerta, ¿cuántas veces vas a pasar por esto?, ¡Esta chica es el enemigo!

— Cállate—se soltó del agarre de un manotazo Natsune permanecía enojado, pero Tenten noto algo más cuando desvió la mirada durante unos pocos segundos.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear por favor!—la chica de cabellos negros hablo al borde de las lágrimas interponiéndose entre ellos queriendo separarlos.

En ese momento Tenten estaba realmente confundida por lo que pasaba, por un momento pudo reconocer un dolor de cabeza que la invadió y la llevo a caer en cuenta de que si Neji estuviera ahí ya estuviera regañándola por ser tan débil para dejarse secuestrar. "Concéntrate en la misión" recordó la voz de cierto Hyuga en su mente, se levantó en ese momento con dificultad, aunque había sido una patada suave eso no le quitaba que era lo suficiente fuerte como para derribarla fácilmente, una vez de pie llamo la atención de los tres ninjas delante de ella, tomo el kunai de nuevo y lo puso en frente de ella sabía que no podía vencerlos a los tres juntos por lo menos daría pelea antes de caer.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó con una posición de ataque, los tres chicos la observaron atentamente, interrumpiendo el silencio Natsune sonrió de manera burlona.

—¿En realidad piensas que ella es Hanako cuando ni siquiera reconoce donde esta?—interrogó mirando a Ryu, quién lo ignoró dando un paso al frente y observando con atención a la castaña, la sonrisa de Natsune desapareció para mostrar una expresión de molestia— bien hagan lo que quieran.

Se retiró dejándolos solos con Tenten asustada de que en cualquier momento pudieran atacarla.

Ryu suspiró liberando su frustración por la pelea con el pelirrojo, se acercó poco a poco de ella y se detuvo a una distancia considerable, la castaña permanecía a la defensiva alterándose recordando ya haber vivido esa situación.

—¡No te acerques más!, ¿A dónde me trajeron?, ¿Por qué me secuestraron? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? — eran demasiadas preguntas y ella lo sabia pero no le importaba, una pequeña desesperación por saber que estaba ocurriendo despertó en ella.

—Disculpa a Natsune por favor, no es nuestra intención hacerte daño—el chico dio dos pasos más pero al ver que la chica retrocedió tensando todos su cuerpo él se detuvo.

—Lo siento pero él tiene razón, no soy la persona que están buscando, mi nombre no es Hanako si eso es lo que piensas, mi nombre es Tenten y jamás te había visto en mi vida.

—... tienes un tatuaje en tu brazo derecho—respondió evadiendo lo que Tenten acababa de decir, la miraba directamente a los ojos la chica mientras continuaba hablando después de un suspiro cuando ella toco con su palma cubriéndose el hombro derecho—ya lo vi no me puedes mentir, es que no quieres saber ¿de qué es? y ¿de dónde vienes?

—Vengo de Konoha que es mi hogar y necesito regresar pero recuperaré el arma que robaron a como dé lugar—la pequeña desesperación de Tenten había desaparecido, su decisión de regresar a su aldea se impuso sobre ella, miro al chico de manera desafiante.

—¡Esa arma no le pertenece a Konoha onee-chan, trata de recordar!- la chica de cabellos negros detrás de él hablo con una voz preocupada, esa actitud era completamente diferente a cuando ella los engaño en el bosque, esa chica era menor que ellos y aun así tenia las habilidades para pelear con Lee, era peligrosa.

"¿Onee-chan?" repitió mentalmente Tenten mientras se preguntaba, ¿qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

—Tsuki, yo me encargo... —volteo a ver a la menor y le dedico una ligera sonrisa extendiendo su mano apaciguándola, después volvió con la castaña haciendo de nuevo contacto directo de miradas— ¿Puedes decirme contestar algo?, los recuerdos de tu infancia están borrosos, ¿no es así?

Tenten le miro incrédula al descubrir que el chico le había hecho sentir vulnerable con aquella pregunta, ¿cómo es que él sabia esas cosas?, jamás se lo había contado a nadie pero ya ni siquiera recordaba nada desde que había despertado en la habitación del hospital de Konoha.

—Mira, no te detendremos si quieres irte pero no te dejare ir a menos que me escuches lo que te tengo que decir, se quién eres y tú no lo recuerdas—el chico desvió un poco la mirada mostrándose herido—no nos recuerdas…

—Sé quién soy— ella bajo el Kunai y su mirada se volvió indecisa, su dolor de cabeza se prendió molestándola.

—No lo sabes… al parecer…no lo recuerdas—el pelinegro apretó un puño y siguió esta vez con la voz un poco frustrada—te lo puedo demostrar… ¿tienes padres? o ¿algún recuerdo de ellos?

Esa pregunta la quebró totalmente, ella nunca había conocido a sus padres, Reira le dijo que habían muerto en una misión, pero sin embargo no tenía ningún recuerdo antes de que llegara a Konoha y despertara en un hospital con el cuerpo vendado, tal vez había estado con sus padres cuando murieron y lo había suprimido de sus recuerdos por el trauma, eso era lo que le había dicho el tercer Hokage en persona, hasta ahora nunca le impidió seguir con su vida normal, siempre tomo en cuenta el no tener una familia pero no había pensado nunca en que no tenia recuerdos de ella y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta algo estaba mal y no de mala manera, el chico que estaba parado enfrente parecía saber más de ella que ella de sí misma.

Estaba mal dejar la misión a un lado pero podría conseguir algo de información sobre que era esa extraña marca y qué relación tenían sus pesadillas con ella.

—No... —Se mordió el labio inferior, era duro confesar esa clase de cosas a un extraño, pero por alguna razón Tenten no se sentía entre personas desconocidas— mis padres murieron en una misión, no los conocí.

—Entonces…—el rostro del chico parecía más animado— ¿escucharas lo que tengo que decirte?

—No me dejaras ir hasta que lo haga, no tengo opción— respondió Tenten sin suavizar la mirada dándole a entender al chico que no confiaría en su palabra pero la castaña, sin tener ninguna razón más que la simple curiosidad había aceptado y eso era suficiente para Ryu quién sonrió a medias mientras la miro con alivio de haberla convencido que se quedara sin usar la fuerza.

—Bien regresemos a la casa, debes tener hambre, comeremos mientras platicamos—se dio la vuelta diciéndole con un gesto de mano que la siguiera mientras ella seguía con una expresión dura en su rostro, debía estar alerta de todos sus movimientos, no podía tomarse aquello tan a la ligera, después de todo ellos la habían secuestrado.

—No me trates como si fuera una visita—dijo entre dientes y su voz se elevo un poco tensando su cuerpo enojada— me atacaste a mí y a mi equipo, ni siquiera tengo idea si ellos están a salvo.

El chico se detuvo en seco su camino, Tenten no sabía si lo había hecho enojar, no pudo ver sus expresión en ese momento, no quería verla no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—No tienes de que preocuparte…—su voz era seria y distinta, la castaña se imagino estar escuchando a una persona diferente, era pausada y ronca— después de dejarte inconsciente… trataron de salvarte y nos defendimos del ataque, pero descuida no lo hicimos con la intención de matarlos sólo los dejamos con unas cuantas heridas para que no nos siguieran, están a salvo.

Siguió su camino Tenten no tenía otra opción que confiar en lo que decía, no sonaba como una mentira pero aún así se preocupaba, sabía que Lee no se rendía tan fácilmente como para dejar que la secuestraran tan a la ligera por otro lado Neji se encontraba con heridas graves cuando lo trato de curar, un par de heridas más hacían una gran diferencia, le rogaba a dios que estuviera bien.

Sin decir nada se encamino hacia para seguir al chico quién entraba a la casa de donde había escapado, la chica de cabellos negros seguía observándola a ella mientras caminaba y después de rebasarla se encamino ella también, Tenten supuso que era para asegurarse de que no escapara de nuevo, cuando entró detrás del chico pasando por un pasillo de la gran casa con piso de madera parecía a una mansión de algún clan, sólo que parecía deteriorada al igual de lo que Tenten supuso era una aldea, pasando la habitación donde había despertado se encontró en una estancia grande parecida a un dojo de entrenamiento que tenía acceso a un jardín, a ella le pareció haber estado ahí en otro momento, entonces recordó que se parecía al dojo de la mansión Hyuga donde Neji entrenaba con Hinata y una vez había entrado buscando a Neji cuando la Hokage los mandaba a llamar y que por cierto Neji la había regañado por no esperar a fuera, en el centro del dojo había una mesa baja, el chico le señalo con un gesto de mano que podría sentarse, mientras él pretendía hacerlo frente a ella.

—¿Tsuki servirías un poco de té? —se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia la chica que se encontraba desde hace rato mirando a Tenten y todos sus movimientos.

—Si—ella se retiro saliendo del trance de mirar detenidamente a la castaña, mientras Tenten se había quedado sola con el chico que ya se encontraba de un lado de la mesa con una posición informal sonriéndole y ella frente a él con la mirada seria y el cuerpo tenso.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí en algún momento—dijo con voz divertida al ver la expresión de Tenten—puedes dejar de estar tensa, nadie te hará daño.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Tenten con tono serio, tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraba lo más rápido posible para buscar la manera más efectiva salir de ahí.

—La aldea oculta entre el Loto Blanco… por si te lo preguntas sigues en el país del fuego.

—¿Loto Blanco?—Tenten trató de recordar ese nombre entre las aldeas en el país del fuego pero no pudo encontrar ninguna con ese nombre, no que recordara.

—¿Tenten?, ¿verdad? —Ryu preguntó con curiosidad resaltando el nombre, ella asintió al oírlo—escucha, al parecer no me recuerdas a mi o a ellos dos pero tu pertenecías a esta aldea que fue destruida en un conflicto con Konoha.

—Te equivocas—dijo la chica defendiéndose de nuevo de la confusión en la que él se encontraba desde que la vio—¿En qué te basas para saber eso?, realmente me estas confundiendo con alguien más ya te lo dije.

—No, no lo hago—dijo y con seriedad se levantó la manga hasta mostrar su hombro, Tenten miro sorprendida y incrédula en el había un tatuaje como los muchos alrededor de su cuerpo pero este era diferente destacaba por ser igual al que ella tenía, la dejo desconcertada por completo pero aun así recupero la seriedad.

—¿Qué significa? —Cuestionó la chica con temor de saber la respuesta.

—Significa que eres la persona que yo creo que eres—sonrió a medias con ternura y desvió la mirada por unos segundos como si estuviera tratando de contener sus emociones para después seguir con una mirada neutra mientras hablaba de nuevo— tu nombre real es Hanako Nishimura perteneces al Clan Nishimura al igual que nosotros, este tatuaje significa la mayoría de edad y pertenencia al Clan, no portamos banda ninja porque esto es más que suficiente para saber que provienes del Clan.

—¿Clan... Nishimura?, nunca había oído hablar de él—seguía sin creerle, no podía creerle.

—Es porque ya no existe, tan solo quedamos nosotros—Ryu apretó los puños y el enojo en su voz se notó ligeramente recordando cosas desagradables.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no existe? —la voz de la castaña tembló por completo, por alguna razón no quería oír la respuesta a su pregunta, algo dentro de ella le decía que se detuviera…

— Tras un ataque sorpresivo desapareció…esta aldea en la que te encuentras es lo que queda de él…

¿Un clan de una aldea completa?, era casi sorprendente para Tenten, la dejo en estado de shock por un momento era tanto por asimilar y tanto por creer que ignoró cualquier pregunta ilógica que se formara por su cabeza y decidió en enfocarse a salir de ahí, por otro lado estaba su lado curioso con el cual un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente al clavar la vista al tatuaje del chico, tomo su cabeza con una mano en el lugar del dolor, debía ser una mentira, recordó justo como ayer no era nadie y hoy ni siquiera se reconocía a ella misma y todo se resumía a una pregunta que ella no podía responder… si todo esto era real ¿quién era ella en realidad?

— ¿Estás bien? — volteo de nuevo a ver a Ryu saliendo de sus pensamientos profundos y en ese momento se concentro en una sola cosa.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" Pensó al recuperar la compostura.

—Si... — contesto quitándose la mano de la cabeza y miro seriamente al Ryu que la miraba con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, como si quisiera acercarse más a ella, a Tenten le dio la sensación de que él quería abrazarla y la expresión de ella se volvió aun más confusa, lo que el chico noto de inmediato.

—No me crees... —Dijo finalmente con algo de dolor en su voz y expresión.

—No, no lo hago—Tenten se puso firme aunque sus manos temblaban, más bien no quería creerle, aceptar que parte de tu vida era una mentira era prácticamente imposible…

"Pero es la verdad" pensó por un instante, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de ahí y otra parte quería averiguar todo acerca de ese chico y los tatuajes.

En ese momento entro la chica llamada Tsuki trayendo en su mano una bandeja con una tetera, tres tazas y sirvió el té.

Tenten sólo la observo delicadamente mientras lo servía y algo le pareció un dejavu al ver la técnica que usaba, parecía de las casas nobles, la delicada postura al prepararlo sin derramar una sola gota pareciera un ritual antiguo de casamiento, una tradición y la castaña la observo paso por paso extrañamente conociendo cada uno de ellos, la pequeña cometía errores y Tenten se sorprendió a si misma de que lo pudiera notar, al final la primera taza servida era la de Ryu y después puso en frente de ella y por consiguiente se sirvió a ella misma y se sentó con ellos y observó a Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto…—susurro la castaña se quedándose atónita mientras miraba la taza humeante frente a ella, el respirar se le hizo complicado— esta… técnica…

—¿La recuerdas? — Tenten salió de su fijación a la taza para mirar a Tsuki, quién le sonreía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Te acuerdas de mí no es así?, Onee-chan— la chica la miraba con cierto brillo de esperanza que sorprendió a Tenten tanto que no sabía que responder.

—Yo... es que yo...—bajo la mirada, sus manos temblaban y su mente estaba en blanco totalmente.

—No lo hace Tsuki—una cuarta voz burlona en aquel dojo llamó la atención de Tenten fijo su mirada al chico que había atacado a Neji recargado en la entrada hacia el jardín, la observó fijamente y se rio aun más de la expresión en sorpresa de la chica— ¿ya terminaste con el juego Ryu?

—Parece que realmente te interesa un papel para jugar en el, Natsune—respondió Ryu mirándolo con seriedad dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

—No estaría aquí si no fuera divertido tu juego de "adivina quién eres en realidad", aunque esta chica no ha creído ninguna palabra de lo que has dicho, pero todo apunta a que es verdad todo lo que "Ryu-sama" tiene que decir—una sonrisa santurrona apareció en un expresión mirando hacia ningún punto en partículas, luego rodo los ojos hasta Tenten, la expresión de la chica ya era más calmada y seria, había recuperado su postura— cada palabra que él quiere desesperadamente que sepas para convencerte de que es la "verdad"… aunque no le creas ni la más mínima de ellas.

—No les creo nada—finalmente declaró Tenten harta de todo aquel juego de identidades— y ya lo dije no soy aquella chica a la que llaman Hanako, no sé por qué tengo este tatuaje solo apareció un día mientras entrenaba, ya te escuche ahora te pido que me dejes ir como prometiste.

Estaba enojada y cansada, quería regresar a casa y más que nada no quería estar rodeada de personas que decían conocerla o decían que ella era otra persona totalmente diferente quería regresar a casa a Konoha ver si la princesa y Lee estaban a salvo y ver si Neji lo estaba.

—Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir todavía, no has terminado de escucharme aún—dijo Ryu seriamente—Hay algo que quiero comprobar, ¿serias tan amable de contarme lo último que recuerdas de tu infancia?

— ¿Por qué te contaría algo tan personal? —cuestionó Tenten con curiosidad.

—Porque te puedo mostrar por qué no recuerdas nada antes de eso…

—Onee-chan, por favor dinos—Tsuki la miraba suplicando, Ryu esperaba una respuesta y el otro chico llamado Natsune se encontraba en el mismo lugar con la mirada sombría.

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que ellos no le harían ningún daño, una voz nostálgica dentro de ella le dijo que confiara en ellos pero por otro lado recordaba el ataque y a Neji mal herido, no podía confiar en ellos de definitiva, sin ningún motivo hablo mientras su mirada se volvía sombría.

—Lo último que recuerdo es… haber despertado en un hospital de Konoha—se detuvo un momento para recordar aquella confusión que sintió cuando despertó—estaba herida con quemaduras y cortadas por mis brazos, mis pies que estaban vendados, eso es lo que recuerdo antes de eso nada… sólo justificaciones de lo que pasó pero nada que yo recuerde por mí misma.

Ryu se levantó y se acercó a Tenten, ella dio un salto y se puso nerviosa, pero no se movió de su lugar mientras el chico de ojos negros se puso en frente de ella y la miro fijamente.

—Puede tener un sello, algo así como un bloqueo—entrecerró un poco los ojos—un Justu avanzado para alguien de Konoha… alguien que no sea el Hokage…

—¿Sello?...¿Justu? —preguntó ella cuestionándose muchas dudas al mismo tiempo, apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ryu toco ligeramente su frente, acercándose más a ella apartando sus flequillos, la chica apenas y podía mantenerse en esa posición. Como el momento en que la secuestraron se quedó hipnotizada por el negro profundo de los ojos del chico, como si pudiera ver algo más…alguien más…

—Bingo Hermanito—Natsune se separó de la pared para sentarse en el mismo lugar mirando el jardín de aquel dojo—fue un método excesivo de su parte…pero nunca subestimes a Konoha—sonrió y esta vez lo hizo con una expresión dolida— si es así puedes deshacerlo fácilmente hermanito, así como padre te enseñó…—miro hacia Tenten con la misma expresión en su rostro, esta vez combinada con lo que la chica noto era algo de alegría, ella sólo le devolvió una mirada confundida—es bueno tenerte en casa al fin, Hanako onee-chan...

Segundos después todo paso muy rápido, la castaña noto las manos de Ryu por la altura del medio de sus ojos en forma de seña ninja, en ese momento Tenten se alarmó y nerviosa quería ser rápida y no dejar que la atrapara el Jutsu que realizaba pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un fuerte dolor de cabeza despertó, la vista se le nubló y solo sintió como su cuerpo caía en los brazos cálidos de alguien.

* * *

¿Y bien?, ¿Se les resolvieron algunas dudas?, ¿se les crearon más?, ¿realmente Tenten es quién ellos creen que es?, ¿les gustan los personajes inventados por mi? Ahorita no lo he desarrollado pero la idea es que ellos tengan su propia personalidad y sean parte de la historia, aunque no lo crean quiero que les caigan bien, espero lograrlo jaja estaré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo así que no se preocupen por la continuación si les deje muy picados, no olviden comentar me gustaría mucho saber su opinión de cómo se desarrolla la historia, esto me ayuda a seguirla escribiendo:) andaba muy atareada y por eso fue que en el capitulo anterior no deje ningún comentario fue algo rápido, pero ya estoy desocupada para volver a escribir así que no se preocupen mucho.

Leidy RC: realmente te mereces el cielo con tus comentarios, me encanta verte comentando en mis historias en serio, me entretiene, me divierte y me encanta que le pongas atención a cada detalle del capítulo, en serio gracias, hablando del capitulo jaja te dejaré muy intrigada con esta historia, pero ese es mi objetivo, el anterior capitulo estuvo cargado de emoción y pelea y cosas inesperadas realmente disfruto escribiéndolos, habrá más peleas y secretos por resolver, y por supuesto que NejiTen solo que estos dos tortolos, sobre todo Neji, necesitan darse cuenta de lo que tienen en frente de ellos e iniciar su relación desde el principio pero no te preocupes estarán en su momento juntos espero que tengas algo de paciencia pero estaré actualizando más rápido que en este capítulo, gracias por los consejos de escritura y si tienes mas no dudes en decirme:3 una vez más te menciono que es un enorme gusto para mi verte comentando con esa emoción y detalle con que lo haces, me alegra que te guste mi historia espero que te sigan gustando eh intrigando los giros que le daré, espero que te cuides mucho, cualquier comentario tuyo es más que nada bien recibido, con amor Lucinda:3

RipperRose: ¡Hola! me alegro que te guste mi historia espero que pueda verte comentando de nuevo, gracias por tu comentario, cuidate:3


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo, les dije que no me tardaría en publicar el siguiente capítulo, así que aquí esta para que lo disfruten, resuelvo más dudas espero que les agrade, felices vacaciones si es que aún tienen, a mi ya casi se me acaban T-T

Sin más por el momento a leer:3

* * *

Despertó en una habitación blanca, dedujo de inmediato que era el hospital de Konoha ya había despertado ahí en anteriores situaciones, las sabanas blancas rodeaban su cuerpo al igual que los vendajes, observó la ventana mientras su vista se acostumbraba a la luz, era de día, ¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana?, eso lo molestó. No debería de estar en esa cama postrado debería de estar completando su misión, se enderezó en la cama mientras podía sentir todas las heridas de su cuerpo.

—Maldición— dijo entre dientes mientras se tomaba la cabeza y su pelo suelto se deslizaba cubriendo su rostro de perfil, frunciendo el ceño lo recordó todo, le habían dado una paliza y eso lo puso aún más molesto, había fracasado en su misión como capitán, habían herido a Lee se habían llevado el arma y a su compañera.

—Maldición—dijo de nuevo con más odio en su voz que antes, no iba permitir que pasaran por encima de él y por si fuera poco se habían metido con su orgullo, apretó los puños arrugando las sabanas con fuerza, no los perdonaría a ninguno por haberse metido con Lee y herirlo, mucho menos por haberse llevado a su compañera, ni se perdonaría a sí mismo por haberlo permitido, no tenía tiempo para estar postrado en cama, era patético verse en ese estado mientras quien sabe a dónde se habían llevado a Tenten y la principal pregunta era ¿por qué?

Ese chico extraño que tenia tatuajes en todo el cuerpo lo había derribado con sólo extender su mano donde había invocado diversas agujas que lo hirieron antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue un imprudente al haber atacado de esa manera al enemigo sobre todo porque no sabía qué clase de poder tenia, fue un momento de descontrol que despertó en él, no sabía porque pero el ver como Tenten se desmayaba a causa de un jutsu del enemigo justo enfrente de él le hizo cegarse furia, sólo recordaba el haber marcado el Byakugan con fuerza.

Se detuvo un momento pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque.

—Invocación de armas... —susurro, definitivamente ellos tenían algo que ver con Tenten y tenía que averiguarlo, salir de ahí y terminar la misión no dejaría que su orgullo se viniera abajo al recibir unas simples heridas.

Así que se levantó y se dio cuenta que solo tenía puesto su pantalón y estaba descalzo, le dolió al levantarse pero sus heridas no lo detendría en ese momento, notó su banda ninja y su camisa doblada a un lado de su cama, se la puso y por último se colocó su banda ocultando su marca de maldición, amarrando su cabello en una coleta baja como acostumbraba justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ino vestida de enfermera con un tabla de anotaciones en mano.

—¿Ah?—abrió los ojos sorprendida para después fruncir el ceño de inmediato cerrando la puerta detrás de ella— Neji no deberías de levantarte tus heridas se abrirán, deberías descansar un poco más, perdiste mucha sangre, ¿sabes?

—¿Hace cuanto estoy en cama?—Ino suspiro cansada era más que obvio que conocía al Hyuga y sabia que ignoraría su comentario al igual que en muchas veces cuando alguien trataba de ayudarlo, sin embargo la excepción a esa regla era su amiga Tenten quién lo ponía en su lugar si se portaba grosero con alguien. Miro hacia un lado con preocupación al tener esos pensamientos ante la situación y volteo a ver a Neji que tenía el ceño fruncido que esperaba una respuesta ya impaciente.

—Hace dos días, también trajeron a Lee estaba herido pero no tanto como tú, ya está bien, ahora que tienes tu respuesta me dejarías...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar se percató que Neji la ignoró saliendo por la puerta dejando a la rubia hablando sola, suspiro de nuevo de manera cansada y molesta, salió por el pasillo viendo al Hyuga de espaldas y de hizo una mueca infantil en forma de burla sacándole la lengua.

—Baaaaka—dijo con un tono aun más infantil que la expresión.

—Sabes que te está viendo Ino-cerda—dijo Sakura quién observaba todo desde que salió de una habitación en la que hacía guardia al igual que Ino, observo cómo se alejaba Neji caminando con una dificultad causada por las heridas.

—Perfecto—escupió la ojiazul cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos ofendida— porque eso es lo que quería, ¿Qué no vas a detenerlo?, está violando los protocolos de responsabilidad de nuestra guardia.

Sakura negó con la cabeza haciendo una señal con las manos extendidas de que no importaba.

—Con ese ceño fruncido sabes tanto como yo que no le hará caso a ni a la misma Tsunade.

—Pues ojalá y que se desangre a medio camino—bufó y mostró una sonrisa maléfica con brillos en los ojos imaginándolo.

—Sólo espero que él haga algo para traer a Tenten de vuelta—la voz de Sakura se volvió triste.

—Lo dudo, al menos no por ahora con tantos problemas, si Tsunade-sama no ha permitido a nadie hacer algo aún, él no será la excepción, pero por lo menos lo intentará al puro estilo de su orgullo.

—Él hará algo—la pelirosa sonrió esperanzada mirando hacia el pasillo por donde Neji había desaparecido ya hacia unos minutos— la quiere, esas heridas no las gano sólo peleando, son heridas hechas por un descuido al atacar lo cual no es visto en él nunca, quiso evitar que se la llevaran.

—Y no lo logro—la expresión de la rubia se volvió de impotencia, estaba preocupada por su amiga, todos lo estaban y nadie podía actuar en ese momento, su mirada se torno molesta—otro motivo más para su orgullo, bien y yo empezaba a pensar que era gay

—Creíste eso porque te ignoró olímpicamente cuando intentaste algo—Sakura le tiro una sonrisa burlona cuando recordó que hasta Tenten había ayudado en aquel intento—pero que eso pase no es novedad cerda.

—¿Qué rayos dices frentuda?—le devolvió una mirada disgustada por el comentario, como era común en sus platicas terminadas en peleas amistosas.

—Lo que escuchaste, Ino-cerna ahora volvamos al trabajo todavía quedan cosas para el reporte del día, vamos.

—Si—dijo haciendo un puchero y volteo en dirección contraria y siguió trabajando al igual que Sakura.

* * *

—¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Le declararía la guerra en este momento! ¡Solucione esto!—En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba el señor feudal de la aldea bajo la Luna y Tsunade quién intentaba responder a los reclamos impuestos por este.

—Le pido que se tranquilice— respondió la Hokage irritada pero firme en su voz—le recuerdo que perdí a uno de mis ninjas en esta misión también.

—¿Supone que esa chica compensa que se hayan llevado el arma y que casi lastiman a mi hija o peor aún quitarle la vida?—el tono de voz del señor feudal era sarcástico.

—Pero no lo hicieron, tengo dos ninjas heridos a gravedad que protegieron a su hija con su vida— Tsunade frunció el ceño irritada.

—Le recuerdo muy bien que usted no siguió mis órdenes a la perfección, eso no hubiera pasado de haber mandado a sus mejores ninjas—replicó el gobernante.

—Este equipo era mejor para completar esta misión—dijo la rubia moderando su voz para impedir un malentendido.

—¡Ha!, Grandioso equipo—la miro de manera incrédula burlándose—un Hyuga de segunda clase y una chica que ni siquiera pudo evitar ser secuestrada, no quisiera tener la protección de los demás equipos ninjas de esta aldea si esto es lo mejor que tenia.

Tsunade estaba a punto de acabar con toda la paciencia que tenia y gritarle al anciano delante de ella que guardara su compostura de no ser que la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar a una agitada Shizune cargando a TonTon consigo.

—Tsunade-sama yo...

—¡Shizune!, te dije que nadie me molestara, estoy en algo importante— dijo molesta dando un golpe a su escritorio con su mano, haciendo saltar todo en el.

—Pe-pero es que él...

Antes de que Shizune pudiera terminar cierto Hyuga apareció por la puerta entrando y caminando con algo de dificultad.

Neji con el ceño fruncido observo la oficina cuando entro, ahí se encontraba el señor feudal que la ayudante de Tsunade había mencionado como excusa de una reunión para no dejarlo entrar, pero no le importó debía darse prisa, no tenia que perder tiempo en formalidades, aquellos atacantes eran peligrosos.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto Neji Hyuga? — un segundo manotazo en su escritorio se hizo presente pero con aún más fuerza.

—Vengo a darle el informe de mi misión, está incompleta, vengo a ser capaz terminarla con todos los desperfectos provocados en ella—su tono de voz era neutro.

Un bufido sonó llamando la atención de Neji, provenía del señor feudal quién lo miraba aburrido y con superioridad con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cual misión?, ustedes ya han terminado con esto, son incapaces de completarla— el señor feudal se volteo hacia Neji haciéndole saber que se dirigía a él— mírate a penas te puedes poner de pie, el otro chico tampoco está curado completamente y ni hablar de su compañera.

—Asumiré la responsabilidad de todo, recuperaré el pergamino yo mismo—dirigiéndose a Tsunade ignorando por completo al señor feudal.

—¡No, no lo harás! —la voz de Tsunade era firme—fue suficiente Neji esto es un asunto grave no es cuestión de tu orgullo como Hyuga.

—Se equivoca Tsunade-sama, no hago esto por orgullo, soy el capitán de la misión era mi responsabilidad mantener a mi equipo a salvo así como a la princesa y el arma protegidos.

—Sea por lo que sea, dejaré esto a mano de los Anbu, ellos encontrarán el arma, ya envié un grupo de rastreo, quedas relevado de toda responsabilidad—le mencionó la Hokage de manera seria dándole a entender como una orden definitiva.

—Se llevaron a Tenten... — dijo entre dientes furioso, era lo que más le importaba al diablo con la dichosa arma.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Rock Lee se encargó de contarme todo a detalle, pero como ninja te recuerdo que nuestra prioridad en asuntos diplomáticos es cumplir con nuestra misión y recuperar el arma.

—Bien, esto es de lo más ofensivo parece que nuestra plática quedó totalmente diluida Tsunade, espero que resuelva este alboroto y que esta vez sí mande a verdaderos ninjas y no de segunda clase, si no tendrá un problema con el país del rayo lo cual no le recomiendo— dicho esto se dirigió a hacia la puerta para retirarse y así lo hizo dejando a Neji a solas con la Hokage y Shizune que observaba todo consternada.

Tsunade suspiró cuando se volvió a sentar y cerró los ojos con molestia tomando sus dedos y haciendo un masaje en su cien.

—Partiré en unas horas de ser necesario—dijo Neji interrumpiendo el silencio haciendo que Tsunade abriera los ojos irritada.

—No, dejarás esto a manos de los Anbu, tu salida y la de Lee de Konoha esta estrictamente prohibida, de irte sin mi permiso se considerara traición hacia la aldea, no me dejas otra opción pero no sacrificaré a más de mis ninjas.

Neji apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—Usted no puede hacer esto, Tenten está en peligro…

—Lo sé perfectamente Neji, por el momento es lo que he decidido hasta que el equipo Anbu localice su ubicación no se hará nada por el momento.

—No lo entiende...—dijo aún más furioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Neji?, sé que Tenten está secuestrada y la traeremos de nuevo sólo hay que esperar…

— ¡Tsunade-sama! Neji ha...—era Lee quién interrumpió de repente entrando a la oficina agitado, Neji notó que ya estaba recuperado de heridas superficiales y él lo miraba sorprendido— ¡Neji! ¡Deberías de estar en cama!

Neji lo miro indiferente, estaba preocupado por Lee pero recordó en ese instante que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ese tonto que era igual Naruto siempre sabían cuidarse solos, volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia a la Hokage que seguía con el rostro irritado.

—Ok Neji, entiendo que estés preocupado por Tenten Ama, no eres el único pero no puedo ponerlos en riesgo no hasta saber a que nos enfrentamos—suspiro la Hokage mientras relajaba un poco el rostro y sus codos apoyados con sus dedos entrelazados a la altura de su mirada.

—Tsunade-sama, algo anda mal como le dije hace días esto no es normal—hablo Lee mirando preocupado—¿Por qué llevarse a Tenten? ¿Por qué no llevarse a la princesa?

—No lo sé Lee, eso es a lo que me refiero no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Tsunade-sama— esta vez fue Neji que hablo con una voz neutral al igual que siempre— uno de ellos mencionó que conocía a Tenten, que no era de Konoha, ella misma me dijo que no nació en la aldea de forma directa.

—No estoy muy segura pero decirte lo que sé— Tsunade lo miro de forma curiosa, después hacia su asistente—Shizune trae el expediente de Tenten Ama.

—¿Sus padres murieron?, ¿No es así?, Entonces… ¿quién la crio? —Lee preguntó consternado, al parecer por su reacción Neji dedujo que sabia tan poco como él de su compañera.

—Una mujer Anbu—respondió el Hyuga de inmediato, a lo que Tsunade asintió afirmándolo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Neji? —cuestionó el chico de mallas verdes.

—Ella me lo dijo—respondió secamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

Después de decirlo, Shizune con una carpeta color piel en sus manos y se la entregó a Tsunade que la abrió de inmediato, en ella había una foto de la chica y datos generales como tipo de sangre, rango ninja y habilidades sin embargo no había suficiente información como ella ya había predicho, la Hokage más que nadie lo sabía.

—Bien les diré lo poco que se acerca de ella—suspiró mientras tomaba de la carpeta una foto y la sostuvo con su dedo índice y anular Neji y Lee la observaron, era una chica de cabellos morados y ojos negros, Neji la reconoció de inmediato era la chica de la que le había hablado la castaña—su nombre es Reira ella fue la que trajo a Tenten a Konoha, no se bajo qué condiciones pero al parecer tan bajas que fue a parar al hospital, seguramente el tercer Hokage tendría más información acerca de esto pero supongo que se lo llevo a la tumba junto con la decisión de no poner ningún antecedente de Tenten en sus archivos, pueden verlo ustedes mismos—diciendo esto les deslizó la carpeta por el escritorio hacia ellos, el primero en tomarlo fue Lee que comprobó que lo que decía la Hokage era cierto, el expediente de la chica estaba vacío.

—No hay nada—dijo lo obvio—aquí dice que Reira es su hermana

—Cómo comprenderán eso no es cierto, los datos ahí son limitados y los que nos revelan algo claramente ante esta situación son dudosos—la Hokage observó con una mirada analítica a los dos ninjas.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué el tercer Hokage haría esto? —Lee sostenía el documento sin quitar la vista de el— ¿Hay personas de la aldea viviendo fuera de esta?

—Lo habían, eran excepciones, exninjas, Anbus, inclusive familias que pertenecían al Konoha pero preferían una vida más tranquila en el bosque o se encontraban en misiones especiales, sin embargo habían ataques constantes así que se prefirió la seguridad de la aldea impidiendo esto, al parecer los padres de Tenten eran una de estas familias quizá se encontraban en una misión.

—¿Hay registros de eso? —pregunto Neji, Tsunade sonrió sarcásticamente antes de recargarse por completo de la silla donde estaba sentada, no le sorprendía que al chico no se le fuera el más mínimo detalle.

—Hace dos años cuando tome el nombre de Hokage me di la tarea de revisar los expedientes de los nueve mocosos que me harían la vida imposible, sin embargo de todos fue este el que me llamo la atención, investigué un tiempo sobre ella en los archivos generales, no había registros de sus padres ni de la misión en la que murieron, esta chica pasaba desapercibida por todos así que lo deje pasar, no iba a resultar un peligro si no tenía antecedentes y menos si no mostraba alguna habilidad fuera de lo normal, sin embargo me cuestione el por qué el tercer Hokage haría algo como esto, no era normal por su parte el ocultar cosas sin tener un buen motivo.

—Tal vez la protegía…— todos los presentes miraron con atención a lo que Neji acababa de mencionar—Shizune-san, ¿tiene una pluma y papel?

—Si, enseguida— dejando a Tonton en el suelo, se dirigió hacia un mueble abriendo un cajón y saco una pequeña libreta y un lápiz entregándolo al chico.

—¿Neji…?—preguntó Lee consternado de lo que hacía su compañero, por otro lado Tsunade solo miraba al Hyuga con curiosidad mientras hacía trazos en el papel, hasta segundos después que dejó de presionar el lápiz y la libreta, enseguida les mostró lo que había hecho, los ojos de Lee solo mostraban confusión.

—¿Qué es eso Neji?—pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder un fuerte sonido les llamó la atención a los ninjas, Lee volteó asustado viendo a Tsunade levantada y con una mano en el escritorio y gracias a la fuerza del manotazo los papeles que habían en el salieron volando hacia los lados.

—¿En donde demonios has visto esa marca? —entre enojada y sorprendida Tsunade mirando hacia el boceto que Neji le mostraba.

—Lo tenía uno de los atacantes, con el que pelee antes de que se llevaran a Tenten—mintió sin pensarlo siquiera, lo que había dibujado era el tatuaje que Tenten tenía en el hombro derecho, pero no mintió del todo si lo había visto de reojo cuando peleaba con aquel chico que se burlo de él, sin embargo no lo mencionaría acerca de la castaña, la reacción de Tsunade había sido todo para que él tomará la decisión de ocultar aquello, algo la había alterado, no era normal y él no iba a poner en riesgo el rescatar a su compañera si esa marca causara que consideraran una traición hacia la aldea, debía de ser cauteloso con lo que decía a partir de ahora si quería protegerla.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo todos tenían tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, pensaba que sólo era una técnica de invocación— Lee tomó su mentón pensativo.

—¡Tu, mocoso!, ¿Cómo se te olvidó decirme algo tan importante?

—Usted sabe que significa este tatuaje... —hablo Neji afirmándolo.

—Pues claro que lo sé, ¿me crees idiota como para alterarme sin sentido?—bufó mientras se dejó caer sobre la silla suspirando por el estrés calmándose un poco—es el símbolo de un clan antiguo del país del fuego, el Clan Nishimura—soltó sin más.

—¿Nishi…mura? —mencionó el chico de mallones verdes confundido, Tsunade observó en Neji una leve expresión en busca de respuestas.

—Si, en otras palabras es imposible, probablemente son impostores—concluyó.

—¿A que se refiere?— la voz de Neji mostró cierta curiosidad, sabía bien que esto no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Me refiero Neji, a que es imposible porque este clan desapareció hace años por decisión del consejo del país del fuego—recargó su mirada seria entre la unión de sus manos en el escritorio.

—¿Por qué el consejo desaparecería todo un clan completo?—cuestionó Lee de inmediato, era raro escuchar ese tipo de ordenes sobre eliminar personas del propio país y mucho menos clanes completos.

—Porque era la única forma de proteger a las demás aldeas del país Lee, no era un simple clan al cual recurrir para alguna misión sin importancia, eran un clan de asesinos a sueldo, el más peligroso—su nivel de voz de la Hokage se volvió un susurro al explicar la última parte.

—No tiene sentido…—el Hyuga contradijo de inmediato frunciendo el ceño— los asesinos existen todavía, la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla es un ejemplo de eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Neji, pero es una aldea la cual cumple misiones igual que nosotros, su modo de entrenamiento es el que los hace ser de esta forma, del tipo de misiones que cumpla en realidad no es relevante, lo importante aquí es que el Clan Nishimura no pertenecía ninguna aldea del país porque ellos eran su propia aldea, exactamente hablas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, así que te diré lo más importante para que entiendas la diferencia entre otros clanes—la mirada de la Hokage se hizo más sigilosa, finalmente soltó— el jefe del Clan Nishimura era perteneciente de ahí, fue exiliado de la aldea y de ser el líder de las Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, por sus métodos extremistas de asesinato desaprobados por estos, se estableció en el país del fuego bajo tratados de paz que le ayudaron a formar el clan y contribuir con el país.

—¿Qué? —Lee levantó la voz totalmente sorprendido, mientras Neji ya no pudo mantener su semblante serio y se mostró de igual manera con los ojos un poco abiertos más de lo normal apretando los puños dado lo que la Hokage les acababa de revelar, él más que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba, que era lo imposible de creer sin las suficientes pruebas, Tenten perteneciera a ese clan y en el peor de los casos que ella fuera una asesina a sangre fría, pero no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido si sus habilidades no superaban el promedio a comparación de los ninjas que los atacaron.

—A lo que nos regresa al problema principal, el arma que perdieron en esta misión, Konoha fue obligado a acabar con el Clan Nishimura junto con otras aldeas, esa arma "Kengura" le pertenecía a ese clan y es de suma importancia que no caiga en manos equivocadas.

—Pero… no puede ser utilizada... —incrédulo Lee continuó evitando que su voz temblara— usted lo mencionó, alguien de sangre noble puede utilizarla solamente, por eso… la princesa...

—Sé lo que dije y no es del todo cierto, sólo alguien de ese clan puede hacer uso de ella, en el acuerdo de paz se pacto intercambiar el arma ellos cuidarían de ella, no era arriesgado, nadie puede usar esa arma sólo el Clan Nishimura pero no hay nadie identificado que haya sobrevivido, si no son impostores y de alguna forma hay sobrevivientes, la Kengura podría estar en manos peligrosas.

Todos guardaron silencio, en especial Neji quién ya estaba irritado de escuchar todo eso, en realidad no le importaba que su compañera viniera de un clan que el desconocía y parecía ser peligroso, lo único importante era que la castaña estuviera a salvo y terminar la misión de cualquier forma posible.

—Bien, no tenemos suficiente información para saber por qué se llevaron a Tenten Ama pero puede ser que traten de negociar con la aldea por sobre algo más, lo que sea que buscan, por lo tanto no tienen motivos para hacerle algo a Tenten, así que por el momento quedan relevados de esta misión es todo pueden retirarse—la voz de la rubia se volvió más severa de lo normal.

Neji apretó los puños y frunció el ceño lo más que pudo.

—Usted no puede hacer esto—habló entre dientes conteniendo su enojo.

—Si puedo Neji y ya lo hice, esta es una orden directa pongan un pie fuera de esta aldea y ser considerara traición y se les sancionará gravemente por el mismo motivo.

—Si, Tsunade-sama— asintió Lee seriamente— Neji déjalo en manos de los Anbu.

—En ese caso como Anbu me permitirá estar en la misión.

—No, no lo hare, retírense—Sentenció.

Lee hizo una reverencia ante la Hokage y siguió su camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo Neji no se movió de su lugar, eso hizo que se detuviera cuando su compañero hablo.

—Puedo encontrar a Tenten más rápido que los Anbu, no me importa si traiciono a la aldea o lo que usted considere traición al tratar de rescatar a mi compañera y amiga, lo haré aún sin su permiso— el Hyuga mencionó en tono amenazante.

No hubo más que silencio y las miradas retadoras entre la Hokage y el Hyuga hasta que la misma Tsunade decidió rendirse en un solo suspiro irritada.

—Parece que no te haré cambiar de opinión Neji Hyuga y harás lo que se te venga en gana como el mocoso que eres, quiero que quede claro que esto será bajo tu completa responsabilidad y lo harás bajo mis condiciones dejarás que los Anbu revisen la zona primero, tu y Rock Lee terminarás de recibir tratamiento para que sus heridas sanen por completo y no quiero más objeciones al respecto, retírense los llamaré después en cuanto tenga informes.

Ambos chicos se retiraron sin decir nada más, en especial Neji quién hizo una reverencia por educación y salió siguiendo a Lee, una vez fuera del edificio de la Hokage, el chico se volteo hacia Neji con una sonrisa a medias.

—Ella estará bien Neji, sabe cuidarse sola.

El Hyuga sólo asintió y rebasó a Lee con la mirada ensombrecida, quería confiar en las palabras de Lee, quería querer confiar en Tenten y en su habilidad del habla para eludir problemas, pero cómo podía estar bien sin saber quién era realmente, estaría confundida y sin poder pensar claramente como siempre cuando se encontraba en una situación de presión, en esos casos él siempre estaba ahí para traerla a la realidad de sus pensamientos y reaccionara en sus acciones.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Hyuga no hablo con nadie e incluso ignoró a Hinata que trató de articular una palabra para llamar su atención cuando la pasó de largo antes y se encerró en su habitación irritado, se sentó en el borde de su cama y estuvo ahí unos segundos antes de apretar sus puños lo más que pudo hiriéndose a sí mismo, necesitaba recuperarse pronto eh ir a completar aquella misión, ir a rescatar a su amiga y traer el arma de vuelta Konoha, sobretodo acabar con los que lo humillaron a él y a su equipo.

Se recostó de golpe en la cama sintiendo como unas cuantas heridas se abrían y dolían, tenía que darse prisa antes de que pasara algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

—Maldición—Susurro con enojo, pasaron las horas y seguía en la misma posición, el simple hecho de la posibilidad de que Tenten proviniera de un clan de asesinos le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no concilió el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, dejen un comentario si es de su agrado, Gracias por leer:) cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida no lo olviden me ayuda a seguir escribiendo al saber que les gustan mis ideas locasxD, espero que estén bien, estaré publicando pronto la continuación :3

Leidy RC: gracias por comentar Leidy, espero que este capitulo haya resuelto más dudas, me alegro que te gustara el anterior, voy poco a poco, pronto todo se unirá como un rompecabezas, y en cuanto a lo que intuyes esto creará un conflicto a nuestra castaña, pero no sólo a ella pero así se pondrá aprueba el NejiTen ;) veremos que pasa, ¿que si habrá un rescate? mmm no lo sé muajaja espera a averiguarlo jaja no tardarás en saberlo pero este capitulo da pistas:3, la aparición del equipo 8 tiene que ver con Hinata jaja pero también por que me gusta ese equipo, veré si los incluyo más adelante como parte importante de la historia ¿que opinas?, espero que estés bien y como ya dije en otras ocasiones para mi es de lo mejor verte comentando, saludos cuídate mucho:3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola,¿cómo están? espero que bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

En cuanto abrió los ojos tuvo el irritante pensamiento de que ya se estaba hartando de que la dejaran inconsciente, su cabeza dolió incluso antes de despertar completamente, esta vez sintió un ligero peso en su mano derecha, observo para saber de qué se trataba y vio como la chica de cabellos negros, uno de sus tres enemigos, dormía sosteniéndola. Se enderezó en la propia cama, algo de su percepción hacia su alrededor era distinto, ella se sentía diferente, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, segundos después su vista se nubló por completo y sintió como un liquido cálido abandonaba sus ojos para recorrer su mejilla dejándose llevar por la gravedad, poco a poco se fue incrementando más y más.

"¿Estoy... llorando?" por inercia tocó su mejilla para comprobarlo, de igual manera sentía un nudo en la garganta y mucha tristeza.

—¿Hanako… onee-chan?— la chica que se encontraba a su lado se tallaba los ojos adormilados después abrazo a Tenten rodándola por su estómago— Hanako onee-chan no llores.

La castaña tenía los ojos desorbitados, esa chica que la abrazaba...no… no era una chica cualquiera ella lo sabía.

—Tsuki... — abrió los labios para pronunciar inconscientemente, lo recordó al mismo tiempo, ese nombre extrañamente familiar y entonces fue cuando correspondió el abrazo derramando un par de lagrimas más, repitió el nombre de la chica—Tsuki...

Sabía quién era, lo recordaba al igual que su nombre, lo recordaba todo, recordaba tanto que le dolía la cabeza hacerlo, todos esos años había vivido sin saber en realidad quién era, sin saber que tenía una familia, que formaba parte de un clan, ella tenia... apellido y una historia.

Tsuki levantó la cabeza aún abrazando a la castaña que notó pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de su rostro por igual que el suyo.

—¿Hanako onee-chan, me recuerdas?

Por más raro que le resultara su nombre real era ese, pero se le hacía tan extraño después de todos estos años que no lo escuchaba como propio, se sentía extraña, sentía que toda su vida su propio nombre y ella misma hubiera sido arrebatado y sustituido por otra persona.

No quería preocupar a nadie miro a la chica mientras todavía buscaba una respuesta al enorme nudo en la garganta que solo le ocasionaba derramar lágrimas, dedicó una sonrisa amable y apartó unos pocos flequillos del rostro de la chica con ternura.

—Si Tsuki... te recuerdo— en ese momento la chica de cabellos negros la abrazo más fuerte y sollozó como una niña pequeña mientras Tenten la consolaba acariciando su cabeza suavemente— todo estará bien...

Claro que la recordaba, esa chica era su hermana aún sin compartir lazos de sangre.

Un destello en su mente y lo recordó todo…

 _"El olor a hollín, el calor que invadía el ambiente y el color rojo carmín que lo iluminaba todo lo que alcanzaba su vista desde la colina desde donde lo observaba todo con una expresión incrédula un niño de cabellos rojizos que era de una edad menor que ella, de unos diez años, paso a su lado corriendo bajando la pequeña colina barrió todo el lodo con sus pies y se tropezó pero no le importó, se levantó y siguió corriendo._

 _—Hanako reacciona—otro niño de ojos completamente negros un poco más alto que ella y unos pocos años mayor, tenía vendas en las mejillas la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola bruscamente— Tsuki está en la aldea tenemos que ir por ella._

 _No le importó las palabras de Ryu pero si les prestó atención, aunque ella miraba hacia el frente viendo el panorama del fondo pero sólo le ayudó a dejar el trance del que se encontraba y la cambio por una expresión de desesperación._

 _—La… aldea… está…—abrió completamente los ojos mirando a la llama carmesí que inundaban su vista._

 _—Escúchame Hanako, tenemos que ir tras Natsune, fue a buscar a Tsuki no pude detenerlo, escucha no sé lo que está pasando pero no te apartes de mi por ningún motivo, ¿de acuerdo? — el chico la tomó fuerte de la muñeca para jalar de ella aún con la mirada perdida entre las llamas y corrieron para seguir a lo lejos a Natsune quién se encontraba casi entrando a la aldea cuando enfrente de él aparecieron dos ninjas ambos armados impidiéndole el paso, Ryu y ella finalmente lo alcanzaron sin embargo él ya estaba en posición ofensiva dedicándoles una mirada de enojo a sus rivales._

 _—¡Quítense de mi camino! — gritó mientras activaba todos los tatuajes de su cuerpo y de cada mano salía una daga, los ninjas quedaron impactados, pero no se inmutaron, el niño atacó al primero con una velocidad inesperada enterrándole la daga en el estómago a un enemigo y otro ninja apenas pudo reaccionar para poder ayudar a su amigo, pero la segunda daga fue la causante de su muerte fatal al rasgar toda la parte de su pecho sin poder hacer un movimiento siquiera. Los dos cuerpos cayeron inertes en el piso al mismo tiempo que Natsune los miraba con furia, Ryu se acercó aun sin soltar a la castaña, los tatuajes del chico dejaron de brillar y las dagas desaparecieron de sus manos pero su expresión de enojo seguía en el mismo lugar._

 _—Sabes que no debes de usar esa técnica Natsune, no está perfeccionada gasta todo tu Chakra— mencionó Ryu seriamente, Natsune suavizó su expresión y sus pies temblaron, pero siguió de pie._

 _—¿Qué paso? — interrogó la chica observando los cuerpos inertes._

 _—Un ataque enemigo—respondió el chico que aun sostenía su muñeca con fuerza, se agacho un poco para quitar la máscara a uno de los ninjas muertos y se levantó con la máscara en sus manos, ella la observo, tenia forma de cuervo con un pico levantado ligeramente—los he visto, son ninjas entrenados para misiones especiales de Konoha... maldición tenemos que movernos llegaran más aquí._

 _—Tenemos que encontrar a Tsuki… debe de estar asustada…—susurró el chico de cabellos rojizos._

 _—Natsune...—la chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo._

 _—¿No me escuchaste? — dijo levantado la voz y volteándose hacia ellos— ella está viva, nuestros padres también… tenemos que buscar vamos—se forzó a caminar, aunque lo hacía con dificultad, los dos lo siguieron entraron a la aldea de forma sigilosa sin embargo no podían evitar lo que vieron._

 _Cadáveres por todas partes y las casas quemándose, los habían tomado por sorpresa los tres niños observaron sorprendidos, la chica empezó a toser por el humo del fuego._

 _—No puede ser… debe de haber sobrevivientes…— Natsune corrió perdiéndose entre las llamas de fuego._

 _—¡Espera Natsune!... maldición…— sin embargo tres ninjas aparecieron en su camino y les impidieron el paso, traían puestas máscaras parecidas a la que acababan de ver con diferentes diseños de animales._

 _—Hey… Katsu… ¿estos también?... son simples niños— hablo uno de ellos al parecer el del medio._

 _—Fueron ordenes directas del feudal del país del fuego el eliminarlos por completo— el de la derecha avanzó hacia delante desenfundando una katana._

 _Ryu soltó la muñeca de la chica y avanzó por igual que el ninja dejándola atrás de él._

 _—Hanako quiero que corras lo más que puedas y busca Natsune, te alcanzaré en poco tiempo._

 _—No pienso dejarte aquí Ryu—dijo la chica con un hilo de voz temblorosa._

 _—Todo estará bien… confía en mi Hanako— dijo volteando hacia ella y sonriendo a medias mientras aparecían tatuajes alrededor de su cuerpo y cubrían toda cara, volteo hacia sus enemigos y de una pequeña nube de humo apareció en su mano derecha una katana._

 _La chica cerró los ojos indecisa sobre irse o quedarse pero sus piernas flaquearon y terminó corriendo hacia el lado contrario, tenía que confiar en él siempre lo hacía, él estaría bien._

 _Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando considero estar lo suficientemente lejos abrió los ojos y se encontró con cadáveres a su alrededor, cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaban a salir al reconocer a todos los cuerpos tirados enfrente de ella, amigos, familia, todos manchados de sangre e inertes en el piso._

 _¿Por qué ocurría todo eso? No todos eran buenas personas, no eran personas en las cuales confiar pero ella las conocía a todas y cada una de ellas eran su familia, al fin y al cabo lo que hacían no era humano pero ellos si lo eran, tenían sentimientos cada uno de ellos, tenían familia a quién proteger._

 _Se secó los ojos con las mangas largas de su traje de misión, ellos se encontraban en una y cuando regresaron se encontraron con la aldea en llamas, fue cuando terminó de secar sus lágrimas cuando su mirada cambio decidida a encontrar a Natsune y a Tsuki para sacarlos de ahí, ellos eran sus hermanos menores y estaban vivos todavía, ella y Ryu debían protegerlos a como diera lugar._

 _Se paro y siguió corriendo hacia la que era la casa más grande de la aldea estaba cubierta en llamas pero no le importo corrió para adentrarse entre el fuego. Sufrió quemaduras pero siguió corriendo a cada una de las habitaciones que recorrió viendo cadáveres de su familia llego al jardín principal descubriendo que el árbol de cerezo en medio del jardín se teñía de rojo carmesí, recorrió el pasillo para llegar a la habitación principal y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían, reconoció dos cuerpos pero estos no eran cualquiera, se quedó completamente inmóvil._

 _—Okka-san… Otou-san…—pronunció desgarradoramente mientras se tomó la boca con las manos, sin embargo su expresión cambio, apretó los dientes, tenía que soportarlo, tenía tiempo para llorar después tenía que proteger lo único que le quedaba, le costó moverse de ese lugar y dejar a tras esa desgarradora imagen pero tenía que hacerlo, le habían enseñado a ser fuerte ante todo, su mirada se volvió neutra y corrió saliendo de aquella sala, justo en ese momento escucho un grito ahogado lo reconoció era Tsuki, corrió y encontró a dos ninjas enfrente de un Nastune cubierto de sangre que apenas podía mantener de pie, atrás de el permanecía una pequeña niña que tenía heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. La castaña corrió hacia ellos, sabía que no debía de hacerlo pero un sello en su mano apareció y convocó una daga larga._

 _—¡Hey! — llamo la atención de los atacantes ambos con máscaras, una en forma de lo que parecía un zorro pertenecía a un chico y la otra de un oso quién el cuerpo y el cabello largo y morado la hacían ver como una mujer, ella atacó rápidamente al chico y este se defendió esquivando el ataque inmediatamente, al ver esto ataco hacia el otro lado, pero la chica esquivo la daga de igual manera retrocediendo la castaña quedó enfrente de los niños—¡no dejaré que los maten!_

 _—¡Hanako-onee-san!—dijo la pequeña con la voz quebrada._

 _—Tsuki, Natsune tienen que salir de aquí vayan al bosque, Ryu los buscará, yo me ocuparé de esto._

 _—Onee-san...no te dejaremos aquí... —la voz de Natsune era débil apenas podía estar de pie._

 _— ¡Váyanse ahora! —dicho eso corrió a atacar a los dos ninjas, el fuego consumía la madera de aquella casa la estructura parecía empezar a venirse abajo, pero no le importo atacó a la chica de la máscara de oso chocando armas, Tsuki y Natsune ya habían salido de la habitación._

 _—Kensei yo me encargo de ella ve por esos niños—ordenó la ninja de cabellos morados._

 _—¡No los dejaré! —intento impedir el paso de la castaña, al chico de máscara que empezaba a moverse sin embargo esquivo su ataque._

 _Dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa por donde había salido los niños pero algo lo detuvo, un chico herido estaba obstruyendo el paso con una mirada despiadada, la castaña volteo y se sintió aliviada a ver que se trataba de Ryu que ya atacaba a su enemigo invocando varios Kunai, mientras ella entró en acción de nuevo y atacó a su rival, pero los cimientos de la casa no pudieron aguantar más y se derrumbó un pedazo de madera que iba a aplasta a la castaña, Ryu tomó en cuenta de eso y quiso correr para protegerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, su enemigo lo empujó hacia la salida mientras la entrada se derrumbó._

 _Tenten no recordaba otra cosa nada más que el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo y como alguien la protegía de los escombros sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta de que había sobrevivido al derrumbe perdió la conciencia."_

Recordó igual como había despertado en el hospital de Konoha con la mirada que se perdía entre los vendajes de todo su cuerpo que dolían cada vez que hacia el mínimo esfuerzo, una chica mayor que ella dormida en una silla al lado de la cama, sin embargo todo estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada, cuando despertó la chica se presentó con el nombre de Reira y le contó todo lo que supuestamente había pasado, sus padres habían muerto y ella resultó herida de aquella peligrosa misión en la que ellos participaban, sin embargo la castaña no lloro ni una sola vez, tan solo lo acepto teniendo un vacio por dentro y millones de preguntas que decidió guardar para sí misma, junto con su nueva vida en Konoha y un nombre sencillo de utilizar a la vez significativo por años. "Tenten"

Abrazo con más fuerza a la chica derramando un par de lágrimas más, estaban vivos después de tantos años, ellos habían vivido sin que ella se acordara siquiera de ellos, eso le dolía aun más, el tener un pasado que desconocía y una vida que apenas conocía era como ser dos personas a la vez, dos versiones diferente de ella misma, no se reconocía a sí misma.

Después de unos minutos abrazadas, la chica de cabellos largos se separó limpiándose las lágrimas que salían sin detenerse.

—Hanako onne-chan… ¿en verdad… eres tu…?—su voz temblorosa la hacía ver indefensa.

Tenten sonrió de manera amable apartando las sabanas que la cubrían y incorporándose en frente a la chica.

—Has crecido mucho Tsuki—le siguió sonriendo acariciando de manera tierna la cabeza de la chica que con los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas del sonrojo asintió.

—Si…—respondió en modo de afirmación mientras se tapaba la boca con las mangas de su blusa—Hanako one-chan perdóname…

—¿Por qué?—interrogó Tenten sorprendida.

—Por haberte atacado en el bosque, no sabía que eras tú hasta que Ryu-sama te identificó… de no a haber sido por él… probablemente yo… yo…

—Tsuki… no es tu culpa... tu no sabias nada, estamos bien ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza con una expresión apenada y de manera inmediata le llamo la atención que Tenten ya no sonreía si no que miraba a una dirección sobre sus hombros con ojos de sorpresa, Tsuki volteo de inmediato encontrándose con Ryu con una expresión sorprendida similar a la de la castaña.

—¡Ryu-sama! Hanako-onechan recuerda de todo, ¿no es genial?— ignorando la conexión de las miradas sonrió entusiasmada.

Pero como ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos directamente hasta que Tenten no pudo más y aparto la mirada con algo nostalgia hacia el suelo, la pelinegra lo entendió al instante.

—Ryu-sama iré a buscar a Natsune, se pondrá feliz.

La menor se fue y los dos quedaron solos en aquella habitación, él aun la miraba de manera intensa, Tenten aún seguía apartando la mirada hasta que él hablo.

—Tu... realmente ¿recuerdas todo? —

—Si...yo... ¿que fue... lo que paso después de que yo…—no terminó la frase antes de que el comprendiera de que hablaba, él sólo la miro dolido y se lo contó todo.

"Vio incrédulo como se había desmoronado la entrada de la mansión inconscientemente gritó su nombre.

—Hanako—gritó nuevamente y buscó con la vista alguna respuesta pero no veía nada entre tanto humo apretó los puños y endureció su rostro apretando los dientes, el ninja ANBU tocia por haber inalado tanto humo, se quitó la máscara a causa de eso, sin embargo cuando respiró aire fresco un hilo de sangre recorrió sus labios sorprendido cayó al piso en sus últimos momentos, en un ataque de rabia Ryu sacó la Katana que le había enterrado en su espalda dando en los órganos internos y matándolo de inmediato, después de haberse cerciorado de atar los cabos sueltos desesperado corrió a ver entre los escombros pero no encontró rastros de la chica, busco desesperadamente pero nada el fuego consumía la madera y supo enseguida que no se encontraba ahí, y busco a su alrededor pero nada.

—¡Hanako! —apretó los puños con una mirada desesperada continuó buscando, sin importar que la madera todavía prendida pero ya calcinada quemaba sus manos, pero al final no encontró rastros de la chica"

—Te busqué en los escombros y a los alrededores, no había rastro tuyo ni del ninja con la que peleabas, después de eso decidí buscar a Tsuki y Natsune quién estaba gravemente herido, te busque por todas partes… hasta llegue a pensar… que tu…

—Qué estaba muerta…— terminó la frase con la mirada baja, él soltó una risa casi como un suspiro como si no creyera que nada de eso estaba pasando.

—Recuerdas lo que paso… eso significa que funcionó—sonrío por primera vez.

—¿Qué es lo que funcionó? — interrogó confundida.

—No entiendo por qué, pero tenías un bloqueo en tu memoria, como una clase de Jutsu un sello que te impedía recordar todo eso, Natsune y yo te lo quitamos.

Tenten tocó su frente de manera suave, aun sintiéndose dividida entre dos personas diferentes, enseguida sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban formando un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa cuando el chico se había acercado sin que ella lo tomara en cuenta.

—No puedo creer que seas tú…— le susurró ligeramente, la chica pudo sentir su aliento en su hombro mientras el hundía su rostro en el, sus brazos reaccionaron indecisos al responder el abrazo cuando finalmente lo hizo una oleada de culpabilidad la tomó, algo le decía que eso estaba mal, algo dentro de ella ansiaba salir de ahí, algo dentro de ella deseaba que esos brazos fueran de otra persona, Ryu se separó de manera lenta y la miro a los ojos pero hasta el pudo notal el desconcierto en los ojos de Tenten.

—…es mucho para ti lo sé, tienes mucho en que pensar ¿no es así? —una de sus manos se deslizó hacia el rostro de la chica con la intención de apartar un mechón de su cabello castaño que desde hace tiempo estaba suelto y se detuvo a acariciar su mejilla y sonrió a medias—No es fácil para nosotros tampoco, debes estar muy confundida.

—Estoy bien... — respondió y él sonrió un poco más.

—Me alegra saber eso—extendió una mano ofreciéndola lo que llamo la atención a Tenten llenándola de recuerdos, él siempre la había cuidado y ese día en donde lo perdió todo, él nunca había soltado su mano ni un segundo—Ven, salgamos.

La castaña no tomó la mano, pero observo a su alrededor la madera de las pareces tenía en algunas partes tonos oscuros, pero estaba firme en cuanto a cimientos, aun así todo el recorrido que había echo antes la reconoció rápidamente.

—Esta es... la casa de Natsune y Tsuki—Ryu bajo la mano cuando comprendió que ella no la tomaría.

—Así es... fue una de las que quedaron en pie por que no fue quemada completamente—su tono de voz cambió, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad.

—...—Tenten bajo la mirada al recordar como había recorrido aquella casa en perfecto estado antes del ataque sorpresa.

—Responderé todas tus preguntas a fuera, ¿te parece? quiero mostrarte algo—caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció enseguida, Tenten se encaminó junto a él, cuando salieron de aquella mansión ella podía calcular que era de tarde cuando el sol ya no daba tan fuerte como a medio día, miró a su alrededor y observó las casas que se encontraban vacías.

Atravesaron toda la aldea eh incluso un camino que estaba empinado levemente, la brisa del viento revoloteo los cabellos sueltos de Tenten mientras observaba como el chico se detenía ante algo que a ella le sorprendió.

Era un pequeño lugar donde la tierra sobresalía en varios bultos rectangulares y en cada uno de ellos había una cruz, eran pocos pero ella lo supo, bajo la mirada herida, el chico se colocó al lado de ella y buscó la mano de la chica entrelazándola con la suya aunque a Tenten se sobresaltó por el contacto no retiró la mano, en cambio vio una sonrisa diminuta en Ryu que la tranquilizo.

—Después de asegurarme de que Tsuki y Natsune estuvieran a salvo regresé para darles un final digno antes de que se deshicieran de los cuerpos como si fueran basura—su sonrisa había desaparecido una mirada seria y tensa llena de odio apareció en su rostro algo que Tenten reaccionó al instante cuando sintió cierta presión en su mano derecha la cual estaba estrechada con la de él, decidió tranquilizarlo entrecerrando su mano lo cual dio resultado.

—Gracias...—ella regresó su mirada hacia los bultos, y él le miro ligeramente sorprendido.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, no puedes traer a los muertos devuelta.

Ella se quedó callada, él tenia razón no podía traer esos recuerdos y que vivieran en el presente porque, aunque los hubiera perdido seguían enterrados en lo más profundo de ella, esa sensación que la dividida en dos personas diferentes crecía cada vez más, sin embargo, estaba ahí delante de ella lo que había sido y lo que era ahora formaba parte de ella misma, supo que podía arreglarlo.

—Ahora lo entiendo... el arma pertenecía a mi padre.

—Al parecer lo tomaron como trofeo al matarlo, son unos idiotas ellos no la pueden usar, sólo alguien con el entrenamiento necesario puede, esa arma nos pertenece queríamos recuperarla no íbamos a dañar a nadie si la entregaban pacíficamente.

En ese momento la chica soltó su mano del agarre de manera un poco brusca y la mirada neutra, él quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de ella.

—Ryu...se lo que eres capaz de hacer... dime la verdad, ¿los heriste a muerte? —lo miró a los ojos de manera desafiante, él sólo le respondió con una expresión seria.

—No puedo mentirte a ti Hanako, tal y como dije sólo los herimos para que no nos siguieran— volteo su cuerpo hacia ella y le sonrió amistosamente, esa sonrisa a Tenten casi le pareció falsa de no saber cómo era el chico cuando se esforzaba en algo— pero... ahora ¿qué importa ellos? lo importante es que estas aquí, estamos de nuevo todos unidos, no sabes cuantas veces te he buscado ni cuantas veces he soñado contigo.

—Escucha Ryu... yo— no sabía cómo decirlo pensaba en que lo arruinaría, pero aun así lo hizo—todos estos años viví ahí, hice amigos y ahora pasa esto, es emocionante el verlos otra vez, quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo... son la única familia que tengo...pero... necesito regresar a Konoha si no lo hago me buscarán en vano, deben de estar preocupados necesito calmarlos presentándome ahí.

—Te dije en un principio que te dejaría ir si me escuchabas—su voz era fría parecía enojado— y no te voy a mentir, si lo haré, no te retendré si no quieres quedarte con nosotros.

—Si quiero, los quiero son mis hermanos... pero dame sólo unos días evitaré que Konoha actué de manera brusca al buscarme.

—¿No lo entiendo... —alzo la voz más de la cuenta, estaba irritado y ella lo notó— ¿que acaso no lo recuerdas?, ellos destruyeron todo lo que teníamos, te llevaron, te lavaron el cerebro y aun así, ¿tú quieres regresar?

—Ellos sólo tenían órdenes Ryu, si buscas resentimiento es contra el feudo del país del fuego, en cuanto a lo que me pasó no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hicieron, pero tiene que haber una explicación lógica.

Tenten no soportó pelear más en ese lugar, los muertos merecían respeto, así que empezó a caminar y descendió la corta pendiente, Ryu la siguió aún discutiendo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — le reclamó enojado— ¿y si ellos atacaron sin ninguna razón?

—No, te equivocas, ellos no hacen cosas sin ningún motivo, y lo sé porque soy uno de ellos—ella dijo deteniéndose a mirarlo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Estas escuchando lo que dices Hanako?, por favor no puedes irte... no ahora que te encontré... —su voz se encontró en un pequeño tono de desesperación.

Se quedaron frente a frente y Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—No dije nada de irme y no regresar, sólo quiero que cesen la búsqueda del secuestro para que no nos causen problemas, para eso necesitaré dos días y después me iré con ustedes, buscaremos un lugar donde vivir tranquilamente eso es lo que deseo Ryu.

—Igual yo, construyendo el clan de nuevo, bien irás, pero el arma se queda—respondió seriamente.

—Tengo que devolverla se crearán problemas de guerra si no lo hago—ella pensó inmediatamente en Konoha y su seguridad.

—Bien no serán más nuestros problemas—aseguró el chico.

—Hay gente que me importa en Konoha, no quiero que llegue una guerra más cuando ya sufrieron por eso, por favor Ryu. —los dos callaron por un momento, hasta que Ryu suspiró de manera molesta y dio por terminado aquella discusión.

—No les entregarás el arma del clan, la sustituirás no se darán cuenta de que no es la original porque no pueden comprobarlo usándola así todos estarán bien, ellos sin su guerra y nosotros con lo que nos pertenece.

—Bien... — ella sabía que estaba mal engañar a Tsunade con un arma falsa, no le venía para nada, pero Ryu tenía razón esa arma fue robada y ellos solo la estaban recuperando, esa arma era importante para ella ya que era el único recuerdo de su padre y de todo su duro entrenamiento como hija directa del clan, después de un rato en silencio Tenten decidió hablar dolida.

—Llévame... —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero él si lo hacia con la miraba de tristeza y ternura ante lo que la castaña acababa de decir, él sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, así que sin voltear atrás le indicó que lo siguiera, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Tenten solo dio pasos sin sentido sin levantar la mirada, se detuvieron y lentamente miró hacia en frente, todo estaba cual y lo recordaba salvo unos detalles.

No vio el jardín de un verde primaveral ni tampoco vio a su madre en la entrada recibiéndola con un pequeña sonrisa, no vio a su padre despidiéndose de ella diciéndole que se volviera un orgullo para él cómo hija directa del clan con una mirada fría, no vio a la pequeña Tsuki corriendo tras Natsune para atraparlo mientras él la evitaba con un gesto burlón, ni a la pequeña Hanako sonriéndole a Ryu mientras este recibía un ramo de flores que ella había recogido esa mañana mientras entrenaba, lo único que vio fue el pasto quemado que jamás volvió a crecer del mismo color y la entrada a su casa completamente llena de escombros, quedaban partes en pie de la casa, el jardín delantero pero parecía de papel como si en cualquier momento cayera por completo.

—Todo estará bien—la voz de Ryu la sacó de aquel trance de recuerdos nostálgicos, se encontraba a su derecha con una expresión seria en su rostro para luego enseñarle una sonrisa y extenderle la mano para que ella la tomara—en ese momento no pude cumplirlo pero ahora te lo prometo, te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes, si estamos juntos los cuatro como una familia—sin previo aviso el chico buscó su mano y la estrechó dejando a Tenten sorprendida ante la reacción—haré que paguen por esto quién lo hizo—su mirada se volvió sombría y seria.

La chica en ese momento le tuvo miedo, era una parte de él que tenía desde pequeño, un instinto sanguinario que lo hacia el más prodigio del clan, era la misma mirada de su padre quién era capaz de matar a cincuenta hombres de una sola estocada de la espada.

—Ryu—Tenten lo llamó con una voz temblorosa y en ese instante el rostro frio del chico se transformó al de siempre, la castaña trató de desprenderse del agarre de su mano y lo logró dejando al chico desconcertado—he tenido sueños.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó alarmado.

—No lo sé, no logro ver su rostro—mintió, por alguna razón no quería que se enterara de que soñaba con Neji casi todas las noches.

El chico sonrió de manera tierna.

—Es normal es un efecto secundario del sello de mayoría de edad, estarás bien, yo sueño todos los días en el día en que te perdí.

—Ryu no fue tu culpa

—Lo sé, pero he llevado esa carga por años, pero eso ya no importa estamos juntos de nuevo y reconstruiremos el clan tu y yo como líderes.

Mientras Ryu la miraba con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, Tenten quedó pensativa a lo que el chico decía, él tenía razón, si se quedaba con ellos tendrían que reconstruir el clan, entró miedo en ella casi de inmediato.

—Ryu yo no...

—No es necesario que digas nada—la calló con una seña de silencio notándose seguro de sí mismo—ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso, este no es el momento, debemos regresar con Tsuki vamos tenemos que arreglar el viaje a Konoha—extendió su mano hacia ella, pero ella dudo en tomarla.

—Debo regresar a Konoha sola—soltó sin más.

—No—dijo de manera seria—por lo menos sola no te dejaré hacerlo.

—Tengo que, ellos me buscarán en vano, si los ven armarán un escándalo.

—Pues que así sea, pelearemos para defenderte—le miró seriamente sin quitar el dedo del renglón, así era Ryu tal y como ella lo recordaba, se alegró un poco.

—No estas cumpliendo con tu promesa de dejarme ir—replicó la castaña.

—Te dejare ir, pero no sola.

—Ryu…—finalmente tomó la mano del chico, el cual se sobresaltó al primer roce y eliminó toda seriedad de su rostro—por favor...

—Si te descubren y te retienen entraré a la aldea—aseguró.

—No lo harán, ya lo verás, me iré de la aldea días después de arreglarlo así podrá considerarse traición—dijo decidida, aunque una parte de ella de decía que se detuviera.

* * *

¿y bien?, ¿que les pareció?, ¿que creen que hará Tenten con esta revelación? ya no hay más misterios, ¿o sí?, ya lo verán conforme avance la historia, mientras tanto díganme, ¿como se imaginan el regreso de Tenten a Konoha?, ¿cual creen que sea la reacción de Neji?

Gracias por leer y comentar a los que ya lo hicieron, realmente se los agradezco me ayudan a seguir con la historia.

Leidy RC: Bien espero que este capítulo haya resuelto muchas de tus dudas y sobre todo que te haya gustado el ritmo que lleva esta historia, realmente tendrás a un Neji preocupado ocultándolo al principio pero después no lo podrá hacer más, espero que te guste lo que tengo preparado para más adelante, descuida no tardaré tanto en actualizar.

Sayurilee17: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y que te haya sacado del aburrimiento aunque sea un rato, aquí esta la actualización siempre trato de no tardar tanto, muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado la parte del sueño y que te lo hayas imaginado, eso me emociona, cuando lo redacté me imaginé exactamente un Neji desesperado por salvar a su Tenten, gracias por comentar y me emocionaría verte de nuevo por aquí, cuídate mucho:)


	8. Chapter 8

El sudor se escurría por su frente así como en todo su cuerpo, las venas de su ojos estaban resaltadas a causa de tener activado su Byakugan, una ligera diferencia de otros entrenamientos fue la furia con la que lo había activado, cada patada o palmada que daba era firme y con una furia más grande que en la anterior, sin embargo a penas podía concentrarse, nunca en su corta vida le había pasado aquello, ni una vez había perdido el sueño en las noches pensando en algo, su ética personal incluía la meditación constante, pero ni eso podía hacer ahora, no mientras su compañera estuviera en algún lugar quizá mal herida o sufriendo de alguna manera y él jamás se lo perdonaría.

Suspiró relajándose, pero lo logró, negó mentalmente y pensó lo que lo hacía sentir más tranquilo todas las noches en vela.

Tenten era una Kunoichi y lo tenía que admitir era fuerte a su manera y a diferencia de todas las Kunoichis de su generación ella era fuerte mentalmente a pesar de ser tan impertinente en sus acciones sabia como defenderse ella sola, por otro lado, estaba la situación en la que se encontraba, había sido secuestrada por asesinos que les habían derribado a Lee y a él en cuestión de minutos y por si fuera poco ella parecía pertenecer a ellos.

Lanzó una patada con tanta fuerza como su enojo al pensar en eso. Tenía leves dolores en todo el cuerpo, las heridas que el había recibido las habían tratado pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en cama reposando no mientras le habían dado un golpe bajo en su orgullo, no le volvería a pasar dos veces, no mientras se encontrara en la misión de rescatar a Tenten en unos cuantos días, sólo tenía que tener un poco más de paciencia para salir de la aldea y acabar de una vez por todas de eso trayendo a Tenten devuelta.

Sintió la presencia de alguien quién había ignorado por completo a todos los empleados de la mansión entrando por su cuenta de manera agitada, era Lee quién perdió el aliento y cuando Neji lo miró con cierta irritación vio a su compañero con la respiración agitada tratando de recuperarse.

—No interrumpas en la mansión Hyuga de esa manera o yo mismo te sacaré a patadas de aquí— dijo el chico Hyuga sin verlo mientras siguió con su entrenamiento, esta vez se preparaba con unas cuantas Kunais en su mano.

—Lo...siento Neji... es importante... —Lee lucía más agitado que lo inusual pero algo más le llamo la atención a Neji y era la seriedad con la que le había hablado aun sin respiración pero decidió ignorarlo y lanzar dos Kunais hacia un poste de entrenamiento con un blanco dibujado en el— es...es Tenten…

Apenas le dio tiempo de lanzar un Kunai más antes de detenerse y voltear hacia Lee con una expresión de incógnita total por una respuesta inmediata, pero pasaron segundos antes de eso y a Neji se le hizo eterno.

—Habla ya— en tono neutro se encontró desesperado, pero manejo su voz para que no lo pareciese.

—Regresó, ¡está en la aldea Neji!

Los ojos del Hyuga se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal, se cuestionó si había escuchado bien su subconsciente le dijo lo idiota que era al preguntar algo como eso.

—¿Qué? — atónito se acercó a Lee buscando una respuesta más coherente.

—Es Tenten, está de vuelta, escapó y regresó a la aldea y vine para avisarte cuanto antes, está en la oficina de la Hokage nos mandó llamar urgentemente.

Antes de que Lee se diera cuenta Neji ya había atravesado el dojo de entrenamiento y había salido por la puerta a toda velocidad, el chico de mallas lo siguió.

Se dirigieron directamente al edificio del Hokage subiendo las escaleras tan rápido que Neji apenas pensaba y a partir de empujar la puerta para entrar todo se volvió lento, observó a Tsunade que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y Shizune a su lado como de costumbre, pronto toda la atención se prestó al recién llegado mientras él observaba a sólo un detalle, Tenten se encontraba ahí con el cabello suelto como rara vez lo llevaba tanto que le costó reconocerla observó atónito como se encontraba llena de tierra por sus brazos y su cara la cual al igual que todos los presentes tenía la atención en él, frunció en ceño casi de inmediato, algo no andaba bien y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Lee saltó de detrás de él y abrazó a la castaña con fuerza.

—¡Bella flor!, ¡Estas bien! —exclamó el ninja levantándola ligeramente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

—Lee... necesito...aire...

Inmediatamente Lee se dio cuenta de su error y dejó de abrazarla, pero aún se encontraba entusiasmado así que la tomó por los hombros.

—Lo siento, pero me alegra verte ilesa—dijo Lee mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

—A mi también me alegra verte Lee—una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tenten después de ver a Lee y lo emocionado que estaba al verla notó a la segunda persona que había entrado primero que él, observó a Neji quién tenía el ceño fruncido desde que entró seguramente cuestionandose cosas que no encajaban, ella suspiró.

"De regreso a la normalidad" pensó.

—A mi también me da gusto verte Neji— le dedicó una sonrisa burlona pero el genio no cambió su expresión.

—¿Cómo escapaste? — preguntó con tono incrédulo y serio.

—Neji se paciente—una Tsunade seria yacía en sentada en el escritorio principal le llamó la atención—Tenten estaba a punto de darme su reporte, sin embargo, quería que ustedes estuvieran presentes, ¿y bien Tenten?

La castaña tomó aire y suspiró antes de empezar sus brazos caían a sus lados y tenía un leve movimiento en sus dedos esto no fue notado por ninguno de los presentes, excepto Neji quién permanecía aún con el ceño fruncido buscando una explicación para todas las preguntas que tenía para la chica.

—Bien, cuando desperté me encontré que estaba en una habitación normal pero no había nadie a mi alrededor, salí sigilosamente y me encontré con una aldea abandonada, casi de inmediato el enemigo se puso enfrente de mí y no me dejo ir aunque luche un poco simplemente no gané, cuando pregunté me respondieron que me encontraba que seguía en el país del fuego, aunque me amenazaron nunca les di el pergamino con el arma, una noche dos de los enemigos se encontraban fuera y uno me vigilaba pude escabullirme entre la oscuridad, aunque no sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente después de días pude regresar aquí.

—¿Te dijeron porque te secuestraron? —preguntó la Hokage quién se encontraba con las manos entrelazadas mirando seriamente.

—Al parecer por el pergamino que contenía el arma pensaron que tenía un sello especial que solo yo podía invocar.

—¿No dijeron de que aldea venían? — volvió a cuestionar la rubia.

—No—dijo firme casi de inmediato sin titubear, pero Neji observó que el leve movimiento de dedos seguía sin cesar casi impredecible para los demás presentes.

—Bien, porque gracias a Neji lo averiguamos—dejó de entrelazar sus manos para levantar un papel y enseñárselo a la chica ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendida, un ligero temblor apareció en su quijada de nuevo percibido por una persona solamente, Tenten pensó en que todo estaba arruinado cuando vio el sello del Clan Nishimura dibujado en papel, se debía preparar para que en cualquier momento tendría que mostrar su hombro derecho y se lo imaginó todo en ese preciso momento acusada de traición y por mentir a la mismísima Hokage, pero decidió permanecer firme el temblor en el mentón seso y sólo volteó de reojo a Neji quién seguía observándola atentamente como había notado desde que llego eso la había puesto más nerviosa pero tenía que controlar cada parte de su cuerpo porque sabía que él no perdería de vista ni un movimiento, la chica volteó de nuevo hacia la Hokage.

—¿Qué significa esa marca? —decidió hacerse la desentendía así lo haría hasta saber lo que ellos habían averiguado.

—Neji lo vio en uno de los que nos atacaron, ¿no lo notaste flor? — Lee hablo con curiosidad mirando a la castaña.

—Mmmm si lo vi en la chica que estaba con ellos, pero todos tenían tatuajes por todo el cuerpo pensé que era uno más.

—No, no lo es—por primera vez Neji hablo y Tenten se puso a un más nerviosa, él lo había visto que ese mismo tatuaje lo tenía ella en su hombro derecho, estaba acabada la habían descubierto y Neji sería el encargado de llevarla a la prisión de Konoha solo espero a que llegara el momento, pero no paso en si escuchó algo que la desconcertó.

—Neji se refiere a que ellos eran parte de un clan que hace mucho tiempo que existió, al parecer son sobrevivientes pero lo más probable es que sean impostores de una aldea cercana—Tsunade se detuvo a suspirar cansada se recostó en la silla y se inclinó hacia atrás—sin embargo, ya no importa, el punto aquí es que lograste escapar y traer el pergamino con el arma a salvo.

Las palabras de Tsunade la desconcertó por completo, ¿acaso el genio de Konoha al que no se le iba un detalle le había mentido a la hokage?, definitivamente hablaría con él cuándo saliera de aquella oficina y estaba segura de que no era la única en estar de acuerdo con ello, sólo tenía que tratar con él, responder sus preguntas cuidadosamente y todo habría terminado podría regresar a cumplir con su promesa.

Decidida sacó un pergamino color dorado y lo extendió en el suelo hizo unos cuantos movimientos ninjas y después de una nube de humo apareció una espada por su aspecto juzgado por Tenten era una reliquia parecía no estar afilada y tenía graves daños en la hoja, el mango era de metal con tela, inmediatamente cuando Tenten la tocó se puso nerviosa pero no titubeó, la tomó por las dos manos mostrándosela a la Hokage.

—Aquí esta Tsunade-sama—embozo una sonrisa triunfal como las que Lee ponía cuando completaba una misión.

—¡Yosh, eres asombrosa bella flor! — Lee la felicitó.

—Buen trabajo Tenten, puedes ponerla de vuelta en la bodega y entregase la a Shizune—la chica asintió volvió a poner el arma sobre el papel del pergamino y el arma desapareció, enrolándolo se lo entregó a Shizune— bien mocosos la misión sufrió estragos pero se recuperaron eso lo admito, el señor feudal estará satisfecho al ver que el arma está a salvo y la transportaremos con un equipo especial cuando él y su hija partan de la aldea dentro de unas semanas, bien es todo pueden retirarse excepto tu Neji tengo una misión ANBU para ti.

Asintió ya sin el ceño fruncido, pero aun Tenten sentía la mirada directa de Neji incluso cuando se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta y recorrió las escaleras tan pronto como estuvo a fuera del edificio dio un gran suspiro de alivio, pero no duro mucho pues Lee la tomó de sorpresa con un abrazo estrangulador que no duro tanto como el otro, pero le saco el aire.

—Bella flor me alegro demasiado que estés bien, aunque estas algo rara, ¿estás bien? —la miró preocupado.

—Si Lee estoy bien, solo estoy cansada camine demasiado de regreso—mintió.

—Si me lo imagino, sólo prométeme que celebraremos tu regreso, todos en la aldea se preocuparon de ti, Sakura-chan estaba muy mortificada y que decir de Hinata-san les iré a decir en este momento, podemos reunirnos en la noche y...

—Lee— la expresión de Tenten había cambiado se encontraba seria y a chico lo desconcertó ver que sus flequillos ensombrecían sus ojos mientras miraba hacia abajo, sin embargo, fueron segundos cuando la típica sonrisa de Tenten apareció y alivió a Lee de un solo golpe— en verdad te lo agradezco Lee, pero estoy muy casada ahora, quiero verlos a todos enserio que sí, pero...

—Entonces será mañana— dijo interrumpiéndola mientras levantaba su pulgar y le sonreía—te acompaño a tu casa, puedo llevarte conmigo en mi espalda si quieres.

Le sonrió y se puso en una posición rara de cuclillas señalándole a Tenten que subiera en él, la chica solo rio.

—Caminare yo sola Lee no es necesario... —siguió riendo y paro y rebaso a Lee mientras caminaba en dirección a su departamento, pero la voz de Lee la detuvo.

—Tenten... —la chica regresó la mirada y vio a un Lee con una leve sonrisa que para la chica era tierna—siento no haber ido a rescatarte antes, Tsunade-sama no nos permitió salir faltaban dos días eh íbamos a iniciar tu búsqueda, nos preocupamos mucho.

—Sí, lo se Lee y gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien solo necesito descansar eso es todo—continuó sonriéndole.

—Bien—Sin estar totalmente convencido la dejó ir.

Tenten caminó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar encontrarse con alguien más fue directo a su departamento, aunque no estaba cansada del todo quería estar sola.

* * *

 **-En la oficina de la Hokage-**

—Bien Neji, necesito que vigiles a Tenten, no es que no confié en ella, si no que la noté un poco rara, tal vez fue amenazada por el enemigo y aunque logró escapar podrían atacarla en cualquier momento, es todo puedes retirarte.

Tsunade sólo escuchó mientras la puerta de su oficina se cerraba, el Hyuga se había ido casi de inmediato sin decir una sola palabra y suspiró con cansancio.

—Estos mocosos y sus temperamentos adolecentes me van a causar algo algún día—masajeó sus sienes cerrando los ojos molesta— Shizune necesito sake.

—Ni lo sueñe tiene papeleo que hacer todavía—respondió su asistente cerrando los ojos irritada.

—Vale, vale ¡ya lo sé! — bufó molesta mientras tomó un papel de la torre que estaba frente a ella que muy amablemente Shizune se encargaba de mantenerla del mismo tamaño cada día.

* * *

 **-En el departamento de Tenten-**

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, la soledad la alivió demasiado, por fin podría estar con sus pensamientos, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho aun así lo disfruto, todo estaba planeado para que en dos días saliera de Konoha...

" —No regresaras sola a esa aldea— Tenten escuchó de repente la voz de Natsune quién se encontraba apoyado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido, ella se encontraba sentada en la cama donde había despertado inconsciente, a su lado se encontraba Tsuki que la abrazaba de la cadera sin soltarla desde que había entrado de nuevo a la casa después de platicar con Ryu el cual se encontraba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria hacia a ella, estaba claro que él era el primero en estar de acuerdo con lo que Natsune acababa de decir.

—Natsune tiene razón onee-chan alguien tiene que ir contigo—Tsuki se abrazó a ella con más fuerza y con la mirada preocupada continuó—Si vas ellos podrían hacerte daño.

—Ellos no me harán daño Tsuki—Tenten acarició su cabeza tranquilizándola, claro que no le harían daño, definitivamente harían muchas preguntas pero hacerle daño de eso nada.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes?, si descubren quién eres y que les entregaste el arma equivocada no dudaran en retenerte—Natsune sonaba preocupado pero trato de ocultarlo con un tono de desinterés en el tema, él nunca mostraba sus sentimientos tal y como eran nadie en ese cuarto lo hacía ni siquiera la castaña, así los habían enseñado, a ella le pareció tan familiar su actitud, extrañamente Tenten sabía que los conocía a los tres a la perfección, las reacciones de cada uno y se le hacía natural verlas aunque la última vez que los vio solo eran niños supo de inmediato que ellos no habían cambiado tanto como ella lo había ello a tal grado de no reconocerse a ella misma.

—Tendré que correr el riesgo, pero no pueden venir conmigo, no quiero que los lastimen.

La risa de Natsune estalló en ese momento unos segundos después de que se tranquilizó aun con una sonrisa de satisfacción y egolatría en su cara miro a Tenten.

—Muy graciosa, ¿hablas de ellos o de nosotros?, te ha hecho mal vivir ahí, es claro que no dejaría que nadie me tocara, mataría a todo el que se me acercara—el rostro de Natsune se tornó sádico.

Tenten se lo imaginaba en su mente ingresando a Konoha en donde inmediatamente se haría un alboroto sólo por traer a uno de sus secuestradores.

—Iré sola, arreglaré lo del secuestro, les entregaré el arma y después en dos días me iré sin decir nada y sin que lo noten, para cuando lo noten estaremos muy lejos contará como traición así que no habrá que preocuparse por que nos sigan ya que me iré por voluntad propia— las palabras salían de ella como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer en unos días fuera parte de una misión.

—Si nos persigue uno de ellos lo mataremos—la voz seria de Ryu sonó en toda la habitación— es lo más que negociaré, no aceptaré más términos, te dejaremos ir sola, si pasa más de los tres días iremos por ti, eso es todo.

Natsune sonrió de manera burlona e incrédula miró a Ryu.

—No puedo creer que tu estés diciendo eso, deberías de ser el primero en negarte— la molestia de Natsune se notaba en su tono de voz.

—Lo hice, pero es lo mejor para todos y Hanako lo sabe, confió en ella— dijo mirándola a los ojos de manera directa ella correspondió la mirada pero rompió el contacto de repente poniéndose nerviosa con un leve momento, él lo notó al instante y sonrió a medias aunque aún se notaba irritado se levantó de la silla y antes se salir hablo.

—Deberías prepararte, si te ven bañada y arreglada de esa forma no creerán que estuviste secuestrada—dicho esto salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

Él tenia razón, después de recordar quién era se había dado un buen baño en el que reflexionó y se relajó por unos segundos después de entrar a la realidad, estaba demasiado limpia y relajada como para creer siquiera que la habían secuestrado el enemigo y así fue cuando rasgó y ensució un poco su ropa y cuerpo, soltó su cabello castaño antes de partir junto con ellos quiénes se detuvieron antes de llegar a Konoha después Tenten siguió su camino sola y fue directo con la Hokage a llevar en práctica lo planeado"

"En dos días todo habrá acabado"—su espalda tocó el colchón al tirarse de repente hacia la cama mirando hacia el techo y fue cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho por a verle mentido a todos a su alrededor, debía salir de ahí antes que lo descubrieran, había un cabo suelto el cual tocaba la puerta en ese instante, antes de levantarse hacia la puerta ella sabría perfectamente de que quién se trataba, al entre abrir la puerta sólo soltó su nombre.

—Neji— la miraba de manera seria de modo que ella decidió tratar de quitárselo de encima, aunque sabía que lo haría en vano.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Tenten lo miró nerviosa entre el espacio de la puerta apenas abierta, pensó que tal vez así le daría una indirecta de que no lo dejaría pasar y él entendería, fue entonces cuando Tenten notó que cargaba una pequeña maleta color gris como las que usaba cuando iban de misión, alzó la mirada rápidamente haciendo contacto visual de nuevo, sonrió a medias.

—Escucha Neji… estoy algo cansada, podemos hablar mañana, ¿vale? —se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero una mano pasó a través de ella deteniéndola con firmeza y con una fuerza más que la de ella la abrió y la castaña tuvo que retroceder unos pasos.

—Mañana no… ahora—dijo entrando al departamento de un solo paso haciendo a Tenten retroceder más, cerró la puerta detrás de él, ella apretó los puños enojada.

—¡Sal de mi departamento ahora mismo! —ordenó ella señalando hacia la puerta.

—No—Respondió el de manera seca mirándola directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¡No puedes venir a mi departamento a darme ordenes como si fuera una estúpida misión más!, ¡Sal o te sacaré a la fuerza! —enojada estiró su brazo y de su manga saco dos Kunais mientras lo miraba amenazante.

—Baja eso, sólo sigo órdenes— dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la sala pasando a la amenazante chica de largo.

—¿Órdenes? —relajó los brazos aún con los Kunais en las manos.

—De la Hokage, al parecer la historia de tu gran escape la convenció de que necesitabas vigilancia contra los asesinos que nos atacaron, así que mi misión es esa.

—Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola, no necesito que estés aquí—apretó los dientes molesta, de nuevo la creían débil.

—Es mi misión, la tengo que cumplir Tenten, te guste o no—dijo volteando hacia ella— y no solo eso, ya te lo dije tenemos que hablar.

—Pues yo no hablaré contigo, estoy cansada—guardo sus armas y trató de pasar a Neji de largo, pensó en ignorarlo y encerrarse en su cuarto durante lo que restaba del día, pero algo la detuvo en seco, el agarre firme de su brazo la hizo girar para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de cierta persona.

—Suéltame Neji—le regresó una mirada de odio.

—No—él se relajó un poco controlando su enojo y continuó— me contarás de nuevo como es que escapaste de ellos.

—Si no escuchaste con atención en la oficina de la Hokage no es mi problema— lo miró desafiante— ahora suéltame.

—¿Me crees estúpido?, puede que la Hokage te crea por falta de información y hasta que Lee sea un despistado, pero a mí no me engañas—enojado dejó un poco de autocontrol a un lado e inconscientemente apretó más el agarre.

—Suéltame me lastimas—la soltó del agarre, sin embargo, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló para que quedara frente a él, soltó su muñeca y se recargó en la pared detrás de Tenten, ella sólo sintió como su espalda tocaba ligeramente la pared de la sala, estaba claro para ella que Neji no la dejaría irse, irritada lo miró directamente, pero no fue capaz de sostener la mirada penetrante de Neji, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, cruzó los brazos y lo miró de manera seria aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Neji? —le preguntó más tranquila.

—No volveré a repetirlo—dijo de inmediato sin dejar de mirarla.

Después de unos segundos en silencio Tenten habló.

—Bien, esperé a que fuera de noche y observé que dos de ellos se fueron y me dejaron al cuidado de la chica, no fue fácil, pero al final lo logré, escape hacia el bosque corrí lo más que pude y me escondí unos días y vine hasta Konoha.

—…—el Hyuga no habló solo se quedó mirándola de manera seria.

—Es todo, ahora déjame ir a mi cuarto.

—No, dime lo que en verdad paso—exigió de nuevo.

—Esa es la verdad Neji—suspiró irritada.

—Inventa algo coherente— dejó claro para la castaña que el chico no creía ni una palabra.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti creerme? — le cuestionó la castaña, a lo que Neji soltó un bufido.

—Deja ya de jugar, esos ninjas no estaban a tu nivel como para solo salir corriendo y esconderse—a Tenten le costó aceptar que él tenía toda la razón, por lo menos hasta donde él conocía a la versión de ella que creció en Konoha sin saber nada de su pasado.

—Pues eso es lo que hice te cueste creerlo o no—le mencionó bajando su mirada.

—Tu tatuaje, es igual al de ellos—dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

Tenten abrió los ojos atónita ante la mención de ese detalle, sabía que no lo evitaría, estaba acabada, tenía que desviar a Neji y cambiar de tema.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando—le miro a los ojos segura de sí misma al responder a aquel detalle.

Neji frunció más el ceño mostrándose más molesto de lo que ya estaba, sin decir más tomó la muñeca derecha de Tenten y la levantó.

—Suéltame, ¿Qué diablos haces? —ella forcejó su mano para que soltara el agarre pero él no cedió por efecto contrario tomó su muñeca izquierda, con ambas manos sujetadas la aprisionó contra la pared, Tenten forcejó más el agarre pero no le sirvió de nada, entonces se le ocurrió quitarse lo de encima por las malas dándole una patada, pero antes de si quiera moverse, el pie de él boqueó cualquier movimiento brusco—¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

Sin hacer caso a los gritos y forcejeos de ella, justo como lo había echo la primera vez Neji tomó con una mano sus dos muñecas dejando una mano libre que se dirigió al hombro izquierdo de la castaña y remango su camisa, Tenten dejó de forcejar, el rostro de Neji se mostró neutro completamente.

—¿Dónde está? —la miro a los ojos soltándola de manos y pies separándose un poco.

—¿Dónde está qué? —contestó ella, mientras él la fulmino con la mirada, volteo de nuevo hacia el hombro derecho de Tenten donde ya no estaba el tatuaje que había visto hace días.

—El tatuaje.

—No hay ningún tatuaje—el tono molesto de Tenten no desaparecía.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le cuestionó inmediatamente.

—Yo no hice nada, ya te lo dije no sé de qué estás hablando, deberías irte ya, solo dormiré no asesinaré a la Hokage.

Ignorando completamente que Neji podía acorralarla de nuevo paso de largo, pero al casi salir de la sala volteo y lo miro con curiosidad.

—¿Para qué es la maleta? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Como ya te dije, vigilarte en todo momento es mi misión así que eso haré— respondió sin mirarla.

Tenten frunció el ceño de nuevo, iba a discutir con el chico de nuevo, pero sin embargo al comprender lo que Neji acababa de decir se sonrojo violentamente—estas... que ... ¡no dormirás conmigo!

—Yo nunca dije que dormiría contigo—le aseguró tranquilamente notando el nerviosismo de la chica—y si así fuera, ¿cuál es el problema?, ya lo hemos hecho.

—Yo... tú y yo nunca... —empezó a tartamudear nerviosa y muy sonrojada cosa que Neji notó, pero no le tomó importancia.

—Claro que si—afirmó cerrando los ojos irritado por la conversación, solo con ella podía tener ese tipo de conversaciones tontas.

—¿Eh?—los colores del rostro de Tenten aumentaron.

—Con Lee y conmigo, en las misiones—le recordó mirándole sin importancia en el tema, pero sintió curiosidad sobre por qué la chica actuaba tan nerviosa.

—Estaba Lee con nosotros—Neji le lanzó una mirada de intriga ver a Tenten tan nerviosa por algo tan normal, le pareció tonto.

—¿Qué insinúas? —sonó ofendido cuestionándola.

—Nada... ¡en lo absoluto! — se dio la vuelta de manera rápida dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin embargo antes de entrar Neji la jaló por la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él, una vez frente a él la soltó, pero ella no se apartó simplemente estaba ahí con la respiración agitada y el violento sonrojo en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir con que Lee estaba ahí?— el Hyuga levantó una ceja al preguntar.

—Yo...Lee...él... —ella desvió la mirada.

—¿No confías en mí, Tenten?

—Si lo hago— esta vez sin titubear todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas bajo la mirada al contestar.

—Eres muy infantil y esta conversación y tu reacción son patéticas—la miró enojado e irritado al preguntarse qué papel jugaba Lee en todo aquello de la reacción de Tenten, no le agrado que tal vez el fuera la causa, ¿acaso estaba celoso de Lee?

Mientras que al oír aquello a Tenten se le bajaron todos los colores de la cara en ese instante, hay estaba de nuevo haciéndola menos, apretó los puños, esta vez no iba a permitírselo.

—¡Lárgate de mi casa idiota! —después de gritarle en la cara lo empujó, se dio la vuelta y entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta azotándola enojada se recargó en ella, se deslizó hasta tocar el piso abrazándose a sí misma aun con el ceño fruncido, lo que más le molestaba es que él tenia razón realmente era patética, ¿cómo podía sonrojarse por tal estupidez como si fuera la gran cosa?, y sonrojarse más por semejante imbécil.

—Tenten—su voz resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta un breve momento de silencio los abrumó a los dos, ella pensó que tal vez él estaba esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

—Perdóname... —la castaña levantó la mirada abriendo los ojos de la impresión, jamás había oído a Neji disculpándose con nadie porque jamás lo hacía, por que hacerlo era la manera de aceptar que se equivocaba y él nunca por ningún motivo se equivocaba, estaba a punto de responder, pero Neji hablo antes que ella.

—Escucha tengo que ir a la mansión Hyuga, mi tío necesita que arregle unas cosas— hizo una pausa corta para asegurarse de que estaba siendo escuchado— regresaré en menos de una hora, prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese.

Tenten suspiró cubriéndose la cara en el momento en que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, no quiera que él la escuchara llorando trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

—Debes prometerlo...—la voz de Neji se tornó extraña para la castaña, era casi como un susurro que atravesaba la puerta, ¿acaso…estaba preocupado por ella? — debes prometerme…. que no harás lo que sea que estés planeando mientras este fuera...confió en ti, Tenten.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tenten temblara como nunca, un segundo suspiro ahogado se escuchó, no era justo para ella que en ese preciso momento escuchara esas palabras de él, porque interfería con todo lo que había previsto y planeado, ¿porque en ese instante y no antes de que su vida cambiara totalmente?, lo odiaba con toda su alma, odiaba tanto quererlo como lo hacía, más allá de una simple amistad, más allá de las tontas peleas, él tenía razón, ella era patética.

"Tenten es patética, pero Hanako no" pensó por unos momentos antes de que la voz del otro lado interrumpiera el silencio de nuevo hablando tanto que ni siquiera pareciera que estuviera hablando Neji Hyuga, el chico considerado por ella como un cubo de hielo andante que sólo utilizaba monosílabos.

—Dormiré en el sofá, puedes estar tranquila por eso—después de eso simplemente se escucharon pasos, en segundos la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, fue entonces cuando Tenten dejó de sostener sus suspiros y ahogó en llanto, mientras se preguntaba si la que estaba llorando sin parar era Tenten o Hanako.


	9. Chapter 9

hey, Hola, ¿como se encuentran?, yo acabo de revivir jeje por si alguien lo notó morí por un tiempo jajaja (y por si nadie lo notó también T-T) gracias por seguir esta historia, y si eres nuevo o nueva leyendola bienvenido estaré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible, aunque si veo muchos comentarios actualizaré mucho más rápido:D

Sin más por el momento a leer este nuevo capítulo hecho con mucho amor para todos ustedes:3

* * *

Entró irritado al departamento de Tenten, se había tardado más de una hora a como él habría predicho gracias a los asuntos del clan, ya era de noche, miro la puerta del cuarto de la castaña mientras rápidamente activaba su Byakugan para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí, la observó acostada de lado pero no parecía la posición de una persona que dormía plácidamente más bien de alguien que fingía dormir, se apresuró a tocar la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Regresé—dijo demasiado neutro y sin esperar una respuesta se dio la vuelta se sentó en el sillón de la sala de su compañera, observó de nuevo con suma curiosidad hacia la habitación con su habilidad activada y detuvo la mirada en ver como Tenten se sentaba en la cama para luego pararse y estirarse, se había cambiado de ropa llevaba una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón corto y pegado que hacía ver su silueta más detallada que con sus abultadas ropas de ninjas, quedó hipnotizado jamás había visto a la castaña con esa ropa que la hacía ver más ¿femenina? lo más que se acercaba a ello era su ropa de entrenamiento, también era algo holgada cubriéndole la mitad de los brazos y piernas, Tenten realmente tenía un buen cuerpo incluso si decidiera exhibirlo diariamente dejaría boca abierta a más de media hombría de Konoha, frunció el ceño, ¿pero que se supone que estaba pensando?, Tenten no era esa clase de chicas ella era una Konochi, una guerrera jamás pelearía por la atención de un hombre, no necesitaba exhibir el cuerpo que tenía, ella estaba bien así como era incluso era ¿guapa? tenía que aceptarlo había oído comentarios estúpidos de sus compañeros ANBUS en donde calificaban a las chicas de Konoha y Tenten estaba en los primeros lugares, por supuesto, dos o tres chicos babeando por ella, se había enojado en aquella ocasión tanto que interrumpió la plática de manera fría para que se concentraran en la misión, ella merecía respeto y eso lo sabía él muy bien, era difícil que la castaña dejara que cualquier hombre se le acercara diciéndole tan solo bonitas palabras, si ella decidiera atraer la atención de un hombre él estaba seguro de que no sería a cualquiera, entonces fue cuando lo pensó, él estaba faltándole al respeto viéndola a escondidas, apartó un poco la mirada se preguntó que si eso no fuera parte de su misión ¿también lo había hecho?, él no era ningún pervertido para espiar a las mujeres, pero Tenten no era cualquier mujer para él, negó con la cabeza mientras cerro los ojos, debía dejar de pensar en cosas que perdían su tiempo y debía cumplir con su misión.

Miro de nuevo hacia la habitación y abrió un poco los ojos cuando acto seguido Tenten se dirigió a la ventana poniéndolo de pie rápidamente alertándolo, abrió la puerta de inmediato, Tenten se encontraba recargada en la ventana con la cabeza de fuera haciendo que su cabello suelto revoloteara cubriéndole el rostro, cuando ella volteo a verlo no había luz salvo la de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la chica, sus ojos chocolate brillaron con intensidad haciéndole sentir a Neji que se perdía en ellos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó rápidamente en tono molesto desviando el contacto de sus ojos.

—Tomando aire— la castaña sonrió un poco de manera burlona— ¿no crees que matare a la Hokage vestida de esta manera o sí?

—...—no resistió apartar más la mirada de aquellos intensos ojos chocolate, así que los vio ahora lo miraban con enojo.

—¿Y tú que rayos estabas haciendo? — dijo Tenten mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesta— ¿acaso estabas...espiándome?

—Cumplo con mi misión— dijo en tono frio eh irritado, seguía viendo aquellos ojos mientras algo dentro de él no podía apartar la mirada.

—Vaya que estas de mal humor—volvió a sonreír de manera burlona y tenía razón con aquel comentario él estaba de muy mal humor y ella y sus hipnotizantes ojos siempre lo irritaba más—... te dije que te fueras de mi casa.

—Y yo te dije que me contaras la verdad.

—Yo ya te dije la verdad, ahora vete— la chica lo miro molesta, él nunca quitaba el dedo del renglón, ella sabía que eso era lo más peligroso en estos momentos.

—No es cierto— se mantuvo a distancia de manera neutral.

—¿Sabes?, no voy a discutir otra vez, seguiré durmiendo o acaso, ¿necesito pedirte permiso?

—No estabas durmiendo—la boca de Tenten se abrió ligeramente y luego se encorvo en una mueca se enojó.

—¿Usaste tu Byakugan en mi?

—...—el silencio que Neji guardo le fue una afirmación a Tenten.

—Eres un idiota y un pervertido— le grito dejando de cruzar sus brazos para hacer puños a los lados y fue entonces cuando Neji se acercó a ella más enojado que nunca, se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella quién dio un paso hacia atrás temblando.

—No me llames así— aún controlaba su tono de voz pero su ceño fruncido era todo para que Tenten supiera que en realidad estaba enojado, pero ella no se intimido en cambio pensó que podía ser su oportunidad para que así saliera de su casa esa misma noche tan enojado que no haría falta ni despedirse de él, tan enojado que sería la última persona quien la buscaría cuando traicionara a la aldea.

—Eres un idiota—finalizó esperando solo su reacción la cual sería según ella que se fuera azotando la puerta de entrada, espero el momento de estar a solas de nuevo eh incluso si podía irse esa misma noche de la aldea, pero el Hyuga sonrió divertido dejándola sorprendida.

—No me refería a que me llames idiota— dijo mientras deshacía la sonrisa para hablar con un tono de profundo enojo.

"Pervertido" pensó de inmediato ella, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?, llamarlo de esa manera es un golpe bajo a su respetable orgullo y ahí estaba la oportunidad en una palabra para que saliera de su vida definitivamente, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el chico la tomó de la muñeca y la empujó cayendo en la cama, ella trató de levantarse de inmediato pero el Hyuga la aprisionó con su propio cuerpo intimidándola tanto que ni siquiera podía moverse, se sonrojo mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? y si en verdad estaba pasando, en sus fantasías miraba a un Neji besándola dulcemente pero cuando vio la mirada fría enfrente de ella el corazón se le hizo añicos, al final oculto sus mirada entre sus flequillos, estaba listo solo unos cuanto comentarios más y la odiaría por siempre.

—¿Qué crees que haces Neji? — pregunto casi como en susurro.

—Creo que te estas equivocando en llamarme de esa manera— una sonrisa desafiante apareció en él, pero Tenten sabía perfectamente cuan enojado estaba— no deberías jugar conmigo ya lo sabes.

Tenten no podía distinguir si era un sueño o era la realidad Neji acerco su cara justo a la altura de sus labios cuando ella lo notó cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero nada de lo esperaba llego sólo escucho de nuevo la voz de Neji de nuevo tan profunda y enojada.

—No, más bien deberías de dejar de llevarte tan deliberadamente así con un hombre, eres una imprudente—ella abrió poco a poco los ojos observando la cara de Neji y se quedó viendo sus ojos que hacían un contacto directo con los de ella, el parecía estarlos observando intensamente apropósito—si yo fuera un pervertido como dices jamás me limitaría a estupideces como observar tu cuerpo de manera secreta, simplemente me aseguraría de tomarlo.

Ella se sonrojo de manera violenta, iba a replicar cuando el peso de encima se volvió ligero, Neji se paró de la cama y se fue sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación no sin antes se detenerse en el marco de esta.

—Deja la puerta abierta si no quieres que le asignen esta misión a alguien más mientras te encierran en confinamiento mientras te "protegen".

La castaña sólo miro sorprendida mientras él se dirigía al sofá y se recostaba cerrando los ojos, la chica sólo se enfureció y se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta eh intencionalmente al Hyuga, pero segundos más tarde todo enojo acumulado fue sustituido nudo en la garganta al saber que no había conseguido que él se fuera lo bastante enojado como para no hablarle en días, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, alejar a la única persona que podría sospechar algo acerca de todo lo planeado y detenerla con unas cuantas de palabras, tenía que pensar en algo más para distraerlo o podría salir lastimado.

"Si nos persigue uno de ellos lo mataremos" recordó las palabras exactas de Ryu, lo dijo tan seriamente que ella sabía que no mentía, no quería meter a nadie de Konoha en sus problemas, apenas pudo notar como Lee cojeaba un poco cuando bajaron juntos la torre de la Hokage y también había notado como Neji llevaba vendajes en un mano y quizá en varias partes de su cuerpo, Ryu y los demás eran capaz de herirlos y hasta matarlos, sólo ella sabía hasta que punto podían llegar y peor aún, eran niños desde que lo recordaba había pasado tiempo y sus habilidades se habían desarrollado, apretó los ojos sin cerrarlos y maldijo en su interior, no permitiría que se encontraran con sus amigos de nuevo o no podría hacer mucho para detenerlos, suspiro cansada iba a ser una larga noche.

Había cerrado los ojos dos segundos para tranquilizar su enojo, grave error, se había dormido un pequeño rato en aquel sillón, maldijo levantándose exaltado viendo directamente a la habitación de su compañera, se calmó al instante ella estaba en su cama y no sólo eso le tranquilizo más saber que ahora dormía tranquilamente, se levantó del sillón y entro a la habitación para asegurarse y un extraño alivio surgió al ver que era verdad, su pelo estaba suelo y se deslizaba como pequeñas cascadas sobre su rostro, un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Neji, decidió desviar la mirada tranquilizándose y se dio la vuelta regresando al sofá donde se quitó su camiseta con dificultad dejando ver partes de su cuerpo vendadas, aun sentía todos los lugares donde las agujas lo habían atravesado, de cierta manera agradeció ver a Tenten en su propia cama tan orgullosa y rezongona como siempre y no en una cama de hospital como él y Lee, su enojo tenía un límite y que eso hubiera pasado lo hubiera roto por completo, siempre permitiría que cada pedazo de él se rompería sólo por ella.

* * *

¿y bien?, ¿que les pareció?, es bienvenida cualquier critica constructiva o destructiva, ustedes deciden si sigo con esta historia, si sigues esta historia de antemano gracias por la paciencia prestada estoy determinada totalmente a terminarla no te preocupes, y si eres nueva o nuevo en esta historia me da mucho gusto que te atreviste a leer una de mis historias dramáticas y locas, en realidad muchas gracias, tomate la molestia de tirarme cualquier tomatazo en los comentarios, son bienvenidos.

Espero que estén bien, he revivido y esperen una nueva historia de mi parte, y la finalización de las que están en desarrollo, queridos lectores los quiere con todo el corazón Lucinda:3

Leidy RC: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el principio Leidy, y aunque eh estado perdida por ahí siempre agradezco tus comentarios me emocionan mucho lo mucho que te emocionas, espero que puedas seguir siguiendo esta historia, cualquier sugerencia que se te ocurra aquí estoy, todavía faltan cosas emocionantes en esta historia no te preocupes.

Lelu-chan: dejame pedirte una disculpa por haber muerto todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero ya estare mas activa, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias por comentar me emociona mucho verte haciendolo, en serio gracias.

ISIS HYUGA: No te deprimas T-T voy a continuarlas espero que sigas siguiendo esta historia, muchas gracias por el comentario, me ayuda mucho a seguir adelante en el desarrollo de esta historia me alegra mucho que te guste y aquí esta para ti la continuación y pronto otros capítulos más lo prometo:D


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! me alegro que me lean de nuevo! aquí otro capitulo de esta emocionante historia, gracias por comentar y les agradezco futuros comentarios les estaré leyendo cualquier critica constructiva que decidan hacerme siempre sera bienvenida y me ayudará a actualizar más rápido.

Sin más por el momento siéntanse cómodos y a leer:D

* * *

Se quitó la banda ninja sólo dejando el vendaje que cubría su sello y su pelo castaño completamente suelto, fue cuando vio por segunda vez el mueble de fotos de Tenten, observo a la Anbu que aparecía en todas sus fotos, había investigado acerca de ella no tenía nada en especial, era una simple ninja Jounin al servicio de los Anbu que formó parte de la brigada negra por un ligero tiempo la cual era una división dentro de los Anbu que realizaban misiones especiales, a él le habían ofrecido formar parte pero se negó, tenía un clan que atender como heredero de la rama secundaria y por otra parte significaría irse de la aldea por mucho tiempo indefinido y su equipo lo necesitaba, pensó que cierta castaña más que nada lo necesitaba.

Neji preparó para dormir no sin antes mirar por última vez a la habitación de la chica para asegurarse que estaba ahí.

Esa noche soñó lo mismo que todas, una caída y un Neji con un rostro cubierto de total angustia al no alcanzarla, pero había algo diferente, esta vez salieron partes negras en su cuerpo que la cubrían hasta dejarla en completa oscuridad, ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlos y por lo que había dicho Ryu eran completamente normales, sólo un efecto secundario del sello que llevaba el clan, el cual servía para la habilidades de invocación de armas usando el cuerpo como un almacén permitiéndoles haciéndolo rápido eh invocando armas especiales para su uso personal.

 **-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-**

—¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el día?

La voz que la irritó la saco completamente de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo tomó una de las almohadas y la arrojo hacia la puerta.

Neji sólo extendió la mano tomando la almohada que Tenten había arrojado con suficiente fuerza para que llegara a la altura de su cara, la dejo caer hacia un lado de donde él se encontraba, observo curioso a una Tenten ligeramente sonrojada, se cuestionó en seguida sin embargo supo al instante el porqué.

—¡Oye no andes desnudo por mi departamento! —un poco sonrojada notó el abdomen bien marcado de Neji y se fijó inmediatamente en las vendas que lo rodeaban se sintió culpable.

—No estoy desnudo, sólo no tengo camisa—la miro indiferente y curioso mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

—Pues entonces ponte una camisa—-replicó la castaña desviando la mirada.

—Tenía que cambiarme las vendas—dijo con tono seco.

La chica se quedó pensativa y el Hyuga sólo la observo con atención hasta que la chica habló.

—Tus...heridas fueron muy profundas... Fue mi culpa…

—No te disculpes fue imprudencia mía, no debí de atacar de esa manera, no sin antes conocer los movimientos del enemigo.

Tenten no hablo de nuevo, se quedó pensativa con la mirada hacia el suelo, claro que se sentía culpable había visto a Lee cojear y a Neji con muchas vendas en el cuerpo y todo por su culpa.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Neji habló haciendo contacto visual con ella.

—¿Qué? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso en el bosque? — repitió Neji—¿Por qué no contratacaste al enemigo?

—Yo...yo...— la chica se encontraba al límite, estaba a punto de decirle todo, de arruinarlo todo, no podía mentirle más a nadie y menos a Neji.

Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, enseguida Neji camino hacia la entrada.

—Yo abriré—dijo saliendo del campo de visión de la castaña.

En ese momento Tenten reaccionó casi de inmediato, el que Neji abriera la puerta de su casa semi desnudo no le daría una buena impresión a nadie y moriría si fuera Sakura o Ino que seguramente lo malinterpretarían las cosas en un instante.

—Espera—salió de la cama de un salto para detener al Hyuga— ¡no te atrevas! Yo abriré

Pero en lo que llego ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Hinata vio que la puerta de la casa de Tenten se abrió al responder su llamado, se sintió aliviada, sin embargo, entró en confusión al ver a que su primo era el que la recibía y no su amiga castaña que después notó que se encontraba atrás de él enojada gritando algo sobre que ella abriría.

Los colores del rostro de Hinata se encendieron en ese momento, ella no era la que interpretaba las cosas de mala manera todo lo contrario, siempre veía el lado bueno de cada situación, pero aquel momento simplemente se imaginó una cosa sin querer, su primo en casa de su quería amiga Tenten con nada más que con pantalón no era una buena combinación para el lado bueno de sus pensamientos.

—Hinata-sama— pronuncio Neji— ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡Claro que no tonto la asustaste! — apareció Tenten poniéndose enfrente a él— Hinata no es lo que piensas, veras él...

La Hyuga sacudió la cabeza de forma de negativa demasiado nerviosa.

—N-no interrumpí algo, lo s-siento—se inclinó rápidamente pidiendo disculpas.

—No lo hiciste, él sólo esta aquí por una misión, ignóralo ¿quieres?, ¿me buscabas para algo?

—Y-yo sólo quería verte a salvo—la Hyuga ya no estaba apenada todo lo contrario lucia preocupada.

—Hinata... —dijo Tenten sorprendida.

—Lee-san me dijo apenas hoy que habías regresado, quería ver si te encontrabas bien, pero interrumpí algo lo s-siento.

Neji no dijo nada mientras entraba a la casa, enseguida Tenten cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Escucha Hinata no interrumpiste nada, el tonto de tu primo vino aquí por una misión eso es todo, la Hokage le encargo vigilarme— la castaña hizo un puchero al recordar lo enojada que estaba anoche.

—¿Está todo bien? — la chica de cabellos azules preguntó preocupada.

—Eh, si todo bien Hinata no te preocupes, es sólo una misión, la Hokage insistió en que necesitaba vigilancia por haber escapado así del enemigo y envió al idiota de tu primo eso es todo.

Hinata sonrió aliviada.

—Lee-san me dijo que organizaría una bienvenida esta noche, estarán todas las chicas, iras ¿verdad?

—Emm… si ahí estaré— realmente ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, no tenía ganas de mentirle a todos, pero tenía que disimular lo más que podía.

—Bien, te veré en la noche, iré con Naruto-kun me está esperando para comer juntos—un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y la castaña sonrió le alegraba ver a Hinata tan animada a causa del rubio, al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, cuando salió de sus pensamientos estaba sola en aquella entrada de su departamento, se sentía aún más culpable por todo, suspiro cansada, todo aquello la agotaba pero aún no había acabado faltaba hacerle frente a todos y dejarles claro que ella estaba bien.

Entró a su casa y se encontró con Neji quién se ponía su camisa ninja con gestos de dolor, Tenten sólo se enfureció con ella misma, Ryu había prometido que los había herido pero no de gravedad, pero para ella que Neji siguiera con vendas después de una semana, significaba que el chico de cabellos negros había mentido.

Cuando terminó de componerse la camisa volteo hacia ella y la vio de nuevo pensativa.

—¿Irás en la noche? —preguntó en tono seco esperando que ella lo mirara, pero no ocurrió, simplemente lo paso de largo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Si, se lo debo a Hinata y a las chicas— su voz cortante sonó desde la cocina.

—Suena como una obligación— la siguió y la vio tomando un vaso de agua.

—No lo es— respondió cortante.

—Se preocupan por ti.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estas bien? —interrogo el Hyuga de manera seria, Tenten rio un poco de manera burlona.

—Deja de fingir que estas preocupado por mí sólo es una misión— sostuvo el vaso a la altura de sus labios bebiendo un poco—supongo que me acompañaras esta noche, ¿soportarás una noche de chicas y convivencia social sólo por mí? Que privilegio, pero estaré bien.

Sintió como Neji tomaba el vaso de agua entre la mano de Tenten lo que dejo atónita a la castaña, se había acercado más a ella en un instante.

—No estoy fingiendo estoy preocupado, actúas de manera rara—respondió enojado.

— ¿Por qué lo estarías? —lo reto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pensó que con aquella cercanía podría ser merecedora de un beso apasionado pero aquella no era una fantasía, debía salir a la realidad y no sonrojarse cada vez que Neji la retaba.

—Porque eres mi amiga y al igual que Lee y Hinata-sama me preocupa lo que les pase.

—Gracias, Neji— respondió Tenten de manera cortante, al escuchar la palabra "amiga" algo dentro de ella se quebró, si tan solo esa respuesta hubiera sido diferente y especial ella se arrepentiría de todo en ese momento, con una sonrisa cálida de las que ella siempre le daba a las personas en forma de agradecimiento— yo también me preocupé por Lee y por ti, sus heridas son mi culpa de verdad lo siento.

Y de ahí nadie pronunció nada durante segundos y minutos, ignorando el hecho de que estaban tan cercanos ninguno se movió, Neji la observaba como si pudiera ver a través de ella, fue entonces cuando Tenten se irritó con eso y salió de los límites del alcance del Hyuga para después encaminarse a su recamara.

—Ah, y de acuerdo con tu pregunta... si, pasaré todo el día en cama— sonrió y Neji sólo levantó la ceja.

La manera en la que se había arreglado era la típica para ella, aunque no se encontraba del humor necesario para aquella ocasión aun así ahí estaba, con Neji pisándole los talones, se había pasado todo el día en casa, él había ido y venido de hacer cosas de su clan, a lo último la acompaño a aquella reunión que Lee había organizado.

—¿Eres igual de acosador con las princesas que cuidas? — ella se refería a las misiones que a él le encomendaban especialmente por ser un Anbu.

—Ellas obedecen— respondió y Tenten lo observó con un puchero mostrando enojo.

—Si, lo hacen esperando a que no las ignores— la chica cruzó los brazos molesta.

— ¿Por qué harían eso? — Neji alzó la ceja cuestionándola.

—Ok, juguemos a que no te das cuenta de cómo te miran las mujeres a donde quiera que vas—pronunció con sarcasmo mientras él la miro con indiferencia al contestar.

—Eso no tiene relevancia Tenten.

—Wow, palabras educadas como "relevancia" hacen que crea que de verdad lo notas y te importa— volvió a decir en tono sarcástico encerrando entre comillas en el aire aquella palabra— deberías algún día probar en salir con alguna de tus admiradoras tal vez así dejes de acosarme.

—No te acoso, simplemente...

—...Cumplo con mi misión—ella completó la frase en un tono serio imitándolo haciendo irritar al Hyuga— te tirarías a un puente por una misión, deberías de prestarles atención así podrías dejar de estar amargado.

—Y tu deberías de dejar de hablar tanto—dijo en el mismo instante en el que se pararon al mismo tiempo frente al local de comida, era de noche y las letras enormes iluminaban la entrada, así como las luces del interior, Tenten suspiro, no quería estar ahí, pero tenía que, de otra forma nada saldría conforme a lo planeado. Neji noto el cambio de expresión de Tenten había duda en su rostro, así como preocupación.

—Entremos— Dijo mientras pasaba delante de ella y abría la puerta mirándola de forma neutral, ella caminí hacia la entrada, la inundó el ruido de personas platicando, el olor a comida y alcohol.

—Y para que quede claro— se sorprendió que Neji hablara de nuevo, paso adelante de ella con una expresión totalmente rara para Tenten, sonrió a medias divertido y él solo se limitó a decir, casi como un susurro, como si aquello que fuera decir fuera en contra de su voluntad, parecía otra persona, más provocativa— nunca me preocuparía tanto por ninguna de ellas como para acosarlas.

Las mejillas de Tenten ardieron pero dio gracias a que el lugar no estuviera completamente iluminado como para que el Hyuga lo notara, esas fueron las últimas palabras que Neji Hyuga le dedicaría en todo el tiempo que estuviera en aquel bar, después de eso sólo lo vio adelantarse para sentarse en la barra pidiendo una bebida, a su lado se encontraba Shikamaru quién seguramente venia acompañando a Temari, lo que significaba a más personas a las cuales mentir con su actuación, también estaban más de sus compañeros como Naruto y Kiba quienes le sonrieron eh hicieron un gesto saludándola antes de regresar a discutir como lo hacían, y por supuesto Lee que se encontraba ya haciendo platica con Neji, aunque este le ignorara, una vez que la vio la saludó con el pulgar arriba, ella le sonrió levemente haciendo un gesto de saludo con su mano derecha.

"Bien Tenten que empiece la función" se dijo así misma pensando como Hanako o al menos eso creía, no lo tenía del todo claro en su mente todavía.

"Tú no perteneces aquí, ya no…" su mirada se volvió sombría, definitivamente era Hanako la de aquellos pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver con Konoha, que había sido su hogar durante años.

—¡Tenten-chan por aquí! — la voz suave de Hinata la hizo dirigirse a donde se encontraban las chicas reunidas, cuando se acercó sólo vio una melena rosada que rápidamente se deslizó abrazándola por sorpresa, minutos después se separó tomándola por los hombros.

—¡Gracias a dios estas bien! —le dedicó una suave sonrisa, la castaña la miro confundida.

—No seas dramática frentona, haces que Tenten se sienta incomoda— Ino reclamó con los brazos cruzados y viendo molesta a la pelirosa, levantó la mano con un dedo como cuando aclaraba algo— además definitivamente no está bien, quién querría al señor cubito de hielo persiguiéndote las 24 horas del día.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Tenten sabía que se refería a Neji y a su misión, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Hinata que miro hacia abajo avergonzada.

—M-me obligaron a decirles Tenten-chan l-lo siento—tartamudeaba como cuando era más pequeña por la pena.

—No es como si te molestara que él te prestara atención todo el día— Temari se encontraba comiendo una pequeña aceituna que se encontraba en la decoración de su bebida cuando la vio de reojo y hablo.

—Pero claro que le molesta, a cualquiera que mira en sus ojos fríos se irrita en segundos— reclamo Ino enojada, sin embargo, una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro—pero claro que tu estas acostumbrada a ese trato tanto que te gusta.

Tenten seguía sin hablar aun así se le sonrojaron las mejillas cuando Ino hizo esa aclaración.

—Silencio Ino-cerda no seas tan obvia, te escucharan los chicos— la calló Sakura.

—Imposible—aclaró Temari— están ocupados en una competición de quién es más idiota.

Tenten los observo, la aclaración de Temari estaba en lo cierto Lee y Naruto competían para ver quién podía comerse primero el maní que Kiba y Sai lanzaba al aire respectivamente mientras Shikamaru los miraba aburrido y Neji sólo los miraba, aunque al ver sentir que ciertos ojos castaños le prestaban atención hizo contacto con ellos sin ninguna expresión en particular, Tenten aparto la mirada y regresó con las chicas dándose cuenta que Ino y Sakura discutían sobre los comentarios que Sai hacía para elogiar a Ino mientras que a Sakura no, Temari veía el espectáculo con un rostro divertido, mientras Hinata trataba de separar la pelea, todo estaba en su lugar como si Tenten no hubiese sido secuestrada hacia una semana, como si ella hubiera detenido el tiempo de Konoha el día que la secuestraron.

Esas eran las personas que Tenten llamaba amigos, aquellas que no importaba lo quién era seguirían tratándola de igual manera y por la misma razón ella se iría, no necesitaban de ella, si ella se iba Naruto seguiría siendo un idiota y Lee seguiría con su entusiasmo al máximo, Sakura eh Ino seguirían peleando aunque fuera por diversión, Hinata seguiría siendo amable con quién se topara enfrente, Temari seguiría siendo fuerte y segura de si misma, Shikamaru seguiría siendo un vago inteligente y luego estaba Neji seguiría siendo Neji, él nunca había dependido de alguien y nunca lo haría, definitivamente él más que nadie no la necesitaba.

Todos seguirán igual y los lazos que había formado con ellos no cambiarían, no la necesitaban ahí para recordarles que sonrieran ellos ya sabían hacerlo a su manera.

"Te necesita tu verdadera familia" de nuevo Hanako hablaba en su subconsciente y Tenten le dio la razón, Natsune, Ryu y Tsuki la necesitaban, quería estar ahí para ellos, no permitiría que eligieran un mal camino como el que habían sido obligados desde pequeños como asesinos.

—¿Tenten-chan estas bien? — sin darse cuenta cuando las cuatro chicas la miraban con curiosidad ella debía actuar normal, así que sonrió dejando ver que estaba bien igual que siempre, mostro un puchero típico de ella.

—Tengo un hambre horrible, pidamos algo de carne y unas bebidas—dijo entusiasmada sentándose en la mesa junto a las chicas que le sonrieron.

—Vaya hasta que alguien dice algo razonable— expresó Temari y las chicas rieron.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que Tenten pudo contar, ella no había tomado nada de alcohol pero Ino y Sakura si, con su estado sabían que ya era suficiente para una noche, todos se despidieron de ella agradeciendo que estuviera a salvo y ya se encontraba de camino a su departamento con Neji pisándole los talones de nuevo.

—Siento haber tardado tanto... Debes de haberte aburrido—la castaña hablo con la mirada baja, él parecía irritado.

—No tiene importancia—le respondió sin mirarla, regresó al silencio hasta que llegaron a su departamento cuando entraron Tenten hablo.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? Lo prepararé ahora, tengo galletas.

Él asintió, fueron directamente a la cocina en donde él se sentó como la primera vez que estuvo en ella, la castaña sacó una lata y preparó té sirviendo dos tazas exactas, colocó a las galletas un polvo blanco parecido al azúcar.

—¿y bien?, ¿No lo tomarás? —la castaña preguntó al notar como Neji la miraba de manera neutra sin tocar la tasa de té, la castaña llevo la tasa a sus labios, pero no tomó té, solo fingió que lo hacía.

En ese momento Tenten vio como Neji tomaba la tasa y bebía con los ojos cerrados y de manera tranquila.

Todo iba como lo había planeado y se sintió culpable por eso, en realidad no era un té normal, era una hierba medicinal que relajaba todo tu sistema nervioso, la había traído de una misión en Suna, era peligrosa en grandes cantidades, pero en pequeñas la podría usar en situaciones como aquella.

Volvió a unir sus labios con la tasa sin tomar y se levantó momentos después, tomó una galleta sin aquel polvo blanco y sonrió mientras caminaba a su habitación.

—Que descanses, Neji— su mirada se tornó sombría, pero dándole la espalda al Hyuga que seguía sentado no se notaba.

—Mmh igual— la chica lo vio de reojo mientras tomaba una galleta con aquel polvo blanco y se la llevaba a la boca.

Silenciosamente Tenten fue a su habitación, se preparó para dormir sólo que no lo haría.

Era media noche cuando Tenten se levantó, se asomó por el marco de la puerta para encontrarse a un Neji profundamente dormido en el sofá, su plan había funcionado, se sentía culpable pero sabía que no podría burlar a Neji si este estaba en todos sus sentidos así que decidió drogarlo con aquella hierva, cuando despertara ella se habría ido, evitaría preguntas incómodas y sobre todo evitaría que la siguiera y Ryu lo supiera, él estaría fuera de peligro.

Mientras Neji iba a la mansión Hyuga el día anterior había preparado todo su equipaje y lo había escondido en su armario donde se disimulaba. Se vistió con un traje ninja negro parecido al de los Anbu para confundirse en la oscuridad, después de terminar puso la mochila no tan grande en su hombro y observo al sillón, donde se encontraba el Hyuga profundamente dormido, sin aquella droga él ya estaría levantado con el más mínimo ruido.

La chica apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que él la odiaría después de esto, pero todo era mejor de esa manera, era más sencillo que dar explicaciones que nadie comprendería nunca. No sabía lo que pasaría, la considerarían traidora y seguramente la próxima vez que se encontraran la tratarían como enemiga y eso le daba mucho miedo tanto que sus piernas temblaron al salir por la ventana de su habitación y saltar de techo en techo sigilosamente, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

"Tu familia te necesita, Tenten" de nuevo el pensamiento de Hanako se hizo presente "Konoha no te necesita para seguir siendo lo que es ahora"

Levantó su mirada decidida mientras travesaba la entrada burlando fácilmente la seguridad de Konoha la cual conocía de pies a cabeza, limpio sus lágrimas.

A unos metros sintió la presencia de su familia, el punto de encuentro era una extensión de tierra en el bosque rodeada de árboles, cuando llego frente a ellos los observo Tsuki y Natsune discutían como siempre, Ryu se encontraba aparte sentado en un tronco de manera pensativa, cuando la vieron los tres tenían una cara de alivio en su rostro.

—Hanako-onee-san—la pequeña corrió a abrazarla—¡Estas a salvo!

—Vaya ya era hora, estábamos pensando que te encontrabas prisionera—Natsune tenía una sonrisa burlona pero igual tenía una expresión de alegría que no podía ocultar fácilmente con su sarcasmo, y Ryu era el que más feliz se veía de los tres.

—Les dije que no tenían de que preocuparse, estoy bien ellos no me harían daño.

—Lo hicieron hace años—Ryu cambio su rostro de repente, se encontraba más serio de lo normal, la castaña sabia que le molestaba cuando defendía a Konoha— tenemos que irnos, Natsune, Tsuki posición de guía.

—Si— respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras rebasaban a Ryu adentrándose en el bosque, Tenten no se movió y Ryu tampoco se quedaron viendo por un largo rato hasta que la castaña desvió la mirada.

—Estás enojado... —afirmó la chica, Ryu se acercó a ella dando unos cuantos pasos, su expresión seria cambio a una de preocupación.

—Lo siento... Estaba muy tenso de que no volvieras... Lo siento no sé que estoy diciendo... Confió en ti Hanako, pero...

—No confías en Tenten... —completó la chica.

—No…—respondió cambiando la mirada a una de furia, pero ya no la miraba a ella si no algo que estaba atrás de ella— no confió en ellos.

—Tenten— una voz demasiado familiar resonó y se clavó como una estaca en su corazón, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con un Neji enojado con su habilidad activada a distancia de ellos—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Neji... —la chica abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, eso no debería de estar pasando, no como ella lo había planeado. Inmediatamente la sintió de golpe, el aura asesina de Ryu se encendió junto con los sellos alrededor de su cuerpo, dio un paso inexpresivo para impulsar su movimiento, ella sabía lo que venía a continuación, se encontró desesperada por detenerlo.

—¡Ryu no! —gritó ella, el chico de tatuajes se quedó inmóvil con la mirada sombría.

—Lo tengo que matar... creí que te había dicho que...

—Lo sé, se lo que habías dicho, pero por favor... No lo hagas— hablo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas— déjamelo a mi... ¡Yo me haré cargo!

—Dijiste que no iba a haber inconvenientes…—la volteo sin la mirada enfadada, sólo fue una expresión de preocupación.

—Lo sé... ¡Yo... — Tenten no pudo terminar por que vio a Neji acercándose rápidamente a donde se encontraba Ryu con un chackra en las manos con intención de atacarlo, el chico de los tatuajes tenía la mirada sombría sin moverse— ¡Neji no lo hagas!

Ryu sonrió y desapareció de la vista del Hyuga que sentía tanta rabia que cuando choco sus puños de chackra contra el suelo y destrozó parte de el, no miro a Tenten en ningún momento a la hora del ataque, sólo se concentró en una cosa, el enemigo que había esquivado su ataque con una sorprendente velocidad y que tenía detrás de él aun sonriendo burlonamente.

Neji se volteó para atacar de nuevo descargando puños suaves centrándose en sólo desactivar el chackra del enemigo. Pero Ryu era más rápido, como si supiera que movimiento haría antes de que el Hyuga lo pensara.

Tenten estaba sin habla observando los movimientos de los dos chicos que apenas y podía distinguir, lo que si percibió con atención fue cuando uno de los sellos de la mano derecha de Ryu, quién sólo esquivaba los movimientos de Neji sin atacar, se activó.

Fue entonces cuando antes de dar su próximo ataque Neji te quedó paralizado con su mano extendida se encontraba a unos centímetros sin lograr su objetivo, parar las funciones de chackra del enemigo.

Ryu lo miraba de forma burlona pero aun con los ojos dispuestos a asesinar. Al no moverse Neji busco a su alrededor indicios de alguna técnica especial y lo halló, en el piso al lado de su pie derecho estaba clavado un Kunai en el suelo y de el sobresalía un papel con un sello, gracias al Byakugan pudo notar como el sello contenía chackra y que a la vez este lo rodeaba en un círculo invisible que lo mantenía sin moverse.

—Parece que las manos son importantes para los usuarios del Byakugan— el chico seguía sonriendo y Neji aun lo miraba con furia, definitivamente quería matarlo. El chico pelinegro dejo de sonreír y tomó la mano paralizada que Neji había dejado extendida y en un solo movimiento la dobló hacia a tras de manera brusca, provocando un agudo dolor a Neji al sentir como uno de sus huesos se estiraba y casi se rompían, cayó de rodillas por el dolor, pero aun sin poder moverse a su voluntad.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si rompo tu mano en pedazos? —volvió a apretar y Neji lanzó un quejido involuntario al sentir como se rompió el primer hueso, el pelinegro lo miro sin expresión en su rostro— en tantos pedazos que ya no te será útil siquiera tener esa habilidad ocular tuya.

Un segundo hueso se rompió y Neji dio un grito ahogado que hizo a la castaña reaccionar con lágrimas en los ojos, atónita sabía que debía detener a su amigo de la infancia.

—Realmente patético—pronuncio el asesino.

—¡Ryu! ¡Déjalo! — Tenten derramó lágrimas del miedo a que lastimara más a Neji—¡por favor hare lo que me digas!, ¡pero por favor no lo hagas más!

El chico observó con frialdad a la chica y dejó de apretar la mano de Neji, evitando con eso que un tercer hueso se rompiera, el Hyuga volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, sostuvo su mano aguantando el dolor sin dejar de ver con furia al enemigo que ahora le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia Tenten, se levantó sin importarle el dolor de su mano derecha y comenzó a caminar, definitivamente no iba a dejar a Tenten en manos del enemigo.

—No des un paso más—hablo Ryu volteándolo a ver de reojo— si te mueves de donde estas no respetaré la voluntad de Hanako te mataré.

Neji se enfureció más, nadie jamás le daba órdenes y más que nada odiaba que el enemigo lo subestimara así que decidió atacar de nuevo pero algo lo detuvo.

—¡Basta Neji! —miro a Tenten quien le había gritado con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas en los ojos, él jamás había visto a Tenten mirándolo de esa manera, una razón más para no quedarse sin hacer nada, sin embargo, Tenten se volvió borrosa para su vista, sus pies temblaron y casi cayó de rodillas de nuevo pero se trató de mantener de pie recuperándose.

Se sorprendió sobre lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, él había notado algo raro así que no había tomado el té que Tenten le había ofrecido, ¿entonces por qué se sentía como si hubieran drenado toda su energía?

La castaña dejó de llorar al ver que Ryu se dirigía hacia ella, cuando quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

La mano fría de Ryu paso rosando sus mejillas, y aunque seguía con aquella mirada fría de asesino limpió sus lágrimas sorprendiendo a Tenten.

—¿Harás lo que sea? —su voz era fría y cruel al igual que su mirada, la chica no lo reconoció parecía alguien totalmente distinto, esa diferente perspectiva le recordaba el por que siempre había sido el prodigio del clan, el separar las emociones de las acciones esa era la actitud que se necesitaba para ser un asesino y era lograda al perfeccionar la habilidad secreta del clan, el sello que llevaban en el hombro, ella lo sabía aunque no lo había desarrollado tanto como él pero era como apagar todas tus emociones, las palabras que salieran mientras estaba en ese estado no tenían ningún valor porque no era él quién estaba hablando realmente, solo era un asesino a sangre fría.

—Si—ella asintió bajo la mirada, no soportaba verlo en ese estado—pero te lo suplico no lo mates.

—No lo haré, pero mi perdón tiene un precio "Tenten"—resaltó su nombre, como si lo despreciara y así era, la chica se asustó cuando él se acercó a susurrar en su oído— entonces no vuelvas a llorar por alguien que no sea yo, tampoco mires a otro hombre, me pertenecerás yo te cuidaré y no volverás a ver a nadie de Konoha a menos que no sea para enterrarle una espada en sus órganos vitales, le perdonaré la vida pero recuerda esto cuando mis emociones vuelvan—sonrió de manera burlona—seguramente me disculparé pero tal vez inconscientemente no esté arrepentido de quererte sólo para mí.

Se separó de ella que tenía los ojos abiertos de manera sorpresiva, la sobrepaso y hablo de nuevo, pero con un tono diferente se oía preocupado.

—No tardes—la miró de manera fría de nuevo— te esperaré por algunos minutos, recuerda que ya tomaste una decisión, no decepciones a Tsuki ni a Natsune, somos tu familia—definitivamente sus sentimientos iban regresando poco a poco regresado, se escuchaba de nuevo como su amigo de la infancia. Ella miro a Neji, él la miraba confundido y con ganas de atacar al enemigo.

—Gracias Ryu— fue lo último que escuchó el chico antes de desaparecer seguramente para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Ella apretó los puños, ¿debía de irse? si, debía quedar como una traidora ante la aldea, pero Neji no estaba dentro de los planes, había ideado una forma de darle la hierba medicinal, pero por lo visto no había funcionado, la miraba enojado.

—¿Qué significa todo esto Tenten? —preguntó el Hyuga severamente.

—No deberías de estas aquí, no era parte del plan—se acercó a él pero se mantuvo a distancia, observo como sostenía su mano lastimada.

—¿Drogarme y traicionar la aldea si lo era? —reclamó el ojiperla con el ceño fruncido—¿me crees estúpido?, No tomé el té.

—Lo sé...

—Déjate de estupideces y regresemos a la aldea—Neji relajó más su rostro con la confianza de que la castaña obedecería.

—No...no puedo...le prometí algo para que te dejara vivo—desvió la mirada— tengo que cumplirlo.

—No me subestimes, no necesito que cuides de mi— de haber tenido su mano sana hubiera apretado el puño tan fuerte como la otra mano—la Hokage tenía razón... Te amenazaron…

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—No, Neji te equivocas—la chica descubrió su hombro y tenía el tatuaje que había desaparecido—soy parte de un clan, este sello es la habilidad especial que nos identifica, no lo volviste a ver en esa ocasión por que puse un ninjutsu en el, ellos son mi familia y me necesitan.

—Tú no eres una asesina.

—Mis habilidades estaban apagadas porque mi memoria estaba bloqueada, al parecer alguien puso un sello en mi cabeza— tocó su frente con sus dedos, sintiéndose de nuevo dividida entre dos personas.

—Volvamos a Konoha ahora Tenten—así era Neji no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

—¿Qué acaso estas sordo?, Esta no es una de tus misiones en las que me das ordenes—respondió molesta

—Bien, entonces te obligare a regresar— cuando Neji quiso cortar la poca distancia entre Tenten y él su vista se volvió borrosa y el piso se movió, cayó de rodillas, después recuperó la vista gracias al Byakugan pero no las fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué demo... —trato de maldecir, pero lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Puede que no te tomaras el té Neji pero comiste de las galletas, era un plan B, te conozco y no caerías en algo tan tonto así que le puse un medicamento más fuerte a las galletas.

—No hagas esto Tenten—la silueta de la chica se movía de un lado a otro, sentía como sus músculos se relajaban cada vez más, pero aun así no se rendiría, presionó más las venas del Byakugan para aclarar su visión, las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Tenten lo noto cuando se arrodillo frente a él.

La castaña tomó la mano fracturada de Neji y este se quejó al simple contacto dolía menos gracias a la droga, pero sintió un alivio mejor, Tenten estaba sanándola y aunque su habilidad sanativa no era muy buena esta vez sanó por completo una fractura, se sorprendió al ver su mano completamente sana, la movió con total libertad.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —lo miro con tristeza— Tenten solo podía curar heridas superficiales... Hanako puede curar con las mismas habilidades que Sakura... Esta es la persona que soy ahora...

—¿Hanako? —frunció el ceño— ¿así es como te llaman ellos?

—Es mi nombre real Neji, Tenten es una persona que no existe.

—Eso no es verdad—apretó los puños con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban—perteneces a Konoha, todos estos años tú...

—He tenido familia y no lo sabía, ellos me necesitan... —respondió Tenten apartando la mirada, sintió como la mano de Neji apretó la suya con una presión poco fuerte.

—¿Qué fue lo que le prometiste a cambio de no matarme? —preguntó seriamente el Hyuga.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso—lo miro a los ojos.

—No permitiré... que te vayas…—la tomó por el hombro derecho con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban— mi misión es...

—Mantenerme a salvo—completó la castaña retirando la mano de Neji—Konoha destruyó a mi clan hace años, mi familia murió, sólo quedamos nosotros para revivir el clan, lo siento tanto esto está fuera de una simple misión Neji.

—¿Eso fue lo que le prometiste?, ¿Qué revivirías el clan con él? —la miró enfurecido, la castaña no dio respuesta lo cual fue una afirmación para él, algo dentro de él se rompió, algo dentro de él desataba más enojo hacia el chico pelinegro, el Hyuga no supo describirlo, definitivamente no dejaría que Tenten se fuera con ese tipo, no mientras él estuviera vivo, si tan solo no estuviera a punto de caer rendido a la droga—tenemos que regresar...no puedes ir con él.

La castaña sonrió de manera triste, despedirse de alguien a quién ella siempre había amado era muy difícil, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

—Dímela—su mirada se ensombreció mientras tomaba el rostro de Neji con suavidad chocando su frente con la de él, los dos estaban arrodillados—dime una buena razón para que me quede…

Neji miraba sorprendido, que Tenten le pidiera eso significaba que no estaba segura de su decisión, todavía podían regresar a Konoha.

—Todos en Konoha te necesitan—la miró de manera seria y ella a él también, luego ella sonrió y desvió la mirada.

—Todo sea por cumplir tu misión, ¿verdad Neji? — retiró las manos del rostro del chico y lo dejó caer ya sin fuerzas—ellos no me necesitan…

—Claro...que lo hacen—respondió entre dientes levantándose de nuevo con sus brazos temblorosos y el ceño fruncido, el Byakugan había desaparecido hace rato.

—¿Tú lo haces?... ¿Tú me necesitas Neji? —pregunto Tenten dolida.

Necesitar, una palabra fuerte para su orgullo, jamás había necesitado de nadie, después de la muerte de su padre no confiaba en nadie, ni es su propia familia, pero ella era diferente, desde que la había conocido en la academia le había hablado como si nada, los días entrenando la acercaron más a ella y aquella semana se había preocupado más de lo que se había preocupado por alguien en su vida, necesitar era una palabra fuerte, pero podía describir ese sentimiento desconocido que despertó mientras el insomnio no le permitía dormir cuando ella estaba secuestrada, tenía que salvarla y no volver a perderla, no mientras hubiera otro hombre que la quisiera, no lo permitiría, no podía perder a la persona con la que podía ser él mismo.

Si, esa era su respuesta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la trató de pronunciar con sus labios, pero estos ya no recibieron la orden, su sistema nervioso al fin se había dado por vencido, cayó al suelo sintiendo los brazos de alguien, Tenten lo tomaba del rostro de nuevo y esta vez en lugar de juntar sus frentes una con otra junto sus labios con los de él. Neji apenas sintió el rose de los labios sin poder responder a los de ella, pero estaba seguro de que si no estuviera en ese estado hubiera respondido a sus instintos más bajos sin poder detenerse, aquella sensación era tan cálida, sin embargo, no duro mucho, la chica se separó sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ojalá esta hubiese sido la respuesta que hubiera hecho que me quedara—Neji la miro con impotencia y miedo, no le era justo, no podía responder a eso y ella lo sabía, estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Tenten pero no pudo, todo su cuerpo cayó completamente, sus ojos eran poco conscientes de lo que veían pero distinguieron a una Tenten levantándose y recostarlo en un árbol después sólo lo miró y habló, Neji recordaría aquellas palabras tanto como la droga le deja recordar.

—Adiós Neji, la próxima vez que nos veamos tendré que matarte— todo se volvió negro para Neji.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí? —el rostro de la castaña había cambiado mirando seriamente a Ryu que se encontraba a sus espaldas, una vez frente a él Tenten se dio cuenta de que con esa mirada fría y cruel tenía todavía sus sentimientos apagados y el sello activado, él sonrió de manera sarcástica ante la pregunta.

—Lo suficiente para ver tu trágica despedida—dejó de sonreír— sé que haber visto eso dolerá cuando vuelvan mis sentimientos, pero me alegraré al pensar en tu decisión.

—No te equivoques—Tenten apretó la mandíbula—estoy aquí por Natsune y Tsuki, y el verdadero Ryu, él que el sello no controla sus palabras.

—Llevo más tiempo usando este sello de lo que te imaginas, Natsune lo está perfeccionando y Tsuki está aprendiendo a usarlo como a ti y a mí nos enseñaron a usarlo.

—Es una niña—respondió Tenten.

—Nosotros también lo éramos cuando nos obligaron a matarnos entre nosotros— se acercó a Tenten y tomó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos directamente— ¿recuerdas como mi yo con sentimientos te perdonó la vida?, Sólo quiero protegerte Hanako, quiero que estés conmigo.

—Lo prometí, lo haré, pero estaré con el verdadero Ryu.

—Bien, si lo quieres a él está bien, mientras te quedes conmigo Hanako—el chico cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se veía desorientado.

—Hanako... ¿Qué estoy...diciendo… — Tenten inmediatamente lo abrazó.

—Nada que yo sepa que no dirías Ryu.

Él respondió su abrazo, Tenten sabía que no era su culpa ser un asesino, les habían obligado a hacerlo, era su familia la necesitaban para que el sello no dominara sus sentimientos.

Partieron hacia el bosque, Tenten hecho una última mirada a un Neji inconsciente recargado en un árbol, en su mano derecha recién sanada se distinguía algo metálico que Tenten había puesto en ella, era su banda de Konoha rayada justo a la mitad con un Kunai en señal de traición a la aldea, la chica bajo la mirada y siguió el camino contrario.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido y me ayuda a seguir continuando con esta historia:D

 **Cristina:** BUMM! sorpresa! otra actualización jajaja, me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia y pensando en tu comentario me apure a actualizar lo más rápido que pude espero que te guste este capítulo es un poco más largo y lleno más de emoción, no te preocupes no dejaré abandonado este fic le daré un buen final, espéralo, cuídate mucho! espero que nos leamos pronto!

 **lelu-chan:** Hola lelu-chan espero que este capitulo te guste es más largo, gracias por tu paciencia y pensando en ti actualice lo más rápido que pude espero que sea de tu agrado la continuación de esta historia, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo pronto:D


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, ¿como están?, espero que bien, gracias por leerme estaré actualizando este fic en cuanto se me permita hacerlo.

Muchas gracias a los que han comentado en esta bella historia su opinión es de suma importancia para el desarrollo de la misma.

Les prometo que a partir de este capitulo empezaran los sentimientos de Neji a Tenten que les tenía preparado, poco a poco los iré introduciendo y no se esperaran lo que viene estén pendientes, espero y les guste habrá un poco de drama pero al final espero darles lo que han venido a buscar, a estos dos tortolitos amándose aunque todo mundo interfiera con eso.

Sin más por el momento esperando que les guste, aquí el capitulo:D

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el bosque, siluetas negras se veían en cada árbol avanzando a su destino, después de dos horas de camino habían llegado.

Su misión era fácil, los ex-miembros del consejo del país del fuego habían sido asesinados y ahora tenían que proteger a los actuales miembros por alguna amenaza posible.

—Capitán, sus órdenes—una máscara de búho habló arrodillado esperando respuesta del único que se encontraba de pie, un chico con una máscara de ave.

—Yo me ocuparé de la consejera, revisen los alrededores, protejan la zona.

—Entendido—después las 4 sombras que había alrededor del chico desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Mientras que él entró a la mansión que estaba frente a él.

—ANBU-san por aquí por favor—un sirviente lo recibió en la entrada, el chico camino detrás de él entrando a una estancia donde se encontraban una chica y una señora mayor a ella.

—Nana, ¿nos dejarías solos? —Preguntó la chica, inmediatamente el sirviente y la señora mayor asintieron y se fueron cerrando la puerta a su paso.

—Puede quitarse la máscara Hyuga-san, después de todo yo fui quién la pidió personalmente para esta misión—dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Neji obedeció de inmediato.

—Lo sé—quitó la máscara dejando ver sus ojos aperlados y su rostro sin expresión.

—Esperaba que Lee-san también estuviera aquí—dijo con voz penosa.

—Él no es un ANBU señorita Sakuri —mencionó el chico a secas.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento decepcionada usted está aquí después de todo—le sonrió de nuevo la chica de pelos blancos, pero su sonrisa desapareció en unos instantes mirándolo seriamente—escuché lo de su compañera cuando lo pedí a usted y a su equipo para esta misión, lo siento tanto, es una lástima tal tragedia.

—No tiene que lamentarlo—habló el Hyuga con voz inexpresiva—me encontraré con ella pronto para arreglar todo.

—Gracias por venir, me sentiré más segura con usted aquí—las mejillas se pintaron con un leve rojo apartando la mirada de Neji, él lo notó de inmediato, pero le restó importancia, estaba ahí por una razón y debía concentrarse en ello.

—El perímetro está evaluado a partir de ahora iniciaré la vigilancia de la mansión si me lo permite.

—Lo sé, gracias Hyuga-san, preparé una habitación para usted cuando venga Nana lo guiará hacia ella— de nuevo le sonrió al chico con amabilidad y sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

—Le agradezco la hospitalidad, pero no será necesario, la protección es más dura por la noche—dijo inclinándose levemente en forma de agradecimiento.

—Entiendo, siéntase libre de acomodarse en la mansión.

Neji se levantó luego de la inclinación de respeto y se marchó acompañado de la señora quién se retiró cuando le mostró su habitación la cual era extensa y con muchos lujos, pero eso no le importó, debía cumplir con su misión de vigilancia, ya nada le importaba desde aquel día.

 _Había despertado en el hospital de Konoha con Lee a un lado con expresión preocupada sosteniendo algo entre sus manos de lo que no quitaba la vista, distinguió de inmediato aquel objeto y cuando lo reconoció vio algo que le hizo apretar los puños con más enojo que en toda su vida._

 _Tenten se había marchado, había traicionado a la aldea, como signo de esto había dejado su banda marcada con una línea atravesando el símbolo de la aldea y él no había sido capaz de detenerla._

 _—Actuaba extraño desde que regreso…_ _—Lee ni siquiera lo miró cuando habló, seguía con su vista pegada a la banda_ _—pero… la vi sonreír como siempre esa noche y pensé que todo era mi imaginación._

 _El Hyuga no respondió, se tomó con una mano la cabeza que le dolía y sus recuerdos le hicieron venir en sí, había visto a Tenten marcharse del apartamento con una mochila mientras él la observaba desde un callejón oscuro con su Byakugan activado, había dejado un clon que permaneciera dormido en su sala haciéndole creer a ella que la droga había funcionado, sin embargo Neji fue un paso delante de ella o al menos eso pensó al tomar una de aquellas galletas y comérsela._

 _—Kiba te encontró inconsciente mientras regresaba de una misión con Akamaru_ _— cuando Lee lo miro Neji ya no lo hacía, este se encontraba con la mirada ensombrecida_ _—… te encontró recargado de un árbol con esto contigo_ _—señaló la banda levantándola un poco_ _— ¿Qué fue lo que paso Neji?_

 _Antes de que Neji pudiera responderle a su mejor amigo y rival la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Tsunade con una mirada realmente enojada. Ella suspiró antes de hablar mientras cerraba la puerta con la misma fuerza._

 _—Quiero saberlo todo_ _—_ _su voz era severa, realmente estaba enojada_ _— y más vale que sea la verdad Hyuga Neji._

 _—Tsuna…_ _—Lee apenas pronunció, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente._

 _—Rock Lee, no hablaba contigo, tienes suerte de ser amigo de Ama Tenten, de no ser así estarías excluido de esta conversación_ _— el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza de manera callada_ _— ahora no me hagas perder más el tiempo_ _— la voluptuosa mujer observó directamente a Neji esperando una respuesta._

 _—Mi misión era la vigilancia de Ama Tenten y así lo hice, anoche ella salió de su departamento para poder ir a las afueras de Konoha y encontrarse con los ninjas con los que peleamos en nuestra última misión en equipo_ _— el tono de voz del chico era calmado, aunque su expresión y sus puños apretados demostraban lo contrario a eso_ _—usted estaba en lo cierto en sus sospechas, al parecer la amenazaron_ _—dentro de él aun existía un poco de fuerza como para salir de ese hospital e ir a buscar a Tenten._

 _El suelo retumbó, Lee dio un respingo asustado, pero Neji no se inmutó, seguía con la mirada sombría, Tsunade había golpeado el suelo con su pie y su monstruosa fuerza rompiéndolo y haciendo temblar toda la habitación._

 _—He dicho que quería la verdad_ _— lo miró amenazante._

 _—Se la he dicho_ _—habló entre dientes sin mirarla._

 _—No, no lo has hecho, te sugiero que lo hagas de una vez, este es un asunto grave ninguno de mis ninjas andará por ahí como un criminal._

 _—Ella me drogó_ _— esta vez había levantado la vista hacia la Hokage al hablar_ _— para asegurarse de que no la siguiera, después se reunió con el enemigo y traté de detenerla, pero fue más astuta._

 _—¿Más astuta que un capitán ANBU?_ _— mencionó la Hokage con sarcasmo en su tono de voz._

 _—Entienda esto, ella..._

 _—Traicionó a la aldea_ _— completó Tsunade con un tono severo_ _—dado tu acercamiento con ella te dejé esta misión, parece que cometí un error._

 _—..._ _—Neji no respondió sólo bajo la mirada mientras de acumulaba su ira, Tsunade suspiró agobiada._

 _—Me preocupa más el motivo por el cual se fue, ¿dijo algo antes de marcharse que recuerdes?_ _— le interrogó la mujer con un tono más calmado._

 _—Ella dijo algo sobre el clan Hasamura, el mismo sobre el que indagamos, mencionó que Konoha mató a todos sus integrantes en una misión, dijo que pertenecía a ellos_ _—la voz del chico fue apagado por un susurro de ira al recordar las palabras de la castaña._

 _Esta vez Tsunade fue la que se quedó sin palabras para continuar con su severa reprimenda._

—¿ _Qué?, espera Neji, ¿es el mismo clan de asesinos del que nos habló?_ _—_ _Lee habló alarmado sin importarle la orden de la Hokage de permanecer callado se dejó llevar por la sorpresa._

 _—Mencionó que habían sobrevivido unos pocos… aquellos que nos atacaron en la misión anterior y los que la amenazaron para dejar Konoha_ _— el Hyuga habló de nuevo más calmado._

 _—Aclaremos algo Neji Hyuga_ _—habló Tsunade, esta vez con un tono más suave pero aún serio_ _— ellos no la amenazaron, ella se fue por su voluntad dejando eso para que lo supiéramos_ _—señaló la banda que seguía en manos de Lee_ _—y no hay nada más que hacer, enviaré el aviso a otras aldeas, a Ama Tenten se le tratará como una fugitiva de la aldea, por lo tanto mandaré una orden de arresto y entrega inmediatamente a Konoha bajo el crimen de traición a la aldea._

 _—Ella...no es una asesina_ _—Neji habló con un gruñido cruzando miradas con la mujer._

 _Casi de inmediato la Hokage lanzó a los pies de la cama de Neji un objeto, una vara tallada con tinta y símbolos que ninguno de los dos chicos podía reconocer._

 _—Ella nos engañó, esto es lo que ella entregó en lugar del arma, te drogó y no con una dosis suave sólo para dormirte unas horas, llevas aquí tres días y es mejor que lo vayas asimilando, el veneno que te dio te pudo haber matado de no ser por la experiencia de Sakura sacándolo del organismo_ _—caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola y antes de salir habló finalmente_ _—eso lo puedes catalogar dentro de un intento de asesinato por parte de Ama Tenten, y una última cosa tienen estrictamente prohibido salir de la aldea hasta que yo diga, si no siguen esta orden se les sancionará gravemente._

 _Neji frunció el ceño hacia la puerta mientras esta se cerraba al salir la Hokage._

 _Lee estaba realmente impactado mirando con temor la banda._

 _—Neji..._ _— su amigo y rival apenas movió los labios temblorosos_ _—ella... ella no haría eso...ella no trataría de hacerte daño..._

 _—Ya no lo sé Lee…_

 _— ¿A qué te refieres con..._

 _—Escuchaste a Tsunade-sama, Tenten traicionó a la aldea, es una fugitiva._

 _—Debe de haber tenido una buena razón para irse_ _—se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, aún con la banda en la mano se dirigió hacia el Hyuga decidido_ _— la conozco y tú también y sabemos que Tenten no haría algo así a menos que tuviera una buena razón._

 _—Los llamó familia..._ _—dijo entre dientes aún le dolía la cabeza, pero no tanto como para no razonar._

 _—¿Qué?_ _— cuestionó Lee incrédulo._

 _—Lo que escuchaste..._ _—miró al chico de prendas verdes y este notó algo diferente en la expresión de su amigo, había un pequeño vacío en ellos_ _—dijo que su nombre verdadero era Hanako y que era como ellos._

 _—Tsunade-sama está enojada, pero estoy seguro de que se calmará y que todo esto se arreglará_ _— dijo Lee sonriendo a medias_ _— todo esto es un malentendido, Tenten regresará._

 _—La traeré de regreso_ _—apretó su mandíbula y con ello sus manos en forma de puño._

 _— Neji no puedes salir de la aldea ya escuchaste estamos suspendidos temporalmente._

 _—Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario_ _—frunció en ceño con una mirada decidida_ _— yo seré quién arreste a Tenten para traerla de regreso, arreglaré mi error._

 _Lee suspiró cansado observando con preocupación a su rival, herido con lo que más le dolía al Hyuga, su orgullo._

 _No había nada más que decir, cuando Neji decidía algo por orgullo nada podía sacarlo de lograrlo, así que camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir el pelinegro habló._

 _—Espero que esto no se trate de tu orgullo totalmente y que en el fondo estés pensando en Tenten_ _—hizo una pausa para poner una mano en la manija de la puerta_ _—ella te quiere y no precisamente con el sentimiento de un amigo_ _— y sin más salió por la puerta dejando al Hyuga en completo silencio con el ceño aun fruncido._

¿Cuestión de orgullo?

Neji no lo sabía con exactitud, había algo dentro de él que había muerto con la traición de Tenten, ¿acaso era su orgullo?

Pero esa idea le pareció ridícula al instante, claro que le habían herido su orgullo pero Tenten no había sido la culpable de hacerlo, en aquella habitación llena de lujos una imagen se le vino a la mente, la sonrisa un chico de cabellos negros y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo se hizo presente, él mismo que había convencido a Tenten de marcharse y traicionarlo, su ira se encendió al grado de tener instintos asesinos hacia esa persona, jamás había odiado a alguien de esa manera y había prometido no dejar de hacerlo hasta acabar con aquel chico y alejarlo de Tenten.

 _¿Eso fue lo que le prometiste?, ¿qué revivirías en clan con él?_

Había preguntado ese día, y el silencio de Tenten había despertado esa ira incontrolable de querer matar a alguien como nunca en su vida. era un nuevo tipo de ira algo que él no estaba acostumbrado y no lo haría, no estaría en paz, no mientras se asegurará de que Tenten estuviera a salvo.

Pero en todas sus noches de desvelo como aquella había entendido algo, también estaba enojado con Tenten y traerla de regreso implicaría que se responsabilizará por todo lo que había hecho.

Por otro lado, Tsunade había arreglado todo respecto a la guerra y la entrega del arma que Konoha se responsabilizó por recuperar.

Y eso lo mandaba de vuelta a su misión y lo que hacía como capitán ANBU de esta después de convencer a la Hokage que el vínculo con Tenten implicaría arrestarla y traerla a la aldea de inmediato.

Los consejeros del país del fuego estaban siendo asesinados así que ahí entraba él, con la única consejera que quedaba con vida y al parecer era el siguiente objetivo.

Capturar a los culpables era su misión, habían reportado a ciertos individuos con tatuajes en el cuerpo y sin ningún símbolo de ninguna aldea en especial salvo el símbolo de un clan que había muerto hacia años, los rumores corrían el clan de asesinos Hasamura había renacido y ahora eran criminales buscados en todas las aldeas y Tenten junto con el arma se encontraban con ellos. Si tenía que proteger a la princesa seguramente se encontraría con alguno de ellos y le sacaría información acerca de la castaña, claro que no sería fácil, haber peleado con dos de ellos y haber recibido una paliza lo había convencido de entrenar con base experiencia de los movimientos que lo habían derrumbado sin más en el piso en dos ocasiones, habían pasado seis meses desde ese entonces ahora podía hacerles frente.

Salió de su habitación con la máscara ANBU puesta, tenía que vigilar el lugar, no tenía tiempo para dormir debía estar atento de no cometer equivocaciones y acabar con la confianza que la Hokage había puesto en él y que le costó mucho ganar.

La casa era extensa tanto como la mansión Hyuga, podía vagar con facilidad en aquellos pasillos, no sólo porque estaba acostumbrado a lugares así si no porque estaba memorizando todos los pasillos desde que entró.

Una apertura de un gran salón le llevó a un jardín que sólo era iluminado por la luz de la luna, ahí cerró sus ojos para activar su Byakugan, visualizó a la princesa en un cuarto especial de la mansión, su equipo estaba alrededor de la mansión y el bosque, nada pasaría desapercibido, nada que intentará matar a la chica.

Amplió su campo de visión inspeccionando completamente el terreno alrededor de la mansión, todo estaba en orden en aquel momento, como ya era costumbre tenía planeado todo movimiento de él y su equipo en caso de ataque, así como la estrategia de escape de la princesa en caso de que este se requiriera. Tenía todo visualizado en su cabeza, había planeado aquello hace dos semanas cuando se había asegurado de que dirigir la misión, incluso su encuentro con Tenten, sin embargo, no había más allá del plan de toparse frente a frente con ella.

La última conversación que había tenido con alguien acerca de ese tema había sido Hinata, que como Lee pensaban en que todo aquello había sido un malentendido, ella le había mencionado que casi nadie veía a Tenten como una traidora, pero tenían que obedecer las normas impuestas así que si vieran a la chica en alguna misión lo reportarían, aunque no era con otra intención salvo regresarla a Konoha.

Cercana la media noche el viento soplaba haciendo eco en las ramas de los árboles anunciando días de invierno, seis meses habían pasado y el mundo se empeñaba en restregárselo en la cara. nada como la falta de algo para valorarlo más que cuando estuvo frente a ti, así es, la extrañaba y lo repetía constantemente en su cabeza aplastando su orgullo, no podía darse el lujo de ser orgulloso no ahora que la había perdido.

Lo había investigado todo, desde el origen del clan hasta el significado de las marcas en el cuerpo del usuario, eran sellos y cada uno con una función diferente lo que convertía al usuario en un arma andante, todo aquello se encontraba en los archivos más antiguos de Konoha, pero sin embargo no tenían lujo de detalle así que si tenía preguntas debería hacérselas a la misma Tenten cuando la viera, claro que en un lugar seguro sólo los dos sin interrupciones de ningún tipo y para que eso ocurriera debía asegurarse primero de cumplir con aquella misión y atrapar a alguno de ellos o como su orgullo se lo gritaba interiormente ser capaz de arrestarlos a todos y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Necesitaba de nuevo la tranquilidad que le había sido arrebatada y para eso tenía que encontrarla, nunca creyó ser tan dependiente de algo más bien de alguien, nadie nunca lo hubiera creído ni siquiera él, pero era todo verdad necesitaba a Tenten en su vida más que a cualquier otra persona, la necesitaba como necesitaba respirar así como dormir lo que no había hecho bien desde hace meses, se quedaba en su propia cama reviviendo una y otra vez ese mismo día, a veces se cansaba de ello y se distraía con algo de entrenamiento pero hasta ahí la castaña hacia presencia en su mente, incluso era en algunas noches donde tenía un sin fin de sentimientos mezclados que jamás dejaría que nadie viera, esas noches se sentía enojado consigo mismo al acabar escabulléndose en la oscuridad hacia el mismo lugar, el departamento de la castaña, permanecía parado en aquella sala por horas sin pensar en nada salvo preguntándose cosas sin sentido como si ella estaría a salvo, a punto de salir corriendo y dejar la aldea para buscarla, pero su razón lo detenía pensando en las consecuencias que eso traería, necesitaba un método más legal de hacer aquello y para eso tenía que esperar.

Todo permanecía en total silencio, demasiado silencio, fijo su habilidad hacia un punto en específico teniendo lo peor.

"Maldición" murmuró en su mente apretando los dientes y se dirigió hacia aquel punto donde su escuadrón se había reunido para atacar a un solo enemigo, cuando llegó sólo escuchó el eco de un gemido que era el último aliento de uno de los ANBU y para ser más preciso el único que quedaba de pie y había sido atravesado entre las costillas por el enemigo, el chico volteo hacia él, Neji lo reconoció con su máscara de gato manchada de sangre.

 _—_ C-capitán—murmuró al caer inerte al suelo.

Neji miraba atónito debajo su máscara ANBU como un escuadrón de cuatro hombres con entrenamiento especial habían sido aniquilados en cuestión de segundos.

Se acercó a uno comprobando si sólo se trataba de heridas, pero para su mala suerte no era así.

—No te molestes en tomar su pulso, están muertos—cuando levantó la mirada Neji reconoció de inmediato aquella sonrisa burlona de la última vez que había peleado y había perdido— claro que te unirás a ellos pronto, capitán ANBU.

Natsune levantó sus manos mostrando la dagas que se extendían más mostrándose totalmente afiladas y en ese preciso momento atacar al Hyuga quien no se movió de su lugar incluso cuando su enemigo con una gran velocidad le había atravesado el estómago.

Una nube de humo apareció frente a Natsune, él miro aburrido la escena dando un paso atrás, suspiro con una media sonrisa.

—¿En serio?, ¿Quieres jugar con el truco más viejo del libro? —preguntó mientras rodaba sus ojos al rededor buscando a su enemigo— ¿sabes?, no sé qué es más patético los segundos que me tomó dejar a tu escuadrón especial muerto en el suelo o tu escondiéndose como un cobarde— su sonrisa se amplió al sentir la presencia de su enemigo atrás de él.

—¿Uh?, ¿Otro clon? — preguntó Natsune mientras volteaba a ver al chico ANBU que permanecía quieto con tres Kunai en cada mano, sonrió sarcásticamente invocando una Katana de en su brazo derecho y apunto con ella ladeándola con suma confianza— ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces?, Distraerme con clones mientras vas a asegurarte de que la princesa este bien.

Inmediatamente el Hyuga lanzó dos kunai hacia ambos lados del asesino mientras atacaba por delante distrayéndolo, con un solo movimiento Natsune bloqueo los kunai haciéndole frente al Hyuga rasgando su pecho haciendo desaparecer el clon en otra nube de humo.

—Deja de jugar—la expresión del chico se hizo severa mientras observaba que el Hyuga apareció frente a él de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún arma visible.

Natsune se colocó inmediatamente tras él y lo atravesó con la espada para de nuevo desaparecer con una nube de humo— ya me harté—mencionó con una mirada amenazante mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque directo hacia su objetivo.

Cuando llego a la mansión, el Hyuga lo esperaba en el jardín principal sin ningún arma visible.

—¿ya dejaste de jugar? —Natsune le preguntó molesto— eres molesto, ¿acaso crees que no puedo seguir un rastro?, encontraré a esa perra segundos después de matarte—el asesino apretó sus ojos calculando su objetivo apuntando con su espada listo para atacar pero antes de que se moviera a gran velocidad hacia el Hyuga se detuvo al observar como este desaparecía de su visión para colocarse en el techo de la mansión.

—¿Ah?, ¿vas a huir de nuevo? —preguntó seguro de sí mismo mirando hacia el Hyuga que levantaba sus manos en una señal de Jutsu, fue entonces cuando Natsune se dio cuenta abriendo a desmedida sus ojos al notar que el suelo brillaba bajaban sus pies formando un sello, cuando quiso moverse de ese lugar era demasiado tarde no pudo mover ni un musculo.

—Maldición, ¿qué es esto? —de todos los sellos de su familia jamás había visto nada igual, no podía moverse su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, le costó mantenerse de pie y cayó de rodillas derrumbado por la gravedad, solo levantó la mirada para ver a cierto Hyuga frente a él todavía con la máscara ANBU en su rostro, había dos de ellos, uno seguía en el tejado y ¿cómo era eso posible? no lo era, una transformación desapareció mostrando a una mujer con ropas holgadas, la princesa.

—¿Qué… demonios?, esa maldita perra… —maldijo devanando su vista con dificultad en busca de una explicación, pero fue cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo dejó sin aliento e inconsciente en minutos, Neji había desactivado su sistema completo de chackra y los nervios del cuerpo, el asesino cayó al suelo y Neji se retiró la máscara ANBU.

La princesa había desactivado el sello de gravedad y agotada encima del techo unas manos la ayudaron a no caer de él.

—Gracias Nana— de sonrió de manera cansada a su dama de compañía.

—Debe descansar princesa—dijo bajándola del tejado reuniéndose con Neji quien se inclinó a segundos de verla.

—Lamento haberla puesto en peligro señorita Sakuri —Neji se levantó de nuevo.

—No... no, no lo lamentes, ustedes salvaron mi vida, los sellos de gravedad de mi clan son agotadores incluso para el usuario más fuerte, me alegro haber servido de ayuda, más que en la primera misión al conocernos— aún apoyada en Nana le dedicó una sonrisa a Neji mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo pálido.

—Lamento lo de su escuadrón ANBU—habló Nana con el rostro serio, Neji sólo asistió con la cabeza, sabia de las bajas en aquella misión, todos lo sabían.

El Hyuga sacó unas esposas de madera con sellos de tinta a su a alrededor, sellos de chackra para los prisioneros más peligrosos y se las colocó a Natsune de manera rápida después cargo su cuerpo a su espalda como un saco dispuesto a irse rápidamente a Konoha, no sabía si el chico había actuado solo o alguien los observaba, debajo lo primero ya que no había habido ningún ataque sorpresa hasta el momento, la pregunta que confundió a Neji era el ¿por qué había actuado solo?, y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Tenten?

—Mi trabajo está terminado señorita Sakuri, envié una orden de mantener su casa vigilada por los ANBU, estará segura mientras llevo este criminal a Konoha.

—G-gracias— el tartamudeo le hizo recordar a Neji a su prima, observó de reojo a la princesa quien se había separado de su cuidadora para acercarse a él, parecía haberse recuperado rápido del agotamiento del Justu—espero que pueda encontrar a su amiga pronto y que podamos vernos pronto... c-claro para asuntos diplomáticos de mi clan y el consejo con el clan Hyuga y Konoha.

Neji asintió antes de colocarse su máscara ANBU de nuevo y después de hacer una reverencia se adentró hacia el bosque en dirección a Konoha.

Mientras tanto Sakuri no quitó su vista hasta que desapareció en el bosque, sonrió tristemente aún sonrojada.

—Parece que aún no lo sabe... usted pudo habérselo dicho— la dama de compañía no había perdido ni pista de las reacciones de la chica.

—No me gusta forzar las cosas Nana—siguió con su vista al bosque—los sentimientos que nacen por si solos y no por obligación son los más hermosos

—Cierto, pero debe tener cuidado cuando nacen tan de repente pueden ser no correspondidos.

—Corresponderán, estoy segura—miró a su dama y sonrió decidida—yo haré funcione

—Bueno tiene mucho por dónde empezar—Nana le dedicó una suave sonrisa—en una semana iremos a Konoha y debe estar preparada.

—Si— respondió emocionada sus mejillas se sonrojaron, en una semana visitaría Konoha y haría todo lo posible para enamorar a su futuro esposo.

* * *

Hey, ¿que les pareció?, me es importante su opinión recuérdenlo, entre mas comentarios más rápido actualizaré, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia:3

Los estaré leyendo y ustedes a mi, cuídense, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:D

 **Lelu-chan:** Hola de nuevo, me encanta que te encante esta historia muchas gracias por comentar, tus comentarios me hacen saber que logro mi cometido sorprendiendo a todos con esta historia, hay mas secretos y revelaciones importantes, apenas vamos empezando con esta historia así que estate pendiente a todos los detalles de cada uno de los personajes y por supuesto hay un NejiTen asegurado al cien por ciento, espero verte pronto y que te guste este episodio estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible:D

 **Leidy RC:** holaaaa, es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, gracias por darte el tiempo en comentar, sabes que me encantan tus comentarios acerca de la historia me da mucho gusto que no la hayas dejado de leer, estoy actualizando más rápido por que salí de un bloqueo que tenía así que si te gusta esta historia estate pendiente de lo que tengo preparado pronto para ella, algunos misterios que faltan por revelar, el reencuentro de Neji y Tenten y algunas sorpresas que espero que te lleguen a gustar, lo sé tuve que hacer a Neji algo insoportable al principio pero es por una buena causa lo prometo, es que necesitaba que fuera un poco tonto con sus sentimientos para reforzar su relación con nuestra castaña como verás más adelante, te prometo que esto es cien por ciento un NejiTen claro que como ya te darás cuenta con algunas personas metidas entre ellos pero espera a ver lo que les tengo preparados en cuanto a los siguientes capítulos tu tranquila, te aseguro que en el próximo capitulo sabrás acerca de nuestra castaña, esta historia estará llena de revelaciones y un toque de drama como ya sabrás pero espero que te guste y te siga soprendiendo con lo que tengo preparado para esta historia en unos capítulos mas, gracias por comentar cuídate mucho Leidy y no te preocupes por no actualizar rápido a todos nos pasa pero lo importante es que terminemos nuestras historias sin dejarlas abandonadas, que por cierto me debes algunas historias por ahí no creas que no espero continuación de ellas:D, espero leerte pronto Leidy:3


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, ¿como se encuentran?, yo aquí con el siguente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, no olviden comentar me ayuda a continuar con la historia más rápidamente, muchas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron espero que les guste este capítulo:)

* * *

Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no dio resultado, no sentía el chakra fluir como normalmente lo hacía al activar sus sellos, maldijo de nuevo, sabía que eso no iba a terminar nada bien, si su hermano Ryu se enteraba le daría una golpiza que él jamás olvidaría y que decir de su hermana Hanako la decepcionaría al igual que Tsuki quien debía estar preocupada en estos segundos por él, según sus cálculos ya era de día aunque no se notara en aquella prisión de Konoha, si acertaban en este momento Tsuki se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia y con ello tarde o temprano sus otros hermanos se enterarían y seguirían su rastro hacia Konoha.

Sonrió como siempre lo hacía para buscar el lado divertido del sufrimiento de alguien más, pero esta vez sonrió para divertirse con su sufrimiento y lo irónica que podía ser la vida.

Su deseo de venganza se hizo más fuerte que cuando era niño, pero tenía que lidiar con eso él sólo, sin embargo estaba encerrado en la prisión de alta seguridad de la aldea que más odiaba preparándose para el rescate de sus hermanos y para la paliza que se encargarían de darle antes de que dijera una palabra para excusarse, y todo por no haber desactivado sus sentimientos en batalla, Hanako se lo había prohibido al igual que a todos.

"Que tontería" había dicho Natsune en ese momento en el que Hanako lo propuso.

"No lo necesitas, confía en tus habilidades, el sello algún día se activará y no podremos controlarlo, no dejemos que eso pase en memoria de nuestros padres" Hanako había alegado un argumento muy convincente.

Y tenía razón, activar el sello solo causaba problemas, el apenas lo perfeccionaba, pero había visto a Ryu usarlo muchas veces y eso era lo que reforzaba el argumento de su hermana, algún día el sello se activará y no sabrán controlarlo, podrían hacerse daño ellos mismos, Ryu era un vivo ejemplo de eso, llegaban momentos en que Natsune no lo reconocía, el sello lo había dominado aunque no por completo pero se podía activar aun si él no lo deseaba, bastaba con el mínimo enojo que Ryu tuviera para parecer una persona totalmente distinta, sin embargo, agradecía que habían recuperado a su hermana Hanako quién los hacía sentir más seguros y con ella Ryu nunca activaba su sello ni de manera inconsciente.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse y pasos con eco interrumpieron sus pensamientos, frente a su celda se encontraba una sombra que Natsune reconoció al instante aumentando su odio, sonrió de manera sarcástica, de nuevo se burlaba de el mismo, pero había algo que le parecía divertido, se imaginó a si mismo matando aquel ANBU que lo había atrapado, matándolo de una manera dolorosa en cuanto saliera de aquella habitación llena de sellos.

-¿Así es como acostumbran en esta maldita aldea? -Natsune se encontraba sentado en el piso del fondo de la prisión apoyando su cuerpo con la pared de la misma, sus brazos permanecían delante de él recargándose en su rodilla ya que se encontraban atadas por unas esposas con los mismos sellos que toda la jaula, levantó la mirada al ANBU con la máscara de ave-¿Una visita del cazador a la presa para apreciar su trofeo?

El chico no respondió al sarcasmo de Natsune, se limitó a abrir la puerta de la celda, entrar y cerrar detrás de él, Natsune apretó los dientes y los puños de sus manos atadas al sentir el aire de superioridad de aquella acción, lo estaban subestimando demasiado.

Después tranquilizó su enojo y sonrió de nuevo.

-Vaya que valor, podría matarte en esta misma jaula en cuestión de segundos-dijo provocándole.

-Esta es una prisión de alta seguridad, como te darás cuenta estas rodeado de sellos que te prohíben usar el chakra de tu cuerpo, más que yo podría hacerte desmayar en cuestión de segundos, volviendo a despertar en la misma situación en el que te exijo respuestas.

Natsune abrió los ojos sorprendido cayendo la sonrisa de su boca, conocía esa voz la última vez que lo había escuchado su hermano se había encargado de medio matarlo a mitad del bosque.

Neji se quitó la máscara ANBU para atarla con un nudo en las ropas de su cadera, quedando colgada.

-Vaya que sorpresa, estuviste planeado tu venganza chico Hyuga-dijo Natsune sonriendo a medias.

-¿Donde está Tenten? - respondió de manera fría ignorando sus comentarios.

-¿Ten..ten?- lo miro de manera confundida, fue entonces cuando el chico lo recordó-¿Hanako?

-Dime la ubicación exacta de Tenten-exigió el Hyuga con una mirada fría.

-Su nombre es Hanako- Natsune hablo mirándolo seriamente- y es mi hermana así que no la llames con ese asqueroso nombre de nuevo-dijo con sus facciones endurecidas por el enojo.

En un rápido movimiento Neji se encontraba sosteniendo al asesino del cuello de su camisa recargándolo en la pared, de la furia que sentía había activado su Byakugan haciéndole ver con un aspecto más amenazador incluso para Natsune, quién si hubiera tenido las manos libres se habría defendido de inmediato.

-No lo repetiré, ¿dónde está? -arrastrando odio en sus palabras.

-Que desesperado te ves-dijo el asesino en un tono aburrido-ella no quiere verte y si te ve te matara o tal vez yo me encargue de eso por ella.

Neji solo lo miro con más furia, y el chico pensó que le pegaría o lo atacaría con su habilidad pero solo lo soltó haciendo que se golpeara con la pared a sus espaldas perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, Natsune rio para sí mismo, si tuviera su chakra activado haría sufrir al Hyuga, pero ahora había algo más con que cumplir con su cometido.

El Hyuga ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda al prisionero, había desactivado su Byakugan, pero seguía con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-Qué lindo de tu parte en buscarla chico Hyuga pero ella no quiere ser encontrada, ella nunca perteneció a su pequeño y mediocre equipo ninja todo era una actuación inconsciente para ella, ni siquiera le preguntaron si quería seguir en esa obra que armaron para ella borrándole la memoria, alejándola de su familia y viviendo rodeada de traidores los mismos que destruyeron todo lo que una vez amó, fue inevitable, con o sin habernos encontrado a nosotros el sello se rompería y los recuerdos la invadirían, se daría cuenta de que todo era una obra barata planeada sólo para ella.

El Hyuga se encaró a él y de nuevo lo levantó en el aire pero esta vez le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Natsune se quedara sin aire y por último lo pateo de nuevo hacia la pared en donde se recostaba, Neji respiraba con dificultad de la rabia contenida había activado su Byakugan de nuevo, retrocedió al darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa del enemigo, herirlo con palabras, se odio por ser tan vulnerable que había funcionado, tenía que recuperar a Tenten a como diera lugar, sin ella era más vulnerable y fácil de herir, eso era inconcebible para su orgullo, dependía de ella le gustara o no, así que tenía que recuperarla.

Natsune tocia en el suelo por la falta de aire, maldijo sentirse tan impotente como para regresar el golpe, sin embargo, se encontraba satisfecho al ver lo que había logrado, las palabras habían herido al Hyuga deduciendo lo importante que había sido su hermana para él, podía aprovechar esa situación para salir de ahí.

-Muy...valiente chico Hyuga- dijo sarcásticamente el asesino con dificultad aún con la falta de aire- golpear a alguien sin habilidades, pero si quieres que te diga todo acerca de lo que hizo mi hermana todos estos meses tendrás que pelear seriamente conmigo sin estas cadenas.

El Hyuga salió de sus pensamientos y centro su atención con una mirada fría controlándose de nuevo.

-No tengo la intención de pelear contigo.

-¿Miedo? - Natsune sonrió retándolo.

-Te mataría en este preciso momento-Neji arrastró sus palabras con odio.

-Pero no puedes, iría contra tu plan, soy la única fuente de información que tendrás, lo que hiciste conmigo al capturarme no sucedería con Ryu ni con mis hermanas.

-¿Dónde está Tenten? - el Hyuga ignoró el comentario dado que podría ser cierto, quizá aquella misión podría haber sido pura suerte.

-Puedes soltarme y sacármelo en una pelea.

-¿Me crees estúpido?

-Ja, por supuesto que no, ni yo tampoco lo soy, se dé la seguridad de esta prisión ANBU y de su seguridad en la aldea que se resume al Kyubi, salir de aquí me costaría partes de mi cuerpo y mucho orgullo como comprenderás, pero no tanto como devolverte a golpes la patada de hace unos segundos.

-No sucederá

-Bien, entonces te encontrarás con ella de una manera no muy grata, eso si no te encuentras primero con Ryu

-...- Neji se quedó esperando con odio una respuesta a ese comentario.

-Piénsalo un poco, vendrá aquí a rescatarme y si quieres verla mantendrás esta información oculta a tus superiores, solo que no será lo mismo si tu llegas a encontrarla.

-Será igual de las dos maneras.

-Te equivocas, ella cambió desde el momento que descubrió su verdadero nombre, mi verdadera hermana jamás se enamoraría del enemigo- su sonrisa se amplió, si su plan resultaba estaría devuelta en unas horas con sus hermanos sin necesidad de golpes ni decepciones- descubrir que fuiste tú el que atrapo y casi mato a uno de sus hermanos solo hará que ella te mate personalmente.

Natsune quedó sorprendió y satisfecho al ver como el brazo derecho del Hyuga se había cargado de chakra en forma eléctrica, de un segundo a otro el chico pensó en recibir un golpe de gracia, el puño de Neji se estrelló justo a un lado de la cabeza de Natsune haciendo que la pared de hundiera por el impacto de chakra, después de mirar el ataque Natsune observo a su captor y tragó saliva y perdió el aliento, había visto dos veces en su vida aquella mirada.

La primera fue cuando peleo con su propio tío, el jefe del clan, Natsune era un chico débil e inútil, en la mayoría de edad, 10 años para el clan se llevaba a cabo tu prueba para el nivel de habilidad que tenías, su hermano Ryu había pasado aquella prueba convirtiéndolo en un prodigio del clan, la prueba era sobrevivir al enemigo en una pelea a muerte y para reforzar el carácter debían luchar con alguien que compartieran lazos ya que estaba prohibidos en el clan y ahí estaba en frente de su pequeña hermana Tsuki, quien lo miraba con más miedo en toda su vida.

-Tsuki- había apretado sus dientes fuertemente reprimiendo todas sus ganas de llorar, el jefe del clan los observaba con una mirada fría al igual que los miembros presentes del clan.

-Onii-chan... -Tsuki sonrió a medias para decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque ella misma se contradecía al verla temblar de miedo.

Activo su daga de sangre preparado para atacar, pero sus piernas no seguían la orden de moverse, apretó los dientes y tensó todos sus músculos, de nuevo la escucho.

-Onii-chan... -y no lo soportó, no podía matarla ni en esa ni en otra vida, era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba, habían quedado huérfanos al morir sus padres en una misión, la casa principal del clan había cuidado de ellos.

-No puedo... - finalmente cayó de rodillas desactivando su habilidad, inmediatamente una corriente de electricidad invadió su cuerpo gritando de dolor.

-¡Onii-chan! - Natsune lo supo, Tsuki había tratado de acercarse a él, sin embargo, un grito de dolor se escuchó de su hermana, cuando la descarga eléctrica término Natsune apenas pudo mantenerse de pie un segundo antes de caer, cuando recupero la vista divisó a su hermana en el suelo igual que él, sin embargo no veía señales de movimiento, ni chakra presente, quería gritar e ir corriendo hacia ella, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, estaba a punto de morir cuando la vio, el jefe del clan había lanzado su habilidad para matarlos a ambos y ahora se encontraba frente al chico, viéndolo con decepción o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Natsune en primer lugar pero en su mirada se veía algo más, la furia contenida una mirada que divisaba su muerte al verla, el quería salir corriendo al verla y estaba seguro que si su cuerpo funcionará habría corrido lo más que podía para alejarse de ahí aun dejando a su hermana, ese pensamiento le repugno pero era verdad, esa mirada de furia contenida que anunciaba la muerte de los enemigos del gran jefe de los Hasamura.

-Basura... -murmuró, Natsune supo que era la última palabra que oiría.

-Padre detente

-Ha...Hanako...Oneechan... - Hanako había intervenido deteniendo el golpe final de su padre, lo cual hizo que este desviara tu atención hacia la heredera del clan con la misma mirada que hacía temblar a cualquiera, el jefe sonrió de manera leve.

-Hanako...deshazte de él- Hanako abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, sin embargo, Natsune se sentía aliviado, morir en manos de su hermana era mucho mejor que en manos del mismísimo demonio.

El jefe se retiró para observar el espectáculo de lejos de nuevo, Natsune vio a Hanako temblar, sin embargo, había invocado una daga en su mano, la cual temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-Lo...siento... -se disculpo Natsune al no haber sobrevivido a la prueba como lo había prometido con su pequeña familia que ellos tres habían formado.

La daga se alzó, pero una mano la detuvo y Hanako suspiró con alivio, Ryu había intervenido.

-¡Ryu! -el jefe del clan lo llamó enfurecido.

Ryu le quitó la daga a Hanako y la tomo en sus manos haciendo una reverencia ante el jefe.

-Si me permite señor quisiera mantener con vida a esta insolente basura-un Ryu con sentimientos pretendiendo que no los tenía habló ante el clan- las peores basuras se pueden convertir en los mejores guerreros, solo falta algo de disciplina como la que tú me aplicaste, yo podría encargarme de todo eso padre, no te decepcionare.

-No quiero ver este tipo de escoria en mi clan, pongo mi confianza en ti ya que serás una de las cabezas del clan algún día, adiestra a mi hija y a estas dos basuras, serás reconocido por todos como el próximo jefe del clan Hasamura-dijo la cabeza del clan mientras se marchaba.

-Así lo haré padre- dijo Ryu cerrando los ojos aun con la reverencia.

Hanako lo había curado al igual que a Tsuki y ahora Natsune debía su vida a sus hermanos mayores.

La segunda vez que vio una mirada como esa fue años después del ataque a su aldea Ryu estaba descontrolado por encontrar a Hanako que mataba a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, incluso llego a confundir a una chica con Hanako en su desesperación.

-Por favor déjeme ir- la chica suplico con su cuerpo tembloroso arrinconado contra un árbol.

-Nos mentiste...tú no eres Hanako-la voz de Ryu no sonaba como otras veces, Natsune supo que aquello no acabaría bien para aquella chica.

Habían encontrado a la chica en un pueblo fantasma, Ryu inmediatamente aseguro que era Hanako, pero en el fondo lo sabía, fuera de su cabello castaño desalineado no tenía. Comparación con su hermana, pero él calló, estar en contra de Ryu en esos momentos no era lo más prudente, estaba fuera de control apenas podía diferenciar a la mismísima Hanako.

En cuanto la encontramos la chica aseguro ser la persona que buscaban, grave error que le costaría la vida.

-Nos hiciste perder el tiempo contigo, ahora paga con tu vida- Ryu había invocado una Katana y se disponía a darle un golpe fatal a la chica.

La mano de Natsune detuvo el trayecto de esta, sin saber mucho de cómo había terminado así Natsune se sorprendió cuando su cuerpo se movió por si sólo para salvar a la chica.

-Natsune... - después de un momento de tensión y silencio una voz de calmada de Ryu se escuchó-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, es una simple chica sin hogar y con desesperación de encontrar uno, así como nosotros- lo miro seriamente, pocas veces lo era, Natsune era serio solo con las personas que quería.

Una risa sarcástica se escuchó de parte de su hermano y luego de unos instantes paró, Natsune deseo nunca haber interrumpido el ataque, de un instante a otro la mano libre de Ryu lo golpeo en el estómago, lo derribó y se encaró a él, cuando Natsune levantó la mirada deseo por segunda vez no haberlo hecho, la furia se notaba en ellos, la mirada decía por si misma que mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hasta lograr su objetivo, incluso si era de su propia familia.

Después la chica trato de huir aprovechando el alboroto, no dio ni dos pasos cuando Ryu la atravesó con su espada. Minutos después Ryu regresó a la normalidad desconcertado por haber perdido en control, apenado con Natsune y Tsuki decidió que desistirían de la búsqueda de su hermana.

Neji Hyuga mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y la castaña, Natsune lo supo con esa mirada, pero también sabía perfectamente de que Ryu tenía el mismo objetivo en mente.

Dejó el temblor de su cuerpo a un lado para mostrar una sonrisa.

-Interesante, realmente interesante, mi hermana tiene tanto valor para ti como para convertirte en un asesino a sangre fría, tanto como para terminar haciéndole daño cuando decida no estar contigo, ¿a quién serias capaz de matar para que ella regresara a ser Tenten chico Hyuga?

Neji no respondió, quitó el puño de la pared y le dio la espalda a Natsune.

-Te daré un consejo, debes aprender a controlar esa ira chico Hyuga, si peleas así con Ryu terminaras como la última vez que peleaste con él y hasta peor.

-Yo no peleare con ustedes...

-Claro que lo harás, terminaras haciéndolo, de echo ahora puedes iniciar te doy el honor de tu primera pelea oficial con el clan Hasamura, claro está si me sacas de esta prisión.

-Te pudrirás aquí...

-¡Capitán!- un guardia agitado se detuvo en frente a la puerta de metal llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

-Dije que me dejarán solo...- mencionó Neji molesto por la interrupción sin voltear a ver a su subordinado.

-Lo sé señor, pero es una emergencia, los miembros faltantes del clan Hasamura están en la entrada de Konoha, no han iniciado un ataque, pero exigen negociar la liberación del prisionero.

Neji abrió totalmente los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ella está...

-Sí señor Tenten Ama se encuentra con ellos y exige hablar con la Hokage, menciona que no quiere una pelea.

-Vaya...parece que después de todo no tendrás que buscar a mi hermana hasta el fin del mundo chico Hyuga-mencionó Natsune son una ligera sonrisa.

Neji ignoró el comentario del asesino mientras se colocaba su máscara ANBU.

-Arréstenlos de inmediato-ordenó Neji, el subordinado desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, el Hyuga salió de aquella celda, pretendiendo dirigirse hacia Tenten, antes de desvanecerse en el aire, escuchó la burla de Natsune.

-No digas que no te lo advertí chico Hyuga, ella no quiere verte, cuando lo sepas de su boca me pregunto, ¿en qué clase de asesino se convertirás?

Después de eso Natsune se quedó de nuevo solo en aquella oscura y fría celda.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras en su rostro solo había preocupación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, una basura como yo no merece que lo rescaten...

Cuando Neji llegó a la entrada de la cárcel de Konoha, vio a su equipo ANBU dirigiéndose hacia él con tres personas, reconociendo a dos, la chica que los había atacado en el bosque y sintió una furia devastadora al ver al chico llamado Ryu que se había llevado a Tenten en aquella ocasión, se había prometido a si mismo que lo asesinaría en cuando tuviera la oportunidad de verlo, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y era gracias a la tres persona que se encontraba con ellos, si no trajera su máscara ANBU puesta había exhibido todos sus sentimientos encontrados al volverla a ver, decidió calmarse ya que él tenía que dar órdenes en cuestión de minutos a sus subordinados.

Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que el recordaba, suelto y sin sus característicos chonguitos, lo que más llamo la atención del chico fue ver los brazos y el rostro de la castaña.

Sellos, por todas partes iguales a los demás enemigos, ligeramente más delgada y fue cuando Neji volteó a ver sus ojos castaños, los que habían estado llenos de vida hace meses solo quedaba un frío vacío en ellos, frunció el ceño.

-Capitán, sus órdenes-mencionó uno de los ANBU.

-A la misma celda- dijo Neji en tono neutro sin dejar de observar a Tenten, quién su rostro dio un pequeño respingo, Neji se preguntó si había reconocido su voz.

-Mi nombre es Hanako Nishimura- su voz era suave pero a la vez tenía algo de seguridad, Neji había dado sus noches en vela para escuchar de nuevo su voz diciendo su nombre- representó al clan Nishimura y exijo hablar con la Hokage para presentar negociaciones de paz entre la aldea de Konoha y mi clan.

Neji no dijo nada mientras que veía directamente a la castaña procesando sus palabras, ella lo veía directamente a él cuando dijo todo, los dos miembros restantes por alguna razón permanecían callados.

El chico dio la media vuelta y caminó, sus subordinados hicieron que los prisioneros avanzaran dentro de aquella cárcel.

Nadie habló hasta que Neji se detuvo frente a la misma celda en las que hace unos minutos había estado con Natsune que permanecía esposado.

Natsune se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos, frunciendo el ceño rápidamente estiró hacia adelante hasta que sus cadenas se lo permitieron.

-Hanako-onnesan, Ryu...Tsuki...

\- Natsune...- por primera vez Tsuki habló mientras veía a su hermano esposado, unas lágrimas se escaparon mientras corrió dentro de la celda y se arrodilló frente a su hermano, ningún subordinado de Neji lo impidió- idiota, estaba muy preocupada, idiota, hermano idiota...

\- No debieron venir...- Natsune apretó los puños mientras abajo la mirada y cerró los ojos culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Natsune- una voz seria se escuchó por parte de la castaña, Neji la miro directamente, su expresión y su tono de voz no pudo reconocerlos como propios de ella- eso no lo decides tú, estamos aquí por ti, asume las consecuencias de tus actos y vive con eso.

\- Si- Natsune dejó de poner fuerza en sus cadenas y bajo su mirada volviéndose sombría.

-Vamos, adentro- uno de los subordinados de Neji se dirigió a Ryu quién no lo miró y caminó hacia la celda, pasó junto a Neji sin voltear a verlo, sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió a cierta castaña.

Algo en aquel cruce de miradas le dio a Neji un escalofrío, el chico Ryu veía a Tenten como si le entregara toda su confianza a ella y la mirada de ella era con el mismo sentimiento.

Y Neji lo notó en seguida, lo cercano que era esa mirada, se le helo la sangre en segundos.

Tenten decidió seguir los mismos pasos que Ryu y entrar a la celda, pero algo se lo impidió, Neji cerró los barrotes de inmediato evitando que ella siquiera pusiera un pie a dentro.

La sorpresa de los presentes no se hizo esperar, tanto por parte de la castaña como de Ryu, Tsuki y Natsune.

-No, espera ¿qué hacen? - por fin la furia de Ryu se hizo presente a como Neji la recordaba- ¿a dónde la llevarán?

-¿Capitán? - preguntó uno de sus subordinados que también había quedado en confusión con las acciones del Hyuga.

-Yo me ocuparé de ella personalmente debido a su delito de traición-respondió seriamente.

-Hanako-onnesan...-las lágrimas gruesas salían del rostro de Tsuki

-No lo permitiré... juro que los matare a cada uno de ustedes si algo llega a pasarle...juro que...

-¡Ryu!- Tenten llamó severamente a pelinegro- es suficiente, estaré bien, nadie vino a matar a nadie, recuerda porque estamos aquí, la paz del clan será absoluta con la aldea de Konoha como lo he decidido...

Tenten se acercó a Ryu a través de los barrotes que los separaban.

-Estaré bien chicos-Tenten sonrió a medias con tranquilidad- sólo tienen que confiar en mi.

-Ustedes- Neji mencionó a sus dos subordinados- informen a la Hokage de todo, yo me encargaré de lo demás

-Si- respondieron y segundos después desaparecieron.

Miró a Tenten haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza diciendo que lo siguiera.

Antes de irse la castaña miró a Ryu quién extendió sus manos esposadas entre los barrotes alcanzando las de Tenten tocándolas ligeramente.

-Cuídate-menciono el chico, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Neji sin dejar de sentir la mirada de Ryu a sus espaldas.

La celda era similar a la de hace unos segundos, al entrar Tenten sintió todo su flujo de chakra desaparecer, pero ella sabía que seguía ahí solo que la celda era diseñada para hacer juego con sus esposas y no permitir hacer ningún Jutsu.

Al entrar pensó que se quedaría sola, pero se dio una sorpresa al ver al ANBU adentro con ella, frente a ella, casi inmóvil.

Ella sabía aun con la máscara puesta que la observaba detenidamente, ella suspiró.

-Escucha, necesito hablar con la Hokage, es importante, mi nombre es Hanako Hasamura y represento...

-Tenten...-la voz salió casi como un susurro y para la chica fue íntima la pronunciación.

-Perdón lamento haberlo olvidado, así es como me llamaban aquí, pero te agradecería que me trataras con el nombre de Hanako- sonrió a medias y cálidamente.

-Cállate...-de nuevo susurro el chico a través de la máscara

\- ¿Perdón?-lo miró confundida y abrió los ojos cuando el chico se acercó sin tener ella más opción que retroceder hasta que ya no pudo y su espalda choco con la pared más cercana.

-He dicho que guardes silencio, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente Tenten-postro una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de la chica casi aprisionándola, mientras que con la mano izquierda se quitó la máscara revelando su ceño fruncido y su mirada penetrante a los ojos chocolate de la castaña quién todavía permanecía confundida.

Después de mantener un rato las miradas ella bajó la suya evitando al chico.

-¿Un Hyuga eh?, ya veo eres el antiguo compañero de quién era yo en esta aldea, de "Tenten"- dijo pronunciando el nombre con algo de incredulidad.

A Neji se le helo la sangre.

-Deja esto ya Tenten sabes que mi paciencia tiene un límite- frunció el ceño mientras hablaba controlando su enojo.

-Lo siento, ella borró todo antes de venir aquí, todo excepto algunos nombres e información relevante sobre sus títulos en caso de conocidos cercanos, tu nombre es el que más suena en mi mente, debes haber sido importante para ella, pero ahora hablas con Hanako Hasamura no con Tenten.

-...

-Sé que es duro para ti ya que por lo que pienso cuando te veo me pareces cercano a ella, pero por respeto a mí misma sé que el no recordarte está bien-sonrió a medias- así que no haré que mis recuerdos de Konoha regresen, ella no quiere verte.

"Ella no quiere verte" resonó en su mente.

"...No digas que no te lo advertí chico Hyuga, ella no quiere verte, cuando lo sepas de su boca me pregunto ¿en qué clase de asesino se convertirás?"

La voz de Natsune retumbó en su cabeza más de una vez, pero debía controlarse porque no debía creerse nada de lo que lo confundiera, nada de lo que lo desenfocara de su misión original, poner a salvo Tenten.

-Quiero hablar con la Hokage-expreso la chica fuertemente y de manera seria.

-No...primero hablarás conmigo Tenten-

Ella suspiró viéndolo.

-¿Qué no te lo acabo de decir?, no soy Tenten, no pierdas tu tiempo, necesito hablar con la Hokage, necesito una alianza de paz con tu aldea cuanto antes, te agradecería que pudieras mandarle mi mensaje

Su manera fría de hablar, Neji lo sabía, sabía que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, en realidad había reprimido todos sus recuerdos de Konoha. otra habilidad de su clan, sellos que apagan sentimientos y bloquean memorias, él lo había investigado todo sobre su clan antes de volverla a ver.

-Deshazlo...-susurro en voz baja lo suficiente para que la chica lo oyera

-¿Qué?-le miro confundida

-Deshazlo, deshaz el sello que le impide recordar...deshazlo y te llevaré con la Hokage-dijo lo último entre dientes, posando las dos manos al lado de ella aprisionándola, con la mirada baja casi rendido, era verdad, ella no quería verlo y eso le destrozaba, algo se rompía dentro de él.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-menciono la chica con la mirada incrédula y aburrida- dame una buena razón para que quieras que ella te recuerde y yo lo haré, después de todo sin esa parte de ella recordando vivir en Konoha me siento incompleta.

Entonces las últimas palabras de Tenten aquel día de su traición resonaron en su mente.

"Dímela...dime una buena razón para que me quede..."

Ella lo necesitaba todavía, la respuesta a esa pregunta, ella estaba ahí, esperándolo a él, esperando la respuesta del chico.

"¿Tu lo haces Neji?, ¿tú me necesitas?"

Después como una ráfaga de luz en su memoria recordó el beso de ella.

"Ojalá esa hubiese sido la respuesta que hubiera hecho que me quedara...

Ese día él no había podido responder y ella lo sabía, porque acababa de decírselo, acababa de decirle que ella todavía estaba esperando su respuesta.

Fue un impulso rápido, jamás en su vida respondía a ellos, era imprudente no pensar antes de actuar, pero cuando estaba con ella todo era un impulso, el mismo impulso que sintió al tratar de que no se la llevaran ese día, el mismo impulso que sintió al seguirla por el bosque sin refuerzos, ella hacia que sus impulsos valieran la pena.

El beso fue sorpresivo para la chica, Neji presionó fuertemente contra los labios de ella mientras una de sus manos acarició su mejilla cuidadosamente, de tantas veces que se había imaginado su reencuentro ninguna se le vino a la cabeza como el impulso de sus instintos al estar con ella en ese momento.

Fue corto, como el de ella aquel día de su traición, él sabía que no era el momento para responder a todos sus instintos más bajos, aunque para ser sinceros era lo que más quería en ese momento, pero no era ella todavía, la chica a la que había besado no era Tenten del todo, solo una parte de ella, Neji sabía que al haber besado a la original no se hubiera detenido.

* * *

¿y bien?, ¿que les pareció?, lo prometido es deuda aqui lectores mios empieza oficialmente el NejiTen y no se preocupen tengo mucho más preparado para ustedes de esta hermosa pareja.

Muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que lo hagan y sobretodo me ayuda a continuar y actualizar rápidamente, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo:)

Alex: Muchas gracias por comentar Alex. me alegra que te guste la historia espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por apreciar la características de personalidad de los personajes la cual trato de cuidar mucho desde el inicio de esta historia, espero verte pronto comentando de nuevo, animo con el asunto de escribir yo también empecé leyendo historias hasta que decidí escribir mis propias historias y con el tiempo mejoré aunque no soy muy buena todavía he mejorado con el tiempo, espero que te animes a escribir me alegraría leerte si decides hacerlo tenlo por seguro, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar espero verte de nuevo por aquí y que te siga gustando esta historia y los capítulos que faltan de ella.

Leidy RC: ¿ya te dije que amo tus comentarios? en serio no importa cuanto tiempo tardes en hacerlos siempre me gustarán muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de hacerlo, ¿te gusto este capítulo?, espero que si, hay cosas super impactantes y mas revelaciones por delante muajajaja ya verás espero que te guste, y como prometí un Neji enamorado se hace presente poco a poco espero que te guste lo que tengo preparado para estos dos tortolitos pero primero tendrán que enfrentar varias cosas y personas que no los dejarán estar juntos, algunas cosas te matarán pero estoy segura que después de sufrir con el drama que tengo preparado te gustará mucho, cuídate mucho Leidy un abrazo nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo que prepararé con muchas ansias de que lo leas y te guste cada vez más esta historia,

Con muchos deseos de inspiración para ti, Lucinda:)

Monica: Muchas gracias por comentar espero que te guste este capítulo y todos los que vienen, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo y me alegra mucho saber que alguien espera mis actualizaciones muchas gracias por eso me ayuda a seguir con la historia, espero que sigas leyéndome y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario:)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran?, Yo actualizando, he estado sin algo de tiempo pero vengo a dejarles rápidamente el siguente capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar los estoy leyendo me alegra que disfruten de mi historia.

Sin más por el momento a leer:D

* * *

Fue corto, pero fue suficiente para Neji y el vacío dentro de él que se había formado el día que ella se marchó.

Miles de sueños con ella cada noche, diferentes escenarios de su reencuentro, besos interminables, discusiones fuertes incluso aquellos en los que Neji hacía caso a sus instintos más bajos y ella correspondía, aquellos donde se despertaba sudoroso y agitado, aquellos sueños donde ella lo dejaba de nuevo, se desvanecía como niebla ante sus ojos lo dejaba solo y el chico no lo soportaba.

Se separó de ella lentamente, el beso fue sólo lo suficiente rápido para que Neji actuara, él no quería saber si ella hubiera correspondido, no ahora.

La miró a los ojos con miedo, ella tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios ligeramente asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, Neji memorizó todas sus facciones cuando cambiaron a una sonrisa confiada.

—Ya entiendo...entiendo lo que siento cuando te veo...—dijo suavemente la chica mientras levanto la mano derecha a la altura de la mirada del chico mostrando la palma un sello—esa fue una buena respuesta, haré lo que me pides y tú me regresarás el favor al llevarme con la Hokage, como comprenderás necesito salir y quitarme las esposas para romper el sello que me impide recordar.

Neji no hablo, pero el tomo de la mano que ella alzaba sin titubear y la llevo afuera de la celda, utilizó inmediatamente un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante llevándola consigo a la sala de un departamento que la chica observó detenidamente.  
Neji quitó sus cadenas casi de inmediato.

—Deshazlo ahora—ordenó el Hyuga.

—De acuerdo lo haré—dijo levantando la mano mientras el sello en su palma se iluminó y ella cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió el sello dejo de brillar y su mirada cambió mirando a su alrededor varias veces desorientada.

—Mi...departamento...—los recuerdos de los acontecimientos recientes invadieron su mente, estaba en Konoha y tenía que rescatar a su hermano menor.

Después del destello de lucidez vio directo al chico, frunció el ceño de inmediato al mirarlo.

—Llévame con la Hokage ahora que cumplí con lo que pediste.

Neji suspiró para sus adentros, era ella, completamente ella frente a él, un poco del brillo de su personalidad en sus ojos había regresado y él se sentía aliviado.

—¿Por qué razón quieres hablar con ella? —mencionó en seco, ella había regresado, pero aún tenían asuntos que atender más importantes que sus bajos instintos de besarla de nuevo, su traición y el hecho que estuviera ligado a aquellos asesinos.

—Lo sabrás cuando este con ella, deberás quedarte como capitán ANBU—dijo irritada mientras bajo la mirada—de todos los lugares a donde pudiste llevarme...

—No pude pensar en otro lugar, Tenten.

Giró la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Hanako Nishimura no Tenten.

—No—el chico levantó la voz de inmediato, la rabia en la expresión de Neji se hizo notable—dejarás todo esto Tenten antes de que te condenen por asesina como ellos.

—No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí al decir eso, ellos son mi familia—la castaña se acercó amenazante hacia Neji— ¿me hiciste recordar porque pensaste que todo acabaría?, jamás los abandonaré en una celda.

—Konoha es tu familia Tenten no puedes cambiar eso, déjate de tonterías y regresa, la Hokage lo aceptará, todos lo haremos—la chica jamás había escuchado a Neji con una ligera desesperación con aquella en su voz.

—Ellos me necesitan y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerlos como líder del clan Hasamura.

—No eres una asesina Tenten...

—Tampoco pertenezco a Konoha, he vivido un engaño—el tono de voz de la chica sonó devastado, y a Neji le entraron ganas de abrazarla, quería protegerla de aquel dolor y de todos los demás.

De nuevo cedía a sus impulsos.

Dio un paso hacia ella, quería tocarla, saber que era ella y no uno de su infinidad de sueños.

Levantó lentamente la mano hacia su mejilla y justo antes de llegar a hacer contacto ella dio y paso hacia atrás, alejándose fuera del alcance de Neji.

Le miró extrañada y con miedo.

Rechazo.

Fue lo que el chico observo en los ojos de chocolate.

Lentamente bajo la mano y congeló su expresión mirándola a los ojos, se había equivocado al pensar que ella correspondería el contacto.

"...Ella no quiere verte..."

La voz de Natsune resonó en su mente como un eco.

—Llévame con la Hokage—mencionó la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos el chico notó que ella ya le daba la espalda—por favor...Neji...

Su nombre se escuchaba tan perfecto en su voz, el Hyuga deseo repetirlo, quería oírlo mil veces provenir de ella

Era difícil controlarse ya, pero tenía que hacerlo en lo que se arreglaban las cosas, después se aseguraría de escuchar su nombre mil veces más en esos labios y en esa voz, de diferentes maneras.

—Lo haré— apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada—pero antes quiero que sepas algo...

Ella volteo hacia el con una expresión neutral, guardando silencio, escuchándolo.

Neji continuo.

—Arreglaremos esto, no descansaré para arreglarlo mientras vuelvas a sonreír diciendo mi nombre, todos estos meses me di cuenta de que te necesito y que había sido un idiota el no darme cuenta antes...—pauso mirándola directamente a los ojos—te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes, haré que me ames Tenten...

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron totalmente para después bajar la mirada dolida.

—¿Y si esas decisiones que tome son para destruir Konoha?, todo lo que representan...todo lo que era antes...todo lo que me arrebataron... ¿y si mis decisiones son para hacer que paguen por todo lo que le hicieron a mi clan?, ¿y si...

—Tú nunca nos harías daño—dijo interrumpiéndola bruscamente—no eres una asesina

Tenten río ligeramente.

—¿Ya olvidaste nuestro último encuentro?, te drogué con la intención de matarte, pensé que había quedado clara mi traición, soy una persona distinta ahora

—Como dije tu no me harías daño...estoy aquí vivo... así que no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo Tenten y te lo demostraré...te tendré a mi lado, me encargaré de eso.

—Debes estar bromeando—la castaña río cruelmente— llegar a tanto solo por un capricho de tu orgullo, no tendrás nada de mi para ese juego que quieres jugar.

—Mi orgullo no tiene nada que ver en esto, estarás a mi lado porque te necesito en mi vida y tú a mi—hablaba con la verdad, estaba decidido a no dejarla ir nunca más.

— No me importa nada de eso, soy líder del clan Hasamura y es mi prioridad.

Una ira nació dentro de Neji, un sentimiento indescriptible, egoísta y frío, deseo que Tenten nunca hubiera descubierto a ese clan, que siempre se hubiera quedado con él, deseo que Tenten fuera solo para él.

"...no digas que no te lo advertí chico Hyuga, ella no quiere verte, cuando lo sepas de su boca me pregunto ¿en qué clase de asesino se convertirás?"

Y entonces se repugno a si mismo por pensar en eso.

No, no pensaba, ese era el problema, debía de volver a ser el mismo, había cosas más importantes que sus sentimientos egoístas, debía arreglarlo todo y hacer las cosas para el bien de su aldea y de Tenten.

—Vamos—menciono a secas ya sin mirarla se acercó de manera rápida sin dar tiempo a la chica de retroceder, el tomo sus muñecas y volvió a esposarla

—Espera, ¿qué haces? — la chica se sorprendió de la acción tan precipitada del chico, levantó sus muñecas aún tomadas por Neji para liberarse de su contacto, pero el apretó un poco sus muñecas sin serle posible hacerlo, lo miro a los ojos color perla tan penetrantes como enojados, llenos de una intensidad que la castaña no reconoció.

—¿Qué crees que hago?, aun eres una prisionera hasta que la Hokage diga lo contrario—dijo mientras la miraba de cerca, no había casi espacio entre ellos y la chica tenía los ojos completamente abiertos sorprendida por la cercanía, después de unos segundos de contacto directo en sus miradas, Neji se deshizo del contacto y de la cercanía entre ambos y camino hacia la puerta del departamento y se dirigieron hasta la torre se la Hokage sin cruzar palabras entre ellos.

Tenten noto cuando todos los aldeanos la vieron y secreteaban entre ellos, ella los conocía y ellos a ella, o al menos eso creían, la chica no los miro y Neji se había puesto de nuevo la máscara ANBU en cuanto salieron del departamento así que solo la reconocían a ella, aunque no llevara su típico peinado. el camino se hizo eterno para los dos, pero cuando al fin llegaron a la torre y subieron las escaleras después de que Neji reportara que quería hablar con la Hokage ellos se encontraban ya frente a las puertas que se abrieron sin más.

—¡Oh por dios! —un suspiro de sorpresa se escapó de la persona que salía de aquella habitación, Tenten levantó su mirada sin titubear ala reconocer el todo de voz de aquellas palabras — ¡Tenten!, ¿realmente eres tú?

Ino exclamó totalmente sorprendida y avanzo hasta ella, Tenten sólo bajo su mirada dolida y entonces sin dar tiempo para responder Ino la abrazó fuertemente.

—Oh gracias a dios no puedo creer que seas tú—exclamó la rubia— ¡Estas bien!, no puedo creerlo... — se separó rápidamente y Tenten observó pequeñas lágrimas en su amigan mientras esta la miraba fijamente—...tu rostro...

—Ino Yamanaka—la voz neutra de Neji sobresaltó a la rubia a quién reconoció caso de inmediato, la florista avergonzada entendía la situación a la perfección se separó de Tenten y la castaña agradeció a Neji internamente por haber interrumpido pues no habría soportado otra palabra más de la boca de su amiga.

En segundos Neji se abrió paso entrando a la oficina y Tenten lo siguió sin mirar a la rubia quién tampoco observó a la castaña por más tiempo simplemente se quedó en el mismo lugar con las manos entrelazadas hacia adelante apenada de la situación tan sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage cerrándose en segundos.

En cuanto entró Tenten notó la mirada penetrante de la Hokage y la sostuvo por segundos, el ninja mayor la observaba de pies a cabeza, pero ella no se intimido ante esto.

—He de suponer Neji Hyuga que no estás aquí para comprobar conmigo la captura de Tenten Ama, explícate ahora—mencionó la rubia mientras miraba seriamente a Neji quien se retiró su máscara e hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

—He venido a entregar un reporte completo de la captura del objetivo, pero también...

—Si me permite Tsunade-sama yo he exigido hablar con usted— la castaña interrumpió a Neji abruptamente mientras daba un paso hacia delante de él y miraba a la Hokage seriamente— ah decir verdad no es asunto de este ANBU lo que he venido a tratar con usted, lo obligue a traerme como parte de un trato.

—¿Obligar?, me parece que te estás equivocando maldita mocosa— la mirada de la rubia se volvió más severa— en cualquier momento te hubiera mandado a llamar, Neji Hyuga tenía órdenes, sólo adelanto los hechos, pero me preguntó por qué—la voluptuosa mujer cruzó las manos y continuo hablando— se te acusa de traición a la aldea Tenten Ama, sin embargo gracias a que has pertenecido y crecido con unos mocosos muy molestos y unidos he decidido no castigarte tan severamente.

—Se equivoca— Tenten se mordió el labio antes de continuar hablando — he venido como representación del clan Nishimura —la chica hizo una reverencia rápida —mi nombre es Hanako Nishimura y vengo ante usted para formar un acuerdo de paz con la aldea de Konoha con el objetivo de dar fin a una amenaza de traición en el consejo del país del fuego.

Neji inmediatamente volteó hacia Tenten impactado sobre su declaración, frunció el ceño sin dejar de verla y él sabía que no era el único que lo había hecho.

El golpe del puño de la Hokage retumbó en la habitación.

—Maldita mocosa insolente, ¿se puede saber a qué estás jugando?, ¿cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?, atentar contra el consejo del país del fuego es una acusación muy grave y demasiado imprudente para una simple ninja como tú, tu situación no te permite hacer tal demanda

—No es una demanda—la voz de la castaña siguió segura ante todo mientras Neji seguía observándola— le estoy ofreciendo una cooperación con mi clan, sepa que Tenten Ama es alguien que nunca existió, una persona inventada para cubrir la identidad del líder de un clan que fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo—y entonces la castaña se arrodilló ante el escritorio de la Hokage— le pido que acepte y que me deje explicar el peligro que corremos

Después de mirar por unos segundos a la chica de rodillas ante ella suspiró fastidiada, apoyó su cabeza en una mano mientras el codo se apoyaba en el escritorio con más tranquilidad.

—Adelante habla— mencionó con un tono de voz más calmado.

—Un miembro de mi clan investigó ciertos incidentes estos meses, los asesinatos de los consejeros del país del fuego—dijo Tenten mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

—Asesinados por profesionales— mencionó rápidamente Neji y la chica volteó ligeramente hacia él prestándole atención a su seriedad— realizados por uno de los prisioneros, el que yo capturé.

—Te equivocas, nos inculparon.

—Explícate ahora—dijo Tsunade

—Natsune no tienen nada que ver en esto, él fue visto e involucrado en esto, ningún miembro de mi clan ha realizado estos crímenes, investigamos el por qué fuimos inculpados por ellos, testigos aseguraban habernos visto, sin embargo, no éramos nosotros, nos tendieron una trampa, poco después Natsune descubrió a un involucrado pero ANBU de Konoha estaban ahí, estoy segura de que el atacó pensando en que eran enemigos

—Es ridículo, ¿acaso tienes pruebas para lo que estás diciendo? — cuestionó la Hokage en tono molesto.

—Si me permite en mi bolsillo derecho encontrará las pruebas suficientes— la castaña volteó a Neji ligeramente, este comprendió inmediatamente y se acercó y sacó un pergamino del bolsillo derecho de la chica y se lo entregó a la Hokage.

Al desenrollar el pergamino se notó hecho de un papel antiguo, pero se encontraba conservado.

—Tiene un sello ANBU Tsunade-sama— dijo el Hyuga rápidamente reconociéndolo.

—Así es, si no me equivoco son las órdenes que recibe un ANBU antes de cada misión con la orden estricta de deshacerse de él en cuanto se lee, ¿no es así Hyuga Neji?— mencionó la castaña segura de sí misma mirando ligeramente al Hyuga, el chico frunció el ceño por la manera en que había mencionado su nombre, irreconocible, seco y sin emoción, como una desconocida lo haría.

—Se preguntará como esto llegó a mis manos Tsunade-sama, fue enviado la semana pasada a nuestro clan con un águila mensajera, sin rastros de quién lo enviaba, y como ya usted se dio cuenta no es cualquier orden la que está escrita en ese pergamino.

—"Mata a las dos partes de una mitad"— leyó la mayor en voz alta y de un momento a otro cambio su expresión por una sorpresiva— esto es...

—La orden que se dio contra mi clan la noche en que fue masacrado la noche en que el clan Nishimura dejó de existir y nosotros fuimos los único sobrevivientes— interrumpió Tenten de manera rápida y sería— como comprenderá no hay manera de que este papel haya estado en mis manos todos estos años, el conocimiento de estás órdenes sólo está a manos de los ANBU, alguien lo mandó a propósito como símbolo de guerra contra mi clan, la pregunta es ¿quién? y ¿Por qué?, la existencia de mi clan sólo se conoce por un grupo selecto de personas en el consejo del país del fuego así como ustedes y el clan mismo, ¿esto es prueba suficiente para creer que Konoha y el clan Nishimura está en peligro en estos momentos?

—¿Cómo puedes comprobar que no fueron los prisioneros los que atacaron y mataron a los consejeros? — preguntó Tsunade-sama.

—Hyuga Neji estuvo en todas las escenas de crimen, ¿no es así? — mencionó la chica sin voltear a ver al chico— la forma de asesinato...¿qué tan limpia era?

—Todos tenían cortadas en los cuellos y kunai en los cuerpos, armas por todos los alrededores según el informe de mi equipo ANBU— contestó Neji.

—Ahora cuando Natsune Nishimura atacó en su última misión con la princesa y consejera del país del fuego le aseguro que no dejó rastros de armas ni tanta sangre regada— afirmó con seguridad la castaña.

—Neji Hyuga, ¿es cierto lo que ella afirma? — cuestionó rápidamente la mayor al chico.

—Es correcto, escribí un reporte detallado sobre eso y de las vidas que se perdieron en esta misión, 4 de mis ninjas asesinados, pero no había rastro de armas ni sangre esparcida a los alrededores.

—Si usted confía en su ANBU Tsunade-sama se dará cuenta que la manera de ataque es distinta, se podrá decir que nuestro entrenamiento es más profesional, el hecho de que dejarán armas por todos lados en los anteriores sólo quiere decir que querían que las vieran y querían que inculparan a mi clan fácilmente al referirse al uso de armas.

—Entiendo— Tsunade cerró los ojos meditando todo lo que la boca había dicho— investigaré esto afondo

—¿Aceptará mi alianza?, mi clan se encuentra en amenaza también podemos cooperar y...

—Esto no quita el hecho de tu traición a la aldea, lo cual no me hace confiar en ti del todo en cuanto a tus acciones, sin embargo, tienes el apoyo de los demás mocosos de esta aldea, te daré libertad, pero te tendrán vigilada, y gracias a que ellos pidieron esto ellos se encargarán de vigilarte de que no cometas una nueva tontería.

— Este es el castigo para Tenten Ama...lamento repetirle que no soy ella— frunció el ceño enojada — le pido que reconsideré la alianza y me dejé en libertad a mí y a mi clan, nos estableceremos en Konoha sin perjudicar a su aldea, puede poner vigilancia, le aseguro que no causaremos problemas, cooperaremos con misiones y la investigación de este acontecimiento.

La risa irónica de la Hokage se escuchó en la oficina.

—Mocosa insolente te ofrezco libertad y dices que ¿no?, ¿acaso estás jugando?, los prisioneros son asesinos profesionales, no dejaría que anduvieran por mí aldea haciendo lo que les plazca como personas normales.

— Y es por eso que los términos del tratado de paz incluirán el control de las habilidades del clan para su tranquilidad.

—¿Y se puede saber que tienes planeado lograr eso?

—Como líder del clan poseo el poder de poner fin a las habilidades de los miembros mediante un sello— respondió Tenten de manera segura— como el del clan Hyuga, sin emabrgo este anula toda utilización de sus habilidades, piense en esto como una garantía para salir de prisión, no abandonaremos a aldea sin embargo viviremos cumpliendo las misiones que nos encomienden, seremos útiles a Konoha acambio de nuestra libertad.

— Bien entonces si puedes quitar sus habilidades me gustaría presenciar la activación del sello— Tsunade se levantó y caminó para quedar frente a la castaña— después de anular las habilidades de los prisioneros se establecerán en una pequeña casa en la aldea bajo mis condiciones serán vigilados por asignación de un ninja como acompañante, no podrán salir de la aldea y ayudarán a resolver el quién envío estás notas y quién cometió los asesinatos, un movimiento en falso y lo sabré, adiós a más consideración, irán directo a la prisión de alta seguridad y permanecerán ahí por un largo tiempo, ahora no perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos ahora.

La Hokage despareció en una nube de humo.

Inmediatamente Neji se acercó a ella y la tomó ligeramente del antebrazo, sus miradas se encontraron.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces— mencionó el chico en voz baja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de vuelta en la prisión de Konoha.

Siguieron a la Hokage a la celda donde aguardaban Ryu, Tsuki y Natsune.

Los tres chicos al ver a Tenten se alarmaron y enseguida Ryu observó con detenimiento a la Hokage.

—Hanako... ¿que está pasando?— interrogó seriamente.

Antes de que Tenten pudiera responder la rubia mayor habló.

—Hyuga Neji, por favor retira los anuladores de chacra— ordenó y Neji lo hizo enseguida— ahora muéstrame lo que prometiste para que pueda cumplir con mi parte del tratado con el clan Nishimura.

La castaña no se atrevió a mirar a la cara a sus hermanos dentro de la celda mientras extendió su brazo derecho frente a ellos.

—Yo... realmente lo siento chicos... — la chica hizo contacto visual con Ryu quién entendió lo que pasaba al instante.

—Estaremos bien — mencionó Ryu con media sonrisa.

El sello del clan en el hombro se iluminó mientras Tenten apartaba la vista de los tres chicos.

Tres gritos se escucharon dentro de la celda.

Neji observó a cada uno de ellos retorcerse del dolor, parecía que pasaban electricidad por su cuerpo y los acaba poco a poco.

Tsuki cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor.

Natsune se dejó caer mientras que las cadenas que lo tenían preso lo sostenían de hacer contacto con el suelo.

Y algo llamó toda la atención de Neji, Ryu estaba de pie y parecía forzarse a hacerlo, a diferencia de los otros dos chicos el seguía mirando a la castaña con un ojo mientras que el otro lo cerraba con fuerza y se tambalea para no perder el equilibrio sin embargo al final cedió a la ráfaga de electricidad que invadía todo su cuerpo.

Al Hyuga sólo le preocupaba una cosa y esa era Tenten que parecía sufrir con ellos y evitaba mirarlos a toda costa.

Y entonces esa situación se asemejó a otra, su sello de rama secundaria y como lo podrían usar contra el en cualquier momento de su infancia para freírle el cerebro, como lo habían usado para matar a su padre. Quiso vomitar al tener ese pensamiento, quiso llevarse a Tenten lo más lejos posible de esa escena viendo lo mucho que sufría.

Y entonces todo se detuvo.

Natsune se dejó caer inconsciente al igual que Tsuki en el suelo, Ryu se mantenía de pie pero al final cayó al suelo junto a los demás.

Y Tenten gimió mientras bajaba el brazo y se acercaba a los barrotes y los tomaba con desesperación mirando a sus tres hermanos inconscientes.

Fue entonces cuando Neji lo supo, ella daría su vida por protegerlos y nada ni nadie se podría interponer, ni siquiera él.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, ¿cómo se encuentran?, espero que todo este bien en sus vidas y si no lo está les deseo lo mejor, les dejo un capítulo más de esta loca historia gracias por seguirla y comentar:3

Preparen palomitas y a leer, espero que lo disfruten:D

* * *

Se sentía adormilada, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba relajado, sintió en su espalda, pies y cabeza humedad, reaccionó en cuanto antes levantándose mientras veía que estaba acostada en un charco rojo y espeso.

Levantó su mano teñida de rojo.

Sangre.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada, el sello estaba probándole su mayor miedo. Acostada en la sangre de sus propios seres queridos.

Se tranquilizó de inmediato, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero logró ponerse de pie, no reconoció las sábanas con las que estaba arropada, miro alrededor, su hermano Natsune estaba en el suelo de aquella habitación con los ojos cerrados.

-Al fin despertaste- los ojos negros de Natsune la observaron burlones- duermes demasiado para estar tan pequeña hermanita.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo, no dejó que cayeran muchas, no podía ignorar que Natsune aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarla.

-Deberías disculparte idiota, ¿sabes por lo que nos hiciste pasar al seguir tu rastro y darnos cuenta que conducía a Konoha?- mencionó molesta y tomo una almohada cercana a ella y se la aventó apuntándola a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Natsune no se inmuto ni un poco, la chica pudo observar como la mirada del chico se volvió sombría.

-Lo siento, todo esto mi culpa- su tono de voz era apagado como pocas veces Tsuki lo había oído, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que prefería al hermano molesto de siempre.

-En fin, no hay nada de que arrepentirse, eso es lo que decía nuestra madre- la chica se levantó decidida a salir de aquella habitación para enterarse de lo que había pasado después de que bloquearan sus sellos- si te quedaste aquí solo para cuidarme puedes ir olvidando tu amabilidad para hacer que te perdone.

La chica caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida de lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña.

-Mejor no salgas, no te agradará el paisaje hermanita- advirtió el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

Tsuki frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta saliendo, sin embargo, apenas dio unos pasos fuera algo más grande que ella la hizo tropezar y caer para atrás.

Distinguió el hocico de una bestia respirar en su cara, un perro.

Tsuki jamás había visto un perro de ese tamaño, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y sus orejas de color café, le mostró los dientes agresivos y la chica iba a gritar en ese momento, pero el perro dejó de gruñir y suavizo su mirada, la pelinegra sintió como la olfateaba dos veces para después mostrar su gigante lengua y lamió desde el comienzo de la cara de la chica hasta el final dejándola toda empapada de baba.

Era impensable que hubiera ocurrido tal cosa, ahora apestaba aliento de perro, se quedó dónde estaba mientras su ojo derecho parpadeaba en un pequeño tic procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué demonios haces Akamaru?, se supone que debes atemorizar, perro tonto- la chica observó a un chico extraño con dos marcas rojas en la cara mientras regañaba al perro gigante, Tsuki inmediatamente observó su banda con la insignia de la aldea de Konoha.

Las risas de Natsune no se hicieron esperar desde a dentro de la pequeña cabaña.

-No es gracioso idiota- frunció el ceño hacía el chico quien se sostenía del marco de la puerta con pequeñas risas.

-Te lo advertí, ¿o no? – dijo entre risas.

La chica limpio su cara llena de baba, y volvió a mirar al chico castaño que todavía regañaba al perro, Akamaru volteo a verla de nuevo decidido a acercarse alegremente otra vez mientras Kiba lo detenía.

-¿Qué haces perro tonto?- jalándolo para que se mantuviera quieto.

-Aleja esa cosa de mí- mencionó molesta levantándose mirándolo.

\- Creo que eso no se va a poder hermanita- dijo Natsune mientras caminaba a su lado, inmediatamente Akamaru cambio de posición viéndose amenazante- te presento a tu escolta personal por el resto de tus días en libertad.

Debía de estar bromeando, pero Tsuki sabía que no lo estaba, a su memoria vino lo que su hermana Hanako dijo sobre una alianza con la aldea de la hoja, usando la lógica, el bloqueo de sus sellos y guardaespaldas estaban en los términos de lo que Natsune se refería con libertad.

-Lo siento, pero hasta que Tenten regrese no pueden salir de aquí- mencionó una voz femenina que llamo la atención de Tsuki inmediatamente miro a una chica muy bonita de cabello azul profundo y ojos de perla.

"Una Hyuga" pensó sin más la chica pelinegra.

-Siento no habernos presentado, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- mencionó la chica de manera seria- y seré su compañía temporal al igual que mi compañero Kiba Inuzuka.

-Este es Akamaru- mencionó el chico- puedo darle la orden de acabar con ustedes en cuestión de segundos.

-Si, toda una fiera ya lo notamos gracias, pero mantenlo alejado no quiero baba de perro sobre mi ropa todos los días- Tsuki dijo mientras acomodaba su pelo y trato de limpiarlo de lo que parecía una rama pegada, necesitaba un baño después de eso.

-Estamos aquí por órdenes de la Hokage y como parte del tratado de paz que Tenten firmó con ella- dijo de nuevo la Hyuga- Tenten regresará en unos momentos les pedimos que la esperen.

-Su nombre no es Tenten- Tsuki miro enojada a la ojiperla, inmediatamente entro de nuevo a la pequeña cabaña.

-Les pido que disculpen a mi hermana, pero tiene razón preciosa- Natsune sonrió hacia Hinata y le dedicó un guiño mientras Akamaru gruño - no se puede recuperar tan fácil a alguien que no pertenecía aquí en primer lugar con sólo cambiarle el nombre.

Se metió a la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hinata bajo la mirada dolida ante lo que acababa de escuchar, su mejor amiga estaba de nuevo en Konoha sin embargo la manera en la que había regresado le dejaba una inquietud en su corazón, pensó que si eso sentía ella no se quería imaginar cómo se sentía Neji.

-Tranquila Hinata- mencionó Kiba- se equivocan, verás que todo esto se solucionará y Tenten será de nuevo la misma de siempre, para eso estamos aquí en esta misión como voluntarios después de todo.

\- Tienes razón Kiba, gracias- mencionó Hinata con un poco de esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

Cada paso que daba era rápido y preciso, estaba irritado, no debería de esta ahí, no ahora que Tenten había regresado y que él se había propuesto a si mismo hacerla cambiar de razón respecto a sus decisiones para que regresara a ser la misma de siempre.

Tan pronto como ella terminó de anular los sellos de los prisioneros él se había ofrecido para ser el primero que la escoltara durante el día, sin embargo, no contaba con que la Hokage tuviera un mensaje de Hiashi Hyuga para él, el cual requería su presencia lo más pronto posible.

Encontró a su tío sentado en su usual cuarto de reuniones bebiendo té, cuando lo vio sonrío ligeramente en forma de saludo.

-Hiashi-sama- el chico hizo una leve reverencia hacia su tío para luego tomar asiento- ¿me mandó llamar?

-Hola Neji, sé que estas ocupado, pero necesitaba tratar un asunto de suma importancia- dijo el mayor con tranquilidad y cuando notó que su sobrino no hablo, sino que escuchaba atentamente prosiguió- tengo que hacerte una petición como una misión especial del clan, como sabrás esta semana se realizó una reunión con los ancianos del clan y se tocó el tema de tu mayoría de edad y del futuro sobre la línea del Bouke ya sin sellos que lo aprisionen, todos están de acuerdo de que serás un buen líder, sin embargo no puedes hacerlo solo necesitas casarte para dar una imagen de fortaleza a las siguientes generaciones.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación- mencionó algo irritado el chico.

-Lo sé y no se te obligará a nada, así lo he decido en memoria de mi querido hermano, pero ayer hice un acuerdo con los ancianos para tranquilizarlos, les mencioné que considerarías la oferta que ellos tienen para ti- Hiashi dio un sorbo a su te tranquilamente y miro a su sobrino en busca de una respuesta.

\- Lo siento, pero con todo respeto no es un buen momento para mí para jugar a tener citas Hiashi-sama- dijo Neji irritado.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación de tu compañera de equipo y de lo importante que es esto para ti, pero si no tranquilizo a los ancianos ahora me exigirán una acción ante esto, no puedo simplemente ignorarlos y lo sabes sobrino- respondió el Hyuga mayor con preocupación en su rostro, para él era difícil hablar y convencer al chico, pero no imposible- los ancianos ya actuaron y si ignoro sus acciones ahora esto tendrá consecuencias graves.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesita de mi Hiashi-sama?- mencionó Neji aceptando las palabras preocupantes de su tío.

-Hace meses aceptaste una misión en la que el señor feudal de la aldea de la luna pidió a un Hyuga como participe de esta, iré directo al punto Neji, este tratado de paz para arreglar la situación del país del rayo y Konoha fue gracias a ellos, la historia de los Hyuga como ya conoces está involucrada, la primera ofrenda de paz fue una espada antigua pero como la situación lo amerito necesitamos algo que represente una relación con los Hyuga y la decisión de mantener paz, los ancianos quieren que consideres un matrimonio con la hija del señor feudal de la aldea de la luna, Sakuri debes hacer memoria ya que la has visto antes incluso contribuyó a la búsqueda de tu compañera de equipo, ella ha aceptado que la relación se lleve a cabo sólo falta saber tu opinión Neji.

El Hyuga no respondió en vez de eso frunció el ceño, realmente no tenía tiempo para este tipo de cosas mientras Tenten estuviera en una situación que ameritaba su atención para ponerla a salvo.

-Entiendo tu posición Neji- el Hyuga mayor suspiro cansado- pero te pido que por lo menos lo consideres para no crear un problema en el clan, tienes que recordar que no es ninguna obligación el casarte con la princesa, tu elección es libre al igual que la de Hinata y Hanabi sobre quién casarse, pero te pido como favor que al menos denegar su propuesta educadamente y yo me encargaré de lo demás con los ancianos, se quedarán tranquilos sabiendo que su opinión se tomó en cuenta.

-De acuerdo Hiashi-sama cuente conmigo- aceptó Neji tranquilamente, su tío ya había hecho suficiente por el cuándo lo defendió de todos y lo liberó de las obligaciones de mayoría de edad como el casarse con alguien impuesto por el clan, tenía mucho que agradecerle.

\- Me tranquiliza tu sabia decisión Neji, la princesa Sakuri se encuentra en la mansión en estos momentos, la mandaré a llamar ahora, su presencia aquí en Konoha es acerca de la propuesta de los ancianos del clan, tengo que pedirte que la acompañes a dar una vuelta por la aldea como guía para ella y demostrar hospitalidad, así como aclarar con ella la situación y se consideras este matrimonio o no.

Neji asintió con la cabeza haciendo una reverencia, inmediatamente Hiashi ordenó a un miembro del clan que mandará a llamar a Sakuri.

Neji la había visto hace unos días sin prestar atención a que ella tenía los ojos azules como el agua, mientras que su cabello era totalmente blanco como la nieve, cuando entró a la habitación hizo una reverencia educada y el chico notó sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras lo miro apenada.

-Es un placer estar en su hogar Hyuga-sama- se enderezo con la misma sonrisa- su decisión de verme me pone muy feliz, espero que podamos cooperar para llegar a un acuerdo entre mi aldea y su clan, estoy en sus manos Neji-san.

-Princesa Sakuri mi sobrino la llevará a la aldea y le servirá como guía el día de hoy- mencionó rápidamente con una media sonrisa Hiashi Hyuga.

-Eso es genial- la mirada de la chica se iluminó feliz mientras ocultaba su entusiasmo cubriéndose con las mangas largas de su kimono blanco estampado con nubes del mismo color de sus ojos- Konoha es hermosa y lleno de personas interesantes, había deseado echar un vistazo desde la primera vez que vine, tomen mis agradecimientos de ante mano.

\- Será un placer para mí el llevarle a conocerla- mencionó Neji en tono neutro.

Pensó en cierta castaña, pero no debía preocuparse mucho ya que estaba cuidada por las personas que llamaba amigos, después del favor que le tenía que hacer a tu tío se encargaría de dedicar todo su tiempo a Tenten.

-El placer será todo mío Neji-san, por favor cuide de mí- le hizo una leve reverencia de nuevo la chica, una entusiasmada sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro.

* * *

Cerró el libro suspirando, de nuevo no había encontrado rastro de lo que buscaba.

Colocó un libro más pesado delante de ella y así como los anteriores empezó a leerlo desde el principio.

-Deberías descansar- la voz de Ryu llamó su atención y levantó la vista observándolo recargado en el la silla de adelante con los brazos cruzados y mirad seria- fue muy agotador usar el bloqueo en tres personas al mismo tiempo.

-Mira quién habla- la castaña regreso a la lectura- eres tú el que debería de haberse quedado con Tsuki y Natsune.

-Sabes muy bien que mi resistencia no es como la de ellos- respondió el chico sin dejar de verla detenidamente.

-No tienes que estar conmigo todo el tiempo, te preocupas demasiado, se cuidarme sola-cerro los ojos y cambio la página.

-No quiero que cometas alguna otra tontería Hanako, activar el sello del clan para bloquearnos fue peligroso incluso para ti, pude sentirlo todo- entrecerró los ojos molesto hacia la chica.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tenía opción, era la única manera de sacarlos de ahí- dijo cansada de tratar con la sobreprotección de Ryu.

\- Lo siento- mencionó sin dejarla de mirar.

-Nadie tiene que sentirse mal por nada, resolveremos esto- cerro el libro de nuevo sin encontrar nada de lo que buscaba.

-¿Nada aún?- cuestiono el chico de ojos negros.

\- No lo que busco, no hay registros de los involucrados con el clan Nishimura, apenas y lo mencionan, eso y el significado de los sellos.

\- Nos borraron así de fácil, no debería de sorprenderte, no me extrañaría que ni remordimiento tuvieran.

Tenten escuchó el odio en las palabras de Ryu.

Quizás Tsunade tenía razón al obligarla a bloquear sus habilidades.

-Puedo ayudarte releyendo de nuevo todos- sugirió Ryu.

-No puedes, la Hokage ordenó que solo yo podría tener acceso a ellos, deberías regresar a ver si Tsuki despertó y se siente bien- la castaña acomodó su cabello largo a su lado derecho de su hombro y suspiró cansada mientras agarraba uno de los libros que había leído ya.

-Natsune se encargará de ella- dijo el chico recargándose aburrido en la silla de nuevo- ¿acaso está realmente dormido?

-No, no lo está- la chica miro a la persona a la que se refería Ryu.

Shikamaru Nara se encontraba tendido sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca de Konoha con las manos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Piénsalo así como una de las técnicas más raras que has visto en tu vida- una voz salió desde el interior de uno de los pasillos de libros- a diferencia de muchos ninjas de esta aldea él funciona mejor si duerme todo el día como todo un haragán no lo subestimes.

Temari colocó tres libros nuevos enfrente a la castaña, quien no había cruzado miradas con ella desde que la vio de nuevo.

\- Demonios mujer no hables como si no estuviera escuchando, que problemática eres- la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó, sin embargo, él no se inmuto de su posición de descanso.

-Más te vale haberlo escuchado- miró Temari al chico recostado en la mesa, después volvió a mirar a Tenten- estos son todos los que tienen algún registro válido de aquel clan.

Y de nuevo la castaña evitó su mirada con la de ella y habló aún metida en el libro que leía.

-Todavía hay un libro más, es blanco, no lo encuentro entre ninguno a lo que tenemos acceso, son registros de los clanes con lo que Konoha tenía relación.

-No está, lo pidieron prestado- respondió Temari mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba de nuevo con molestia a su amiga quién no se había dignado a verla directamente a los ojos.

-En ese caso sólo debemos pedírselo a quién lo tiene- mencionó Ryu seriamente mirando aburrido a la chica de la aldea de la arena como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo.

-No nos dirán quién lo tomó- Tenten respondió antes de que Temari lo hiciera aún sin dejar de leer prosiguió- es confidencial por qué seguramente fue alguien con autorización para hacerlo, algún miembro de un clan importante de Konoha o la misma Hokage, pocas personas tiene autorización de llevarse los libros fuera de esta biblioteca.

La castaña sabía que esa regla era estrictamente necesaria para resguardar la seguridad de Konoha y todos sus archivos, historias y secretos que guardaban todos aquellos libros.

-Neji Hyuga- la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó en el silencio, fue entonces cuando los ojos de Tenten se abrieron ligeramente con una expresión de sorpresa levantó poco a poco la mirada hacia el Nara que seguía sin inmutarse de su lugar de descanso.

Ryu apretó los dientes y cerró los puños al oír lo que se acaba de pronunciar como respuesta a la castaña.

-Supongo que no será problema para él dártelo si se lo pides personalmente Tenten- Temari levantó ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba sin preocupación alguna.

La chica no respondió a lo que su amiga comentó, tan sólo oscureció su mirada.

Sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a estar a solas con la última persona con la que quería estar y no podría evitarlo a menos que él no lo quisiera así.

-Yo se lo pediré- propuso Ryu inmediatamente.

-No- dijo la chica haciendo contacto visual con el pelinegro- yo lo haré, se cómo tratar con él.

—De eso último nadie tiene duda alguna— dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, ya no se encontraba al lado de la castaña si no que había ido al lado a Shikamaru a sentarse en una silla de la misma mesa en la que se encontraba acostado.

—No te detendré entonces, pero iré contigo— dijo Ryu mientras se paraba de su asiento seriamente sin dejar de ver a la chica e ignorando a sus dos acompañantes.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que ir a ver cómo se encuentran Tsuki y Natsune— la castaña cerró el libro mientras suspiró cansada cruzó mirada con el chico— fueron afectados más que tú, no quiero un efecto secundario en ellos, en cuanto tenga el libro iré con ustedes y les daré algo de asistencia médica personalmente, soy la única que puede hacerlo ahora.

—Hanako...— Ryu apretó los puños enojado.

—Es una orden como líder del clan, su seguridad es mi prioridad ahora.

—Y la tuya es mi prioridad también— objetó el chico mientras le mostraba aunque molesto una expresión de preocupación.

—Estaré bien— aseguró la castaña para tranquilizar al chico de ojos negros y funcionó, al final acepto.

—¿Saben dónde se encuentra Neji?— por primera vez en meses Tenten hacia contacto visual con Temari, la chica rubio ceniza sintió un escalofrío al averiguar que no era la típica mirada amable de Su amiga de años, era más fría y sería de los que se imaginaba, Temari pensó de inmediato que eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Mientras la chica de la arena se quedó pasmada viendo a Tenten, Shikamaru se sentó en la mesa apoyándose en una rodilla y bostezando rápidamente.

—Temari te llevará, me resulta menos problemático cuidar de un hombre que de una mujer— dijo decidido mientras se levantaba estirándose ligeramente hacia la derecha con sus dos brazos.

Ryu empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar a la castaña, justo antes de perderse de vista se detuvo y a espaldas de todos habló.

—No hagas nada que te ponga en riesgo otra vez, ¿Quieres? — se dirigió a Tenten pero sin. esperar una respuesta, la castaña lo sabía estaba irritado con ella y su decisión, pero era lo mejor para todos, Neji no le daría nada hasta que estuvieran a solas sin interrupciones, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Ryu desapareció de su vista y Shikamaru pasó al lado de Temari y le dijo algo en voz baja que la castaña no escuchó, la chica rubio cenizo solo asintió rápidamente con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas y después el chico desapareció siguiendo a Ryu.

—Bien encontremos al Hyuga—diji Temari con una sonrisa confiada.

Tenten no respondió, no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka cuidaba de dos cosas más que nada en el mundo, la primera era su cabello rubio que la hacía diferente a muchas personas y la segunda eran las flores que criaba ella misma para vender.

Las flores para ella significaban un lenguaje romántico y a la vez trágico para las personas, alguien podría expresar todo lo que sentía a través de ellas sin necesidad de palabras, menos complicadas que las personas.

Suspiro apoyado su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha aburrida, sin su novio Sai cerca todo estaba aburrido, había ido a una misión especial de meses y regresaba el mes próximo, para Ino significaba estar con sus amigas más tiempo, sin embargo no contaba con que cierta castaña tuviera aquel problema de identidad, no podían simplemente ignorarlo y salir a tomar un café normal y reírse como siempre por qué faltaba cierta sonrisa y ojos de chocolate, después de que se fue se reunieron pero todas no decían ni una palabra ya que estaban deprimidas totalmente.

Si todas fueran como ella sólo tenía que regalarles flores, ella las amaba, significaba que alguien se pasó parte de su tiempo eligiéndolas sólo para ellas.

—Woow que hermosa florería— una voz de mujer sonó en la entrada llamando la atención de Ino.

—Puede entrar si así lo quiere señorita Sakuri— Ino reconocería esa voz en donde fuera.

Entonces vi entrar a una mujer con un sorprendente cabello blanco y mirada azul como el agua.

—Hola, ¿eres la dueña de esta hermosa tienda?— preguntó con tono efusivo la hija del feudal.

—Mi familia lo ha Sido por generaciones en mi clan— respondió la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

Ino vio a cierto Hyuga entrando a la florería, era la primera vez que lo veía a él en ella, no se llevaban del todo bien pero después del secuestro de Tenten entendió las acciones de este para mantener a salvó a su amiga y eso era lo que contaba para ella.

Si él podía volver a hacer sonreír a Tenten era suficiente para ella.

—Es enorme y con tantas flores diferentes— apreció de nuevo Sakuri

—Tenemos una gran variedad de diferentes aldeas y países, puede echar un vistazo.

Y la chica de pelo blanco sonrió entusiasmada mientras corrió entre dos hileras de flores perdiéndose de vista de Neji e Ino.

—Hola Neji— saludó la Yamanaka con un tono desinteresado— parece que le compras flores a la chica equivocada, ¿Dónde está Tenten?

—Con Temari y Shikamaru, estoy cumpliendo una petición de Hiashi-sama, después iré con ella— le contesto de inmediato y Ino le sorprendió que no la ignorarla como todas las veces que hablaban y de lo larga de la respuesta con demasiadas explicaciones, la situación de Tenten lo había cambiado, que todos habían decidido ayudarlo había hecho una relación más estrecha entre los 12 de Konoha, Ino se alegró mucho de eso, se habían unido para tener a cierta castaña a salvo de nuevo.

— Iré a ayudar pronto a vigilar sustituyendo a Shikamaru — Ino le miró mientras se recargaba de nuevo en el mostrador con su mano derecha —Neji...lo del otro día... cuándo la abrace interrumpiendo...yo...

—No tienes de que disculparte, yo he tenido más impulsos de los que pueden tener ustedes cada vez que la ven, sólo concentrémonos de regresar todo a la normalidad.

Él tenía razón, debía de dejar de estar deprimida por su amiga y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Ino sonrió de manera traviesa, mientras tomaba una flor blanca y la ponía en el mostrador.

—Toma—dirigiéndose a Neji— es su favorita.

Neji solo la miró entendiendo lo que la rubia trataba de decir, a quién se refería con su última frase.

—Mire estas hermosas flores Neji-san, qué color tan bonito ¿no lo cree?— apareció interrumpiendo de repente ante ellos de nuevo la princesa tapando parte de su rostro con unas flores color carmesí.

Neji miró el rojo de las flores casi tan parecido a la sangre, no le agrado para nada, no sería su tipo de flor.

—Así veo— respondió sin más cerrando los ojos desinteresadamente.

—Tome, me las llevo— la chica sacó una bolsa de lo que sonaba como dinero cuando la puso sobre el mostrador frente a la Yamanaka— esto debería de ser suficiente para cubrir el precio, muchas gracias por todo.

Neji dio la media vuelta y salió detrás de la princesa sin mirar a Ino sin despedirse de ella, suspiro aburrida de nuevo se encontraba sola, miro la bolsa de dinero que dejó la chica de extraño cabello y fue lo único que vio, la flor blanca que le había dado a Neji había desaparecido, Ino se sorprendió de la velocidad en la que el chico la había agarrado y ella ni se dio cuenta, salió de tras del escritorio para regar con aguas unas flores que lo necesitaban y se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había en el suelo frente a ella.

Una flor aplastada totalmente, la reconoció, había estado en sus manos hace unos minutos atrás.

—¿Qué demonios...- exclamó extrañada totalmente, si Neji nunca la había tomado que estaba haciendo en el suelo en tal estado.

La observó con más atención agachándose para verla, totalmente aplastada y ya inservible.

La levantó en sus manos y se destrozó sin quedar unidos los pétalos ya.

Miró hacia la puerta de entrada de la florería, un cliente entró y ella le dio la bienvenida, olvidándose de aquel incidente sin explicación, pensó que seguramente se trataba de algo sin importancia.

* * *

-¿Seguirás sin hablarme?- pregunto Temari con voz irritante a Tenten quien no la miraba solo hacia delante.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder, encontrar a Neji Hyuga es importante- la castaña respondió mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

Habían ido a la mansión Hyuga pero no habían tenido éxito en encontrar al chico, recorrieron los alrededores de los lugares más concurridos por él para encontrarlo, el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba vacío.

-¿Neji Hyuga?, ¿desde cuándo lo llamas tan secamente con todo y apellido Tenten?- Temari entrecerró los ojos molesta y se detuvo de inmediato cuando la castaña lo hizo en cuanto termino la pregunta.

-Mi nombre no es...

-Cállate de una vez con eso, ¿quieres?- encaró a Tenten molesta poniéndose frente a ella haciendo contacto visual apropósito- o me obligarás a darte una paliza peor que en los exámenes chunin

La castaña sabia de lo que Temari era capaz, asi que no respondío, siguió con su camino pasando a la rubia sin embargo su vieja rival hablo de nuevo.

-Deja de actuar así, nos preocupas a todos- dijo Temari mientras bajaba la mirada preocupada, Tenten se detuvo a pasos de ella de nuevo- y si por alguna vez pasa por tu cabeza el creer que te dejaremos en paz estas equivocada, no puedes actuar simplemente como si no nos conocieras a ninguno de nosotros.

-Lo siento...- mencionó Tenten casi en un susurro con la mirada oculta en su cabello castaño suelto- debo proteger a mi familia.

\- Shikamaru y yo nos comprometimos- soltó Temari rápidamente, Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la revelación- tan metida estabas en tu mundo que no te diste cuenta del detalle de que no tengo una banda ninja en este momento, ¿o si?, siempre fuiste tan distraída

Temari sonrió confiada hacia su amiga quien seguía sorprendida.

-y se lo que estás pensando- la chica de la arena puso sus manos en la cintura sin dejar de ver a la chica frente a ella- ¿Por qué te cuento esto aquí y ahora?, y no es porque lleves meses sin tomar un café y cotillear un rato con nosotras.

Tenten rio a medias, el humor sarcástico de Temari siempre la había puesto de buenas y en ese momento no había sido la excepción, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y miro que su vieja amiga y rival seguía siendo la misma detrás de esa máscara que cargaba desde que la vio.

-Te lo hago saber por qué aunque yo no pueda saber por lo que estas pasando tengo un dilema parecido al tuyo, viviré permanentemente en Konoha a partir del mes que viene y me estableceré aquí, todo esto porque Shikamaru algún día será líder de su clan y lo más importante sé que se encontrara ocupando un lugar importante junto al Hokage- la mirada de la chica se volvió seria y después prosiguió- entiendes que esta fue una decisión difícil para mí pero estoy feliz por haberla tomado.

-Tu familia...-soltó Tenten de nuevo susurrando.

-Mi hogar siempre será Suna, nadie puede cambiar eso, ahí nací y crecí, ni siquiera los idiotas de mis hermanos que encuentran ahí a quienes amo como a nadie cambiarán- suspiro Temari sonriéndole a Tenten de nuevo- mi punto es que tengo dos familias al igual que tú ahora, y si la sangre llama a proteger con una vida cuando la compartes con alguien pero tu familia también está en donde tu corazón se queda, quizás no los conozca a todos pero sé que al igual que ahora nos defenderemos como la estúpida generación que somos de gente egoísta, con traumas en la infancia y perseverante a cometer tonterías y salvar al mundo de la destrucción cientos de veces- rio un poco deteniéndose- demonios me acabo de dar cuenta por que la Hokage se desespera tanto con solo vernos en frente de ella.

Y la castaña rio más alto sin evitarlo.

-Ahí está la Tenten que conozco- le miro Temari cálidamente- no importa que tu nombre cambie o tu aspecto, siempre serás Tenten para nosotros, así como siempre seremos tus amigos para ti también, y a la familia no puedes escogerla, demonios si pudiera claro que cambiaría a Kankuro por una banana, a lo que voy es que tus amigos si los escoges y no importa si alguien planeo que te quedaras en esta aldea a la que no pertenecías, tu hiciste la elección de protegerla con el paso de los años no lo olvides.

Tenten derramó pequeñas lágrimas sin detenerse, y Temari se acercó a abrazarla.

-Ya, esto se arreglará ya verás y me invitarás un café grande para felicitarme por mi boda después de que todo termine.

Tenten sonrío en los brazos de su amiga.

Temari recordó últimas palabras que Shikamaru le había dicho antes de irse con aquel ninja extraño compañero de Tenten.

"No necesitas pensar demasiado en que le dirás, será menos problemático si eres tú misma, siempre es menos problemático para mí cuando lo eres"

Cuando le llegó la noticia de la traición de su amiga ella solo quería estar sola, se encontraba en una misión en Konoha cuando acababa de enterarse, se pasó horas en una banca cerca del bosque.

-¿Qué tu hermano no manda a alguien más cuando necesita algo de Konoha?- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, inmediatamente volteo reconociéndolo de inmediato, el Nara se sentó al lado de ella sin verla y frunció el ceño y la chica notó un ligero sonrojo- deja de llorar, que problema es verte a la cara llena de mocos, te ves más fea de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nara?- respondió la chica de Suna mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas con los ojos.

-Siendo sincero sabía que estabas en la aldea, así que vine directo a buscarte- dijo aun con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Si claro- Temari ni siquiera lo miró de nuevo, desvió su mirada.

-Es verdad, es tu problema si me crees o no- se levantó de aquella banca y miro al cielo con las manos atrás de tu cabeza- después de que se arregle este problema con Tenten y dejes de llorar nos casaremos, también es tu problema si me crees o no.

Cuando la rubia ceniza abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada no vio más a Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Qué?- se encontró violentamente sonrojada como nunca en su vida, y agradeció que nadie estuviera para verla en ese estado.

Después Temari recordó el día en que todos se reunieron para tratar el tema de la traición de su amiga, ella se enteró que había sido él que los había reunido a todos, y propuesto a la Hokage tolerancia hacia la castaña convenciéndola casi de inmediato.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, los leo en el siguiente capítulo:3**

 **Leidy RC:** sabes el gusto que es para mi verte comentando me da gusto que te siga gustando esta historia, espero que este capítulo deje respuestas y mas interrogantes, que te siga gustando y que te guste el NejiTen que tengo preparado a lo largo de lo que le falta a esta historia. Gracias por invitarme al Mes NejiTen, me daré una vuelta si puedo con algo de tiempo, solo alcanza el actualizar y escribo mientras tengo tiempos libres de mis estudios, ni siquiera he podido leer historias diferentes NejiTen T-T pero espero leer alguna tuya si participas en este mes especial y dejar un comentario tarde tal vez jeje, de nuevo espero que tengas mucha inspiración para todas tus historias y te doy muchas gracias el darte el tiempo de leer y comentar en las mías, mil gracias, cuídate mucho con cariño espero verte de nuevo por aquí como siempre es un placer leerte.

 **tiyana:** así es regresé y no pienso abandonar esta historia mientras se que hay personas que me leen como tu, te agradezco tu comentario y tu tiempo prestado para realizarlo, espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo y de los que vienen:3 cuídate mucho


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentran?, Espero sinceramente que bien, trataré de publicar lo más antes posible:D disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia, espero que disfruten el leerla, gracias por la espera y comprensión, cuidense mucho.

Sin más por el momento ha lo que han venido, a leer.

* * *

Se encontraba más desesperado que en toda su vida.

Usualmente era más paciente que todos los que conocía, estaba orgulloso de eso, era reconocido por no perder sus estribos tan fácilmente, pero desde que Tenten se vio involucrada en aquella situación se había vuelto conocedor de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado antes.

Se encontraba realmente molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo en aquel encargo de su tío, debía acabar lo más pronto posible.

Se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la chica que venía escoltando se encontraba en un pequeño puente de la aldea cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, observó cómo el pelo blanco caía por la orilla de uno de los lados del puente cuando la Princesa Sakuri se asomaba por el aún con el ramo de rosas carmesí en sus manos.

—Es genial como un pequeño río puede ser tan hermoso, mi aldea no es tan grande como para tener pequeños puentes— mencionó la chica viéndolo mientras seguía recargada en el barandal del puente— puede verse tanta vida en Konoha, tengo tanta envidia, quiero vivir aquí Neji-san.

Neji observó detenidamente como las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron ligeramente, él pensó que era el momento exacto para aclarar todo.

—Señorita Sakuri he de suponer que está al corriente de la opción de incluirla en un casamiento del clan Hyuga— soltó sin más mientras se posó al lado de ella en el puente.

Inmediatamente la chica dejó de estar recargada en el barandal y se enderezó parándose de manera tensa se puso en frente de Neji y los ojos azules claros le miraron directamente.

—Así es, sé que no es un buen momento para usted para hacerse cargo de esto, lamento lo de su compañera pero me alegro escuchar que Tenten-san regresó sana y salva— dijo suavemente y continuó mirándolo dando un paso más cerca de él— si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar sólo dígame, quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo, la situación en la que nos encontramos quizás pueda ser vergonzosa al principio pero no creo que debamos presionar las cosas, los sentimientos que nacen por si solos y sin obligación siempre son los más hermosos...

—Señorita Sakuri, lamento que tenga que verse involucrada en la relación entre el clan Hyuga y la aldea del rayo—Neji cerró los ojos suspirando a sus adentros y los volvió a abrir continuando — gracias a mi tío los acuerdos de matrimonio son ahora una opción y no por obligación.

—Y no sabe cuánto me alegro que lo esté considerando Neji-san—desvío la mirada sonrojada.

—Con todo respeto señorita Sakuri, no está en mis prioridades el casarme en ese momento, es libre de elegir a alguien más, la decisión de los ancianos tan sólo es una opción como ya dije así que no tiene de qué preocuparse por cumplir con el compromiso.

La chica volvió a mirarlo, está vez con una expresión confundida.

—¿No desea casarse?, pero los ancianos su clan dijeron que debe de hacerlo en algún momento, yo esperaré en cuanto esté listo si así lo quiere— una ligera sonrisa apareció con las últimas palabras.

—No lo comprende, no quiero involucrarme con usted, lo siento— Neji se inclinó delante de ella pidiendo disculpas lo más educadamente posible que podía hacerlo.

—¿Es acaso por su compañera de equipo? — se detuvo desviando la mirada ya sin la sonrisa en su rostro, Neji se había levantado de su inclinación— Siente algo por ella, ¿no es así?

—Es complicado de explicar, le pido que me perdone— la miró sin expresión alguna, jamás había rechazado a una mujer tan abiertamente, normalmente las chicas corrían avergonzadas en cuanto cruzaban dos palabras con él.

—Entiendo— la chica sonrió de lado notándose deprimida— en ese caso es mejor que regresemos a la mansión.

La chica lo pasó de lado y Neji se dispuso a seguirla, cuándo la princesa dio un último paso para salir del puente no cálculo el tamaño del último relieve del suelo lo que le hizo tropezarse y caer, los reflejos de Neji fueron rápidos dignos de un ANBU, protegió a la chica con su cuerpo evitando que ella se lastimase quedando debajo de ella, las flores carmesí habían salido volando esparciéndose en el suelo y cayendo delicadamente alrededor de los dos en el suelo.

Sakuri había cerrado los ojos en el trayecto de la caída y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que se encontraba arriba del chico sobre su pecho y se ruborizó por completo.

—L-lo siento mucho Neji-san, soy tan torpe— la chica se cubrió con las manos su cara roja sin moverse de encima de Neji.

—Descuide, ¿Se encuentra bien? — fue lo único que Neji dijo mientras la observaba sin expresión alguna.

—Si, me encuentro perfectamente— dijo mientras desviaba la mirada ya sin cubrirla con sus manos, de un segundo a otro lo miró a los ojos aperlados del chico y acercó rápidamente su rostro.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica juntó sus labios contra los suyos, ni tiempo de separarla ya que fue demasiado corto como para tener tiempo de hacerlo.

La chica se sonrojó más de lo que estaba y se separó ligeramente de él.

—¡Oh mierda!— Neji reconoció la voz de alguien más a espaldas de ellos, se levantó dejando a la chica a un lado ligeramente a la princesa que también veía asombrada mirando.

La chica de la arena había exclamado mientras tapaba con sus manos su boca.

Neji expresó sorpresa en su rostro al ver a Tenten ligeramente parada delante de Temari.

La castaña tenía una cara de confusión en su rostro, después de observar a la chica de cabello blanco miró a Neji e inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

Él al mismo tiempo que vio está expresión apretó los puños y se levantó rápidamente, estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien más lo hizo por ella.

—Tenten-san es un alivio para mi saber que está a salvo— mencionó la princesa Sakuri quién también se había puesto de pie todavía ligeramente sonrojada por la situación.

—Hyuga Neji lamento molestarlo— Tenten ignoró el comentario de la chica de ojos azules claros y se dirigió a Neji mirándolo a los ojos— lo hemos buscado en todas partes, lamento interrumpirlo en sus asuntos personales, tiene en su posesión un libro que es vital para la situación de mi clan, quiera saber si puedo obtener acceso a el por un tiempo limitado.  
Y fue entonces cuando oír a Tenten hablándole tan cortésmente le hizo perder la poca paciencia que aún conservaba.

Se aproximó a ella rápidamente y tomó su muñeca derecha fuertemente.

—¿Que cree que hace?, suélteme me lástima— la castaña trato de quitar el agarre sin éxito.

—Es suficiente, vendrás conmigo ahora— le mencionó molesto frunciendo el ceño y sin perder contacto visual con la mirada enojada de la chica.

Neji empezó a caminar mientras arrastraba a Tenten hacia los campos de entrenamiento pasando de largo a cierta rubia ceniza quién observaba la escena y se había quedado sin palabras, Neji se detuvo ligeramente y sin mirarla se dirigió a ella con palabras.

—Temari, te sustituiré el turno de vigilancia de Tenten Ama a partir de ahora, se tan amable de escoltar a la princesa Sakuri a la mansión Hyuga— dicho esto comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Tenten quién hacia todo lo posible por soltarse del agarre del Hyuga alegando y forcejando, pero él simplemente la ignoró teniendo más fuerza que ella siguió llevándosela hacia la dirección que él quería, y cuando ya no estaban Temari observó a la chica de cabellos blancos que se había quedado igual de impactada que ella.

—Vaya espero no haberles ocasionado muchos problemas— la chica de cabellos blancos dijo con voz preocupada.

—Sígame la llevaré a la mansión Hyuga princesa Sakuri— mencionó la ninja de Suna con un tono seco, a Temari no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que aquella chica de pelo blanco acaba de ocasionar, quizás todo el progreso que había tenido al hablar con Tenten se había ido por el excusado.

* * *

Natsune observó con atención cuando su pequeña hermana abrió despacio la ventana trasera de aquella cabaña.

—¿Y ahora qué haces hermanita? — preguntó con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cabeza recostado en una de las camas.

—No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo, iré a dar un paseo, buscar a Hanako-nee-sama o a Ryu, seguramente deben de estar haciendo cosas interesantes—dijo la chica de ojos negros.

—No te has recuperado del bloqueo, no hagas nada para preocupar a los demás Tsuki— advirtió el pelirrojo.

—Te equivocas estoy totalmente bien— puso un pie fuera de la ventana y prosiguió con la mitad de su cuerpo— sólo debo deshacerme de aquel ninja de Konoha y estaré ayudando a Hanako- onee-sama a resolver todo en lo que nos involucraron.

Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras deslizaba su pequeño cuerpo fuera de la cabaña.

—Descansa hermano idiota, tu eres él que lo necesita— dijo asomando su cabeza por la ventana con una sonrisa y después corrió hacia el bosque desapareciendo.

Natsune observó cómo minutos después el perro gigante y aquel ninja de pelo castaño montado en el desaparecían por el mismo lugar siguiéndola.

Suspiró fuertemente levantándose de la cama, realmente Tsuki tenía razón, esperar a sus hermanos era muy aburrido.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la Hyuga que se encargaba de vigilarlo.

—Por favor regresa adentro, no me hagas usar la fuerza en ti— Hinata mencionó seriamente mientras tenía el Byakuyan activado y en posición lista para atacar si el intentaba algo.

—Relájate preciosa, no tengo con que defenderme ¿recuerdas? — Natsune le miró aburrido con una sonrisa, la posición de ataque del a chica le hizo gracia, tenía tantas maneras de desequilibrar su ataque con solo verla, no se veía muy fuerte como aparentaba, pero tampoco se debía confiar ya que tenía el Byakuyan.

—Si intentas escapar te perseguiré— mencionó de nuevo la chica advirtiéndole.

—Si te refieres a la travesura que mi hermana acaba de cometer, no te preocupes no soy igual— Natsune camino un poco y dejó cierta distancia entre él y la chica, se dejó caer en el suelo sentándose y recargándose en sus dos manos sin dejar de mirar a la chica que todavía se encontraba a la defensiva— además ella sabe un poco de Taijutsu, yo por otra parte soy inútil con mis sellos bloqueados.

Hinata dejó de estar en posición de ataque y se relajó un poco pero no completamente, el chico de pelirrojo la miraba de forma burlona y eso la hizo enojar.

—No me subestimes— mencionó Hinata.

—Te equivocas no lo hago, pero te digo la verdad cuando menciono que soy prácticamente inútil ahora, tú deberías saber de esto, después de todo tu clan también ocupa sellos de bloqueo como los que nosotros tenemos— dijo Natsune mirando al cielo sin quitar la ligera sonrisa de su rostro— si no me equivoco podrías freírle el cerebro en cualquier momento chico Hyuga que anda detrás de mí hermana Hanako.

—Nosotros ya no los usamos— Hinata frunció ligeramente en ceño— no te compares con nosotros.

—Ok, acepto que tienes razón, pero todos tenemos un poco desesperación dentro de nosotros apuesto a que si él decidiera matar a alguien importante para ti tú lo activarias para vengarte o en su defecto, detenerlo.

—Neji-niisan jamás haría nada parecido, ni yo tampoco— respondió la chica con tono enojado.

—Todos tenemos un poco de oscuridad dentro de nosotros preciosa, nadie puede ser perfectamente bueno— Natsune giró la mirada hacia Hinata al levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo— las personas no suelen aceptarlo hasta que pasa algo que los descontrola totalmente, un ejemplo es "Neji-niisan", él quisiera eliminarnos a tres para quedarse a solas con mi hermana Hanako.

—Eso no es cierto, Neji-niisan jamás haría tal cosa, te equivocas sobre Konoha— alegó la chica de manera inmediata— no puedes juzgarnos con base a un pasado del que no tenemos culpa.

— Tienes razón, tampoco pueden culparnos a nosotros por querer recuperar a nuestra hermana mayor que creímos muerta todos estos años—Natsune se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en su rodilla mirándola seriamente— en fin, jamás hubiera imaginado que en Konoha había una mujer Hyuga tan bonita como tú e inteligente a la vez así que te daré un consejo, en tu posición de ataque dejas huecos que son fáciles de ver, pierna izquierda y lado derecho de tu torso, refuérzalas, si pudiera te derrumbaría en segundos pero tienes tanta suerte de que no puedo en este momento.

Hinata no mencionó nada, él tenía razón ella tampoco eran alguien para juzgarlo por su pasado, la chica pensó que tal vez su amiga Tenten confía en aquellas tres personas por una buena razón.

Tenía que haberla, ¿no?, Hinata pensó que mientras Tenten confiara en ellos eso significaba que había una buena razón para hacerlo, el no juzgar a las personas siempre había sido parte de su personalidad.

—A diferencia de tu compañero que se divertirá con mi pequeña y escurridiza hermana, yo no prometo entretenerte con mi compañía— mencionó Natsune con los ojos cerrados recostado en el suelo en posición relajada y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata sólo lo miro detenidamente, estaría alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, él no haría que bajara la guardia tan fácilmente si es que lo intentaba, miro ligeramente hacia el bosque preocupándose un poco por Kiba y Akamaru.

* * *

Forcejó incluso sin darse cuenta de que Neji se había detenido.

—Suéltame pedazo de...— se sentía débil gracias a los tres bloqueos lo que maldijo mentalmente que Ryu tuviera razón, no tenía tanto chacka ni fuerzas suficientes por el momento.

Lo que hacía que Neji tuviera la suerte de arrastrarla a su antojo, no caminaron mucho, ingresaron a los campos de entrenamiento, la castaña observó como Neji delante de ella activo su Byakugan y reviso a los alrededores, Tenten lo sabía perfectamente cuando hacía eso era por que buscaba de alguien que pudiera interrumpirlos.

Aún con todas las maldiciones y ofensas que le había dicho al Hyuga durante el pequeño recorrido, él no la había volteado a verla ni dicho tampoco nada.

Cuando al fin soltó la muñeca de la chica, Tenten pudo sentir como dolía por la presión que el chico había puesto en ella, la sobó aliviando poco a poco el ardor de la piel roja.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? — encaró con el ceño fruncido cruzando la mirada con Neji, que la veía con una expresión que Tenten no sabía describir, parecía enojado, estresado.

—Hablaremos aquí, sin nadie que nos interrumpa y me dejarás explicarte lo que viste— le habló con tranquilidad.

—No tienes que explicar nada, todo quedó muy claro— una furia dentro de Tenten nació en el momento en que vio al chico juntando los labios con la princesa, un sentimiento incontrolable ya que si la castaña se lo cuestionaba, ella no tenía derecho a reclamar lo que Neji hacia ahora con su vida.

—Es un malentendido, ella me besó— entrecerró los ojos ligeramente sin perder el contacto visual con los ojos color chocolate de la chica.

—Sus asuntos personales no son de mi interés Hyuga Neji— la expresión en el rostro de Tenten se volvió neutra, por dentro la revolvían un montón de preguntas y sentimientos recordando una y otra vez la escena que presenció.

Neji acortó el espacio entre ellos, la castaña no se movió ni apartó la mirada que cruzaba con el chico.

—Nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera— escuchó Tenten de Neji con un tono extraño de voz, casi un susurro, como una petición, casi como una súplica.

A la castaña le hizo perder el aliento tener a Neji tan cerca que sus respiraciones se encontraban, después de un segundo a otro miro los labios del chico, le revolvió el estómago pensar en que había besado a la princesa, volvió a recordar el momento en que los vio y cerró los ojos para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos que la invadían y casi se desbordaban.

Antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo sintió una presión en sus dos hombros, un ligero peso más en su hombro derecho que la tomó por sorpresa y le hizo abrir los ojos sorpresivamente, Neji había recargado su cabeza en su hombro y rodeándola en una clase de abrazo que la puso rígida.

—Estoy exhausto— dijo Neji en un susurro, concordaba con lo que le decía, su voz se escuchaba cansada— fue un día muy pesado y lo único que quería era verte al final de el, contaba las horas para que acabara.

El corazón de Tenten se aceleró ante la declaración de Neji, dentro de ella sabía que también había deseado verlo, él tenía razón estaba exhausta, solo quería relajarse y ver a Neji lo hacía, era como volver a respirar después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Seis meses sin respirar.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar Tenten pudo sentir que, aunque todo había cambiado había sentimientos que no lo harían por más que ella se obligara.

Ahí estaba su corazón acelerándose ante las palabras del chico que lo había hecho palpitar todos estos años.

Ahí estaba el sentimiento hacia él, el cual, de alguna forma, Tenten se había convencido de que solo le haría daño intentar dejar llevarse por él.

Cerro los ojos dolida, una lágrima se deslizo cuando quiso reprimir todo sentimiento en ese momento.

De nuevo en su mente vio el beso.

Tomó a Neji de los brazos y lo apartó, él no opuso resistencia alguna y cuando volvieron a cruzar miradas Tenten supo que él sabía que eso iba a pasar.

—La besaste...— fue lo único que Tenten pronunció sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, fue lo único que dijo al mismo tiempo que lo pensó.

—No, ella me besó en contra de mi voluntad— dijo Neji seriamente sin dejar de verla, reteniendo el impulso de tratar de tenerla entre sus brazos como hace unos segundos atrás— No correspondí, nunca lo haría... yo...

—Ya no importa más— interrumpió la castaña sin brusquedad— ahora soy una persona distinta a la que conociste, lo que hagas con tu vida... no debe incluirme ahora...

—Cada decisión que tome será por ti Tenten, no te sacaré nunca de mi vida, como ya mencioné te necesito y tú a mí.

La chica maldijo internamente, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué las palabras que Neji le decía en ese momento no pudieron haberse dicho hace años?

Dolía, sostener la mirada el uno con el otro, les dolía a los dos.

Entonces Tenten fue la primera en desviarla, acto seguido mostró el dorso de su mano derecha, el Hyuga miro con atención, en el se encontraba un sello que él no pudo reconocer en los libros que había leído acerca del clan de Tenten.

Una media luna se mostraba dibujada.

—Es tradición en mi clan tener este sello, no está completo, deben ser dos personas que lo lleven para estarlo— siguió sin mirar directamente a los ojos de perla— las dos personas tienden a ser seleccionadas desde niños, una se debe adaptar a la otra en cuanto energía vital, chakra, mi padre y mi madre tenían este sello los dos se complementaban en cuanto uno requería chakra del otro, es un sistema de reserva que une a dos personas en una sola a la hora de una pelea.

—¿Quién tiene la otra mitad? — Neji sabía exactamente que contestaria ella.

A los dos le dolía la respuesta a esa pregunta, Tenten no quería lastimar a Neji de ninguna manera y tampoco quería salir lastimada ella.

Ya no más.

Nunca más.

Toda relación tóxica debía de terminar ahí mismo, con su clan en medio no tenían futuro.

—Normalmente esas dos personas son unidas en matrimonio desde niños, en mi caso como hija del jefe del clan Nishimura, Ryu fue seleccionado por mi padre al ser el prodigio del clan, es mi deber como heredera cumplir con esta selección, mi chakra se ajusta al de él y lo ayudo a controlar el suyo el cuál es muy pesado para él solo, sus habilidades exceden el límite y se salen de control.

Neji quedó inmóvil ante lo que Tenten le dijo, trataba de asimilarlo fue entonces cuando Tenten continuo.

—No sólo él, Natsune y Tsuki me necesitan, son menores que nosotros y necesito guiarlos por un buen camino, quiero que tengan una vida normal, soy su hermana mayor y necesito protegerlos, se los debo.

—Tú...y él...— mencionó Neji en un susurro con su mirada en el suelo apretó los puños.

—Es por eso que no puedo estar en tu vida Neji, yo tengo que estar en la de ellos, me necesitan, no puedo abandonarlos nunca más.

—Te casaste...—un tono incrédulo en sus palabras se hizo presente.

—No, aún no lo he hecho, pero el sello es símbolo de matrimonio y estamos conectados por chrakra si él quisiera encontrarme en este momento lo haría y viceversa, estoy comprometida— Tenten estaba al borde de las lágrimas, las retuvo, tenía que alejar a Neji de ella, de otra forma saldrían más heridos de lo que ya estaban — eres libre de besarte con quién elijas, siento haberme enojado fue solo un viejo sentimiento, algunas cosas que siento por ti no las puedo cambiar no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

La castaña le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar con la intención de salir del campo de entrenamiento, se detuvo unos pasos lejos de Neji.

—Te agradecería si me dieras el libro que tomaste de la biblioteca, necesito saber lo que se menciona en el— su tono era un poco más serio pero más tranquilo, por dentro Tenten sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo frente a el las lágrimas no pararian, continuo caminando.

La detuvo la mano de Neji tomando la suya por detrás, delicadamente el chico apretó tu mano derecha contra la suya, Tenten dió la media vuelta y las lágrimas salieron sin poder ya detenerlas, el chico limpió su rostro, ella lo vió a los ojos de nuevo, no había un rastro de enojo en ellos como ella esperaba, simplemente un Neji que la observaba con atención, una mirada profunda que le causaba calidez, ella se sentía protegida de la forma en la que la miraba y la tocaba con suavidad.

Tomó una mejilla entre su palma y se acercó lentamente y antes de unir sus labios con los de ella habló.

—No voy a permitir que salgas de mi vida, nunca— la besó y ella correspondió suavemente las lágrimas se habían detenido y ella se juntó con él abrazándolo mientras el beso seguía, sus piernas temblaron el la sostenía de la cadera mientras la acercaba más a él para profundizar el beso.

En ninguno de sus sueños Neji se había imaginado el sabor chocolate que inundó sus sentidos, el placer de sentirla ahí correspondiendo hacia él, ninguno de los sueños que había tenido ni los que tendría se compararía con aquella sensación de tener a Tenten junto a él.

* * *

Por más velocidad que tenía fue alcanzada.

"Ese maldito perro" maldijo mentalmente Tsuki mientras esquivaba un kunai lanzado por el ninja de Konoha.

No había llegado muy lejos, había subestimado a su guardia personal, más bien había subestimado al perro gigante que lo acompañaba.

Se detuvo para hacerle frente, la chica decidió no perder más el tiempo, entre más tiempo gastará en aquella absurda persecución menos ayudaria a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Era hora de practicar su Taijutsu, el perro gigante junto con su compañero se detuvieron frente a ella, la chica notó que estaban casados y se sorprendió, apenas había Sido corta distancia.

—Arggg demonios, sí que corres rápido— mencionó Kiba mientras bajaba de Akamaru con molestia— Vamos regresa a la cabaña

—No estás entrenado para este tipo de velocidad, ¿que clase de ninjas son los de Konoha?, si no fuera por tu perro te hubiera dejado atrás desde el principio— objetó Tsuki cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa retadora.

—De la clase que te obligará a regresar a patadas de nuevo a dónde deberías de estar— Kiba endurecido su expresión mostrando sus colmillos y garras.

—Intentalo aliento de perro— reto la chica de cabellos negros poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Los dos estaban listos para atacar, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo el tercero de ellos si.

Akamaru tomó por sorpresa a Tsuki por detrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el perro la empujó haciéndola caer de frente, una vez en el suelo Akamaru se sentó sobre ella sin herirla, sólo colocó su peso sobre ella para impedir que se levantará de nuevo.

—¿Que demonios? —Tsuki estaba enojada y trataba de librarse del perro pero no podía hacerlo ya— quítate de encima pulgoso.

Fue entonces cuando Akamaru lamió la mitad de su rostro que logró levantar la chica dejándola sin palabras cada vez más enojada miró al ninja de Konoha pensando encontrar una cara burlona ante lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero fue lo contrario, Kiba estaba con una expresión incrédula con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho, su pose amenazante había desaparecido para mostrarse completamente destrozado y confundido ante la actitud de Akamaru.

—¿Akamaru?— cuestionó Kiba aún sin palabras concretas con el tic en el ojo— ¿Que demonios haces?

— Deja de estar parado ahí y quitalo de encima, te advertí que si esto sucedía de nuevo te lo haría pagar— Tsuki mencionó molesta mientras forcejeaba para salir del peso del perro.

Kiba se acercó con la intención de quitar a Akamaru de encima de la chica, inmediatamente cuando él se acercó el perro dejó de aplastar con su peso a la chica y se puso esta vez frente a ella.

—Estas actuando muy raro Akamaru—dijo Kiba al acercarse un poco más e intentar tocar su cabeza sin embargo se detuvo cuando el perro le gruñio y se puso en posición de ataque— ¿Que...

Tsuki se paró de inmediato quitándose por segunda vez en el día la baba de perro de su cara y observó inmediatamente la reacción del perro hacía el que se suponía presumía de ser su amo.

Si Tsuki se lo podía imaginar en ese momento parecía que el perro ahora la defendía.

—Ustedes ninjas de Konoha sí que deben estar muy preparados— se burló la chica mirando al castaño mientras éste le frunció el ceño— aprende a controlar a tu perro antes de pelear en serio.

—Akamaru y yo somos un equipo— mencionó molesto mirando otra vez al perro blanco que había dejado de actuar agresivo ahora solo lo miraba profundamente interponiendose entre los dos— está actuando fuera de lo común y al parecer es gracias a tí.

— Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, nunca había visto un perro de este tamaño, no sabría cómo controlarlo— señaló al perro mientras éste le veía, Akamaru en ese momento decidió moverse hacia ella y está vez Tsuki estaba preparada para evitar otro lengüetazo, pero el perro se detuvo justo delante de ella e inclinó su cabeza sin dejarla de observar— ¿y ahora que hace tu perro loco?

—Quiere que lo acaricies— bufó Kiba cruzando los brazos irritado y avergonzado.

Tsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida, volvió a mirar al perro que se acomodaba más hacia su dirección insistiendo con la cabeza, ella levantó lentamente su mano derecha y dudo antes de tocar la peluda piel del animal pero Akamaru ayudó a que al fin lo hiciera acercándose.

Era muy suave, demasiado, más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Las mejillas de Tsuki se llenaron de un ligero color rojizo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru, sonrió ligeramente, nunca había tocado algo parecido quería acostarse a dormir en el, estaba segura de que sería una grandiosa almohada.

—Es...tan suave...como la nieve...— mencionó en voz baja sin embargo Kiba la pudo oír a la perfección.

Y entonces la miró mientras acariciaba a su compañero, su sonrisa era la más cálida que había visto en su jóven vida.

Acariciar a Akamaru siempre había sido un problema, él de pequeño lo intentó sin lograrlo, con el paso de los años logró tener el aprecio del perro, la segunda persona que había merecido que lo acariciase había sido su compañera de equipo Hinata, pero aún así no fue tan rápido primero Akamaru tuvo que entrar en confianza con ella.

Y sin embargo aquella chica lo había logrado sin intentarlo si quiera.

Antes de empezar la misión había sido advertido de lo peligrosa que era, había dado una paliza a Lee en cuestión de segundos, le habían dicho que ocupará todas sus técnicas de ser necesario en alguna emergencia dónde ellos tratarán de escapar.

Entonces Kiba escuchó una ligera risa, era ella mientras acariciaba a Akamaru y este se le juntaba más y más insistiendo.

Le habían advertido que tenía que cuidar de una asesina a sangre fría.

En ese momento Kiba comprendió que Akamaru le trataba de decir que estaban equivocados.

* * *

Tiyana: Gracias por comentar me alegro que te guste mi historia, me esforce en hacer el shikatema, nunca había escrito nada de ellos de esta manera pero para todo hay una primera vez, aqui te tengo un poco más de NejiTen así como verás en los proximos capitulos, claro que no podemos dejar morir el NejiTen, cuídate mucho me da mucho gusto volver a ver un nuevo comentario tuyo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y los proximos, cuidate nos leemos:)


	16. Chapter 16

Ey ¿como están?, Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios realmente me animan a escribir más y más de esta historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfruto escribiendola.  
Sin mas por el momento cuídense y a leer:D

* * *

Si a Tenten le hubieran preguntado cuál era su lugar favorito de Konoha, hubiera respondido que los campos de entrenamiento.

Konoha era enorme, había mucho espacio y campos diferentes para entrenar.

Gai- sensei los había llevado a uno la primera vez que se formó su equipo.

Los tres en conjunto habían tratado de quitarle al mayor con mallones verdes una sencilla campanita, al final ninguno lo logro a la primera sin trabajar antes en equipo para lograrlo.

Ese campo de entrenamiento era especial para ellos como equipo, Tenten siempre sentía el aire puro recorrer sus pulmones cada vez que se encontraba ahí.

Era la primera vez que le faltaba el aire en ese lugar.

Todo por un beso.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Neji observándola con profundidad, casi ternura.

Ella pensó que despertaría en cualquier momento de un sueño.  
Pero no era un sueño, tener a Neji tan real como sus respiraciones agitadas, Tenten sintió el contacto y su cuerpo reaccionando a él por completo.

Neji la abrazó y ella correspondió, después de un rato y sin decir nada Neji la llevo hacia un árbol, sin soltar la mano de Tenten la dirigió para sentarse recargándose él mientras la abrazaba por detrás, la castaña sintió la respiración de él cuando recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Por qué ahora? — preguntó la chica mientras miraba hacia enfrente— tú... en los exámenes chunnin... incluso antes de que supiera la verdad acerca de mi...

—Fui un idiota... creí que no necesitaba a nadie... no pude aceptar que te necesitaba porque pensé que nunca te irías de mi lado me conformé con eso...— respondió con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de Tenten

—Empecé a notar que me gustabas después de la pelea con Naruto— la chica flexiono las rodillas y recargo sus manos en ellas, Neji la abrazaba por la cadera aun hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña sin moverse— me pregunté como había soportado ser maltratada por ti en ese entrenamiento antes de la pelea, dejé que me dijeras esas palabras hirientes sin decir nada, pensé que era una tonta pero en realidad solo trataba de que vieras que podría ser útil como cualquier chica tonta enamorada de un chico que jamás la volteara a ver, vi como Sakura e Ino actuaban y me di cuenta que estaba inconscientemente en la misma situación, decidí hacer que me dejaras de gustar...— Tenten hizo una pausa mientras río ligeramente con un poco incrédula— ese mismo día que lo decidí peleaste con Naruto y cuando fui ver cómo te encontrabas me dijiste que fuera testigo de aquella promesa, fue entonces cuando empezaste a cambiar y yo...me enamoré un poco más... me di cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces tratara de evitarte te sentías cómodo conmigo, me buscabas... y eso me bastaba... no era como Sakura o Ino pero aun así seguía siendo una tonta enamorada.

— Es diferente ahora, te amo Tenten— Neji había apretado más el abrazo y beso su hombro tomándola por sorpresa lo volteo a ver sorprendida, ella observó que decía la verdad, bajó la mirada apenada y triste.

—Ojalá y pudiéramos escapar de todo esto— mencionó rápidamente en voz baja.

—No, eso sería muy cobarde de nuestra parte— dijo Neji apoyando una de sus manos en su rodilla flexionada mirando a la chica de ojos de chocolate.

— Tienes razón, lo siento— la chica le sonrió un poco.

—Lo haría si me lo pidieras— mencionó Neji mientras apretaba la mano de la chica — pero no podría dejar que llevaras esa vida, escapando, no es la vida que quiero para nosotros.

—Nuestros clanes... no hay un futuro tranquilo para nosotros Neji...— hizo contacto visual con él seriamente.

— Haremos que lo acepten— con la mano libre que no sostenía la de la castaña tomó su mejilla y la acarició con ternura.

Tenten inmediatamente volteo a ver la media luna dibujada en el dorso de su mano derecha.

—No te cases con él Tenten— Neji susurro con dolor en su voz— solo dile de nosotros, haremos que lo entienda.

—Me necesita para no salir de control, se lo prometí no puedo dejarlo solo— la castaña se levantó y en seguida de ella el Hyuga igual quedando el uno frente al otro— no puede simplemente desaparecer, ahora todo es diferente, tienes razón es cobarde huir y esto sería una forma de hacerlo.

—Tampoco puedes huir de esto que tenemos tú y yo, no dejaré que lo hagas— el chico apretó los puños y miró decidido a la castaña.

—Neji...

Antes de terminar Tenten dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, miro inmediatamente hacia el otro lado, en dirección hacia el bosque extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede Tenten? — preguntó Neji alarmado viendo la reacción de Tenten.

—No lo sé... es como si...— la chica seguía mirando hacia aquella dirección del bosque.

Enseguida miro a Neji alarmada.

* * *

—¿Te detendrás en algún momento? — preguntó Kiba irritado mientras él y Akamaru caminaban detrás de Tsuki.

—No, aléjense de mi de una vez, no volveré a ese encierro necesito ayudar a mis hermanos mayores— le respondió la chica mientras seguía caminando evitando las ramas a su alrededor.

Después de que se quedó viéndola ligeramente sonrojado mientras Akamaru se dejaba acariciar ella se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño mientras caminaba sin decir ni una palabra y ahí estaban después de unos minutos irritado y apenado consigo mismo al haber actuado de esa manera, debía seguir con su misión.

La chica se detuvo de repente y él salió completamente de sus pensamientos.

Tsuki volteo hacia el chico solo que no lo miro, hacia la dirección detrás de ellos.

—El viento...— dijo la chica sorprendida— fue una ráfaga...

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Kiba le miro extrañado.

— Algo...más bien alguien a mucha velocidad, pasó cerca de nosotros...

Kiba se quedó impresionado, aquella chica había visto a alguien así nada más cuando ni Akamaru se había percatado de ello, inmediatamente Tsuki empezó a correr hacia donde habían venido y el chico montado en el perro blanco detrás de ella se puso a su lado, Kiba se percató que era la misma dirección hacia la cabaña.

—Por favor dime que la chica Hyuga que cuida a Natsune es de las más fuertes en esta aldea— Tsuki volteo de reojo y le miro con lo que Kiba notó era un poco de preocupación.

Él no respondió apretó los dientes y miro hacia delante, tomo más velocidad con Akamaru.

Tenían que llegar rápido.

* * *

—Mientras estas ahí sentada observándome no te enamores de mi preciosa— Natsune se levantó mirando hacia la Hyuga quien esta se puso más alerta— que parte de "soy un inútil con mis sellos bloqueados" no quedó claro.

—Sigo ordenes— respondió la Hyuga.  
Natsune suspiró fastidiado, definitivamente no era la clase de chica que le agradara, sin embargo, se veía que podía mantener una pelea con ella con el fin de entretenerse.

—Así que tienes a alguien especial, ¿no es así? — preguntó con curiosidad para entretenerse.

Hinata no contestó le miro sorprendida y se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Oh vamos, cuando te mencioné que aquel Hyuga podía atacar a alguien querido para ti reaccionaste de manera inmediata, así es como sé que tienes a alguien especial, solo espero que él te haga el caso necesario de otra manera está desperdiciando una buena herencia de genes Hyuga.  
y entonces Hinata pensó en Naruto, desde hace tiempo se habían vuelto más cercanos, deseo no ser tan evidente para el chico pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

Natsune se levantó de inmediato y miró seriamente a sus alrededores Hinata le miró alarmada, ella pensó que tal vez el había decidido que era tiempo de atacarla.

De un momento a otro, Natsune vino hacia ella con gran velocidad, Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar estaba por atacarlo cuando ella notó como Natsune daba la vuelta pidiéndose frente a ella, el chico estiró la mano y la Hyuga se dio cuenta que está estaba sangrando y que el sostenía un kunai deteniendo lo para que llegará a ella.

—Demonios esto duele...— gimió Natsune mientras tiraba el Kunai e inspeccionaba el daño de la cortada en su mano— es hora de que actives tu Byakuyan preciosa

Hinata no había terminado de sorprenderse, aquel Kunai iba a una velocidad impresionante, ni siquiera lo vio venir, fue entonces cuando activó su habilidad y en ese justo momento dos Kunai iban hacía su dirección, reaccionó rápido deteniéndolos con sus puños de chakra.

Hinata observó los Kunai caidos, tenían sellos en ellos, eran prácticamente invisibles para el ojo normal.

—Reconozco esa habilidad— mencionó Natsune— es un sello antiguo, utilizan su chakra para volverlo casi invisible se necesita mucho entrenamiento para lograr eso, no estamos solos la cuestión es con quién y de dónde viene.

Un ninja se hizo presente frente a ellos, estaba vestido completamente de negro y su rostro estaba tapado por una tela negra.

—Y aquí tenemos a la causa—Natsune sonrió sarcásticamente— oye preciosa empieza a correr, no es alguien que puedas derrotar, lo detendré todo lo que pueda mientras avisas a la seguridad de Konoha.

—Es mi misión vigilarte y tenerte a salvó, no me iré— dijo Hinata mientras se ponía en posición de defensa lista para atacar

—Adoro tu entusiasmo pero...creo que la pelea es conmigo— sonrió divertido mientras sin dejar de ver al enemigo frente a ellos levantó los tres Kunai que les había lanzado— te atacó primero por qué le estorbas en su verdadero objetivo.

—No puedes defenderte solo— mencionó Hinata rápidamente.

—ja! ¿ahora sí me crees que no soy una amenaza?, realmente eres adorable— dijo entre risas y luego vio a Hinata enojado— ahora largo no estorbes, me sirves más si vas por ayuda, no podré entretenerlo mucho tiempo con mis sellos bloqueados.

El ninja enemigo se movió, Natsune y Hinata se pusieron alerta, desapareció frente a sus ojos cuando el chico volteó la patada ya lo había empujado y derribado, Hinata atacó al enemigo con sus puños de chakra pero la velocidad era demasiado para ella sola, el ninja le dio un golpe en el estómago cayendo de rodillas, después sacó una espada y la dirigió a la chica antes de herirla Natsune se interpuso deteniendo la espada con sus dos manos haciendo que sangraran.

—Eres...orgullosa...— dijo Natsune aguantando el dolor— pero créeme aunque eres más fuerte de lo que crees esto está fuera de tu alcance, fuera de aquí ahora.

Y Hinata lo comprendió de inmediato, él trataba de protegerla, tenía razón la velocidad de ese ninja era anormal, no era rival, Hinata se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque tenía que buscar ayuda.

El ninja de negro empujó a Natsune derribandolo de un golpe y fue hacia la chica a quién golpeó de un lado de cuello con su mano haciendo que está se desmayarse.

—¡No!— el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente enojado, se sentía impotente, con sus sellos habría podido proteger a la chica y habria defendido aquel ninja en cuestión de minutos— ¡déjala a ella!, a mí es a quién quieres ¿no es así?

El Ninja miró hacia su dirección y caminó hacia Natsune, él tenía dos Kunai ocultos que decidió lanzar hacia el enemigo, este los esquivó con facilidad.

El Ninja se detuvo a distancia de él, hizo sellos con sus manos y Natsune supo que debía salir de ahí, pero no pudo, algo en sus pies se lo impedía, observó sus manos que también, cadenas de chakra impedían que se moverse.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú?— mencionó Natsune mientras trataba de quitarse de ahí sin éxito.

No le respondió, siguió haciendo Jutsu con las manos.

Un ardor recorrió su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su brazo derecho, el sello de su clan.

Gritó de dolor mientras cayó de rodillas, sintió como todo su chakra era drenado de su cuerpo.

Apenas se podía mantener despierto mientras vio a Ryu llegar junto con un ninja de Konoha.

Ryu inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el ninja atacante con Taijutsu, este era tan rápido como él.

Natsune sintió como el ardor desaparecía pero aún tenía aquellas cadenas que no permitían que se moviera.

Shikamaru revisó a Hinata, su pulso era normal solo que encontraba inconsciente, la levantó y la recostó en un árbol cercano, dispuesto a ayudar a la pelea se aproximó hacia ella.

Chocó contra algo que lo detuvo, una pared de chakra casi invisible rodeó a los dos chicos y al ninja atacante.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?— mencionó analizando la situación, como era posible que el ninja al que cuidaba se había acercado sin problemas.

Sencillo, por qué era una trampa sólo para los Nishimuras.

Shikamaru inmediatamente notó la presencia en el lugar de Neji y Tenten.  
Tenten al ver lo que pasaba se alarmó y quiso ir inmediatamente a ayudar a Ryu en la pelea, una mano tomando su muñeca la detuvo.

—Nadie puede entrar, sólo ustedes y lo más seguro es que tampoco puedas salir, es una trampa— le mencionó Shikamaru seriamente— deberíamos primero mantener la calma, ellos están sin sellos sólo son la carnada, te quieren a ti.

La castaña le miró comprendiendo y entonces escuchó un golpe y vio a Ryu ser derribado.

—¡No!— un grito del otro lado se escuchó, Tsuki se encontraba apunto de entrar y correr hacía Natsune.

—¡No vengas, es una trampa!— le dijo el pelirrojo.

Tsuki se detuvo con lágrimas en los ojos, apretó los puños, tenía que entrar cuando dio un paso hacia el frente para después detenerse soprendida Akamaru se interpuso gruñendole sin dejarla pasar.

—Lo siento pero Akamaru tiene razón— mencionó Kiba seriamente— no puedo dejar que vayas no es seguro, algo es seguro y los quieren a los 3, si los quisieran matar ya lo hubieran hecho con lo indefensos que están.

Cuando el enemigo aseguró a a Ryu contra el suelo, lo tenía sostenido al suelo y sin moverse de las mismas cadenas de chakra, después se dirigió hacía Natsune y continuó con lo que hacía antes, el ardor en el cuerpo se hizo presente de nuevo.  
Tenten vio con desesperación y trato de pensar, era tarde para desbloquear los sellos y no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Tengo que ir— dijo decidida soltándose de Shikamaru, sabía exactamente qué hacer, no tenía opción.

—¡No vengas Hanako! — Ryu le gritó desde donde permanecía inmóvil— no lo hagas, ¿escuchaste?, no uses la Kengura, ¡no tienes chakra para usarla, es peligroso!

Miro a Ryu con expresión asustada desde el suelo al que estaba atado.

Tenten miró con temor lo que estaba pasando.

No le importaban las consecuencias, debía salvarlos, dio un paso pero una mano de nuevo la detuvo, pensó que era Shikamaru de nuevo se sorprendió a ver a Neji aterrado mientras sostenía su mano.

—No...— él tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que Tenten estaba a punto de hacer

—Neji...— la mirada de Neji significo todo, el miedo estaba ahí, ni ella sabía que pasaría, pero nada de eso importaba, sus hermanos estaban en riesgo de muerte, bajo la mirada y después le dirigió una triste sonrisa—tan solo... tráeme de regreso...

El chico no se movió mientras vio como Tenten lentamente se soltaba de su agarre y corría hacia sus hermanos y el ninja atacante.

La castaña alzó la mano y de una cortina de humo aparecía la espada antigua.

—¡Hanako!, ¡No lo hagas, no tienes chakra suficiente!, ¡te absorberá! — le gritó Ryu con desesperación.

—Todo estará bien Ryu— le sonrío ligeramente sin verlo mientras desenvainaba la espada, la funda desapareció al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de ella— confía en mí.

Y así fue como todos observaron a Tenten haciendo un rápido movimiento clavando la espada en la tierra frente a ella y haciendo una señal de Jutsu con sus manos.

En segundos todos los sellos de Tenten se iluminaron y fue entonces cuando tomo la espada sacándola de su entierro, en ese momento cayó de rodillas, su cabello cubría todo su rostro y sus sellos dejaron de brillar.

—¡Hanako! — gritó Ryu enojado y desesperado.

Cuando vio a la castaña levantarse Neji supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, cuando se levantó se tambaleo por un momento para después enderezarse y entonces vio los ojos de la chica y se arrepintió de haber dejado ir a Tenten hace unos segundos.

—¡No!, ¡Maldición! — gruñó Ryu desde el suelo apretando los puños mirando enojado hacia la castaña. 

Neji sabia lo mismo que Ryu aun sin comprender ni siquiera ni la más mínima parte de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que esa persona que sostenía la espada, que no tenía ni la más mínima expresión en su rostro con sus ojos completamente negros, no era Tenten.

El cuerpo se tambaleo unos segundos antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos y con una patada apartó al Ninja atacante de Natsune, este no se había detenido en su ritual.

El ninja se levantó y esquivó a la castaña en todos sus movimientos, ambos eran rápidos.

Pero Tenten con la Kengura lo era más.

La chica usó la espada y atravesó al ninja con ella para después derribarlo.

Inmediatamente Natsune y Ryu quedaron liberados y la barrera que impedía a otros ingresar cayó.

Natsune perdió la consciencia y Tsuki llegó con él y lo abrazó auxiliandolo.

Ryu se mantenía de pie debilitado observando a la castaña quién sacaban la espada del cuerpo inserte del ninja atacante.

—¿Hanako?— dijo mientras jadeaba.  
La chica no se inmutó—Hanako, ¿puedes oírme?— le preguntó Ryu aún sin acercarse a ella.

La castaña volteó.

Sus ojos negros miraron alrededor, miró a cada uno de los presentes.  
Shikamaru y Neji se habían acercado un poco más.

Neji estaba atónito de la apariencia de lo que parecía ser Tenten.

"Tráeme de regreso"

Pensó en las palabras de la chica de inmediato.

Neji se acercó a ella rápidamente hasta que la chica interpuso su espada entre él y ella Neji se detuvo.

—Tenten despierta— mencionó levantando las dos manos.

La chica acercó más a espada a él amenazándolo.

—Soy yo, Neji— se acercó a ella un poco más sin importarle que está lo hiriera con la espada— se que estás ahí, regresa

La castaña bajó la espada y miró a Neji directamente, después sonrió de manera sarcástica.

—Entonces ven por ella— mencionó la chica con voz divertida.

Segundos después se desvaneció y Neji la tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

Su cuerpo estaba frío, Neji se asustó y espero a que despertara unos segundos, pero no lo hizo.

—La Kengura...la absorbió— Ryu mencionó con una voz devastada acercándose a ellos mientras miraba a la castaña inconsciente y después a Neji le dirigió una mirada de odio— y tú... dejaste que esto pasará

—La traeré de regreso— Neji le regresó la mirada seguro de él mismo, él podía ya había ideado un plan para hacerlo.

Ryu estaba apunto de quitar a la castaña de las manos del Hyuga con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero antes de dar un paso escuchó un llamado.

—¡Ryu!, ¡el sello de Natsune desapareció!— gritó desesperada Tsuki quién auxiliaba a su hermano también inconsciente como la castaña.

Todo había sido parte de una trampa para ellos.

Era imposible desvanecer esos sellos que identificaban al clan, quién los había atacado sabía lo que hacía, los había estudiado e incluso podría ser que pudiera pertenecer a la época en que atacaron a su clan.

No era un simple enemigo, era un asunto personal y no le paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza mientras veía a la castaña inconsciente.

No la sintió a través del sello de unión entre los dos.

Eso que había derrotado al enemigo no había sido ella y el lo había sentido todo, como su chakra disminuyó hasta terminar en un pequeño hilo sin nada de fuerza, tenía que sacar a la chica de aquella espada lo más rápido posible o nunca volvería a ver a su prometida.

* * *

tiyana: Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia, ahora que lo comentas me alegra saber mucho que te gusten mis personajes originales me vivo preocupando por mantenerlos en un estado equilibrado en personalidades para que les gusten a mis lectores, me alegra mucho saber que lo logré, nos estamos leyendo, espero que te guste este episodio:D cuídate mucho.

Gracias por leer, hasta la aproxima:3


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, ¿como se encuentran? espero que bien sinceramente, ¿listos para una continuación?, gracias por comentar realmente me ayudan a seguir inspirándome a escribir mas de esta maravillosa historia.

Sin más por el momento espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo:3

* * *

Cuando tiró los tres Kunai en su mano los tres dieron en el blanco, estaba casando cuando vio los kunai clavados sonrió ligeramente mientras caía de rodillas.

Al fin lo había conseguido.

Su vista se formó borrosa y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Fue cuando sintió la electricidad que lo paralizó por completo, no duro mucho tiempo pero lo suficiente para que sus huesos se tensaran y no respondieran a sus órdenes, seguía de rodillas.

—Levántate ahora Ryu— la mirada cansada color negro profundo del chico miraron hacia el propietario de esa orden despiadada, tenía tan solo 8 años cuando ya a su corta edad conocía el dolor que hacía que se forjara su talento como el prodigio del clan.

Se levantó sin objetar, se tambaleaba y trató de no hacerlo más.

No mostrar debilidad jamás.

—El cansancio fisico y mental se deben ignorar si quieres aprender a separar esos sentimientos en batalla y volverte más fuerte— el jefe del clan Nishimura lo miraba con inferioridad con los brazos cruzados.

El aspecto era atemorizante, la mirada de la cara estaba vendada la boca estaba cubierta y solo quedaban los ojos color marrón con los que miraba sin piedad a sus enemigos.

Ryu siempre pensó que él siempre traería el sello activado, pero se equivocaba, esa era su actitud siempre y aun con seriedad se veía más y más atemorizante.

El chico asintió mientras invocaba otros tres kunai tratando de dar en el blanco.

Y así lo hizo.

—Suficiente por hoy— dijo rápidamente su maestro mientras caminaba en dirección contraria.

Ryu observo que cada paso que daba el jefe lo hacía más y más lento, se estaba esforzado por mantenerse de pie, no debía caer frente a él, no traería buenas consecuencias.

Hasta que desapareció de su vista. Inmediatamente Ryu cayó rendido boca arriba, le dolían todos los huesos, se quedaría ahí.

Su estómago gruño, tenía hambre, se la había pasado todo el día entrenando con el jefe del clan, desde la primera vez que obtuvo sus sellos había decidido que el sería el próximo en el clan que se casaría con su hija.

Ryu no tenía padres, siempre había estado solo, la esposa del jefe del clan lo recogió a la orilla de un rio cuando era bebé, desde entonces ellos habían sido su familia y la única vida que conocía.

Segundos antes de cerrar los ojos una cabeza apareció frente a él.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, la hija del jefe del clan se encontraba frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad, eran de la misma edad, los ojos chocolate de su padre y el cabello del mismo color que su madre.

—Hanako-sama— mencionó el niño sorprendido.

—Madre dice que... necesitas esto...—la niña levantó apenada una pequeña caja entre sus manos que él reconocía como vendaje curativo— me ha enseñado a ponerlos, dijo que debía ser yo la que lo hiciera.

Era la primera vez que hablaban, los habían presentado, él entrenaba para para protegerla, su chakra fuera de control se controlaría gracias a ella.

Le sonrío ligeramente.

—Sería un honor—sentándose.

La niña se sentó frente a él y colocó las vendas en las heridas más notables de Ryu, él solo la observó haciendo muecas de dolor.

—Madre dice que tú y yo seremos como ella y mi padre— dijo la niña mientras cortaba algo de cinta médica— que fuiste elegido, que tú me protegerás y yo a ti.

El niño miro con los ojos sorprendido a la castaña.

—Cuente conmigo Hanako-sama haré mi mejor esfuerzo— finalmente dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

De repente la chica hizo un puchero y dejo el vendaje en el suelo.

—Eso...suena como una orden impuesta por mi padre, no lo quiero, tu...sufres esto todos los días...— las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la castaña mientras apretaba los pequeños puños contra la tierra.

La risa divertida de Ryu sonó, cuando Hanako volteó e inmediatamente el niño pelinegro paro de reír mirándola con una sonrisa tierna.

—En ese caso, es una suerte para mí que seas tú— le sonrío mientras tomaba su mejilla— te protegeré y tú a mí, no es una orden, será una promesa entonces, ¿Qué te parece?

La niña le sonrío con alegría.

Desde ese día la castaña llegaba todos los días después de su entrenamiento, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa eh incluso recolectaba flores para él en su tiempo libre.

Siempre supo que esa promesa era para siempre, hasta el día que la perdió.

Se perdió a si mismo desde ese día.

Y luego entró de nuevo a su vida solo que era de una manera diferente, ella era diferente.

A Ryu no le importaba, la amaría y protegería sin importar qué.

Fue llevada al hospital de Konoha al igual que Natsune, la diferencia es que el chico pelirrojo despertaría mientras ella no.

Él y Tsuki eran los únicos que lo comprendían a la perfección, no despertaría y él se sintió desesperado por no saber qué hacer, quizás si intentaba meterse a la katana como ella, el problema es que sus sellos fueron bloqueados para hacer eso, se sentía inútil.

Y después vio al Hyuga que desde un principio había estado con la castaña, le causaba rabia en solo verlo porque él sabía que la pudieron haber detenido sin embargo no lo hizo.

Él mencionó que traería a alguien que podía ayudar y después desapareció.

—Ryu, ¿qué está pasando? — le preguntó su hermana pequeña.

—No lo sé— cerró los ojos mirando hacia la castaña desmayada con enojo— pero nos querían a los tres, quitarnos nuestros sellos como a Natsune, Hanako sólo fue el precio de evitarlo.

La puerta se abrió y los dos Nishimuras miraron con atención a una rubia de ojos azules que entró de inmediato y se dirigió a la castaña seguido del Neji Hyuga.

—¿Quién eres?— cuestionó Tsuki con curiosidad.

—Me llamó Ino Yamanaka — le contestó la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa ligera— vengo a ayudar a Tenten

—¿Cómo se supone que lo harás?— habló Ryu enojado con los brazos cruzados.

—Ella puede meterse en la mente de Tenten y traerla— respondió Neji sin mirarlo, lo que hizo que la furia de Ryu se incrementará.

— La Kengura es más complicada que eso— explicó el pelinegro

—Entonces veamos que puedo hacer y que no— le respondió Ino irritada mientras inspeccionó a su amiga inconsciente.

Cuándo Neji había ido a su tienda a pedir su ayuda ella apenas lo creía, si unos años atrás le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta hubiera sido un rotundo no.

Hace años no conocía nada más que a Sakura, Sasuke y a su equipo, Neji y Tenten junto con los demás siempre estaban metidos en sus asuntos, Ino creyó complicado tratar con ellos.

Después de los de Sasuke todos se unieron a causa de Naruto, fue cuando Sakura y ella se empezaron a llevar con Hinata quién a su vez ya se llevaba con Tenten y Temari.

Eran sus amigas y lo serían siempre, mientras los hombres son más complicados de entender entre mujeres se entendían mejor, su mejor parte de ella iba para ayudarlas sin importar la situación por ese motivo cuando el Hyuga desesperado apareció frente a su florería pidiendo ayuda no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Se sentó frente a ella hizo un triángulo con sus manos y apuntó a Tenten.

Neji vió como Ino se desmayó é inmediatamente volvió en sí, su respiración agitada y mirando a la castaña con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Que sucede?— Neji la miró con curiosidad.

—Algo... más bien alguien...me impidió entrar— Ino miró incrédula hacia la castaña— me empujó... rechazó mi jutsu.

—No es una simple katana, se necesita algo más elaborado para traer a Hanako de regreso— mencionó Ryu y ambos voltearon a verlo— fue la Kengura que te rechazó, no es una simple katana es una demoníaca, claro que hay alguien impidiendo que pases cómo las bestias con cola están en sus humanos contenedores, la katana y el usuario son un contenedor para la cosa que está adentro.

—Tenemos que despertar a Tenten dinos cómo— dijo Neji entre dientes apretando los puños.

—Yo mismo podría, mi sello familiar me daria entrada a la Kengura, pero mi sello fue bloqueado por Hanako, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada, sólo podemos esperar a que Hanako tenga las fuerzas para salir de ahí— Ryu cerró los ojos culpable y después los abrió con rabia mirando al Hyuga— no hay otro arreglo a lo que tú ocasionaste.

— Ella les salvó la vida— respondió inmediatamente Neji.

— Claramente era una trampa, la seguridad de ella como líder del clan era primero que jugar a las posibilidades y que esto pasara, nisiquiera sabías que pasaría— se acercó más a Neji enojado y apretando los puños— pudo haber muerto, y yo te habría matado por permitirlo

Neji no se intimido ante Ryu parecía que estaban a punto de pelear de verdad, y entonces Ino decidió intervenir.

—Puedo hacerlo— los dos voltearon a verla— puedo sacarla de esta katana sin necesidad de un sello como permiso, pero es arriesgado.

—¿Qué necesitas?— preguntó Neji de inmediato.

Ino suspiró.

—No puedo entrar yo, necesito que alguien más lo haga yo solo seré un ancla, un puente para poder entrar en la mente de Tenten, alguien tendrá que sacarla— Ino se veía más seria que en toda su vida y no era para menos lo que se ofrecía a hacer era peligroso.

—Yo lo haré— dijo Ryu.

—No, lo siento pero necesito a alguien que yo conozca— mintió podía mente a cualquiera y sería el mismo riesgo— debe ser Neji, este jutsu es peligroso podías quedarte igual que ella o peor, necesito confianza de alguien que conozca me sentiré más relajada y podré hacerlo mejor.

Ino decidió ayudar a Neji y solo a Neji, miró al Hyuga a los ojos y este le miraba agradecido, había entendido todo.

—Antes de hacer esto debes entender Neji que es la primera vez que lo haré, mi padre es el único que podía hacer este jutsu pero si es para ayudar a Tenten lo intentaré mejor que pueda, pero como ya mencioné solo soy un puente si algo sale mal tú te llevarás el peor daño— mencionó la rubia mientras tomaba la mano fría de Tenten inconsciente.

—No me interesa el riesgo—dijo decidido mirándola—tan sólo ayúdame a regresarla

—Bien— ella asintió.

Inmediatamente Ino les dio instrucciones.

Neji se acostó al lado de Tenten e Ino se arrodilló entre ellos.

—Neji debes buscar a Tenten, si te metes en sus recuerdos no intervengas puedes quedarte y puedo perderte— dijo la rubia seriamente— el dolor puede verse tan real y puedes sentir el dolor, las emociones de Tenten las sentirás pero no te pierdas en ellas, no te involucres concéntrate en encontrarla.

—Entiendo— mencionó Neji tranquilo, la traería de regreso sin importar qué.

—Algo más Neji— la voz de Ino se volvió sombría— esa cosa dentro de la katana...ten cuidado con ella.

Neji asintió y miró a Tenten acostada a su lado, su rostro estaba en una expresión tranquila.

"Tráeme de regreso"

La voz de la chica sonó en su cabeza como un eco.

"Lo haré Tenten" le respondió mentalmente mientras cerró los ojos.

Ino hizo un movimiento de manos diferente y más lento que el de su jutsu normal, al final formó de nuevo el triángulo de las manos mientras cerró los ojos mientras Neji quedó inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un pasillo con paredes blancas, una puerta se encontraba frente a él.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Avanzó y la puerta se abrió frente a él, una luz lo segó, inmediatamente se encontró con un paisaje lleno de llamas una aldea entera indundadas por ellas.

Se dió cuenta de que no estaba sólo había una pequeña figura a su lado derecho.

La pequeña castaña miraba atónita hacía las flamas, un niño pelirrojo pasó corriendo bajo las colinas, a Neji se le hizo familiar por qué lo conocía, aquel ninja llamado Natsune.

—Hanako reacciona— un niño de cabellos negros se puso frente a la niña tomándola de los hombros, Neji también lo reconoció de inmediato.

Después de decir algo que Neji no puso atención, se llevó a la castaña a rastras hacia el fuego.

Neji lo comprendió.

Esa niña era Tenten y lo que era llevado a cenizas por las llamas era de dónde ella pertenecía.

Una punzada de dolor apareció en su pecho.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Dolor profundo.

Pérdida.

Neji reconoció ese sentimiento del día que su padre murió.

"El dolor puede verse tan real y puedes sentir el dolor, las emociones de Tenten las sentirás pero no te pierdas en ellas, no te involucres concéntrate en encontrarla"

Limpió sus lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Ino.

Un recuerdo de Tenten, no debía quedarse en él ni dejarse llevar por el dolor que causaba, debía de salir de ahí.

cuándo volteó miró la misma puerta por la que había entrado y entró de nuevo por ella.

Dónde se encontraba era nuevo, habían muchas puertas hacía los dos lados del pasillo.

Y en el fondo había alguien.

Una niña.

Acababa de verla sólo que tenía otra ropa, su pequeño traje ninja blanco cómo un vestido, una pequeña camisa arriba de ellas, su cabello estaba amarrado en trenzas y esas trenzas formaban círculos, tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

—Puerta equivocada Hyuga— la pequeña Tenten río tapándose la boca con una mano burlándose de Neji.

—Tenten...— le miró sorprendido y empezó a caminar hacía ella sin embargo antes de llegar la niña se metió en una de las puertas rápidamente.

Él la siguió, la luz lo segó de nuevo y está vez se encontró en el hospital de Konoha.

Vió a la pequeña castaña entrando a una habitación riéndose traviesamente.

Neji entró a la misma habitación, pero se había desvanecido.

Abrió los ojos al ver a la misma castaña sentada en una cama de hospital con vendas en manos y piernas.

—Lo siento Tenten, tus padres no sobrevivieron— mencionó una chica de cabellos morados que Neji reconoció como a la ANBU que cuidó de Tenten al lado de la cama tomando la pequeña manita de la niña con mirada perdida.

Neji sintió completa confusión y un vacío.

Decidió salir de ahí y cuando salió al pasillo de nuevo vió a la niña parado frente a él, sostenía sus dos manos en su espalda y se balanceaba en sus talones.

—Te equivocaste de nuevo— le sonrió burlonamente y se echó a correr abriendo otra puerta.

—Tenten espera— la siguió y entró por la puerta y una luz lo segó e inmediatamente estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de Konoha.

Y entonces vió a Tenten con su uniforme ninja habitual y ya crecida preparándose para combate, ya no había rastros de la pequeña.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—¿Listo para entrenar Neji?— el viento golpeó a su alrededor revoloteando los flecos castaños de la chica, al parecer se encontraban solos, el chico observó a su alrededor en busca de un Neji en recuerdos pero no había nadie, Tenten lo miró con curiosidad— ¿estás bien Neji?, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Tenten?— le miró con seriedad sin acercarse a ella.

— Yo misma, ¿esperabas a Lee para entrenar?— cuestionó la chica mientras amarraba cinta a su mano derecha—que tonto eres, soy tu único saco de boxeo personal ¿recuerdas?, ni siquiera soy un entrenamiento tan solo... el calentamiento.

Una punzada de dolor entró en su pecho al escuchar sus propias palabras antes de la pelea con Naruto y Neji frunció el ceño lo que sea que estaba parado frente a él no era Tenten.

Sea lo que sea le estaba recordando aproposito una de las formas en que había sido un idiota y herido a la chica.

—Tú no eres Tenten— mencionó él rápidamente— ¿qué eres?

La risa de Tenten resonó, era engañoso sonaba exactamente como ella.

—Eres un tonto, claro que soy Tenten— terminó de reírse y le miró acercándose a él— estás muy raro hoy mi lindo Neji, ¿acaso la muerte de tu padre y el desprecio hacia la rama secundaria te pusieron de mal humor de nuevo?

—Basta es suficiente, sé que no lo eres, eres la Kengura, ¿dónde está Tenten? — se encontraba molesto, no le gustaba para nada que esas palabras vinieran de una copia igual a Tenten casi inconfundible.

La chica sonrió mientras se acercaba a él más hasta quedar a centímetros de él.

—Tal vez... deberías besarme de nuevo para quitarte ese mal humor, quizás hasta podríamos ir a mi departamento...— dijo bajando la voz apenada, se recargó en su pecho una Tenten sonrojada hizo que Neji se sintiera incomodo, era confuso, pero era apropósito, estaba tratando de engañarlo como se lo había advertido Ino.

La tomó de los hombros separándola de él y la miro furioso.

—He dicho que es suficiente— mencionó entre dientes.

—Apuesto a que Ryu si hubiera aceptado— le sonrió, pero esta vez con algo de maldad en su expresión— después de todo él será mi esposo algún día dejándote a ti en segundo plano.

La apartó y continuo su camino buscando una puerta.

—Es inútil, no la encontrarás a menos que yo quiera— Neji volteo y vio a la chica sonriendo divertida para luego verlo seriamente— ella me usó porque necesitaba mi poder, si es tan débil como para no soportar controlarme entonces no se merece ser la líder del clan Nishimura por lo tanto no saldrá de aquí nunca, yo me encargaré si algún miembro del clan vuelve a estar en peligro como se lo prometí a su padre en nuestro contrato.

—Ella no tenía el chakra suficiente, hizo un ritual de bloqueo y después trató de controlarte, déjala ir, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverte a usar sin que intervengas— le respondió Neji con el mismo tono serio que ella había usado, quizás podía liberarla haciendo entrar en razón a la cosa que la tenía prisionera.

La copia de Tenten rio fuertemente.

—El anterior jefe del clan hacia esos rituales todos los días al mismo tiempo que me usaba, no hay nada malo en mi criterio—la expresión de la chica se tornó severa— ella anuló el contrato con los Nishimura, faltó al acuerdo al usarme, nadie que no sea fuerte para usarme no podrá hacerlo en cambio yo recibiría la fuerza vital de quien me usara siempre y cuando no fuera absorbido por mí, si no es así ¿qué fuerza vital quedaría para que yo absorbiera?

—Absorbe la mía mientras estoy aquí y libérala, jamás volverá a usarte— Neji decidió negociar con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

—Qué interesante eres—sonrío mostrando de nuevo a la Tenten sonrojada su voz inquietó de nuevo a Neji era fácil dejarse llevar por el parecido— empiezo a amarte tanto como ella lo hace mi querido Neji pero... no tienes un sello del clan en tu hombro derecho por lo tanto no eres parte del contrato, lo siento no sería justo.

—No me iré de aquí sin ella— le dijo decidido.

—Perfecto, gracias al Jutsu de tu amiga que te tiene aquí no puedo expulsarte como a ella así que disfrutemos de nuestra compañía entonces— le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no cualquiera, era la sonrisa sincera y cálida que caracterizaba a Tenten, seguido de eso el paisaje donde se encontraban cambio, Neji miró a su alrededor era otro campo de entrenamiento, pero a diferencia del Konoha este no lo reconocía.

Vio que no estaba solo.

Una Tenten más joven estaba jadeando a su lado derecho, tenía un traje ninja verde con blanco casi parecía ser un vestido de seda, como el de una princesa, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto.

Del lado izquierdo de Neji se encontraba un niño con cabellos negros y mirada del mismo color, Ryu no se encontraba tan cansado como la castaña y el Hyuga lo supo de inmediato, era un combate y Tenten iba perdiendo.

—Cuando en el clan Nishimura se cumple la edad de 10 años se consideran preparados para recibir el sello familiar que los incluye en mi contrato, pelear con alguien con quien formaste un lazo es parte de la prueba— la misma copia de Tenten se puso a su lado explicando lo que Neji veía— como ya sabes ellos están comprometidos, la prueba de la hija del clan es diferente a las otras, si ella pierde quién decide matarla o no es su futuro esposo.

Neji observó cómo sin ser visto el chico con cabellos negro se puso atrás de ella, la castaña apenas pudo reaccionar y abrió los ojos inmediatamente la derribó, se volteo formando una cruz con dos kunai en sus manos para protegerse la cara que era aplastada por la plantilla del pie del chico quien empujo, el Hyuga observó como la expresión de Ryu era la misma de cuando le había roto los huesos de la mano aquel día que Tenten se había ido de la aldea, era fría y despiadada, sin sentimientos.

—A Ryu por supuesto si pierde lo matan, Tenten lo sabe a la perfección por eso se deja aplastar de esa manera por él— la Kengura río —literalmente, no te preocupes un poco de sentimientos de ella te lo harán entender mejor que si solo te lo explico.

Entonces sucedió de inmediato, Neji sintió la preocupación de Tenten, el cansancio mental que le causaba esa pelea.

La chica se liberó de la pierna de Ryu que la aplastaba poniendo algo de presión en su escudo con Kunai, se levantó, pero su contrincante había invocado una katana y se abalanzaba sobre ella detuvo llevándose varias cortadas en los antebrazos finalmente cayó sin levantarse.

Había terminado el enfrentamiento y Ryu la apuntó con la Katana al corazón.

—Haberme protegido te puede costar la vida— le mencionó mientras acercaba más la Katana

La chica sonrió ligeramente desde el suelo.

La mano de Ryu tembló y de un segundo a otro se movió clavándola a un lado en la tierra, le había perdonado la vida.

El cuerpo de Neji se tensó completamente cuando el sentimiento de Tenten de ese momento lo atravesó.

Amor puro.

—Ella lo protegió, él la dejó vivir, destinados a estar juntos desde el comienzo, ¿No es hermoso? — la voz de la copia de la castaña que se encontraba a su lado lo distrajo— tú... crees en el destino ¿no es así?, pero no como creías antes ahora es diferente tú lo forjas, pero... hay personas que fueron creadas la una para la otra.

Y entonces Neji dejó de pensar y una pulsada en su corazón se sintió, apenas podía respirar el sentimiento de amor de Tenten lo invadió y a la vez lo hirió, se estaba dejando llevar por ellos.

—Bien, entonces ya que nos estamos divirtiendo tanto ¿porque no vemos un poco más? — la katana demoniaca en forma de Tenten sonrío maliciosamente mientras tronaba los dedos.

Inmediatamente se transportaron a otro escenario, otro recuerdo de Tenten.

Neji lo reconoció de inmediato, se vio a si mismo al lado de la castaña.

—Te ofendió... yo... solo quería defenderte... — la chica levantó un poco su tono de voz y encaró a Neji en sus recuerdos.

—No necesito que me defiendas, se cuidarme solo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? — la chica levantó un poco más la voz y Neji sintió su furia y preocupación.

El dolor en el pecho se incrementó, estaba sin aire.

—No hables de lo que no te incumbe.

—Pero... somos un equipo... tenemos que defendernos y...

—Madura... los asuntos de los demás no son de tu incumbencia, seamos o no compañeros no estás al nivel para meterte en mis problemas.

Neji cayó al suelo, apenas y podía respirar.

El sentimiento de decepción de la chica llegó y le atravesó inmediatamente un sentimiento de dejar de querer a Neji, Tenten se hizo menos y se sentía menos, humillada de tener que soportar tal trato por parte del Hyuga a quién amaba, decidió que ya no lo amaría más.

—Oh lo siento, ¿eso fue demasiado para ti? — la voz de Tenten resonó mientras lo observaba desde arriba con algo de lástima— pobre Neji, tu amiga la causante de este jutsu te lo debe de haber advertido, la carga emocional de Tenten se clava como cuchillas en ti, es difícil no dejarse llevar así como tu dificultad para respirar en estos momentos, es cuestión de tiempo para que salgas de aquí, tu amiga allá fuera se dará cuenta de que te está perdiendo.

La castaña chasqueo los dedos denuevo y cambiaron de escenario.

Está vez Neji vió a Tenten sentada frente a Ryu, era reciente el recuerdo ya que los dos se encontraban en su edad actual.

—¿Estas segura de esto?— mencionó el pelinegro— no es una obligación Hanako, sabes que nunca lo ha sido.

— Lo sé, estoy segura— dijo la castaña decidida

En ese momento los dos hicieron una posición de manos igual a la del otro, el sello de la media luna se formó en ambos.

A Neji le llegó un sentimiento de confianza y paz de Tenten, nostalgia, recordando haber amado a Ryu como lo había hecho de niña.

—Basta...—gruñio al sentir las últimas pulsadas en el pecho más fuertes que las anteriores y sin embargo un sentimiento de irá incontrolable surgió dentro de él.

—Estas celoso de lo que ellos tienen y no te culpo cualquiera lo estaría en tu posición, eres muy orgulloso para dejarla ir por eso necesitas mi ayuda— le dijo con voz calmada— largo de aquí, si sigues con esto haré que tu mente quede vagando en todos estos sentimientos que no son para nada agradables.

 **-En el exterior-**

Ino sintió una pulsada por todo su cuerpo, el puente era destruido poco a poco y ella se concentraba en reconstruirlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—preguntó Ryu alarmado viendo a la rubia sufrir.

—Él se deja...llevar por los recuerdos de Tenten...—explicó rápidamente— demonios Neji... concéntrate en encontrarla solamente...

 **-Con Neji-**

—¿Todavía no quieres salir de aquí? — la copia de Tenten se inclinó hacia él— había olvidado lo orgulloso que eres.

Neji estaba exhausto cuando notó que el escenario cambio y respiró por alguna razón un poco más, logró levantarse para verlo.

El hospital de Konoha.

—Interesante...yo no nos mandé a este recuerdo— dijo con curiosidad la copia de Tenten observando a sus alrededores.

—Es un poco tarde Tenten deberías ir a descansar— la voz de Lee sonó en la habitación blanca.

—Estaré bien Lee, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Neji los observó, a tres personas, a Lee en la entrada de la habitación, a Tenten que se encontraba en una silla al lado de la cama con sábanas blancas y a él mismo en la cama inconsciente.

No reconoció el escenario por qué el no tenía memoria de eso sí no por qué Lee y Hinata se lo habían contado.

La pelea para rescatar a Sasuke.

Tenten se había quedado hasta que él despertó.

Lo cuidó día y noche, cuando él tomó conciencia ella sólo le dijo que había ido a visitarlo.

Lee salió por la puerta y Tenten se recargo en la cama con los brazos cruzados Neji observó que su mano después de salir de aquella operación en donde casi pierde la vida era tomada por la castaña.

—Tienes que despertar, ¿escuchaste Neji?— la castaña habló al borde de las lágrimas— tienes que hacerlo por qué no creo poder amar a alguien más como te amo a tí, ya que fui demasiado débil para enamorarme no te puedo perder ahora.

Un sentimiento más lo atravesó.

Amor.

Era diferente al de Ryu y ella en su infancia.

Era diferente por qué el primero fue puro sin cuestionamientos.

El que sintió en este instante venir de Tenten no era para nada así, estaba lleno de preguntas que ella misma decidía responder, era más fuerte de esa manera, era más maduro.

Y entonces sintió un alivió en su pecho, ya podía respirar normal.

—Ummm interesante ella sabe que estás aquí y te mandó este recuerdo para calmarte, pensé que tenía el control total veo que me equivoqué— mencionó en tono aburrido la copia de Tenten.

—Llevame ahora con ella— exigió Neji.

El escenario cambió.

Esta vez se encontraban en un cuarto blanco con tallos de rosa enruedados cubriendo las paredes, las espinas sobre salían de ellos.

Neji miró un bulto en la pared del medio, Tenten se encontraba debajo de esos tallos con manos y pies amarrados a ellos, apenas y podía ver su rostro entre las espinas.

—Listo, llévatela si es que puedes— mencionó la Kengura en tono aburrido.

—¿Qué le hiciste?, liberala— Neji le frunció el ceño a la copia de Tenten.

—Ella sola puso espinas alrededor cuando yo llegué ya había un desorden en ella, los tallos solo crecieron más y yo solo hice que durmiera, vamos alcanzala, demuéstrame que puedes tomar su mano y la liberaré

Neji se acercó enseguida, las espinas crecieron cuando él trato de agarrarlas, lo hirieron sus manos sangraron al contacto.

—Ah, por cierto, lo que recibas de daño aquí también saldrá al exterior— le dijo burlonamente la chica— las espinas son autoprotección que ella puso, ni yo puedo atravesarlas, demuéstrame que tú sí y te creeré lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte y dejarla ir.

Neji tomó decidido las espinas sin importar el daño el dolor, empezó a apartarlas para llegar a Tenten cuanto más las apartaba más crecían las espinas y otra herida se abría en sus manos.

 **-En el exterior-**

—Sus manos...— mencionó Tsuki preocupada al ver las manos del Hyuga sangrando de la nada.

—Rápido vayan afuera de la habitación y traigan a Hinata Hyuga— Ino dijo con dificultad, inmediatamente la chica pelinegra salió con rapidez y minutos después vino con la Hyuga quién atendió a Neji de manera inmediata sanando las nuevas heridas que se abrían— Vamos Neji... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?, apresúrate de una vez o no podré aguantar mucho más.

 **-Con Neji-**

—Tenten...—Sus dedos atravesaron el rosal de espinas, casi podía tocarla— despierta ya, regresa conmigo.

Él lo supo dentro de sí, Tenten estaba ahí con el tratando de salir, fue entonces cuando tocó los dedos de la mano de chica y extendió para al fin tomar su mano.

De un minuto a otro los rosales con espinas se desvanecieron y el cuerpo de Tenten cayó en nos brazos del Hyuga.

Con alivio dentro de sí, Neji pudo respirar de nuevo, tener a Tenten en sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba.

—El amor puede ser una herramienta interesante cuando quieres sobrepasar cualquier adversidad— la copia de Tenten delante de Neji, el chico la fulminó con la mirada— pero el amor también destruye, el destino de este triángulo amoroso solo le dará la muerte a alguno.

—Cumple con lo que dijiste y libérala—le dijo furioso.

—Claro que lo haré, siempre cumplo con mi palabra— sonrió orgullosa— eres un interesante humano, me divertí mucho contigo quisiera explorar esa mente tuya, si algún día llegas a casarte con ella y pertenecer al contrato estaré más que complacida de ser utilizada por ti.

Neji no habló solo frunció el ceño hacia la Katana.

—Maravilloso, hasta pronto mi querido Neji— le mostró de nuevo una sonrisa autentica de Tenten.

Después todo se oscureció.

* * *

Tiyana: Hola de nuevo ay que linda eres espero que te siga entreteniendo mi historia como hasta ahora, espero que en este capitulo se hayan resuelto algunas dudas o puesto más preguntas no te preocupes todas las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, cuídate mucho:3

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo espero actualizar pronto:D que estén bien cuídense mucho, sinceramente Lucinda:3


End file.
